


Good Boy Kurt

by Goldenpetal13



Series: Good Boy Kurt Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 97,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Starts during S3 Senior Year on the run up to Christmas.  Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.<br/>Contains: Puppy Dog Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

Taking a deep breath I settle the collar around my neck making sure the ID tag is noticeable.  A silver coloured bone with the name “Kurt” on the front, and on the back “Property of David Karofsky.”  I’m proud of my new collar, I made it myself, black velvet with little black sequins, it sits flush against my neck.  If Dave decides he likes it I can easily make more in different colours to accessorize the few outfits I have.

Double-checking the ankle and wrist cuffs are on correctly I quickly check the full-length mirror.  I still can’t believe I have been reduced to wearing mass made, off the hanger clothes.  We shop at places like Wal-Mart where I am able to buy five t-shirts in boring colours for less than one pair of socks used to cost me.  Oh how the mighty have fallen.  My reflection echoes my bitter smile, which I work to remove.

Once I am in the correct submissive frame of mind I pad on bare feet down the darkened hallway to the kitchen.  My master is sitting at the battered table picking at the last of the food I made him,

I pause in the doorway, I want this, I need this, and it’s been over two weeks since he’s touched me.  But he calls the shots, he decides when and how, not me.  I’m getting desperate, I’ve tried wearing things for him, being extra submissive, trying to be understanding and patient.  I know he’s had football and hockey practice, and that the jocks have been picking on him, all because I’m living with him now and because he came out against his will. 

Damn that Jacob Israel, it’s bad enough he has the worst hair cut imaginable, but he blogs about any gossip no matter the cost to others. 

I just really need Dave.

Tentatively I walk over to him and hover to one side.  He ignores me.  I step closer; my heart is hammering in my chest.  He doesn’t acknowledge me at all. One more step and I’m right next to him, I can smell the clean scent of soap and shampoo from where he’s showered before coming home.  Screwing up my courage I reach out and let my hand rest on his thigh.

The cheap jeans hide the power and strength I know are under my hand, there is rough hair covering sinew and muscle, just enough hair, not too much.  Watching him walk around naked or in shorts drives me crazy.  Plus he’s made me hump his leg on a few occasions, and then punished me for coming on him and making a mess.  Heat floods my face at the memories of being made to kneel and lick his leg clean.

Reminded of why I am here and daring this I slowly, very slowly, move my hand up his leg towards his groin.  His muscles stiffen under me and I freeze, terrified.

“Kurt,” he says.  “What the fuck are you doing?”

He doesn’t sound angry, “I… I thought that it’s been a few weeks, and that you might be interested…” I trail off unsure.

A big hand catches my wrist and yanks it up and off his leg.  Then he exposes the wrist cuff, “And why the fuck are you wearing this?  Did I tell you to wear this Kurt?”

“No, I… I thought…” I whisper and can’t finish.

“Is that so, you thought,” he says sarcastically.  His other hand grips my hair and forces me to look at him, oh Gaga he’s angry now.  I must remember in future to not follow through on half-baked plans.  Why on earth did I think I could seduce him?  Oh that’s right because I am clearly an idiot with an overblown sense of illusionary grandeur and brilliance.

Hand tightening in my hair he brings us face to face.  His eyes darken and my knees start to shake and not in a good way.  “And did you think that maybe you’d touch yourself, that you’d jerk off without my permission too?”  The question is quiet and full of meaning.

Shaking my head the words tumble from me, “No!  No, I swear I’ve not touched myself.  I promise I’ve not jerked off.  I’ve not done anything, please believe me, please!”  I beg him with my eyes.

Abruptly he lets me go and I collapse huddling on the floor by his stool.  “And what’s that around your neck?  I don’t remember that before.”

It takes three goes to take my new collar off; my hands don’t seem to work.  I hold it out to him, “I…I made it, f…from scraps, nothing expensive.”

Turning it over in his hands he grunts and hands it back.  I put it back on and look up at him.  He’s still angry but a smile is tugging at his lips.  Taking a risk I smile hesitantly back.

He carries on eating.  I don’t dare move and try to keep my breathing quiet so I don’t disturb him.  Once finished he stands up.  “Kurt, I’m tired and just not fucking interested.  I’m going for a shower and then I’m going to sleep.”

His footfalls sound in the hall then the bedroom door closes.  Only then do I move.  Carefully I remove the cuffs and go to the garage to put them away, I step back into the kitchen and wash up his plate, cutlery and glass.  Then I put them away and stare down the hall.

Does this mean I can sleep in the bed tonight?  He didn’t say I couldn’t; only that he wasn’t interested, that he wanted to sleep because he is tired.  And that he wanted a shower, even though I could clearly smell the soap from his earlier wash.  I guess he just wanted to get away from me.

Acting as if everything is normal I head to the closed door and knock.  Then I anxiously shift from foot to foot.  “What?”

“May I sleep in here with you tonight?” I ask politely, meekly.

Silence.  Bone crushing, heart-rending silence.  What could possibly be worse that this as I wait for his answer?

“Whatever,” the answer floats through the door and I discover what is worse that the silence, indifference.

Opening the door I find him sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, with his head in his hands.  Without talking he lies down and pulls the covers over himself.

I creep about the room getting ready for bed.  My nighttime routine is drastically reduced, the creams inferior but cheap.  Since dad kicked me out all of my things are cheap now, I still dream about my old walk in closet and my vanity table with various lotions scattered across it.

All the time Dave tosses and turns.  Naked, I’m not allowed to wear nightclothes; I kneel beside him, “David?”

“What?” he grumbles.

“I could give you a massage; just on your back, to help you sleep.”  Belatedly I remember, “After all you have a big football match tomorrow and tests.”  Coach Sylvester strikes again, I have no idea how that woman got the Ohio Football and Hockey boards to move the matches so they each fell on the worst days, all filled with tests and assessments.  Luckily the hockey match was last week and the team stomped the opposition, I believe Dave was called “Lethal Poetry on Ice,” not that I was allowed to go and watch, I was ordered to stay home.

No wonder he wasn’t interested, he has a lot to do tomorrow, and needs all his energy.  I’m being selfish; he still wants me.  That’s what I tell myself and I hope it’s true.

“Fine.”

Getting on my side of the bed I peel the covers down exposing his back.  There are a couple of healing bruises from the hockey match.  Calming myself I put my hands on his shoulders and start the massage.  It’s been too long since anything physical happened between us, and I’m forbidden to ejaculate without him.  It’s a struggle to keep it to relaxing his muscles, but I manage it.

I feel him slowly unwind, and before I’m finished his breathing has evened out and he’s asleep.  Pulling the covers up and tucking him in, I turn off the light and get back into bed.  My erection catches and rubs on the fabric, I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle my whimper.

Hard, aroused, scared, lonely, desolate, and rapidly losing hope I lay back and watch Dave in the light from the nightlight Dave bought me when he found out I was afraid of the dark.  Rainbows twinkle on the ceiling and I stare at David sleeping peacefully, my vision blurs time and again as silent tears stream down my face.

In my head the words “Not interested,” “Tired,” and “Whatever,” circle round and round banishing sleep.  I know I’m a drama queen, I know I can get things wrong, that I just need to be patient, but it’s like he’s slipping away from me, and I’m not sure I’m strong enough to survive that, not after everything else I’ve lost recently.


	2. Chapter 2

At my locker I’m fiddling aimlessly with the contents giving myself a pep talk.  Things still weren’t back to normal but when I’d made Dave breakfast he’d thanked me.  He’d carefully slung my bike in the truck so I’d be able to cycle home after school, and he’d noticed my collar which I was still wearing, running a finger along it he’d said “Huh should have known everything you made would be pretty, just like you babe.”

Nothing else was said after that and he walked off leaving me to my own devices once we reached the school entrance, all totally normal from that point on.  I know that Dave has a careful balancing act to maintain, how to be gay, have the gayest girliest boyfriend in the district, and somehow survive being on both the hockey and football teams, all the while maintaining perfect grades and being in the top three bad ass list of the school.  The last making us both pretty much untouchable.  Hanging around said girly boyfriend would not be helpful.  Sad but true none the less.

The less contact he and I have at school the more people seem to accept us, at least openly.  And the jocks have backed off a little to give us more breathing room.  We’ll hang in there until graduation, and then leave this little cow town behind us.  No matter how much I want him to walk me down the halls, to hold my hand in front of people, to kiss me in public, to dance at prom lost in each other’s company.  But that can’t happen, not here, not to us, not to me.

No, no, no, Kurt.  Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts you drama queen, next you’ll be wearing reindeer sweaters and putting gold stars everywhere like Rachel Berry. 

Okay happy thoughts.  I can’t think of any.  I can only hope after today things will revert back and we’ll muddle through together.  I’ve had to face the truth that life is not perfect and neither are relationships, there is give and take and they are a lot more work than you’d think, but completely worth it.

Around me the school is buzzing, both from the various tests going on and the big match against the current favourites to win the championship.  People are walking up to the jocks and wishing them luck, or the jock’s girlfriends so they can pass the good wishes on.  No one approaches me.  Can’t acknowledge the gay kid who turned a jock gay, you might catch a case of the gays yourself.

Snap out of it Kurt, stop being bitter.  Happy thoughts.

A memory of lying in Dave’s arms, both of us clothed but his fingers running up and down my arm.  The touch he freely gave to me.  So few people touch me that it means more when people do.  My mom and dad always have.  Carole started to.  Most of the Glee girls did.  No boys though, I might get the wrong idea, I might be contagious.

Yes, now that is a happy thought, David’s touch.

His fingers gently sliding through my hair.  Rubbing my feet while we watch TV.  Tracing my spine gently, tenderly.  His hand resting on my thigh while he drives.

The normal mask I wear to school cracks and a genuine smile peaks out.  I secretly love being touched, but hate it when most people do.  Dave is now number one on my list, Dad is number two, and number three is my ex best friend Mercedes.

With a happy contented sigh I close my locker up, ready to face to world.  Not having to fake a smile I automatically glance to my side, and as if my thoughts had summoned her there is Mercedes.

She blinks a bit at me but wrapped in the security of my happy thoughts I keep smiling.  Her shy smile grows and it’s like watching the most beautiful sunrise appear.  Who needs happy thoughts when she smiles like that, and where are the worshipping paparazzi to capture this moment?

“Hey Kurt,” she says.

“Hey ‘Cedes,” I reply like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

How did I ever take her for granted?  All the shopping trips, diva moments, facials, sleepovers, and thousands of good-natured bickering discussions; every single second I got to spend with her was more precious than I could have hoped to have understood.

It hits me then just how much I’ve missed her.  How much I want to bury myself in her arms and pour my heart out to her.  To have her take on my problems, her no nonsense approach of dealing with things, which incidentally has kept my feet firmly on the ground in the past.  She has saved me from many a disaster and not all of them fashion orientated.

“Has anyone ever told you just how utterly amazing you are?” I ask her.

She blushes and looks embarrassed, “No.”

“Well you are ‘Cedes, and if no one else can see it then it’s their loss.”  I let my conviction fill my voice and face.

It makes her blush harder; she does the cute bottom lip bite, “Thanks Kurt.”

“I miss you,” I blurt out making myself jump.  Looking away I wrap my arms around me and wait for her to reject me and leave me all alone again.

Instead, “I miss you too.”  Startled I see her still smiling at me.

Shyly I say, “I love the outfit, yellow really suits you.”  And it does, she looks fabulous, not that the fashion stunted morons of Lima will ever notice.

Preening at my words she sasses, “It’s just natural talent.”  It makes me giggle.  Then she looks me up and down and I can see her trying to say something nice.

I wave it away, “It’s all right ‘Cedes, I know.”  I whine to her about the lack of fashionable clothes and tell her about one of the cheap shops I’m forced to attempt to clothe myself in, we both shudder.  Then we both burst into giggles.

The past falls away and it’s back to us against the terrible clothing taste of the world, perhaps that is why I forget, just for a moment, and reach my hand out to her like I used to.

Her eyes widen and then she is reaching for me too, which causes her to move slightly, which brings her other hand fully into my view, which makes me shrink back against the lockers shielding my face with my hand.

It’s only a small slushy, and it’s half empty.  Clearly it’s for Mercedes to drink as the water fountains are out of action, strangely just after Coach Sylvester bought shares in the slushy company, and she was seen walking about the school with a big wrench.  But it brings back the memory of the last time I spoke to Mercedes, to the last time I spoke to anyone in New Directions, when they turned on me, when they abandoned me.

Spinning on my heel I flee from the girl I once trusted with almost all my secrets, my first friend, a female soul mate who had always had my back.  My over active brain imagines her calling my name behind me as I run through the halls, but I don’t look back I can’t bare to see the judgement on her face.

Dodging and weaving I race onwards, unable to outpace the memories in my head.  Slowing I step into my appointed classroom and take a seat right at the front, where no one else will want to sit.  Pulling out the chair I sit and get my pens ready on my desk, trying to school my face into the usual mask.

By the time other students start filtering in I am more or less successful, I just wish I could place my hands over my ears and scream to block out the accusations from that day, to close my eyes and stop the scene looping back again and again.

It had been a week after I’d left my dad’s, knowing he hated me, that I was dead to him.  I’d been living with David and we were settling in together, he was sweet and understanding, he held me every night when I cried.  But I’d needed my friends too, and they were not standing by me, they kept arguing with me, telling me to leave Dave, that he wasn’t worthy of me, I’d stubbornly refused to change my mind, but they were getting to me.

And then they’d told me they had a surprise for me.  Thinking they had changed their minds I’d foolishly agreed to meet them by the slushy machines.  There I was greeted by their unwelcoming hurtful comments, and I was pushed back against a locker by their angry presence, there they had threatened me with a mass slushy attack.

Mouth twisting bitterly I can’t believe I had stood there and told them that they would never do that, that I trusted them, how foolish of me.  Admittedly it had been only Rachel that had thrown the slushy in the end, the rest couldn’t bring themselves to do it.  But Finn had practically screamed at me the whole time about what a horrible son I was and I didn’t deserve Burt; that Finn would do everything he could to make him proud, to be a good son to him.

They’d all turned away from me; they’d all walked away, leaving me covered in their cold, syrupy betrayal.  My legs had given out and I slid down the locker and there I sobbed my heart out.

David had found me and took me home to shower and clean myself up.  He’d been so gentle, told me they’d come around, that they’d only done it because they cared too much to let me stay with someone they perceived to be a monster.

Buoyed by David’s hope I’d crept up to the choir room the next day to listen, to see how we could fix things.  Instead Lauren from the wrestling team had joined so they had enough members, and they didn’t need me at all.  I’d avoided the corridor ever since.

That was just over two months ago.  No one from Glee ever approached me; they always looked away from me.  Or in Rachel’s case she muttered traitor and glared at me.  Worst of all is Finn, he doesn’t glare just gives me those big puppy dog eyes of his which tell me what an abysmal brother and son I am, it’s like knife twisting in my heart, and it’s me that turns my face away, ashamed of myself.

The teacher passes out tests and I stare at mine for a moment before starting, my good mood is well and truly evaporated. 

I shove the events of this morning at my locker away; it had to have been a daydream of some kind.  Mercedes would never talk to me, or laugh with me, because she hates me.  They all hate me.

I seem to go through life destroying any chance at friends or family.  Now all I have left is David and he is slipping away from me too.  Heaving an unhappy sigh I concrete on the History test in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Reading the recipes I’ve just printed from the library computers I drift through the school to kill time during lunch.  Unthinking I just walk on to where strains of music float towards me.

Its “Once Upon a December” from Anastasia, I love this film, especially the shopping in Paris, that is going to be me one day.  The last time I watched this was with David, we ate take out and afterwards I convinced him to dance with me while this song played again and again.

Taking a deep breath I begin to sing along, and then I dance dreamily just as we had that night, a gentle waltz.  David is a much better dancer than anyone knows he picks up the moves quickly and is so graceful.  He twirled me around the living room, occasionally he would dip me, and it was as if we were flying.

He even sang some of the lines to me with that crooning voice of his and gazed deeply into my eyes.  I have always craved romance, thought I understood what it would be like, but to have my Hamhock holding me in his arms, dancing and singing to me I all but swooned.  We made love that night slowly, he said he wanted to worship every last inch of my skin, and he did while rainbows played above us painting the dark with colourful fireworks similar to those that later exploded inside of me.

Around me the school corridor melts away and I am there all over again.  Students are simply to be spun past as we sway to the music my voice never faltering once with the words and notes, I let my love and joy flow with it.

As the song ends and the melody fades away I hum and gather my recipes to me.  Things are going to work out just fine with David and I, this weekend I’ll talk to him and maybe we will dance again until my knees turn to jelly and he has to catch me in his wonderful strong arms.

The hand on my shoulder makes me jump and I give a very girly yelp as I spin to find Mr Schue smiling at me.  And then I notice I’m in the Glee club corridor and I’ve just sung and danced outside the choir room in the middle of their practice. Uh-Oh.

“Hi Kurt, how are you?” He asks me in his normal happy way.  “I didn’t mean to startle you, I guess you were miles away, somewhere nice I hope?”

Mr Schue is one of nicest, most caring of all of the teachers here, he really wants to help all of his students to do well, to make something of themselves.  He is also one of the blindest people in many ways, he misses so much that happens right in front of him, perhaps because he believes so much in others that he truly can’t see the bad.

Of all the Glee members only he has continued to speak to me, lately he has stopped asking me to rejoin saying he respects my wishes but that he is always there if I need him.  He also speaks to David, and when we bumped into him at the convenience store he chatted to us both, accepting us as no one else has.

“Hello Mr Schue, I’m fine thank you, and yes it was somewhere nice,” I smile back at him still caught up in that night and give a contented sigh.

“Good,” his hand tightens slightly, “You know my office is always open if you need it.” His concern is genuine though unwarranted, but at least he cares so I nod.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your practice,” I tell him and stare down at my shoes.  And I am sorry; I’m trying so hard to be quiet to go as unnoticed as possible to help David protect us both.

“It’s fine, in fact it was wonderful, its been too long since I’ve heard you sing, you nailed it perfectly,” he moves us out of the flow of students and to the wall, where my back is now to the lockers.  “It does Rachel good to be quiet and listen to someone else sing, especially when that singer is easily as good as she is.”

The compliment is nice but I feel the frown flicker across my face at Rachel’s name and say nothing.  I’ve never had the heart to tell him what his students did to me, how they ran me out of his club, the one he wanted for those like me who fit in nowhere else.  I just hope he doesn’t try and talk me into rejoining the club again, he would never understand how unwanted I am.

Instead he changes the subject completely.  “So will I see you at the big game tonight?  It’ll be nice to sit and catch up with you, we can watch as David flattens the other team.”

It catches me completely off guard, “Err, no.  David forbade me from going and ordered me to stay home.”  I mentally wince; I should have phrased it differently.

“Oh that’s too bad, maybe another time,” I nod non-committedly as he continues talking about the last few games.  I’m surprised he missed my slip but I think I got away with it.

Down the corridor I can hear the stage whispering as the Glee club are standing just inside the choir room eavesdropping, I can only hope they missed it too, or at least can’t make out all of the words.

“More school work?” The choir teacher asks pointedly looking at the papers clutched in my hand.

“No Mr Schue,” I hold them out, “They are new recipes I found, I thought I could try them out.  It’s hard to make interesting and varied meals on a budget, I’ve found a few sites that specialise in them and they’ve posted some new ones.”

Swiftly reading he reaches one and says, “Oh wow this sounds really good, what site did you say these are from?”  He gives me a hang dog look, “I admit I’m eating way too much junk food than is good for me, I think it is the cooking for one, I just don’t feel up to it most nights.”

As hard as things are for me and David at least we have each other, Mr Schue is still on his own after his divorce from his witch of an ex-wife, while I understand the desperation to keep hold of those you love her deception was incredibly devastating to him.

“I’ll write it down for you, you can go back and look at some of the older ones too.”  Pulling a notebook out I write the address out and hand it over.  “There you go, you might want to check out some of their singles tips, like batch cooking once a month and freezing all of the food, so you only have to warm it up to eat when you want it, saves on cooking during the week.”

“Thanks, I’ll check it out and that’s a really good idea.”

Just as with Mercedes, I had forgotten how much I miss this teacher, he was always ready to listen to my ideas, most he shot down in flames, but at least he listened.  And when he liked an idea he always praised you and made you feel good about yourself.

We talk about various bargains we’ve seen in different shops, which is fine as long as we stick to food, it’s when we move onto clothes that I can’t help but wrinkle my nose at one of his suggestions.  He laughs, “I should have known better than to try and talk fashion with you Kurt.”

“I’m sorry, I know that you don’t have a lot of money, but those vests,” I shudder delicately.  “I mean I’ve taken over buying David’s clothes for him and am slowly weaning him off of polo’s, he wont go for all of my ideas but we are making progress on his wardrobe, however limited our options are by monetary constraints.”

I dramatically gesture to myself, “My own outfits are not to the high standards I would like but I have to buy with an eye to them lasting, and I’m also saving towards a sewing machine so that eventually I will be alter things to my heart’s content.”  Placing my hands together as if in prayer I bounce a little on my heels, “Oh for that joyous day.”

“Mercedes said she talked to you this morning and that your fashion sense was still in good working order, even if you couldn’t fully apply it to yourself,” he grins at me, “her words not mine.”

My mouth makes an “O” shape.  This morning really happened?  She talked to me?  Oh no, that means I really did over react and rush off because of the slushy.  I can feel the blush bloom over my cheeks.

His face falls, “I didn’t mean to upset you Kurt, and she seemed really happy that you spoke to her.  I know she misses you and she practically skipped into the choir room before the tests she was that happy about it.”

He frowns, “I do wish you’d never fallen out in the first place and I really hope you two can patch it up.  And here is me lecturing you and trying to tell you what to do, I’m sorry Kurt I know what an incredibly thoughtful and deeply private young man you are, I’ll stop prying now”

A pang of disappointment hits me; I think I did want him to pry.  I used to hate it, but David told me the first time I got huffy and informed him it was my business that the moment we became a couple it became his business, even if half the time he doesn’t understand what I’m going on about.  And that brings me back to how we’ve been as a couple, I think some of the problem has been me; did he need me to pry?

I file it away for later, while he might be my master in many ways, he does insist I help him that I stand by him, and prying comes under those headings.  It seems I owe Mr Schue for helping me realise that.

“It’s fine Mr Schue and thank you.”  I smile at him happy again; he’s inadvertently given me a plan.

“You’re welcome,” and then he looks down the corridor and his smile widens, I turn expecting to see Coach Bieste or Miss Pillsbury, but instead I see a familiar lumbering shape in that hideous Letterman Jacket he insists on wearing.

David stalks through the school like a natural disaster waiting to happen, giving off a vibe of anger and do not mess with me, all with the assurance of being a jock and having the physical ability to back it up with his cutely named fist.  Seriously who names their fist “The Fury”?  Of course I’ll never admit I find it somewhat cute, he’d sulk.

With a new plan, and the memories of that night I smile at him, letting him see just how happy I am to see him, even if it is in this hellhole.  I am so lucky with my boyfriend he is the best.

“Hello David,” Mr Schue greets him.

“Hi,” I say to him shyly looking up at him from under my lashes which he admitted in a moment of weakness makes his breath catch.

He blinks and says, “Hey babe, Mr Schue,” but he is looking at me and his lips twitch slightly so I know he has to work at his customary scowl.  He turns his head and asks, “What are you doing outside of the Gleek club?”

Uh-oh, he’s going to be angry with me for singing.  The whispering from the choir room, which had momentarily cut off, starts back up.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncertain how to answer him I hesitate and Mr Schue helpfully drops me into trouble.  “Kurt gave us an unexpected concert,” the teacher smiles at me, his hand still resting on my shoulder, “it was a lovely surprise to hear him singing and then to catch glimpses of him waltzing past the choir room doors.”

Guiltily I drop my eyes and stare down at the floor.  “Hmm, he did, did he?”  David is very good at hiding what he is feeling and his voice gives nothing away.

“Yes,” Mr Schue continues, “It was a lovely rendition of Once Upon a December, and it suited Kurt’s versatile vocal range perfectly.”

Silence, I risk a peek at David to find the well-practiced mask of stupid jock on his face.  The show choir director falls for it, “It means he was awesome.”  At that dumbed down explanation my boyfriend just nods.

“He sings a lot at home,” is the reply.

“Then you are lucky, Kurt is an amazing singer, he is always a pleasure to listen to.”  The hand on my shoulder tightens as he smiles at me, which means he misses the look on David’s face, the possessive and protective one, and the slight flexing of the Fury.  If it had been anyone other than this particular person my Master may have punched them for touching me by now.

Dave’s hand reaches up and wraps around the back of my neck before yanking me towards him.  While it causes the other hand to fall away, I lose my balance slightly and collapse into the jock’s muscular frame, catching myself with my hands and incidentally gripping his clothes and skimming the body underneath.

“You alright babe?”  The hazel eyes are hooded but concerned, so I nod as I straighten up but don’t remove my hands from him, I lean in to him and gaze up at him.  This close I can see his pupils dilate and notice the deep breath he takes.

The sound of a throat clearing breaks the spell and we turn to see Mr Schue looking concerned, “Are you all right Kurt?”  I think it surprised him when David was so territorial.

“Yes I’m fine,” I smile to reassure him.  “David can be very protective of me, and he knows I don’t always like to be touched by people, I guess he didn’t realise you are one of the few I trust and so don’t mind.”  And to cover for my darling’s over reaction and help him calm down I say, “And you are a teacher, and I must say one of the nicest and caring ones here.  We really appreciate that you have accepted us as a couple.”

As predicated he waves away the compliment and accepts my explanation, when he looks at my Neanderthal he smiles, “Well I’m glad to see someone in this school standing up for you Kurt.  Now if either of you boys have any, and I mean any, concerns my office is always open to you.”

“Thanks Mr S, and I am sorry.  Guess I got carried away,” David rumbles at him.  “And you are right it is awesome when Kurt sings.”

As I’ve thought on my many an occasion this teacher really can be blind so he just accepts what we’ve said at face value and begins to talk about the song again.  “I’m assuming you’ve seen the film, Kurt’s always seemed to like the romantic ones,” he describes the film until Dave asks if it’s the one with the insane white bat ‘coz that was kind of a cool little dude.

The hand on the back of my neck shifts, the body next to me moves, and a brief moment of eye contact lets me know that David does indeed know the film and remembers that night as well.  His hardening length pressed again my hip is also a very good indication of his memory.  Flicking my eyes up I twist my hip very slightly to brush up against him and I am rewarded with the sight of him pressing his teeth against his lower lip and a heated glance.

The quick change of conversation to the football match catches us both off guard but David recovers quickly.  “Good luck in the match tonight David, I’m sure you wont need it, Shannon tells me you’ve been on top of your game in practice and keeping it there.”

“Um, thanks.  And I’m trying really hard to do good in practice,” he shrugs those wide attractive shoulders, “Coach says I’m doing okay, just hope I can bring it to the match.  If we can beat these guys we have a really good shot at taking the Championship again this year.”

“Well I plan on being there tonight to cheer you on, it’s a pity Kurt can’t be there to do the same, but he said he was staying home tonight.  It would have been nice to have someone to sit with me and Emma, we could chat and catch up.”  And with that the tension is back.

Whenever I used to go to watch the football with my family I always made sure to stick with someone who could protect me.  My dad was a good one, most people take one look at him and back off, or Carole, she might be sweet but you don’t want to mess with her.  I had wandered off on my own once, and ended up getting a beating.  Why are people so afraid of me?  I’m no threat to them, it’s been proved time and again that I can’t even defend myself so why do they bother, or is it as David has said you go for the easy target because you are afraid?

And this is the real reason I’m ordered to stay home, because David can’t defend me when he is playing on the team, I’m in the stands all alone, easy prey.  So even though Mr Schue’s offer is tempting I just wait for David to say no and quash it.

“Maybe…” My strangely unpredictable boyfriend murmurs.

A loud commotion from behind us makes us turn, a couple of jocks that are on the reserve football team are messing around, and a few of the other students are sent flying.  The guys spot David and wander over, still in high spirits.  They wish him luck and clap him on the back, and make lowbrow jock comments about the other team including the fact they are a bunch of fairies, ignoring the fact that there are two so called fairies in front of them.

“Dude you coming to the party after?” One of them asks.

“Sure, it’s traditional after a win,” David says.

Dark laughter, “Heard there’ll be a few of those new cheerleaders there,” the guy hold his hands up, “obviously the main team have first dibs.”

Dave snorts, “I’ll pass thanks, and I won’t be staying too late.”

The three of them look shocked until they realise I’m there and then the grins spread across their faces, “Yeah, sure, I can see why.  Catch you later Karofsky,” one of them yells back as they saunter off.

Once they’re gone David mutters, “Jerks.”  He pulls me in closer to him his eyes a dark thunderous hazel brown.  “Thanks for the offer of watching him for me but he’s staying home, and going nowhere near any of those idiots.”

While his jacket is hideous, unflattering and almost impossible to co-ordinate outfits with, it is perfect for me to sneak an arm behind so I can cuddle without anyone noticing, which is what I do.  David’s smell is nice, masculine, and since I buy the shower gel exactly the right type for him, subtle and not overpowering like some jocks I could mention.

“Maybe another time then,” Mr Schue is not going to give up that easily.

A grunt followed by “Maybe.”

Moving swiftly on Mr Schue mentions the recipes I printed off, “Something good in there to eat babe?”

I nod, “Yes, a few things, and I think I can adapt the others.”  I sort of shrug, “They’re only simple recipes but they are nutritious and tasty.”

One of the big shocks of living with David is just how domesticated he is.  As long as the recipes are simple he can follow them and the food always tastes good.  We have a list of chores that we share fairly, and if one of us dislikes a chore we can always trade it, David dislikes ironing and I dislike the messy chores so we’ve swapped those.  Cooking we split fifty-fifty, it’s nice to have someone else make your dinner for you, I had just started to get used to Carole cooking instead of having to do it all myself, it was pleasant to discover yet another amazing talent of Dave’s.

“And of course it’s great to hear that Kurt and Mercedes are talking again,” he might be my favourite teacher but he really needs to shut up now.

My boyfriend’s body stiffens completely and I go back to staring at my feet like they are the most fascinating things in the world.  “Talking huh?”  And David is back to hiding his feelings.

Being the helpful person that he is Mr Schue goes on to explain how Mercedes had come into the choir room babbling about how she and I had talked at our lockers this morning before the first tests.  “I’ve not seen her that happy and excited in months.  Apparently Kurt paid her a few compliments and mentioned how fabulous she looked, which she always does.”

The whispering from the choir room has now turned into a scuffle and a massive Glee Ball rolls out into the corridor made up of various Glee members all flailing away trying to stand and failing.  Artie peeks out from the door and Mercedes steps into the hall they both wave, I wave back bemused by the pile of bodies.  Were we always this crazy?  I suspect the answer is yes.

“We gotta go, don’t want to be late,” and with that David tugs me down the corridor away from Glee, “Later Mr S,” he calls out over his shoulder.

As we turn the corner I glance back.  Mr Schue, Mercedes and Artie are all looking worried and concerned, while the Glee Ball is slowly pulling itself apart.  I give them a reassuring smile and then we are gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking beside David is always an interesting experience. For example if it had just been me I’d have to weave in and out of people’s way. David just stalks down the middle and they part out of his way and since I’m with him, my way too. A few of the more timid students almost locker themselves to make sure they don’t obstruct him.

People also call out to him, today its “Good luck,” and “Go Titans!” If it were me they’d just ignore me. Life is weird, David has the potential to beat them up, I wouldn’t; yet they prefer him. Since I’m close to my beloved and he still has a hand resting on my neck I smile happily at the well-wishers and keep quiet.

Once we reach our destination he drags me to one side until we are resting up against the lockers. He has his normal scowl in place so I can’t read him. “I’m sorry David,” I apologise to him.

“For what babe?” This close to each other we can talk and have a modicum of privacy while the other pupils walk past us.

I give a one-shoulder shrug, “The singing, talking to Mercedes and Mr Schue and not prying about what has been bugging you.” I look up at him, though we’re almost the same height, and his eyes are slowing turning green, “I’m trying to be unobtrusive and stay in the background for you.” He lifts an eyebrow “I don’t want you to have to get into fights over me.”

His face softens, “Is that why you’ve been so quiet in school since you moved in and left Glee?”

I nod, “I know you’ve been hassled a lot because of me, I’m trying to help. It’s not like I can help you beat people up when they pick on you.” I hate feeling helpless, not being able to ride into battle and protect him, for some reason having an amazing fashion sense isn’t enough to look after him.

“Oh babe,” his voice drops. “I thought you just needed time because of your dad and Glee, I didn’t realise you were so subdued because of that too.” The arm next to the lockers sneaks around me and pulls me closer to him, and I rest my hands on his chest as I look into his eyes.

“I was trying to give you room Kurt, I know you’ve had a lot to deal with,” his voice is warm. “Once I got outted the first thing I wanted to do was show you off and brag about the honey I managed to catch.”

The blush starts to cross my face, “Honey?”

He laughs, “Fishing for compliments? Don’t you know by now just how beautiful you are, how hot, how unbelievably amazing? I’m still in a daze that you even want me, let alone love me.”

Familiar fluttering in my stomach rises to a fever pitch and my face burns at his words. Who would have thought this jock could be charming, but he is. I fiddle shyly with my hair; “I can’t help it if you’re such a good catch David.”

A nervous throat clearing and what could be an excuse me interrupts us. Standing beside us is a terrified freshman, it seems we’re leaning against her locker. Reluctantly David pushes me backwards and she stammers out a thank you. Speedily riffling through her locker she gets her things and is just about to leave when she drops a couple of pens, which land near our feet. Being the nice one I bend down and retrieve them, holding them out to her.

Her hand brushes mine, “OH! Your hand is so soft!” Secretly pleased I murmur something about a hand product I used to use she gives me big eyes and stammers out another thank you. Noticing David watching her she stumbles over a good luck and then flees.

Snorting he turns back to me smug, “Oh I still got it.”

Indulgently I say, “Yes darling because freshman are SO hard to intimidate when you are such a badass senior.”

He chuckles, “Hmm, now were where we? Oh yeah, I’m a such good catch…” He grins at me. “But seriously Kurt, from now on I’m not hiding you. Screw ‘em all. If they don’t like it we can transfer any damn where we please, we don’t have to stay in this hellhole.”

It takes the ground out from under me. “Leave?”

“Yeah,” he looks down and scuffs a foot. “I really thought your dad would have relented by now, that the Gleeks would be falling over themselves to get you back. I knew the jocks would be assholes, and yeah they did pick on me a bit, but after I took out most of the hockey team in practice and flattened half the football team they’ve backed off a bit.” He hugs me more, “I’ve had other people to talk to, even if most of it is testosterone ridden crap about girls,” his tone lets me know what he thinks of that subject.

“But you? You’ve been stuck with just me, and that ain’t right. Of the two of us you need people the most. If they can take good care of you I’m more than happy to leave you with Mr S and Miss P, you can talk music and stuff. It’ll be nice for you to get out of the house and socialise.” He smiles at me, “A few of the cheerleaders have already asked me if you’re going to the party tonight, they wanted to gossip and chat girly things with you.”

“Oh,” is all I can say. “I’m such an idiot sometimes David.” I press into him, “Considering we’ve been cohabitating for a couple of months I thought I’d done something wrong these last few weeks or you’d gotten bored with me and it turns out you’re just giving me room.” Looking into his eyes I deliberately let my eyes drift down to his mouth and then back up, “So tonight, after the party…”

He leans forward and whispers into my ear, turning my head so I’m facing the lockers, “Well tonight I’d better get home to find you naked in bed, with cuffs on, and a small little plug inside you. Make sure there’s a few condoms and some lube in the bathroom, as well as some lube to hand in the bedroom.”

I bite back a whimper his words evoke, “Oh my sweet Kurt, you’ve really been so good and not touched yourself once,” I bury my face into his neck. He breathes out, “Well then, someone deserves a reward.” I feel air blown against my ear and neck, “I’ll have to think of something suitably good, just think of all the possibilities.”

The rat, he knows I have an over active imagination, its almost guaranteed to drive me crazy and have me so turned on by the time he gets home I wont be thinking straight. Which is probably why he said it, so to pay him back a little I moan “Master,” into his ear. The sharp shuddering breath lets me know it hit home.

“Oh you teasing little bitch, I’m going to make you moan that over and over again until your eyes roll back in your head and you come apart in my hands,” he promises. It’s so unfair, he wins these contests every single time.

“Now behave, we’re at school,” he says and I scowl at him, he started it. “And if you want to talk to Mercedes go ahead, really babe, you know I don’t mind you singing in that little club. Christ watching you do your thing at all those assemblies made me so damn hard, plus I used to sneak into the auditorium to listen to you.”

“Thank you,” I say. Then I tell him what really happened this morning, “…And so I saw the slushy and panicked. I’m so embarrassed, what on earth does she think of me, except that I’m crazy?” I hide my face again.

He laughs at me, “Oh honey, life is never dull with you. How can you be one of the most practical dudes I’ve ever met and still be such a drama queen? Hopefully she’s realised what an idiot she was to slushy you in the first place and its eating at her. And if Mr Schue was right she was happy to talk to you, so she’ll want to do it again.”

His voice drops and becomes threatening, “But if any of them ever do that to you again they will regret it until the day they die, got it babe?”

“Yes David, so I can talk to Mercedes if she wants to talk to me?” I ask just to clarify.

“Yes.”

“Yay! Suddenly today is the best day ever!” I do a little dance.

“Cool, I’m glad you’re happy,” he smiles at me and rests his hand on the back of my neck again, “Now come on, we don’t want to miss our tests.” He pulls me into the classroom and I happily settle into being submissive to him, he loves me and wants me, and is happy for me to sing and dance and Mercedes might want to talk to me sometimes, the possibility of getting my friend back occasionally is wonderful.

I try and walk towards a table at the front of the class but his big hand stops me and jerks me back, I look up at him as he propels us both to the back of the class where all the popular kids are sitting.

There are two spaces on the very back table at one end, he walks us to them and pulls the last seat out pushing me down, “Sit.” I do as I am told and can see Azimo stare at me so I drop my gaze and watch as David drops into the seat next to me while he talks to his ex best friend.

“What’s he doing here?” Azimo asks, though he sounds more curious than angry.

“Gotta keep him out of trouble somehow,” David replies, “Besides I missed him today.”

The other jock just grunts and ignores me as he and David start discussing the game tonight. In front of Azimo is Strando, and the blonde jock turns in his seat to join in.

I stay as still and as quiet as I can and try not to catch their attention. These are the people that used to make my life a living hell and a few short months ago would have beaten me to a pulp for daring to sit here.

No one says anything when Dave leans back and his hand rests on my thigh, but it does make me feel a lot safer knowing he is there. Now all I have to do is survive in one piece until the end of school.


	6. Chapter 6

Each tick of the clock brings our test closer and no one on the back three rows is getting anything ready. It’s no use I cave, I might be trying to remain unnoticed but I like being prepared. I start laying pens out and making sure my desk is set up to my liking.

David has twisted slightly so he’s turned in the other direction and his desk is empty. Since he’s deep in conversation about whether one gun is better than another in some video game I pick his bag up and open it.

I always used to think his bag had to be a disgusting mess, and was filled with the grizzly trophies of dead animals or worse yet sweaty polyester polo shirts. Inside all of his books are in order and easy to find. Pulling out a variety of pens I put them neatly on his desk for him, then I push his bag under the desk and out of the way.

His hand on my thigh squeezes and I get a “Thanks babe,” but he doesn’t turn around and his riveting conversation moves onto mac and cheese verses burgers. So I sit quietly and study my nails, I really do need a manicure, I’ll have to give myself one this weekend. Hmm maybe I can paint my toenails too, David likes the sparkly one, he says it’s pretty like my pretty toes.

Cheap and overpowering perfume that makes my stomach heave hits me as the owner in a Cheerio’s uniform leans over between David and I. Chastity transferred here at the beginning of senior year and the redhead makes Santana look like a virginal nun. The speed with which she has worked her way through the jocks is stunning, and she seems to have taken David’s refusals personally, the more he despises her and puts her down the faster she bounces back for more. It’s sad and incredibly annoying.

“Oh Davey,” she coos at him, “why are you sitting over here, there’s a space free next to me.” Her ample bosom rubs against his shoulder and he turns back in his seat giving her his best drop-dead look.

“Fuck off and leave me alone slut,” David is seriously angry. He keeps complaining that she just won’t leave him alone, plus he thinks she’s creepy.

She just poses for him and tries to be alluring, which by the way every other male watches her she is succeeding at, but since David’s gay it fails completely. “But Dave you’re going to the party tonight alone, we could hook up, I’d keep you company and entertained,” her voice is suggestive.

I’m not a violent person, and in fact I would prefer a world of peace and good fashion, but my hand is itching to slap her for coming on to my man.

David is livid and ready to explode in a really bad way, this girl is very lucky he is nothing like the rest of his family, because her being a girl would not save her from getting a beating and ending up in the hospital. David’s mom and sister-in-laws have taken that trip too many times to keep count.

Taking courage from our earlier talk and the fact he dragged me all the way to the back row I delicately clear my throat and then engage her attention. In my best ice bitch way I intimate that the CDC would be interested in talking to her because of the massive jump in STDs that have occurred since she moved here.

Since there is nothing else to do while they wait for the teacher all the pupils in the room are listening to us, those who are popular laugh outright, and everyone else sniggers behind their hands. She shoots me a venomous glare and I innocently bat my eyelashes at her.

Bending over she takes a deep breath and says, “Why you little queer bitch…”

Holding my hand in front of my face I interrupt her little hate tirade, “Chastity have you ever considered proper oral hygiene? I can recommend a good dentist.”

More laughter, and she hisses in rage. “Kurt I have no idea how you managed to catch a man like Karofsky, but there is no way you’d be able to satisfy him properly you’re such an ice princess his balls probably freeze off whenever he’s near you.”

“Oh sweetie,” I say and my voice could etch diamonds. “You’ve got it all wrong, David is not on any leash and can go to parties if he wants to, after all he knows I’ll be waiting at home for him. Also I’m more than capable of catching my man’s attention and making sure he’s thoroughly, completely and utterly entertained ALL night long.”

Silence echoes in the classroom before some of the jocks make whooping noises and yell “Go Karofsky!” The girls all giggle and whisper. At the front of the room Artie has turned around and his jaw has dropped.

Over it all comes Dave’s booming laugh and he says proudly, “Oh babe, you are such a top pedigree bitch.”

I preen at his words, “Thank you David.”

The teacher enters and people settle down. Chastity flounces back to her seat. The test starts and one of the middle questions is about the CDC, you can tell who is at what point of the test by the sniggers that start up. I’m near the end of my test when I suddenly realise I’ve told the whole class that David and I are getting naked and sweaty, and boasted that it’ll last all night. Heat blooms over my face yet again, and whilst having such a fantastic creamy complexion does make me more naturally photogenic it can be annoyingly easy to blush.

Beside me David is grinning at his paper and scribbling answers down. His knee is pressed against mine, apparently he isn’t mad at me. Now all I have to do is not look anyone in the eye until graduation, at which point we can flee to another state and change our names, maybe get a makeover but I’m not dying my hair for the sake of a disguise, I wouldn’t mind a few lowlights if the hairdresser is any good.

After the test and while we wait for the next one I go back to studying my nails and attempt to fade into the background. Thankfully Chastity stays in her seat and leaves us alone, having defended my man from her unwanted advances for now I dread to think what I might have to say to get her to back off and leave him alone. Surely the fact David is apparently enjoying hot man love will make her think twice?

And I’m blushing again. 

In front of me are two more Cheerios, I recognise Ashley she was in the squad with me when we won Nationals, but the girl next to her is new. Ashley turns around and smiles at me. “Hi Kurt,” she says being friendly.

“Hello Ashley, how are you?” It breaks the awkwardness and before long we are chatting about various cheerleading things. Her friend is called Jade. Leaning forward so we can talk easier means David’s hand slips from my leg, instead he holds my hand and I smile at him. Ashley and Jade exchange glances and lean conspiratorially towards me but before they can say anything the next teacher is here and the next test begins.

Finally it is all over and I can go home and hide from the embarrassment, while David can go and get ready for the big game and help crush the opposing team. Putting my pens away in my bag I get ready to stand up, but a look from David and I wait while he puts his own pens away.

Standing up he holds out a hand, which I take and let him help me to my feet, ordinarily anyone who tried this would be handed his head, but David is being romantic, which I love. He holds me back as everyone else leaves and pulls me closer.

“You make sure you go straight home Kurt,” he tells me in a low voice so it wont carry. “You wrap up warm and make time to eat tonight, I wont be too late.”

Nodding I say, “Yes David, I’ll be waiting for you.” The butterflies in my stomach are back.

“Mmm, so you will,” his hazel eyes darken and my heart skips a beat. Slowly he moves his head closer, “How about a good luck kiss babe?”

“We’re still in school…” My knee jerk reaction to not call attention to us, to protect him, leaps to the fore.

“I told you I’m not going to hide you anymore, if I want to kiss you I’m gonna kiss you.” He turns his head slightly, “Now about that kiss…”

The lips that touch mine are gentle, and they coax me to respond, which I do with a sigh. My eyes flutter closed and my hands reach out to him to hold on to his t-shirt. The careful slow kisses are mind-blowing and when his tongue touches my lips I open my mouth to him.

Sliding into my mouth he twines with my own tongue, we don’t fight for dominance I just submit and let him dictate it all. His arms enfold me and pull me flush against him. My own arms wrap around his neck and I get lost in his hot kiss. One of his hands rubs down my back and cups my ass.

Breaking the kiss he pulls back, “Now that is a good luck kiss Kurt, I could get used to those,” he sounds smug and his breathing is a little fast while I can feel the beginnings of his erection nestled against me.

“Good luck in the game David,” I tell him breathlessly and carefully make sure my messenger bag is in front of me to hide my own painfully hard physical reaction to him. Rearranging my clothes I give him one last dreamy look and turn to the door only to discover that none of the students or even the teacher have left the room, they’re all too busy watching us.

Settling the last tattered remains of my dignity and pride around me I walk towards the door and politely say “Excuse me, may I get past please.” It takes a bit of shuffling but a gap is made, “Thank you,” I say and make my escape.

Setting a fast pace I head for the exit and freedom, more whoops and whispers chase me from the halls, and I leave David to his fate of facing them alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI – Green means go, Amber means slow down, and Red means STOP! These are the three safe words Kurt and David have agreed on.

Soft lips nibble on my own and I wake to find David kissing me tenderly.  Does life get much better than this?  Hang on, “David?  Why do you smell like a brewery?” I ask against his mouth and wrinkle my nose.

“That,” kiss. “Would,” kiss. “Be,” kiss. “Because,” kiss. “An,” kiss. “Idiot,” kiss. “Dropped,” kiss. “A,” kiss. “Keg,” kiss. “On,” kiss. “Me,” kiss.

“What?” I sleepily mumble, confused at his words.

Pausing slightly he elaborates, “Some dumb junior tripped and dropped an entire beer keg over me.”  He grins evilly, “For some reason a few moments later he fainted in the middle of the room,” his chuckle is dark and very smug.  “I’ve totally still got it.”

He’s so cute sometimes, “Yes David, you have totally got it.  You are such a big bad wolf, you rule.”  Reaching out to hug him I find my arms stopped short with a rattling noise.

Whipping my head to one side I lift a wrist and can see the chain clipped to the padded cuff, tying me to the bed, quickly checking I discover the other side is also chained down.  David’s left me a small amount of play so I can move a little, but I’m still bound, still a prisoner.

Abruptly the covers are pulled off of me and thrown off the bed.  I can see the silvery chains from the bottom corners snaking up to my ankles; he’s made sure I’m spread-eagled.  Again he’s left me a little bit of play, but essentially I’m totally at his mercy.

In the semi darkness of the room, rainbows skitter on the ceiling and shadows shift around us.  I can’t see his face properly but I can see he is watching me; my own pale skin will be obvious in the faint light.  Fear blooms in my stomach and I automatically struggle against the restraints filling the room with the sound of rattling.

A single lazy word cuts through the haze in my mind, “Red?”  And with that escape route open I calm down panting.  The point of these games, as David likes to call them, is three fold.  Trust, total submission to him, and mutual pleasure.  First comes trust, do I trust him enough to let him do these things to me?  Second, once I trust him, is to submit to him completely and let him master me and control everything we do.  Thirdly the pleasure has to be mutual, there are a few games we’ve abandoned because one or the other didn’t enjoy them as much, and quite a few we revisit often because we both enjoyed them that much.

Licking my slightly swollen lips I think it over, do I trust him?  And the answer is obvious so I say, “Green,” and relax giving up my control.

The gleam of his teeth shows for a second and then is gone.  His body shifts on the bed and it comes across as predatory.  He turns his head clearly running his gaze down my bound and helpless body before running it back up to my face.  It is as if his gaze has weight to it and Goosebumps trail along my skin making me shiver.

“Cold?” He asks me, his voice like dark velvet.  He already knows the answer, but I shake my head anyway.  Another flash of his teeth and I know he is pleased by my reaction to him.

“Hmm,” he says and turns his head again, looking straight at my erection, “I think someone is enjoying this.”  My hips roll and I get harder just knowing he is watching me, looking at me.  It’s been so long I simply wont last when he does start to touch me.

He gets off the bed and walks all the way around, there he spreads out the mirrored privacy screen, it’s placed in such a way that I just have to turn my head and I have a perfect view of whatever he will do to me.  Then he wanders around turning on these little mini electric candles, they mimic the flicker of candles and add to the lighting and ambience.  Standing back at the base of the bed he looks at me and I can clearly see the pleased smile and the hunger in his eyes.

Climbing onto the bed he sprawls out on my right, and reaches out a hand to stroke down my chest.  Trails of fire and heat follow the teasing touch and he dances his fingers all around my torso, he deliberately misses my nipples which are now peaked, dips into my belly button and follows the trimmed line of my groin.

Whimpers fall from my mouth as I writhe beneath his caresses.  “Please,” I beg him as he circles a nipple yet again.  “Please master, please touch me.”  His fingers stop for a moment then circle, once, twice, three times before moving to the hardened nipple itself, there they pinch and tug so softly, teasing me further.  “Thank you, thank you master,” I tell him as he slides his hand over to give the same attention to my other nipple, pinching and tugging.

His hand wanders and starts travelling down my right leg, he crawls and follows it, kissing, licking and occasionally biting down my leg heading for my foot.  He pays attention to the back of my knee making me moan, and when he reaches my foot he falls off the bed and leans over the mattress pressing kisses and licks over every sensitive part of my foot, which is most of my foot.

In moments I’m reduced to a panting, moaning, sweaty mess.  Each touch seems to link to somewhere else in my body driving sharp pleasurable electric shocks through me.  He transfers his attentions to my other foot but keeps rubbing my right foot.

When he stops I look down to see him unchaining my left foot, then he starts kissing, licking and biting up my left leg, pushing it out to one side as he works his way into the soft inner thigh area.  Aiming even higher up he stops just before the crease where thigh meets groin, but even here my hard length rests against his cheek.

The sensation of sucking on my leg, of occasional bites, all perfectly centred over highly sensitive nerves drives me closer to the edge and I struggle to cry out, “Amber, amber, David please amber!”  I need him to slow down.

“S’matter Kurt?” He asks genuinely concerned.

“Too much,” I pant at him.  “I’m so near,” I squirm under him, “won’t be able to stop.”

He seems to understand, “You that close to coming babe?  Okay, just let me finish giving you a love bite and I’ll let you come.  We back to green now?”

Nodding I squeak out “Green!” even as his hand clamps down at the base of my erection and he swiftly turns his attention back to my leg.

Shivering tightness builds and builds inside of me, centring on my groin until it tries to spill from me, only to be stopped by the fist David has wrapped around it, I throw my head back and thrash in the chains as my body struggles to release the pent up need inside me  “Please, oh Gaga, Please, David, Ah, Please, Need, Please,” I babble and plead brokenly.

Giving me one last sucking bite David pulls away and rests his cheek against the love bite and watches me.  My lungs don’t seem to be able to get enough oxygen in while my heart is trying to burst out of my chest.

Eventually I calm down and stare down at him giving him a lopsided smile, he smiles back, “Enjoy that babe?” he asks.  I nod.  “Good.  Ready for your reward now?”  My eyes widen, wasn’t that… He interrupts the thought, “Oh babe that wasn’t your reward, that was just the warm up.”

I swallow loudly; I think he really is going to kill me with pleasure this time.  What could he possibly do that would top that?  He unchains my other leg, saying, “Now open those fucking perfect legs of yours.”

Obediently I spread for him and he settles back down, which confuses me, unless he is going to use his fingers inside of me to stretch me in preparation of entering me.  The thought makes me moan in anticipation.

He eyes my erection up and lowers his face until he’s right next to it.  What could he be doing?  To my utter shock I watch as he licks up the shaft, the visual combined with the wet heat bows my back and I have to fight to keep watching it.  “Hmm, you taste good,” is all he says.

Unintelligible noises come from me.  If he touches me there it is just to pump me at the last moment, or to grope me through my clothes.  A few times he’s squeezed my testicles as I’ve orgasmed.  He has never, ever, licked me and he has never, ever, mentioned that he wants to.

As if reading my mind he commands me, “Kurt, I order you to come in my mouth.  Oh babe, will you look at all the pre-cum your sweet cock has made, I wonder what it tastes like?”  And then he licks all around the head, he even licks the slit, lapping at me like I’m some kind of candy.

The only things keeping me on the bed now are the chains and the weight of David on my legs.  Even my feet don’t feel this good when he works on them.  Moist warmth; cool breaths; both are exquisite sensations that drive any and all thoughts from my mind. 

As the pleasure builds to excruciating levels I almost shout “Master,” over and over as I literally come apart in his hands.  Sudden heat engulfs me and a sucking drives my hips up and off the bed.  Vibrations as he groans around me throb through me.

My vision turns black and bursts with stars all at the same time as I explode in pleasure; it hits every part of me at once making me scream in rapture.  Seed is swallowed and drawn from me keeping me on the precipice, which I fall from into unconsciousness as I faint in ecstasy.


	8. Chapter 8

“Urgh, beer,” I grumble and shift my head away trying to escape the smell.  A rumbling laugh from my boyfriend and I crack my eyes open.  We’re curled up on the bed and he’s holding me, trailing a hand up and down my arm.  He’s taken the chains and cuffs off of me.

“Ah poor Kurt,” he says.  “How you feeling babe?”  Oh!  I lift my head up slightly, stunned that I fainted.  Whatever he sees on my face makes him laugh again, “Seriously, how are you feeling?”

“Um, good,” cuddling closer I bask in the fading afterglow, I still can’t believe that he did that.  “Are you ok?”

“Hmm, I’m fine now, I was a little nervous when you passed out on me,” he hugs me.  Then the biggest shit-eating grin crosses his face, “I really don’t know why I was so worried about doing that, apparently my blow jobs are so unbelievably awesome I can make my boyfriend faint from sheer pleasure.  And that was the first one I’ve ever given, can you imagine how good I’d be with practice?”

Tiny pathetic needy whimpers escape me while I cling to him as the visual he created sweeps through me.  Shivering I stare at him, he’s so damn full of himself, I just know he is going to be unbearable to live with, no one gloats quite the way he can.

That smirk turns hungry and he pushes me backwards, partially covering my naked body with his clothed one.  His tongue presses into my mouth and I grant him admission, rubbing my own against his.  He tastes like himself and the salty yet thick creaminess that is my come, he’s made me lick my own off him enough times that it’s recognisable and familiar.

I barely notice his hand gliding down my body until he starts working his way between my legs, I shift one to give him access and he tugs on the plug pumping it in and out then getting rid of it by throwing it across the room.

Breaking the kiss he sits up and covers his fingers with lube before coming back and kissing me again.  A finger nudges at my entrance then enters me; he matches the thrusting rhythms of his tongue and finger making sure he finds my sweet spot.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I grip his hair and try to get even closer to him groaning into his mouth.  The earlier release has only wetted my appetite so I plunge my tongue into his mouth and rock my hips increasing the tempo from deliciously slow to wanton.

Second and third digits are eventually added stretching me, filling me, escalating my hunger so I writhe and moan driven to mindless need.  Fumbling with his belt and zip I free the impressive hard thickness, pumping him with one hand and mirroring it on my own erection.  Both of us are covered in pre-cum making us slippery so I have to grip the individual members hard to keep hold of us.

David’s hips harmonize with my hands, his own pleasure filled sounds drop into our kiss.  We’re both so close, and then he strains and grunts crying out my name, hot viscous fluid sprays over my stomach triggering my own eruption as I howl his name in return.

Collapsing he pants into my neck, “Fuck Kurt, I give you one freaking blow job and you go all dominant on me.”  Since he’s grinning I just concentrate on breathing.  “S’good though,” he admits.

Lips touch my neck beneath my ear, a hard sucking, biting, twist and he’s given me a very obvious love bite.  “David!”

“What?”  He gives me another one just below the last.

“What are you doing?”  All previous love bites have been like the one on my leg, kept out of sight.

“Marking you.”  Fingers buried inside of me twitch and move driving my head back as I moan.  “You’re mine, and I have waited long enough to show you off.  I told you babe, no more hiding.  I want everyone in that crappy high school to know you belong to me, and I’ll do whatever the hell I want to you, when I want to.”

In total six bites march down my neck and journey towards my shoulder.  Going over them a few times he persists in stretching me, rubbing my prostrate and generally turning me on to the point where my mind is blanking.

How does he do this to me?  I used to think these physical things beneath me, only for the small minded who were unable to reach the exquisite and heady heights of romance.  I pitied the idiots who threw themselves at each other and dared to say it was passion.  The mere mention of anything more than kissing used to make me nauseous and horrified.  Now I am thrown to my knees in willing supplication by the unrelenting need that this boy brings out in me.

“David,” I plead, “I need you, please David.”  I want him inside of me so badly.  His fingers are amazing, they truly are, but he fills me more, pleasures me more.

“Sh,” is all I get as he goes back to sucking on my neck.

“Please, master,” I whine.

“Soon.”

“When?” I ask impatiently.

“When I’m ready,” he tells me  “Now hush, I’m busy.

Biting my lip I shudder on the bed.  Anyone else who tries to tell me what to do gets a big piece of my mind.  This boy, this former bully and tormentor I just roll over and surrender to, submit to, offer myself up to, however, whenever, whatever he wants.  He holds the keys to my heart and has sunk hooks so deep inside of me I don’t think I could ever survive without him.

Having given myself over to the desire, rolling my hips shamelessly, letting the wanton sighs slips from me, I cry out in denial when he slips his fingers from me and I have trouble focusing on him.

“Bathroom Kurt, now!” He commands and then leaves.

Getting off the bed my legs refuse to hold me up and I fall to the ground.  My knees are basically jelly now so I’m forced to crawl passing through the darkened hallway.

In the sudden brightness of the bathroom I crumple against the tiled floor and feast my eyes on the sight of him striping down.  The t-shirt that is pulled over his head showing off his hairy torso, framed by muscular arms.  The jeans and boxers that are removed from those legs, that perfect ass, his seriously hot and hard maleness.

I once told him he wasn’t my type.  I told him I didn’t go for jocks.  I lied.  It wasn’t him being a jock, it was the way he and his fellow Neanderthals acted, how they would treat people, how they would treat me that repulsed me.  He was totally my type I just had to get to know David first to find that out.

And when he smiles he is beautiful, which he is doing now.  Seriously how does he not know how attractive he is?  Rolling a condom on he lubes it and then looks at me crooking a finger.

Crawling to him I wait, he nudges me with a leg until I’m on all fours over a towel to cushion my knees and right in front of a full length mirror with a great view of what he is doing when he goes to his knees and uses a hand to guide himself into me.  He doesn’t ask, just lines up and slams all the way in.

And then he pauses.

I buck my hips and get a hard slap on a buttock.  “Uh-uh, none of that.  I want you to say they words first.”

Oh sweet Prada.  He knows I hate and love saying those words.  He says its such a turn on to hear those words coming out of my mouth, that something so pure could possibly say things so dirty as I beg for him to take me.

Wetting my lips I steady myself on my arms and begin to beg, “Please David, please master, please I need you so much.  I need you inside of me.”  Like so many of our games this is scripted too, I know the words I have to say and to encourage me he pulls out and slams back in.

Whimpering a little I have to clear my throat before I can carry on, “Please I want and need your,” I hesitate licking my lips again, “your cock.”  He rewards me with another hard thrust, ramming himself over that spot.

“Ah, yes!”  Panting I keep going, “Please master, please take me, please fill my ass with your cock.”  Two more thrusts, “Please ride me.  Please master me.  Please make me yours, only yours.”

Hands tighten on my hips and then he does exactly what I’ve begged him to.  That athletic, strong, powerful body hammers him in and out wringing cries of passion from me and grunts from him.

Impossibly he speeds up, my stomach starts to tighten in anticipation, need builds in my groin, and I’m so close.  “David, please! Need! Want!”

Harder. 

Faster.

More. 

Then a hand on me, pumping me.

Sobbing his name I both implode and explode in pleasure just as he cries out behind me.  His boneless weight collapses onto my back and I fall to one side taking him with me.

Stirring he kisses my shoulders.  “Love you Kurt.”

“Love you too David,” I’m so weary I can’t move.

Evidently he can, though he is shaky.  The condom is disposed of and he manages to drag us into the shower, he washes us as I hang on to him, he even conditions my hair for me.  Towelling us dry he staggers carrying me to the bed and crawling in after me.

“I have two requests for tomorrow Kurt,” he murmurs into my ear as he spoons me, “Show off as many of those love bites on your neck as you can, and when we get back from school I want you on your knees sucking me.”

I’m so tired I can’t reply so I give him a thumbs up and close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word David is no longer hiding me, or us.  He held my hand as we walked into school this morning, and now he is leaning casually against the lockers next to mine.  With my back against the metal my head rests comfortably on the arm he has slung around my shoulders and I’ve sneaked my right arm around his body under his letterman.  Essentially we are in public and openly cuddling.  How often have I watched other couples in the past and envied them?  I really need to pinch myself because I can’t believe something this good could happen to me, not in Lima.

“Hmm, someone looks happy today,” he says a smile tugging on his lips.

“That would be because I am happy,” I reply and start tracing lazy circles on his back with my finger all hidden under his letterman.

Relaxed happy green eyes stare into mine and I sigh contentedly, “I love you David.”

“Love you too Kurt,” he moves a little closer then freezes looking to my left.  He nods politely, “Morning Mercedes.”

Excited I turn my head and there she is, she seems taken aback that David spoke to her.  I’m so nervous, will she talk to me today or did I make too much of an idiot of myself yesterday?

“Karofsky,” she nods at him, giving him her patented Diva attitude.

“Dave,” he tells her.  At her confused look he says, “My name is Dave, or David.”  Shifting a little he gives her his best friendly charming look, with an extra big warm smile.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times and there is rapid blinking as she tries to process the unexpected giant meteor hitting her that is David when he’s being nice.  I know the first few times he did it to me it stopped me dead in my tracks and I was in full on bitch mode too.

Eventually she pulls herself together and says “David.”  Her gaze moves to me and her voice warms up, “Hey Kurt.”

“Hey Mercedes,” inside I’m doing a little dance, outwardly I lean into David for support.  “You look fabulous again,” I tell her.  “I love those strong colours on you, and those earrings are divine!”

Preening at my words, she is smoothing her hair when David says, “You look very pretty.” Pausing and suspiciously checking him for any sarcasm she carries on her preening when she finds only sincerity in his expression.

She can’t see the gentle warning pat I give his back.  David has an unusual sense of humour and tends to enjoy doing things just to see the look on someone’s face.  Since we’ve been together he’s done that to me three times, but after I said that the last one really upset me he’s never done it to me since.

“Thank you Kurt,” she pauses and then graciously includes him, “David.”  Running an expert eye over me she says, “Oh, I love the layering Kurt, the bottom one is a pale blue isn’t it?”

As per David’s request I am attempting to show off the love bites in public, the added complication of it being winter had me rummaging through my entire limited wardrobe this morning. Since three of them are on my neck they were the easy ones to leave uncovered, it’s was the three on my shoulder that gave me the biggest challenge. Luckily I was born a fashion genius. 

I’d managed to grab a selection of summer tops in a sale, admittedly they were in the women’s section, and I’d had a fight on my hands with the other bargain hunters, but David had accepted my “Fashion is Gender Neutral” view, albeit with a sceptical grunt.  Loose necked they would be perfect in the warmer weather, all except the pale blue one which was just this side of white and turned out to be so sheer and see through I’d decided to never wear it in public, it was supposed to be for David’s eyes only.  It was also perfect to show the bites through.

The short-sleeved pale one is pulled so that my left shoulder is bare but my right one is covered, the three dark marks on the skin of my shoulder are clearly visible.  The dark navy one is long sleeved and pulled the other way, so my left shoulder is covered and the pale one shows on the right shoulder.  Dark tight jeans, nowhere near as tight and skinny as I wanted but they would have to do for now, sneakers I am still in the process of modifying with sequins, a simple long black cardigan and lastly my beautiful new collar to top off my outfit.

Before leaving the house I’d had to redo my hair as David had taken one look at me and pressed me up against a wall to kiss and ravage me, leaving me whimpering and begging, but he’d just restated his request for when we got home.  My recently battered self-esteem purrs from their mutual, though wildly differing methods, of admiration.

Preening I say, “Yes it is, and thank you Mercedes.  If you like it I know I got it right.”

“You look very pretty too babe,” David tells me.  Yet another blush stains my cheeks and Mercedes gives Dave the same suspicious look from earlier before accepting that he has indeed complimented me.

“He’s right Kurt, you look gorgeous,” she tells me.  “And is that the same necklace you were wearing yesterday?  It looks amazing, where did you get it?  I’ve not seen them anywhere.”

Proudly I inform her that I made it myself, and taking it off I shyly hold it out to her.

Of course she examines the tag first, and I flinch waiting for her to say something, instead she keeps looking turning it over in her hands and then smiles at me.  “Oh my god Kurt, it’s beautiful.  You have to tell me how you got all those little stitches so perfectly lined up, I want one of my own.”  She gives David a pointed look, “But you’ll excuse me if I don’t have Dave’s name on it.”

Chuckling he replies, “That’s fine Mercedes, after all Kurt may belong to me, but I belong to him too.  Exclusively.”

Oh swoon, he tells me time and again he’s not romantic and then he says things like that.

Another suspicious look and then she gives him her big happy smile, “And don’t you forget it, or I’ll have to hurt you for cheatin’ on my boy,” raising her hands she sasses, “and I just had my nails done.”

Dave shudders dramatically, “I’ll try and keep my roving ways under control woman, I’d hate for you to mess up your pretty nails, coz it’d ruin my whole day.”  He’s deadpanning, but his mouth is twitching

They’re interacting and sounding like they’re hitting it off.  This is better than I could have ever hoped for.  Each of them is fighting a smile and I can’t help giggling, which sets Mercedes off, and then Dave joins in with his booming laugh.

She moves closer and takes my left hand in hers.  Soon I’m snuggling David on my right, and have my old best friend on my left, maybe there is still a chance to repair our relationship. 

Going back to my collar Mercedes and I start discussing the fabric, decoration, and different ways to put it together, Dave just hugs me and watches us indulgently.

“And this weekend,” I say eagerly, “I’m hoping we’ll have some money left over after groceries because I want to get some more materials for a variety of collars.  That way I’ll be able to coordinate with my outfits.”

“Oh, they’ll make great accessories, and really jazz up your appearance Kurt,” she’s as excited over the project as I am.

Biting my lip I turn to David, “Is that alright?  Do you think we can afford it?”  We’re not on a strict budget, but we are trying to save for college, we let ourselves have a few luxuries now and again.

“If it makes you happy babe,” he says.  His face brightens, “I’ll gladly sacrifice the rabbit food to pay for it.”

“David,” I huff.  “You know salad is nutritious and good for you.”  And then I go for the kill; “I could always get tofu for you instead.”

Gagging at the very mention of the hated food he appeals to Mercedes with a tragic look on his face, he even manages an adorable bottom lip quiver as he whines, “He’s so mean to me Mercedes, you wouldn’t believe the crap he tries to palm off on me under the guise of being,” he whispers for effect, “nutritious.”

Unsuccessfully smothering her giggles she backs him up, “Oh I would Dave, he’s been trying to wean me off my tots for years.  Kurt,” she mock scolds me, “is that anyway to take care of your man, he needs proper food.”

The whole thing is spoilt when Mercedes can’t hold the giggles back any longer and David sniggers.  Rolling my eyes affectionately at their antics I state, “If I left it up to you two you’d live on junk food all the time.”  It sets them off again.

Sobering David says, “Okay I gotta go.  See you later babe, bye Mercedes.”  He turns his full attention to me, “I just need a kiss to make it through the day.”

Shifting closer and pressing against me he moves in slowly never taking his eyes off of mine, I watch as his eyes shift from green to hazel, darkening with his desire.  I tip my head back to give him better access and feel my eyelids grow heavy even as my breathing speeds up and my heart flutters in my chest, I murmur “David…” as I cling to him with one arm.

He’s so close now; he tilts his head to one side and crosses that last tiny space to my lips…

“While I may have two gays dads and am therefore used to such same sex displays of affection,” an incredibly annoying voice intrudes, “I have to say the very thought of that psycho monster Karofsky sharing something so intimate and pure is a complete travesty of such epic proportions there are not words to adequately describe the horror.  I do believe that this nauseating sight will cause me to be in therapy for weeks.”


	10. Chapter 10

David growls in annoyance and pulls back from me, my lips are still tingling in anticipation of a kiss that never happened.  As he moves away I can see a horrible reindeer jumper that is blindingly clashing with a short skirt, I’ve never met anyone else capable of dressing themselves so constantly and distressingly badly.

“Kurt,” Rachel says in her superior tone, “I really expected you to do better than this low brow Neanderthal ape.  How could you let him paw you with those violent, slushy throwing, sweaty fists?  When I first heard about you two I was so shocked and disappointed that I lost the will to sing! Me Kurt!  That’s a whole five minutes the world lost my amazing talent, and all because of you.”

Holding my hand in hers Mercedes steps in front of me, “Hell no Rachel.  You do not get to talk to him like that.  Leave my boy alone.”

Did Mercedes just defend me?

An overly dramatic gasp and then, “Mercedes how can you defend him?  He betrayed us!  Went to the enemy, fraternised with this evil creature and lied to us!  Us, his friends and fellow Glee Club Members. Cruelly abandoning us in our hour of need!”  She turns smug, “But we rallied, rose to the challenge and still won sectionals,” her voice rings with conviction.

“Rachel,” Mercedes interrupts in her down to earth manner, “The only reason we won sectionals is because one team was busted for vitamin D possession and the other team was a singing school for the mute and the blind who did a dance number.  You know they ran out of ambulances for them.  We got through by default.  We didn’t even sing.”

Oh my, it was supposed to have been carnage.  Rumours of just how high the vet bills for the Seeing Eye dogs hit the show choir chat rooms for days.  One of the judges even fainted somehow taking the trophies down with him smashing them into a million pieces, and New Directions were unable to bring one back to show off.  Coach Sylvester is still making jokes at Mr Schue about being trophy less.

“Hey!  Give that back, it’s Kurt’s, he made it.”  Too late, Rachel has already snatched my collar from Mercedes and to my growing horror is reading the tag, running a finger over it.

“Property of?”  Outraged she stands straight and rips into David.  “Oh I did not believe that my already low estimation of you could possibly sink any further Karofsky!  All the bullying, the slushy facials, the constant hounding of anyone that dared to step out of the norm, you closeted homophobic coward.  But this!”  She shakes my collar at him, “This is beyond wrong!  Kurt is not property he is a human being!”

Winding herself up she gets on a roll, “Mercedes have you read this?  How could you condone slavery!  The torture and pain Kurt has gone through because of this psychopath, the fear.”  Another dramatic sigh, “Oh I bet you’ve molested Kurt, how could you Karofsky have you no redeeming features, you worthless hatemonger, oh poor Kurt!”  A miserable sob escapes from her.

David is thoroughly pissed off and by the look on his face spoiling for a fight he rounds on Rachel, “Is that right Berry?  I’m the monster?  I’m the one that hurt Kurt the most?   That is still hurting Kurt?”  He stalks towards her and towers over her, “That’s rich coming from you, you self centred bitch!”

“Yes that’s right Karofsky!” she fights back getting in his face, this is not going to end well.  “I’m his friend! You’re nothing but a creepy, obsessed stalker who finally got his hands on his victim of choice.”

“Really?” David draws the word out, low and menacing, “Then I have you to thank, don’t I?”

“W…What?” she asks, as confused as I am.

“Well,” he tells her, a creepy smile playing on his face, “if you are his friend thank you so much for making sure I would have no problem getting my evil sweaty monster paws on him.”  I know that look; he’s up to something.

“I would never do anything to help you!” She spits it at him.

Leaning in he slowly and clearly says, “Yeah, you did.”  Then he backs up crosses his arms and watches her.

Floundering and at a loss she tries again, “I wouldn’t…” and trails off.

The corridor is empty; everyone has fled; now it’s just us.  His quiet, intense voice carries, “But you did Rachel.”

“H...How?”  I can not believe I have lived to see the day that self confident Rachel Berry is not only at a loss for words but completely off balance too, and that trademark confidence thoroughly shaken.

“Do you remember when everything kicked off?  When that little shit Israel blogged about me and Kurt?  When I got outted?”  She nods hesitantly; he smiles like a shark scenting blood in the water.

“And I’m sure you recall I was kicked out by my homophobic prick of a dad, which by the way was the second best thing to ever happen to me, I wish I’d been able to leave years ago.”  He taps this chin pantomiming thinking, “Oh and what else happened that day, oh yeah, my dear brother Gabriel.  All those rumours about what he did to his wife.  Trust me Rachel they only scratch the surface.  How many times can someone fall down the stairs when they live in a bungalow? How many times can people look the other way?  Put their fingers in their ears to block out the screaming?”

At the mention of Gabriel’s name I huddle against Mercedes’ back, I used to be afraid of David, but Gabriel is in a whole different twisted league of his own.  Hiding behind the girl I hope is still my friend I watch David verbally lay into Rachel, I knew he was angry with them for what they did, but I didn’t realise how mad at them he was.

David shakes his head, “Poor, poor Kurt.  Everyone who knows Kurt knows just how tight he and his dad are, how much they love each other, what they’d sacrifice for each other, how they were literally each other’s world for so long,” a tear runs down my face, I miss my dad so much.  “Mr H forbade Kurt and me to see each other, didn’t want his son mixed up with a monster, then two weeks later, disaster, and Kurt has no where to stay anymore, I wonder who took him in?  Oh yeah, that was me.”  Rachel flinches.

His voice is hypnotic and Rachel is standing there staring at him as he continues.  “Kurt was devastated, he cried and cried, and reached out for someone, anyone.  And what did his friends do?  Did they stand by him?  Did they stand up for him?  No they didn’t.  They picked on him.  They fought with him.  And finally they did something terrible, because even though they knew how horrible it felt to be bitch slapped by an iceberg they ganged up and slushied him.  They turned their backs on him, they cruelly abandoned him in his hour of need.”

“No…” she shakes her head, her voice broken.  “It wasn’t like that… We didn’t…  It was FOR Kurt…”

“Oh come now Rachel, you’ve been Kurt’s ‘friend’,” he air quotes, “for how long?  You must know him by now, how underneath his ice bitch façade he’s so incredibly sensitive, how his self esteem is so easily knocked and bruised.”

There are tears running down Rachel’s face and David oh so gently brushes them away with his thumbs.  “And there he was sitting in a puddle of slushy, sobbing his tender battered heart out.  Poor, poor Kurt.  So innocent, so trusting, so bewildered, so alone, so unwanted by everyone, aching to be loved and accepted, for someone to care about him.”

Mercedes and I cling to each other as we watch David lean in closer looking straight into her eyes, “Just think little girl how happy a crazed, obsessed stalker would be to find him broken like that, how easy it would be to convince him to come home with him, how no one else in the whole world would ever love him.  And Kurt’s such a sweet boy, so willing to please me, so obedient to my every whim, his loving little heart eager to be plucked,” and David plucks my collar from Rachel’s hand making all three of us jump and give girly yips.

He gives a nasty chuckle, “So yes Rachel that would be you helping me, because you drove Kurt out of your precious little Glee Club, you drove him straight into my waiting arms, into the arms of someone you truly believe to be a monster, and then you left him there.  It’s been over two months now.  Two months where I could have done literally anything to him, I mean have you even wondered just how like my brother Gabriel I am?  Has it even crossed your mind once?”

Her hands are covering her mouth and she’s trembling.  “But that’s okay isn’t it Berry?  Because things have worked out for the best, especially for you.”  She’s shaking her head, “Oh come on, how dumb do you think I am?  Kurt was your main competition; with him out of the way how many solos have you had to fight for?  You can just strut in and be the main star.”

“No,” she whimpers.

“Yes,” he says.  “And then there’s Finn, poor sweet dumb Finn.  His new brother is suddenly gone, his life is all messed up, and hey guess what?  There’s you to step in and comfort him.”

He pats her cheek, “So you go into the limelight and sing, and every time you do, you remember how you threw a friend away to get it.  Because now he belongs to me, he’s mine, and I’m not stupid enough to ruin it.  He’s a good little boy for me, and I’ll get to do whatever the fuck I like to him, whenever I want to, and he’ll always be SO thankful I want him.”

Growling he shouts, “Now run away you self centred little bitch,” he slams a hand into a locker and Rachel takes off running and sobbing.

Wow, that sounded creepy.  And it’s not even close to what happened.  David and I started our little thing when he got back from being expelled last year, and we became officially, if secretly, an item just before Christmas.  And he has always told me how strong I am, that is he impressed by how brave I am, and how people are going to love and adore me no matter what.  He has been the one to stay hopeful about my dad and I reconciling.  He has never given up on the Glee club for me.

Collar in hand he walks back to us, but Mercedes steps further in front of me, and by the angle of her chin she is doing her best to stare him down.  He just stops and stares back.

“You think you can protect him from me?” he asks her.

“If I have to,” she says, her shoulders stiff under my hands.

Tension flows out of his body and he gives her one of his happy smiles, “Good, he deserves a friend that will look out for him, he has this ability to walk into disasters, and then tries to tackle them all on his own.”

Standing in front of her he says, “Because Kurt loves you so much you get a free pass on what you did to him,” he looms threateningly, “But if you ever hurt him like that again, if you fuck up so monumentally once more I will make sure you pay for it.  Do I make myself clear?”

Closing the gap she ends up face to face with him, and I hold my breath.  “David,” she says calmly, “if I’m ever that stupid again I’ll help you get payback because I’ll deserve it.  No one hurts my Kurt.”

Giving her a nod of approval he comes to me and offers up my collar, “Here you go babe.  I’m sorry I lost my temper like that, there’s just something about that voice.”

Taking the collar from him I give him a sad smile, “It’s alright David, I’ve often commented I want to stick a sock in her mouth.” I sigh, “When she sings her talent is mind-blowing, it’s the rest of the time she’s hard to be around.”

“Kurt,” his fingers caress my face, “oh fuck, you’ve been crying, don’t cry.”  He looks a bit panicky, he’s admitted he doesn’t know what to do with the crying stuff, he hugs me and cuddles me and asks if he needs to go out and buy me ice cream like he’s seen in those chick movies.  “You were so happy this morning.”

Mercedes pats his arm, “Its ok David, I got this one covered, I’ll take care of our boy.”  He hesitates, clearly reluctant to leave me.  She smiles at me linking an arm in mine and says, “Anyways I thought I was going to see me some hot man kisses!”

Shocked I stare at her, “Mercedes!”

Dave laughs, “Your wish is my command, this once anyway.”  He gives me a sweet tender peck on the lips, “I’ll try and see you at lunch, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to ditch the hockey jocks, there’s some kind of emergency tactics meeting.  Later babe, see ya round Jones.”  And then he is gone, and the halls spring to life as students suddenly reappear giving me strange looks as they pass.


	11. Chapter 11

Putting my collar back on I hesitantly link my arm with Mercedes’, she cuddles in and says, “Okay Kurt, let’s get you cleaned up and ready to take on the world.”  I’m then dragged into the nearest girls bathroom and over to the sinks.  I really shouldn’t cry in public, I get blotchy, and peering into the mirror I can see a spot forming.

Digging around in her bag, Mercedes begins pulling out her emergency kit.  With a minor consultation from me she gets to work.  Fiercely concentrating she expertly cleans, dusts, sweeps and rubs various products into my face.  A few finishing tugs to my clothes later and she turns me back to the mirror.

“Perfect as usual Mercedes,” I say clapping my hands happily at the vast improvement.

“Kurt…” she says hesitantly.  She is looking anywhere and everywhere but at me.  Hurrying over to the door she locks it so we wont be interrupted and then she comes back and holds my hands.  My stomach sinks a little, I’m not sure what to do or say.  She clears her throat and then looks me in the eyes, “Kurt I need to ask you a question and I really hope you’ll answer me.  I want you to know I’m not judging you, that I really care for you, you’re my best friend, and I’ve always known you’ll have my back.”

Nodding at her I bite my lip and wait, I feel a little nauseous and clutch her hands nervously.  What could she possibly ask that has her this upset?

“Kurt, I love you, you will always be more than a friend to me, you’re family.  I know how lonely you used to be, I watched you watch everyone else pair up, and you would always be left out, because there was no other openly gay kid around.”

She’s right, I was lonely, but then I’ve always been lonely.  All my life there was something different about me, something that meant I never really had friends.  Not until I joined Glee and found the other rejects, and outcasts, the social leapers no one else wanted to know.  And then to watch them pair up had been hard, on the one hand I was happy because they were happy, on the other I was back to waiting outside in the cold wondering when it was my turn.

Her hands tighten, “I held you after Finn broke your heart.  I listened as you raved about Sam.  I endured the Blaine worshipping.  And I cried so hard every night because Karofsky scared you so bad you nearly stopped being Kurt,” I flinch at the last part.  “So I need you to stop, and think, and remember that this is me, you can tell me anything, you came out to me first and I never told a soul.  I know you’ve hidden things from me before, but I need you to tell me the truth.”

Taking a deep breath she asks me, “Do you love Karofsky?”

That’s it?  That’s the big question?  I let out a shuddering breath in relief.  “Yes Mercedes I do love David Karofsky, and not just that, I really like him too.”  I want my friend to understand, “You don’t know him Mercedes, the real David, you only see what he’s let people see.  He’s had to hide himself for good reason for so long, and he’s gotten really good at it.”

Searching my face she nods, “Okay Kurt, I trust you.”  Ginning at me she says, “And you’ll spill all the juicy details, how you hooked up, your first time losing your v card to him.”

“Mercedes!” My hands fly to my face, it’s burning again.

“Uh-uh, you did not get those hickeys holding hands white boy, come on I’m single and have to live through my friends’ adventures,” she teases me touching the side of my neck.  “And that almost kiss by the lockers?” She fans herself, “it was hawt!”

“Mercedes!” I mock bitch at her, “There is more to a relationship that hawtness!”

“Oh and you’re telling me you don’t think he’s a total stud?”  She throws back at me, one eyebrow raised calling my bluff.

Breaking first I end up giggling and confess, “He’s totally hot and the most studly of studs.  He makes my knees weak.”

Hugging and giggling together just like the old times; I can’t believe how lucky I am.  I pull her into a deeper hug and inside I’m doing a victory dance, with spandex, no sequins, oh I know, feathers, yes with feathers on my outfit.

“I’ve really missed you Mercedes, I love you so much.”

Hand rubbing my back she says, “And I’ve missed you Kurt, everything’s been so colourless without you.”

“Ain’t no mountain high enough,” suddenly fills the bathroom, and Mercedes gets her phone out of her bag.  As she is answering it she shoots the briefest of glances at me and then looks away.  My stomach twists.

“This is she,” she says.  “Uh-huh,” she listens and then says, “Yes, and no.”  Then weirdly for Mercedes she gives one-word answers between pauses.  “No. Yes. Yes. Kinda. No. Yes.  I’ll see you later.” Then she hangs up and turns back to me.  “That was Tina,” but she’s hiding something from me.

Worried and thinking hard I make a decision, “’Cedes, when I said I love you I meant it.  So please don’t take this the wrong way because you mean the world to me.  But I will protect you, even if it’s from other people that mean well.”

“Kurt what is it?”

Holding her in my arms and deadly serious I say, “If it comes down to a choice between me and Glee, I want you to promise me that you will choose Glee.”

Pushing me away she says, “I don’t understand.  Why would I have to choose?  And I know you’d win over Glee.”

“Oh Mercedes, I couldn’t bear it if they turned on you because of me!  It hurt so much when they did it to me, and I had David to turn to,” I tell her.  “So if they get upset, you have to protect yourself first ‘Cedes, we can always meet up after school, or after we graduate, because I do not want to loose you.”

Taking my face in her hands she very calmly says, “You are never going to loose me, and everything is going to turn out for the best, you’ll see.”

I nod, pretending to believe her and blurt out, “Do you know how my dad is?”  It’s been bothering me for months.  “David tries to listen in when Finn talks about him, but it can get pretty loud in the locker room, and well this is Finn we are talking about he tends to get confused about things.”

The last we had heard was that dad had gone for a routine check-up, or at least that is what David had translated from Finn-speak, Finn had tried to use the big words again.  Finn said dad had done super awesome and the doctors were happy, but it wouldn’t be difficult to hide things from Finn and make him believe everything was okay when it wasn’t.

“Your dad is doing great,” she reassures me, “Carole is making sure he eats right and keeps exercising.  The last time I was there for a meeting he had some of his test results in his hands, and was trying to get Carole to let him have some cake for being so good, she swatted his hands away and made him have the special snacks instead, he sulked for over an hour.”

The scene is so clear in my mind, I can see them in the house, see dad trying his hardest, Carole folding her arms and then pushing the healthy snack at him, and him eating it but sulking like a bear with toothache.

“Thank you,” I kiss her gratefully on the cheek.  “I’ve been so worried, you know what he’s like.”

“Oh I know, he’s still bitching about all the veg he has to eat,” she shudders at the very thought of them too.

Linking her arm back in mine she asks, “Well?  Are you ready to face the world?  To let them know Kurt Hummel is not only back but is gonna own ‘em all?  Plus we have class to get to.”

“I’m ready!” I tell her, “Let’s knock them dead.  Its just so annoying that no one else in Lima gets fashion, if they did we’d rule this school!”

Gathering up our things and unlocking the door we walk down the corridors arm in arm, a comfortable silence between us.

Passing through the halls and corridors of McKinley people keep stopping and staring at us.  Glancing at my friend I can’t see anything out of place so I hiss to her, “Why are they staring, is something wrong?”

“Sweetie, you walk around with those not so little love bites, people are gonna look at you, and this is my stop.”  Turning to me she hugs me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.  “Now you run along to class, and I’ll see you later baby.  Love you Kurt.”

“Love you too,” I tell her and kiss her cheek in return.  I watch as she struts into the classroom.  Shaking my head happily I sigh and make my way to my classroom.  Oh joy, math.

Door in sight I square my shoulders for my lesson, I hate the teacher and he hates me the homophobic idiot.  It doesn’t help that I’m vastly better at math than he is and have now made it my mission in life to, very nicely and with an eye to being helpful, show him up at every single lesson.

“Hey Princess,” a lazy male voice says and an arm is slung around my shoulders, “ready for another great math day?”

Noah Puckerman resident sex shark, surprise math geek, and all round bad boy is currently pressed up against me smirking. 


	12. Chapter 12

The strong arm propels me into the dreaded classroom and pushes me to the far end.  A gentle shove and I’m sitting down glaring up at the tanned running back.  He just grins that sexy confident grin and collapses into the seat to the right of me.

Rolling my eyes I contemplate making a dash for the front of the class, when he slings his left arm across the back of my chair and I spring forward in my own seat.  Surprised at his actions, because even though Noah is good in a fight, so is David, and he must know David would not take kindly to Puck muscling in on his turf, I look at the boy sitting beside me and raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Princess I’m hurt, you haven’t said hello back,” Urgh, he’s been calling me that since just after the halftime Thriller extravaganza, he knows I hate it, but I remember how I got the nickname.  His mom had gotten a new boyfriend, a real piece of scum, who decided that little Sarah was old enough to play adult games.  Luckily Noah came home early and caught the paedophile as he started making his sick moves on the girl and they promptly got in a fight.

Noah had been able to hold his own long enough for Sarah to escape and call the cops and my dad, then she locked herself in the bathroom.  The cops turned up as the flimsy door was giving way and the guy was screaming what he was going to do to her.  The unconscious form of Noah lying in a puddle of his own blood beaten black and blue helped cement the case and the man was dragged away and the book thrown at him.  He started his twenty-year prison sentence without a chance of parole.

In the resulting fallout Noah and Sarah were adopted by my dad and Carole and moved in to our small crowded house.  Carole and Finn were already there; having moved in after the wedding, things had been a bit weird to start with as I had to share my basement with Finn, but we set up ground rules between us and stuck to them.  So Sarah was given the tiny office and Noah joined us in the basement.  Finn was ecstatic another straight boy was there, and I was forced to endure more eau de sock and videogames.

At first Sarah kept having nightmares and would sneak down to sleep curled up in her brother’s arms, the only place she felt safe.  Of course Finn and I covered for them, but I’m sure dad and Carole knew and just looked the other way.  That beautiful little girl refused to smile or laugh and jumped at every sound, it took her a few weeks to trust us, but in the end she did and would hold one of her tiny hands out to take, it made Carole and I cry the first time she did that, but it proved to be the turning point.

To cheer her up I played dress up with her.  We rummaged in my wardrobe, raided my tea chest, and did each other’s makeup and hair.  Lost in our own private fashion show we never noticed Noah and Finn standing on the stairs watching us.  When we did Sarah gave a big happy laugh and ran straight to her brother.  She’d been covering history at school and called him her very own knight in shinning armour.  Which meant Finn had to be one too, clearing my throat I waited for her to call me a knight, but she’d called me a Princess just like her because I was so pretty and had a proper princess crown.  The whole thing escalated, dad became King, Carole a Queen and my fate was sealed.  Sarah and I became Noah’s pretty little Princesses, I retaliated and Puck became Noah, except he seemed to like it, so I did the only thing I could, I took it like a man and smiled at Sarah.

When I’d told David the new nickname he’d howled with laughter but had been glad Sarah was so happy.  David told me, while I was lying snuggled in his arms, that even though I was so damn feminine, and fancy I was always a man to him.  We’d then promptly had a seriously hot make out session and he’d mussed my hair up, not that I’d minded, especially as he also took time to spank me thoroughly.

With all that in mind I turn to the Mohawked boy and smile sweetly saying, “Hello Noah.”

Other than a slight narrowing of eyes at my tone he accepts the greeting.  “Gotta say Princess those are some hickeys you’ve got,” he leans in and examines them.  “I’m gonna to assume their Karofsky’s, he does good work.”  He sounds impressed.

I’d forgotten Noah’s obsession with love bites, giving them, taking them, looking at them, even watching them being made as he gives helpful hints.  “Yes Noah, they’re David’s.”

The finger that stokes my neck is as gentle as butterfly wings ghosting over my skin.  I jump at the touch and freeze shocked that he’s doing this, as boys don’t normally touch me.  He traces the collar and flicks the tag, reading it.  And then I get a raised eyebrow in return and a very knowing look.

According to rumour there is nothing Puck hasn’t done, tried or attempted in the bedroom.  I have to fight off an urge to squirm, if anyone in this school could have an idea of just what David and I get up to it would be this boy or Santana.  I can feel another blush coming on and his eyes widen, as the smirk on his face grows bigger.

“And are you a good boy for Karofsky, little Princess?  Are you very obedient, and do you please him?” Noah asks me, whispering into my ear.  This close I can smell the shower gel he used this morning, the same one I used to buy for him and Finn when I lived there.

My heartbeat speeds up and my breath deepens at his question, licking my lips slightly I’m not sure why I answer him but I give a hesitant nod.

“Do you like pleasing him?” is the next question.

More heat on my cheeks and again I nod.

“What was he doing when he gave you those, when he marked your pale skin?”  This one makes me gasp silently.

Turning my head I’m caught by the intensity of his gaze.  I’ve heard all the stories about him, how he pesters people for details, all the details no matter how small.  I always wondered why people told him, and now I know.

Shifting in my seat I lean so I can whisper in his ear, “Have you ever had your prostate touched?”  The jock nods, why am I not surprised?  “David had his fingers there, he was stretching me,” oh why am I telling him this?  “He was getting me ready for later, and when he marked my neck, he said he wanted people to know I was his.”

“Are you?”

Closing my eyes I nod, “Yes I belong to David Karofsky.”  Fearfully I pull back, I’ve said too much, but I see no judgement in Noah’s eyes, only acceptance.  Tentatively I smile at him, and he smiles back.  He seems to understand, to not jump to the wrong conclusions, so I settle back feeling weirdly better.

The door bangs open and Mr Cutler strides in, oh joy, a whole lesson stuck with an aggressive homophobe, after all why should the teachers be any different from the pupils?  Except today he wants us to pair off to do a small project, it’s a simple enough concept that he wants us to work on.  We have a month to turn in the project.

Noah slings an arm around me, and loudly states, “Cool Mr C, the little princess here and me will have that done in no time.”

Stunned looks and gasps fill the room and Mr Cutler is taken aback for a moment before he sneers, “I see the queer has managed to turn another jock.”

“Mr C!” Puck says in a deadly voice, “Are you picking on my little brother?  Are you hating on him coz he likes boys?  Because I’m sure there’s a rule against it.”

The teacher backs down but gives me a look that says it all; he hates me completely and utterly.  The bell rings so I escape from the teacher, the lesson, and most of all from Noah.  I’m regretting saying anything to him, I only hope he wont say anything, oh and hell just froze over.

Hurrying I reach French and settle in my seat.  At least I wont have to worry about my desk partner paying any attention to me, so I can relax and enjoy the beauty of the language the poetry of it.  David loves it when I speak sweet nothings in French or Spanish; he’s surprisingly good at translating.

Azimo saunters in slings his books down on the desk and thumps into his chair.  I ignore him as usual but something is off and I turn to find him staring at me, or more specifically at my neck.  Heat blossoms on my face and I am starting to wonder if my stunning complexion is worth it if all I do is blush all day.

Shockingly the jock leans in for a better look, it takes more willpower than I want to admit to, to stay still and not move away.  When he touches me I nearly scream and jolt a little in my seat, but he just checks the tag reading it.  He gives me a look I can’t decipher and sits back ignoring me.

What is it with people and my collar?  Can’t they just enjoy the dazzling creation and leave it at that?

The rest of the lesson is routine and I relax.  When I get up to leave at the end I get another of those deep looks from my old bully, we lock eyes and I hesitate for a moment thinking he is going to say something, he starts putting his things away and I leave puzzled by his behaviour.  He didn’t seem angry, he seemed thoughtful, and I hope he doesn’t take whatever it is out on David. 


	13. Chapter 13

Diet and nutrition are two words that have unfortunately bypassed the canteen at McKinley High, or perhaps the memo on it got lost due to budget cuts.  The healthy salad bar is depressingly boring, and I’m fairly sure that piece of limp lettuce has been there all week, I’m also fairly sure it will still be there next week too.

 

Being the naturally creative person I am I set about making a nice side salad for my lunch.  A few pieces of chicken and some vegetables later and I have a tasty low calorie and vitamin filled lunch.  The other kids pile into the busy junk food area and I shudder at the thought of their arteries.

 

Passing the dessert display the sight of strawberries makes my mouth water, there is just one bowl and it has reserved beside it.  Drat, I love strawberries.  Even as I watch the bowl is removed by the staff and handed over to someone next to me, sulking I turn away, I don’t care who it is, they just stole my strawberries.

 

“Ah Fancy, don’t be like that, I got ‘em for you,” the deep rumbling voice says.  David is standing there holding the bowl of fruit out to me, “I know how much you like them.”

 

“Thank you David,” I try not to gloat as I place them on my tray.  My boyfriend is wonderful to me, and thoughtful, and not wearing his Letterman?  The long sleeved t-shirt hugs his body and shows off his manly arms nicely, and my mouth waters again.

 

Carefully glancing at his tray I notice he has gone more healthy than normal; I must be rubbing off on him a little.  Chicken and jacket potato, with nary a deep-fried product in sight.  His eyebrow has lifted slightly so I know I’m busted for snooping, I give him my best innocent face; he doesn’t fall for it and snorts in amusement.

 

Having paid for our lunches he tells me he has kept a table free for us, even though the room is practically empty, and strangely I don’t see any other jocks, they’re all missing.  The sight of him striding off distracts me and I have the perfect view of his butt in those jeans, and the t-shirt clinging to the muscles in his back as I strut after him.  I was right when I told Mercedes that he is the studliest stud.

 

When he reaches a table with a letterman slung over a chair he turns to me and I’m busted again, I try the innocent face, but he still doesn’t fall for it, “See something nice babe?”

 

I nod at him, “Hmm, hawt certainly.”

 

He gives me a rare blush and pulls my chair out for me, oh yes I am very lucky with my boyfriend, and I watch as he sits next to me, that t-shirt stretching across him in interesting ways.

 

“How’s your day been babe?  You feeling better after the locker thing?  I’m still sorry about losing my temper, she just really pissed me off, I don’t care what they think of me, but you?  Nobody says anything bad about you,” he’s being all protective again and I smile at him.

 

“I feel much better after the locker thing thank you, Mercedes helped me fix my face,” he says I look as pretty as always.  “And we walked to her class, then I went to Math.”

 

Pulling a face he asks, “And that creepy asshole teacher?  Seriously one of these days I’m going crack and punch that shit.  What the hell was Figgins thinking of when he hired him?”

 

“That he’s dirt cheap?”  I answer and say, “Actually Mr Cutler, homophobe teacher and hater of all things rainbow decided to give us the most boring project ever.”  I hesitate, I’d pushed it to the back of my mind, I’m not sure how David’s going to react to this.  “Um, we had to pair up.”

 

“Okay, just make sure they pull their weight in the project, I know you’re smarter than most people babe, but that doesn’t mean you should let them off easy,” he tells me.  I keep my eyes on the plate and just push the food around a bit.  “So who’s your partner?”

 

Chicken is prodded and shoved, and this little bit of tomato moves across my plate really easily, leaving a trail of pips in its wake.  I never realised just how fascinating onion rings were, or cucumber slices, and really radishes are simply the best.

 

“Kurt,” he says warningly.  “Who’s your partner for your math project?”

 

Grated carrots; who knew grated carrots could be that interesting, or beetroot.  I can feel him staring at me, and my shoulders hunch defensively as I stubbornly lock my gaze on my plate.

 

Warm breath tickles my ear and he murmurs, “Kurt I order you to turn and look at me.  Now!”

 

Trembling I obey and look at him, “Who is it Kurt?”  He looks worried, “Do I need to talk to them,” he flexes his fist,” and make them be respectful to you?”  He huffs, “Just tell me who it is, I order you to tell me.”

 

Licking my now dry lips I say, “It’s Noah Puckerman.  And he was respectful to me and stood up to Mr Cutler when the math challenged imbecile was rude to me.”

 

Tilting his head to one side my master gives me a confused look, “Then why didn’t you want to tell me who it was?  Is it because of the Glee thing?”

 

“I wasn’t sure how you would react,” I confess.  “You tend to get territorial and I didn’t want to upset you.  I’ve been careful on the other two school projects to pair up with girls.”  I start babbling, “But Noah kept calling me his Princess and then when Mr Cutler was horrible Noah also said I was his little brother, and then the bell went and I ran away at a fast walk.”

 

David blinks a few times at me.  “Okay.  I think I got that.  Right so Noah is your project partner, you think I’m gonna get jealous, Mr Cutler’s still a major douche, and Noah stood up for you and finally remembered that he’s your foster brother, good I’d hoped after last night he would.”

 

Shredding the napkin in my hands I look down at my lap and blurt out, “And I may have told him a few things, but he was looking at me and I couldn’t look away, and I never believed any of the stories about him before, but it just happened.”

 

“What happened?”  Dave’s even more baffled.  “What things?”

 

Leaning closer I whisper the events and try to remember each and every word and how they were said.  When I finish he leans back and lifts an eyebrow, “Huh, I guess you’re right the stories are true, he can get anyone to tell him all the details.”  He grins, “He said I did good work?  Cool.”

 

“David,” I say trying to steer him back on track, “What if he tells?  I’m not sure anyone else would understand.”

 

Patting my knee he reassures me, “I don’t think he will, in the past he tended to hint that he knew things about people, but he never told.”

 

“So we’re safe?”  I feel relieved.

 

A shoulder shrugs, “Probably, though he will keep trying to get more details out of you.”  David runs his eyes over me, “I used to think you’d never tell anyone, but if the rumours are true about how good he is at getting people to talk, and you’ve already proved them right as he’s managed to get that out of you, it’s probably best if you’re not alone together for any length of time.”  He thinks it over, “Okay, how about you meet up with him for your project in the library the same way you did for your other two project partners?”

 

“Okay David.”  It’s like a weight off my shoulders so I smile happily at him.  “Thank you.”

 

“For what babe?”

 

“Being understanding.”  Shifting my chair to the right I can press my knee against his, its warm and presses back.

 

An arm is slung around me and I’m pulled into a partial hug, “I told you before we started what I wanted from you Kurt.  A loyal, obedient puppy dog who I could master and dominate, but I also told you I would have to prove myself worthy of your trust in return, and being understanding is just one of those things.”  A gentle kiss is pressed against my forehead, “Please don’t be worried about telling me things, I want to be here for you.”

 

“I know and I do love you David, and I’m trying to let you in I’m still getting used to having someone there,” I press into him, “I’ve just been so used to doing things on my own, I don’t like having to drag people into my messes, I always feel so weak.”

 

“Me too babe, with my family if I’d ever shown any weakness they’d have gone for my throat.”  He sighs against my skin, “I’ll work on the approachable thing, and I’ll try and keep working on the letting you in thing too.”

 

A sweet tender kiss and we go back to our lunch.  I really am lucky with David, I’m glad I got to know him when he came back from his expulsion, I might have been terrified but it was a good decision to make.  His knee is so warm against mine.

 

“And I’m telling you woman it does,” that’s Artie’s voice.

 

“And I’m telling you it doesn’t, trust me I don’t care what your boo told you, blue suede will never match with orange satin and purple spots,” Mercedes says, the image of fabrics and colours conjured by her words clash horrifically in my mind.

 

“Mercedes has a point,” Tina backs her up quietly, “I really don’t think your parents would go for that as car upholstery anyway.”

 

David’s fork has paused halfway to his mouth, and I realise my cutlery is hanging in mid air, when the owners of the voices suddenly appear and sit at our table.  Mercedes and then Tina to my left, and Artie to David’s right, they carry on their discussion.

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right, they were talking about the same brown leather as before,” Artie sighs.

 

Tina says, “I did like the black and red leather idea.”

 

Mercedes huffs, “Yeah, but that’s coz you like the Goth look.  Anyways I still don’t know how Britt managed to get that cow in the car in the first place, it took the firemen an hour to get it out.”

 

“I know,” Artie nods.  “My dad videoed the whole thing and has added it to the his Britt library, he and my boo’s dad are going to write a book and make a fortune.”  He pauses thinking, “It would have been awesome though if she had been able to bring it into school for our Glee assignment, pity it turned out to be a full grown bull.”

 

Giving me a questioning look, all I can do is shrug back at David, I have no idea what they’re talking about either, there is nothing quite like Glee to bring out the crazy in us all.

 

“Oh and dude,” Artie addresses a startled Dave, “Thanks again for the assist yesterday.”  He now turns to me, “You’re man’s pretty cool Kurt.”

 

“What assist?” Tina asks echoing my thoughts.

 

Artie tells us that after my escape, or in his words slow saunter from my hot good luck kiss with my manimal, people had streamed from the classroom, but someone had caught Artie’s chair and he along with his stuff had ended up on the floor being trodden on in the stampede.

 

“Then this man mountain here stands there and acts like a huge wall protecting me,” the girls and I are all leaning forward, while Dave has carried on eating, but his leg is jiggling slightly on mine signally his nervousness.

 

“What happened next?”  Tina asks.

 

“He set my chair up, lifted me like I was a feather, the dude is strong, and handed me my stuff that had been scattered everywhere,” Artie sits up straighter and gestures towards David, “then as cool as you please he starts pushing me to the locker room for the game like he didn’t totally save my life.”

 

“Oh,” Tina, Mercedes and I say admiringly, staring at Dave, who is blushing again, he’s so adorable when he’s flustered.

 

He gives a manly shrug, “S’nothing.”

 

“Next, you’ll be telling us that punch you threw at the hockey jock last night was nothing too,” Artie says.

 

“What punch?” I ask confused, “David, I thought you said the boy who covered you in beer just fainted?”

 

Tina excitedly says, “That was after the big fight, and Karfosky here, sorry David here, lead the charge on the guy who insulted you.”  Clasping her hands she smiles dreamily at my man, “he was all stoic and moody.”

 

“You got in a fight?”  My voice is a bit high and stressed, I don’t remember any bruises on him last night, but I wasn’t really paying attention at the time.

 

Now it’s David’s turn to push food around the plate, “He totally deserved it Kurt,” he turns his face to me and he’s angry, “No one is ever going to get away with calling you a whore or a slut.”

 

Oh Gaga, David really hates those words, he never uses them, he might like to talk dirty but he says those words are wrong, just like we never fuck, we make love, we play games, we have even have sex, but never ever do we fuck.  I still don’t know everything about his family and what I have learnt has made me feel sick to my stomach, but I know it’s linked to them.  Reaching out a hand I touch his gently, “Oh David, is he even still alive?”  Do we have to make a break for it before the cops catch us?  I’d make a terrible gangster’s moll visiting my man in sing-sing, nothing matches with orange well.

 

This time Artie leans forward, “He was fine but he crawled out of the party, and Dave’s right, the douche bag deserved it, and I still can’t believe the other jocks stood up for you.”

 

“Wait?  What?” Mercedes asks, “Come on someone spill, what the hell happened at the party?   And how come I know nothing about it?”


	14. Chapter 14

“Don’t look at me Mercedes,” I say, as in the dark as she is, “I only knew about the beer keg incident.”  Turning to David I ask gently, “Why didn’t you tell me?  You didn’t get hurt did you?”

 

“I’m fine babe,” he says, “I was going to tell you, only we got a little,” he pauses, “distracted when I got home and I forgot this morning when you came out to breakfast wearing that.”

 

“Distracted,” Tina says, “Hmm I wonder how you got distracted?”  And then she giggles.

 

 David starts blushing again; it really is so cute when he does that, not that I can say that because he gets all defensive and grumpy, which is just as cute.

 

Mercedes steps in, “Uh-huh girlfriend and where was my phone call to tell me all of the details and gossip?  What were you up to that kept you from something so important?”

 

This time it’s Tina’s turn to blush, “Um, well Mike and I were, that is we, his abs, um, you see,” she pauses, “we got distracted a little too and then I was late for curfew, and now I’m here.”  She points at Artie, “Anyway he was there too, he could have told you.”

 

Holding his hands up to fend off the diva’s attack, “Hey don’t look at me, I had Brittany and Santana to deal with and well, we kind of got distracted a little too.”

 

Huffing in annoyance the fashionable girl grumbles, “Damn lovebirds and their damn distractions getting in the way of my gossip, bet this is a hot topic today too.”

 

Unable to wait any longer I blurt out, “But what happened?”  One of the three must be able to tell me.

 

David shrugs and says, “The fuckwit insulted you, I hit him, some of the guys hit him, end of story.”

 

“He missed out all the drama and tense suspense moments,” Tina says, “and the thing with Chastity.”

 

“The frog!” Artie laughs, “I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air when that happened!  It was SO funny!”

 

Linking arms with the girl beside me, we present a united front and demand the details from them.

 

“Well,” Tina starts, “I was in the main room with Mike, and there were jocks and cheerleaders everywhere, bad music, bad fashion, couples making out, drinking, and the other normal party stuff.  David here was wandering around looking annoyed and checking his watch every five seconds, when this hockey jock in the middle of the room said something.”  She frowns, “I couldn’t get it all but I heard Kurt’s name and the words ‘slut, whore, and waiting at home’.”

 

Artie takes up the tale, “Oh I heard all of it, Santana and I were there, he said ‘Karofsky dude, chill, that Kurt bitch is such a well trained little slut and whore he’ll still be waiting at home for you to give it to him.’” Looking impressed at my man the smaller boy continues, “Seriously Kurt your sweetheart here moved so fast and then,” he mimes a punch, “Bam! The jock is down and people were trying to get away from an enraged Karofsky loose in the room.”

 

Tina joins in, “He was like a blur, I’ve never seen anything like it.”  She leans forward, “And then when the jock is down he went even more scary and advanced slowly towards him flexing his fist, you just knew there was going to be a punch up.”

 

David snorts, “Oh please, like that little piece of shit could bring it, anyways he was crawling backwards to get away from me.”

 

“And that’s when he bumped into Puck,” Tina tells us.

 

“Puck?”  Mercedes says as I’m thinking Noah.

 

“Yes, and Puck hauled him up onto his feet and said ‘Dude I think your mouth said something bad about my little Princess,’” Tina carries on and I sniff at my nickname.  “Then Puck punched the jock in the mouth, hard.”  This time she mimes the punch.

 

Clinging to my friend we wait impatiently for them to keep going, Artie takes up the story, “So the jock is on his hands and knees to get away from those two and then,” he pauses, “Azimo steps up.”

 

My jaw drops, “Azimo? Azimo Adams?”

 

Gasping Mercedes looks as stunned as I feel.

 

“Yep,” Artie grins at our faces, “he stands there, folds his arms and just stares down at the guy on the floor before saying ‘You being disrespectful to a football player’s steady?’”

 

Mercedes gasps again and says, “He did not!”  My mind is boggling at this point, the homophobic jerk that picked on me, that deserted David when he came out, stood up for us?

 

Nodding Tina says, “He did!  I swear, and in front of everyone.  And then he picks the guy up off the floor and punches him in the stomach.”

 

Could last night have gotten any weirder?  Apparently it could because Tina then says, “So the guy is surrounded on three sides and made a break for it, but he ran straight into Finn and Sam.”

 

Oh!  My other two brothers, Finn through the marriage of my dad and his mom, and Sam after his parents tragic deaths while they were out job hunting.  My dad and Carole insisted on fostering and then adopting them, the house beyond crowded now, but at least the three Evans’ were a calming influence and didn’t smell as much as Finn and Puck.

 

Completely hooked I wait wide-eyed for the next instalment, which Artie supplies, “So Finn picks the guy up and says ‘Dude, seriously that looked super painful, here let me help you,’”

 

Mentally I wince, does this mean Finn is still mad at me?

 

“And then he knees the guy in the balls, the guy squeaks and Sam punches him in the face,” Artie mimes yet another punch.  They stood up for me!  Does this mean Finn isn’t still mad at me?  And Sam is so sweet to do that.

 

David rolls his eyes, “See I told you, just a few hits, no big deal.”  He frowns, “Scott Cooper and the rest of the hockey team turning up, now that was a surprise.”

 

“David!” I whine, “Details honey, details!”  In my mind is a picture of a big stand off between the football and hockey jocks.

 

Taking pity on me Tina says, “Well Scott, Finn and Sam started arguing about one team going for another team’s player up until Cooper found out what the guy had done then he walked over to the jock curled up on the floor and stared down at him and said coldly ‘You got three choices, leave the team and don’t come back, or you get to partner Karofsky for all body checks in practice for a month, or you can face me here now and then I better not hear about you pulling something like that again.’”

 

A disgusted sound and David says, “I was looking forward to those body checks, no one volunteers for them, the shit took the cowards way out and let Cooper hit him instead.”  Grumpy look firmly in place my wonderful Dave is close to sulking at the table.  I take his hand in mine and squeeze it, he gives me a lopsided smile in return.

 

“Poor baby,” I sympathise, almost no one will stand up to him on the ice, he says he misses the sound it makes when the wall shudders as he smacks them into it.

 

“Poor baby my sweet behind,” Artie interrupts, “After Cooper hit him the jock made a run for it and he passed by Dave, you should have heard the scary growl he got, and the death glare.  So of course while David’s all riled up Chastity plastered herself against him.”  The boy sounds disgusted, “I can’t stand that girl, she’s even made a play for me, luckily Santana out bitched her.”

 

“Don’t get me started on her,” Tina huffs, “I had to peel Chastity off Mike, and now he hides every time he sees her.”

 

All five of us nod in unison, the hate of Chastity bringing us together and then Mercedes asks, “So then what happened?  I thought you mentioned a frog?”

 

“Well,” Artie says, “Chastity was stuck to Dave and he was doing his best to push her off and saying how he didn’t want to catch anything from her diseased body.”  My hands itch to slap that bitch; “When Quinn walks up to her and rips her off of him.”

 

“Quinn?”  I ask incredulous.  I know Chastity is disliked by just about everyone, but Quinn isn’t naturally violent, bitchy certainly, I’ve had a few bitch fight moments with her in the past, friendly and fun ones, so I would except her to verbally go for the throat.

 

Tina leans forward, “And that’s not all, she pulled the scrunchie out of the girl’s hair!”  Oh!  With Coach Sylvester’s anti hairology stand that’s a huge insult.  “Then Brittany wandered over and said ‘I really don’t like you.’  And Brittany likes everyone.”  Which is true, there are very few people she doesn’t like.

 

Artie sniggers, “Then Santana joined in and bitched at the girl and pushed her, and then all three of them were herding her towards the door saying how she really needs to leave coz no one wants her there.”  He laughs, “But then Lauren entered the fray and bodily picked Chastity up, hauled her to the door and flung her out into the night.”

 

Tina giggles, “The best part is she landed in the ornamental fish pond and fountain in the middle of the drive with a giant splash.”  Tina, Artie and even David laugh, “When she came up, she…” Tina dissolves into fits of laughter unable to continue.

 

Artie says, “There was this bright green frog stuck to top of her head, and it promptly slid down her face, it was hilarious!”  He fishes his phone out and hands it over, “It’s not a good picture but still so funny.”

 

Mercedes and I peer down at the screen, and there is a blurry red-haired cheerleader, soaking wet with a green blob on her hair.  I would have loved to have seen that in person, maybe this will teach her to leave other people’s beloveds alone.

 

Recovering Tina then mentions “And at that point a jock carrying a beer keg, tripped and it went all over poor Dave, who turned, growled at the other jock and right in the middle of the room the guy’s eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted dead away.”  She shrugs, “The party pretty much broke up at that point, it was a good party though.”

 

Artie nods agreeing with her, “Yep, especially the frog.”

 

Lunch over with David takes my tray and says, “Okay I gotta to go, see you later Kurt, guys.”  He goes to give me a chaste kiss on the cheek but Tina gives a small cough.

 

Lifting an eyebrow at her he stills, and she coughs again “Hot man kisses,” cough.

 

Rolling his eyes and sighing he turns to me and gets that look in his eyes, “Well I suppose just this once,” he leans in slowly, determinedly, locking his gaze with mine, and his eyes change colour to a deeper hazel.

 

My heart beats faster and even though I know the three of them are watching me I can’t tear my eyes away.  David’s mouth touches mine and I close my eyes leaning into him.  A hand skims my face and catches the back of my head holding me in place as the kiss becomes opened mouth, a tongue slipping to caress mine and I groan slightly at the contact, my own hands reaching out to him, and the world collapses into just us.

 

All too soon he pulls back and gives me a much smaller tender kiss.  Still a little vague I hear him ask with an amused tone “And does that fit your hot man kiss criteria?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Tina says.

 

“Now I really have to go, later babe,” he says his voice low and full of promises as he saunters from the canteen, stopping only to dispose of our trays.

 

Blinking to clear my vision I can see the three of them look at me expectantly.  Now I know how a rabbit caught in the headlights feels like.


	15. Chapter 15

“So Kurt,” Tina starts, “Are all his kisses hot like that?”  All three of the grinning idiots are watching me with hopeful expressions.

 

Deciding to tease them slightly I let me face fall and say, “Well not all of them,” I watch as their faces fall too before finishing, “Some of them are hotter.”

 

Laughing it takes Artie a few minutes to process what I’ve said, “Wait?  Some of them are hotter?”

 

The other two stop laughing and giggling too and have stunned looks, “Wow,” is all Tina says.

 

The conversation moves on and I begin to catch up on the last two months worth of news, we are all careful about the topics we touch on, no one mentions Glee, but I do discover that Figgins has sent Tina’s parents a large bunch of garlic for Christmas which they didn’t understand the significance of but were grateful for none the less.  Artie’s strange three-way relationship with Brittany and Santana is still going strong and seems to be settling down nicely.  Mercedes’ Dad’s practice won an award so to celebrate she’s got a new improved walk in wardrobe.

 

“So this Saturday Tina and I are hitting the mall,” she says excitedly.  “Do you want to come too?”

 

I really want to but, “I can’t sweetie,” I tell her, “I work on Saturdays.”

 

“Oh that’s too bad,” Tina says, “It would have been great to have your expert input, and I heard that vegetarian place you love is doing a special one off menu for this Saturday.”

 

Damn, I love that place, and I never used to miss their special menus, so I shrug regretfully, “It’ll have to be another time.”

 

“How about Sunday then?”  Mercedes’ asks, “You could come over and see all the new stuff I’ll have bought.  I can give you a fashion parade.”

 

It’s really tempting but I hesitate, “I’d love to, but I’m not sure what we’re going to be doing on Sunday, David hasn’t told me yet,” I want to slap my hand over my mouth for that slip and I refuse to meet their questioning eyes, I’m not sure how to explain it to them.

 

When I do lift my eyes they are all staring at me confused.  “Er, okay,” Artie says slowly, “maybe you could phone Mercedes once you know what you’re plans are.”

 

And we hit another obstacle, “I don’t have a phone, David lets me share his.”  Not that I’ve had anyone to phone up until now, and my old one is still back at dad’s where I left it.

 

“That’s no problem,” the ever practical Artie says, “We’ll give you our numbers and then Dave can put them in his phone.”  They hurriedly get out paper and pens to scribble the promised numbers down for me.

 

“Thank you,” I say shyly holding the small slips.  “I guess we should be going to class,” it’s getting late and we all wander out together, I really hope this means that they are regretting what happened, and maybe they might just want me back as a friend.  I don’t want to jinx it so I say nothing when we part for our separate lessons but I am feeling much better and hopeful about things.  I remember when it was just the four of us and Rachel, we are sort of the core of the Glee club, if they are talking to me now they might be able to swing the others around to talking to me.  And Noah was friendly earlier too.

 

As I am happier now in general the rest of my day just flies past until the very last lesson.  Standing in the boy’s locker room I undress being careful to not look at anyone, I don’t want them to think I am perving on them.  Though why I would want anyone else when I have someone like David is a bit baffling.

 

Gathering with everyone else in the gym, I inwardly groan at the torturous assault course Coach Beiste has laid out for us.  Blowing her whistle she loudly and clearly tells us, “Right I want four teams,” she calls out four names, one of them Noah’s, “Okay now pick your team members.”

 

Predictably the three other jocks pick their jock friends, so I hover in the loser area and wait for all the popular kids to be picked, then the middle kids, then the losers and then last and very much least, me.  The gay kid by default is always last.

 

“Kurt Hummel,” says Noah, and I blink at him in surprise, “Come on Princess we don’t have all day.”

 

Stunned I join his team and then they rotate back around picking out their teams which now follows my earlier predication, I try and stay to one side and out of the way of my new team-mates who ignore me back.

 

When the planning starts Noah motions me over, “Okay team, who’s tackling what part of the course?”

 

Heated debates start up and I zone out as they each chose whichever part they feel they are best at.  Luckily no one wants the rope climb so I volunteer for that, “Are you sure Princess?” Noah asks looking concerned, “Do you want one of the easier ones instead?”

 

Annoyed by his attitude, almost as though he thinks I can’t do it I very sweetly say, “Yes Noah, I’m sure, a little rope climbing will be fine.”  At least I wont have to run around getting sweaty and worst of all messing my hair up.

 

Observing the competition it’s obvious that any obstacle that has a jock up against it is won by a jock, and they are competing ruthlessly with each other.  When it comes to my rope climb I’m up against three jocks.  Three heavily muscled leviathans, verses one lithe skinny but toned boy, oh this is going to be fun.

 

Noah gives it one more try to get me to change my mind, but I meekly walk up to the rope and struggle to keep the smirk off my face.  When the whistle blows I start shinning up the rope, I know the use your legs trick, while they are using those big heavy arm muscles to pull themselves and their bulk up.  Winning by a mile I carefully climb back down not wanting to skin my hands on the rope and then strut back to my team.

 

“See,” I tell Noah, “It was fine.”  He grunts at me looking surprised but pleased.

 

My team wins by a point and celebrates with fist pumps, fist bumps, and manly slaps on the back.  Rolling my eyes I wait for it all to be over so I can change and leave for home.  Strong warm arms wrap around me and hold me up off the ground as I am spun around and around.  I give an undignified squeak in shock and then I hear Noah laughing in my ear, “Hey Princess, we won!”

 

Depositing me back down to earth he reaches out and ruffles my hair making me squeak again but in outrage, “Noah!  Leave my hair alone!”  Trying to put it back in order I glare at him.

 

Coach Beiste dismisses us so I scurry into to the locker room to get ready, only for an arm to be slung over my shoulders, “What no shower Princess?”

 

Shrugging to dislodge him I reply, “No, I’m fine.  I’m not even sweaty.”

 

He lets go and leaves me so I hurry to get changed.  A few last tugs of my clothes and I reset the shoulders of the t-shirts so they crossover properly and then I’m ready for the weekend, and David.

 

Out in the hallways I head for my locker when an arm is slung around my shoulders again, “You in a hurry Princess?”

 

While I’m glad Noah is talking to me and sticking up for me I had forgotten just how annoying he can be too and he has an even worse sense of timing than Finn.  “It’s the weekend Noah,” I say, “Of course I’m in a hurry.”

 

Chuckling he says, “Yeah that it is Princess, so when do you want to meet up for our project?  Sunday is best for me.”

 

Stopping in surprise I gape at him, is he serious?  Noah Puckerman doing homework at the weekend with no argument?

 

“Oh come on bro you know I like math, and frankly the faster we get it done the less time I have to spend with that douche nozzle teacher.”  His explanation actually makes sense.  “So Sunday?”

 

“Um, no. I can’t do Sunday.  How about we just meet up at lunch times in the library?”  I give him a hopeful look.

 

“Dude!” Noah complains, “You know the library makes me come out in a rash if I’m in there too long, I’m allergic to books or something.”

 

“Noah, you know that wasn’t the library that was the new laundry detergent Carole used, you were fine when she rewashed all of your clothes,” and people think I’m a drama queen, you would have thought he was dying at the time.  “Lunch in the Library, take it or leave it Noah.”  I put on my best poker player face, and if all else fails I’ll just set David on him, though having a blood bath erupt over a math project is a bit extreme and we’ve only just started talking again and I don’t want to mess it up.

 

Giving a deep sigh the jock says, “Fine, I’ll sacrifice for you, library it is,” he pauses, “Where is it again?”

 

Resisting the urge to face palm I patiently explain how to get there.  “No you lost me again Princess, pick me up at the choir room and you can lead me there instead.  Monday okay?”

 

Stomach dipping a little at the thought of the choir room I hesitantly nod.  It’s not as though I’ll have to go in, just hang around outside.  Maybe Mercedes, Tina and Artie will talk to me again too.

 

Rounding the corner to my locker I see David leaning against it waiting for me.  My smile is instantaneous and I speed up to reach him, but the arm around my shoulders slows me down and I huff at Noah rolling my shoulders to get him to let go, he ignores the hint and slows down more.

 

David has now noticed us and is frowning at us, I hope he doesn’t get too territorial.  My worries about a blood bath are becoming more of a reality.  Once we reach my locker I am able to slip out from under Noah’s arm and start getting things I need and packing them into my bag.

 

Finished I turn back to find they’ve entered into a staring contest.  In an effort to stop any fighting I clear my throat and say, “Noah’s agreed to the library at lunch times for our math project.”

 

“Good,” is all David says.

 

Noah crosses his arms; “It would be easier if Kurt just came over on Sunday.”

                                                                                                                       

“Not happening,” David replies, “I’d take the library option.”

 

Cocking his head to one side Noah says, “And I take it Kurt will just do as he’s told.”

 

“Yep,” David says, “that’s right.”  He clicks his fingers and holds a hand out.  Obediently I go to heel and take the hand in my own.  “We’re leaving now, say goodbye.”

 

“Bye Noah, see you Monday for our math project,” I say brightly pretending there is no tension between them.

 

“See you Monday Kurt,” Noah replies.

 

David tugs me away and I happily follow, his hand warm in mine.  I glance back once to see a very worried looking Noah I give him a smile and a wave and he waves back to me.

 

Outside I pull my coat more firmly around me, it’s cold and going to get colder, I can’t wait until I can live in a nice warm state somewhere else.  Not long now and then college here we come, preferably somewhere with sun, but not too much I burn far too easily.

 

The truck is soon lovely and warm and I chatter to David about lunch after he left, the rest of my day and the rope climbing, bragging a little that it was so obviously me that won for my team.

 

Relaxing beside me he readily agrees to program the numbers into his phone and says I can use it whenever I want to.  When it comes to the rope climbing he laughs, “Yep that was all you babe, you little squirrel you,” and he pats my knee proudly.

 

Pulling up at home we park the truck on the drive and traipse up to the door, he lets me in first and I bounce into the warm hallway, putting my coat up and taking my shoes off.

 

I watch him do the same as I eagerly jiggle in place.  He crooks a finger at me, “Now what could I have possibly requested from you for when we got home?”

 

Licking my lips in anticipation I automatically look down to the growing bulge in his jeans.  Falling to my knees I rub my face against his groin and can feel his hardening erection still hidden from me by only a few layers of cloth.

 

One of his hands grips my hair roughly the other unbuckles his belt, and then works open the button on his jeans before unzipping his fly.  Whimpers are already falling from my mouth as I hungrily wait for him.  This close I can smell him and the memory of his taste is making my mouth water as much as the strawberries did earlier today.

 

A small patch of wetness is already on his dark boxers and I try and lick it with my tongue.  “Christ you’re eager Kurt,” he says, “Now just hold still and you can have my cock in your mouth in a minute.”

 

His hand plunges into his boxers and I surge forward, the hand in my hair stopping me and holding me firmly in place.  He pulls himself out and I find myself staring in awe, the head is leaking slightly, he’s hard and thick, and he’s all mine.


	16. Chapter 16

“Slowly,” he tells me, “I want time to enjoy this.”  His hand holds my head still, the grip firm in my hair.  Moving his hips forward he brushes my lips with the slick head and I start to lap at him, the taste of his pre-cum is as wonderful as I remembered.

 

My hands rest on his muscular thighs and I let them drift closer to his groin but wait for his permission to use them on him.  I can already feel the tenseness building in his upper legs.

 

Rolling my eyes up to look at his face I can see his jaw is set very slightly as he fights to keep things slow.  And the mere thought of holding as much of him as I can in my mouth as I suck makes me whimper in need and I struggle to move forward to do just that.

 

A tap on my nose with his other hand and a sharp “Kurt, behave.”  He gives me a crooked smile and a dark chuckle, “Who would have thought that pure innocent little Kurt Hummel would enjoy sucking my cock this much, that you would almost come yourself as you give me frecking amazing blowjobs.”

 

More whimpers erupt from me as I continue to lick him, even being so bold as to try and push the tip of my tongue into the slit.  “Oh shit that feels so good,” he groans, so I do it again and again.  I’m rewarded with more groans and more pre-cum to drink down.

 

My own erection has grown and swelled enough that my jeans are tight, and fully aroused I try and capture him in my mouth but he’s too far away.  “Uh-uh play nicely,” he says.  “You know I love that talented mouth of yours, and the things you can do with that tongue, well my wildest fantasies did not get close.”

 

Making me wait he watches me with lust filled eyes, enjoying the power he has to control the speed we do this, to deny both of us more.  “You have no fucking idea what a turn on it is to see you on your knees babe,” he says huskily.

 

“Please David,” I beg, “Please.”

 

“Please what Kurt?” he asks.  “What do you want?”

 

He knows I hate saying the words, but I’m so wanton now I don’t care, “Please David, please let me suck your cock.”

 

“Open your mouth then Kurt,” he says and I eagerly obey as his hips thrust forward even as his hand pulls me towards him by my hair.  His thick swollen erection forges into my mouth and over my tongue, the velvet steel hot and delectable.

 

Moaning in pleasure I suck and lick him trying to get more of him, the hand still holding me back.  Attempting to move so I can work up and down his length I discover that same hand holding me in place.  Fighting against the grip is painful but I battle to get what I want.

 

Another hand joins it and after a few more fruitless tries I look up to him pleadingly.  “Just suck it for now,” he instructs breathing heavily.

 

Denied I channel my frustrations into hard suckling, deep swallowing and running my tongue everywhere over him that I can, all the while groaning and whimpering not bothering to hide how much I want this.

 

“Yes,” he hisses out above me, “Harder Kurt, suck it harder.” He eases further in and I redouble my efforts.  My hands fisting on his jeans, which I tug on to get closer but his hands still stop me.

 

The sight of his testicles all taunt and tight, the grunts he is making under his breath, and the quiver in his legs lets me know he is nearly there.  Desperate now I throw myself into pleasuring him pushing myself to hollow my cheeks even more, to rub him better with my tongue, and he floods my mouth with pre-cum that I swallow like its ambrosia.

 

Rocking his hips a tiny amount he is now partly sliding in and out of my mouth, I try and match the sucking and licks to the rhythm and his grunts grow louder, which in turn makes my moans deeper, longer and full of longing.

 

“Nearly,” his voice is low, “Fuck, Kurt I love coming in that sweet, hot, wanton mouth of yours.  You love this too don’t you.  And you’re going to drink down every last drop aren’t you?”  I nod around him ready and willing, swallowing reflexively.

 

My own hips are thrusting helplessly, with no friction to ease the growing pressure, I almost drop a hand down to rub myself but catch the action just in time and hold his jeans tighter.  Screwing my eyes shut I reveal in the sensations, the smell, the feel of him, the taste, and the sounds he is making which I can only just make out over my own.

 

At last he moves faster and deeper, the liquid from him leaking almost constantly.  His breathing is laboured and shallow, “Now! Kurt! Now!” is all the warning I get and then he is spilling over my tongue and down my throat as he cries out my name in triumph.  Greedily I milk as much of the creamy, salty, tasty semen from him as I can get.

 

Softening in my mouth as he’s now finished he pulls me off him and I fall to the floor panting, spreading my own legs for him and I have to put my hands under me to stop myself touching my groin.

 

Standing with his head bowed and his eyes closed he rides out the after effects of his orgasm.  When he opens his eyes he smiles down at me and puts himself away, zipping and buttoning up his jeans before buckling his belt.

 

A sock clad foot nudges me and then rubs over my own erection, “Oh Kurt that was really good, I really enjoyed that.  You are such a good boy,” there’s a teasing note in his voice that’s still husky and deep.  “Looks like you enjoyed it too didn’t you?”

 

“Yes,” I breathlessly reply.

 

“Did you like sucking my cock?” he asks knowing I have to answer him.

 

“No David,” I correct, “I loved sucking your cock.”

 

He looks pleased and says, “Bedroom Kurt.”

 

Understanding dawns and I bolt for the door stumbling into the room in my haste.  Unsure of where he wants me I kneel on the floor by the base of the bed.

 

Sauntering in he says, “Take off your clothes Kurt, I want you naked.”

 

Lost and drowning in need I yank my clothes off throwing them to the floor unheeding of where they fall and not caring of the mess they make.

 

David sits on the edge of the bed, “Come here Kurt, kneel in front of me.”  He catches me in his arms as I go to throw myself down between his open knees, “Easy Kurt, don’t hurt yourself.”  I don’t know what he means and stare at him, “Oh god you’re really horny aren’t you baby, let’s sort that out for you.”

 

Kissing my face, he says, “I want you to move your hips and come into my other hand,” and one of his big-callused hands wraps around my hardness, holding me firmly and finally giving me the friction I’m so frantic for.

 

Pumping my hips I have to concentrate to keep any kind of rhythm going as I erratically reach for my own release.  Resting my own hands on his legs to steady myself I lean forward and my face nuzzles into his neck as I pant into his ear.

 

“Please David,” I whimper, “Please I need to come.”

 

His breath shivers over the sensitive skin by my neck, “Then come for me Kurt,” he orders.  It’s just what I needed and my back bows as I cry out sobbing his name in my own triumph.  His hand squeezes and drains me jerking the last dregs of pleasure from me even as I collapse onto his chest while he drops kisses into my hair murmuring, “I love you.”

 

Eventually I shift away from him and he presents me with this other hand that is now cupping my semen which I obediently drink down, “That’s it babe, all of it, don’t miss any,” he say as I begin to lick his hand clean.  “That’ll do Kurt, go lay down while I wash my hands,” and he helps me crawl on to the bed where I bask in the afterglow with my eyes closed.

 

Soon I feel his hands on my neck and I shift to let him remove my homemade collar, which makes me whine in protest until I feel my normal leather collar being put on.  The sound of a lead snapping on wakes me up in time for him to pull on it.  “Come on Kurt,” he says, “kitchen for you.”

 

Sleepily I follow him down the hall to the kitchen, and over to my dog basket, all nice and comfy handily placed in front of the radiator so I wont get cold.  “In you get, down, that’s a good boy.”  He sets the lead over the nearby hook, “Now have a little rest while I get dinner ready.”

 

“But it’s my evening to cook,” I tell him.

 

“No, I think I’ll cook tonight honey,” he kneels next to me and runs a hand through my hair.  “Go on babe, chill out a bit.”

 

Yawning I snuggle down and watch him as he moves around the kitchen making us dinner.  Putting the radio on to a golden oldie channel he sings along to the music and bops to himself.  Smiling I relax and enjoy my very own David Karofsky concert, he’s surprisingly good, and since I’ve been giving him singing and dancing lessons over the past year he’s improved a lot.

 

The aroma of dinner begins to permeate the kitchen and my stomach rumbles loudly enough that David hears it and laughs, “Soon babe, just a few more minutes and you can eat.”

 

True to his word a nice, simple, but filling dinner is served and he comes to lead me to the table.  Climbing onto the stool I wait for him to sit at the head of the table and then I wait again as he says grace, “Thank you God for the many bounties in my life, this food before us, and most of all my wonderful boyfriend Kurt, Amen.”

 

Dinner doesn’t last long as I almost inhale my food, “Good?” he asks.  I nod my mouth too full of food to answer.

 

Insisting on cleaning up by himself he me makes me sit in my basket after dinner, the food has revived me so I sit up and start ogling him through his clothes wishing he were naked.  Before I know it I’m aroused and hard.  He’s taking forever with one bowl, if he just left it to soak it would lift off over night we could finish it in the morning. 

 

Drying up the last dish and putting it away he turns back to me, “So what do you want to do now?” he asks.

 

Opening my legs I whine hopefully at him.

 

Lifting one eyebrow he sighs, “Kurt babe, I meant something less sexual, I thought you were tired” but his jeans have tented.  “How about we watch a little TV before bed.”

 

Pouting I sigh and nod.

 

Unhooking my lead he says, “Okay go wait in the lounge for me.” Making my way there I sit on the sofa, but when he walks in a few minutes later he’s carrying lube and a condom.  Shrugging he says, “Maybe you were right, and anyway it will help you sleep.”  He holds a hand up, “But I meant it when I said we were watching TV, that clothing program you like is on, then my sports round up, then we’ll see.”


	17. Chapter 17

Lazily sprawling on the blanket-covered sofa I’m lying on my stomach and resting my head in David’s lap while I watch my TV program.  His fingers run through my hair and trail down my naked body tracing my backbone down to the swell of my ass and then all the way up to rub my scalp.

 

I’d stumbled across this program by accident a few years ago, the perfect collage of fashion across the globe, behind the scenes, on the catwalk, and even sneak peaks at some up coming trends.  All of which used to allow me to stay one step ahead of the competition, which in Lima amounted to no one because I’d always shared the news with Mercedes.  It did mean that there were two cutting edge Divas ready to take on the world, my own modest contribution to society.

 

Being with David has done wonders for my sense of modesty, at least where he is concerned.  I am happy to wander around naked for hours at a time and feel comfortable in front of him.  But my deep-seated need for fashion is still very much alive and kicking, it makes for a fascinating contradiction.  I think that is one reason I made the collar, I can be fashionable but naked, accessorize for however I am feeling at the time but still flaunt David’s mastery of me.

 

Promising a breaking story on the newest winter colours the program switches to adverts making me grumble, “Stupid adverts, just tell me the colours already.”

 

“I can distract you if you want,” David offers generously.

 

Sitting up I scoot closer, and he turns his head to kiss me on the lips.  Yes, this would qualify as a good distraction.  He keeps it simple, closed mouth kisses, gentle and soft with arms that cuddle me.  I wrap my own arms around his neck in return and sigh contentedly.

 

Pulling back he says, “Kurt?  Babe, your program’s back on.”

 

Damn their timing, first they leave me hanging on the colours thing, and then they interrupt a really good snuggling and kissing session.  Settling back down I absorb all the colour information and mentally start rearranging our wardrobes, David will argue with me on some of his things but I can work around that.

 

Breaking for yet another slue of adverts I turn over and look up hopefully, “Come here,” he says grinning.  “You are so transparent,” he says between sweet loving kisses.  I hum against his mouth happy.

 

“Babe,” he interrupts again, “TV.”

 

Huffing I lay back down to watch the end of my program, this time on my back letting Dave run his hand over my stomach.  Luckily it is the end of the program as I’m having a difficult time concentrating on the latest scandal to rock the modelling world.  David’s hand is playing with my nipples and then he drifts towards my groin fondling my erection and balls, at this point I really don’t care what the latest colours and cuts are, I can always go naked.

 

“David, please,” I say.

 

“What babe?” he asks, he looks as distracted as I feel.

 

“More David,” I reply opening my legs and getting closer to him.

 

“Up,” is all he says as he grabs my lead and jerks it manoeuvring me to straddle his lap so we end up face to face.  The kisses start out gentle and loving but quickly deepen to hard, hot, demanding, tongues twisting and tangling.  His hands roam up and down my back, rubbing, teasing and then grabbing my ass squeezing.  A hard slap against my butt makes me pull my head back and gasp loudly, grinding myself against his own jean covered erection.  We both shudder and groan at the contact.

 

The sound of his sports program starts up, and expecting him to want to watch it I move away, he only uses the room I’ve given him to grab the remote and mute the TV, and then he grabs my face and kisses me like our lives depend on it.  The way my heart is beating so fast perhaps they do depend on it, I can’t seem to get enough, to get close enough, to feel him against me enough.

 

Breaking the kiss he whips his t-shirt up and off then yanks me back.  The warmth of his chest, the hair rubbing against me, skin against skin, it all ups the ante and I realise I’m making those whimpering noises again.

 

How?  How does he do this to me?  The first few times it was so new and it was so good, but every time we make love or play one of these games it gets worse, deeper, more powerful; like he is the very air I strain to breathe, the water I am parched to drink, the earth trembling beneath my unsteady feet, and the fire raging through my veins.

 

Urging me up to my knees his mouth skims down my chest, kissing and licking a path to my nipples, which he draws into his mouth sucking strongly.  Clinging to him I fist my fingers in his curls and hold on for dear life as he continues to drive me insane with pleasure, first one nipple then the other, his fingers rubbing which ever is free.

 

Grunts and groans rumble from him and vibrate through his chest and into me via my groin which has a mind of is own and grinds against him.  That beautiful, solid and slightly hairy chest which has been the subject of many a fantasy, it’s natural strength makes my legs weak wanting to lean in and shelter there.

 

A hand is placed on my ass stopping my hips moving, “Oh please, please David!” I beg shamelessly.  “So good.”  All I get in reply is stronger sucking and a hint of teeth as his hand rubs my ass.

 

Twisting his body he uses that amazing strength to lower me to the sofa never once letting going of the nipple he is currently attached to.  His hands are working at undoing his jeans then he shoves them half off so they sit part way down his legs.

 

Working his way back up he lingers on the hollows of my shoulders, then he reconnects our mouths plunging his tongue in and thrusting his erection against mine.  Fingers still in his hair I writhe beneath him and thrust my own hips upwards.

 

“David!  Oh sweet heaven yes!” I babble at him wrapping my legs around his waist.

 

Dropping his full weight down onto me one of his arms grasps one of my legs making me flex it more, the other works its way under me to pull me closer as we rock our sweaty bodies together.

 

Gasping, groaning and panting we rub and tease, and kiss, “Yes, fucking yes Kurt, so close now baby.” He moans into my ear as he speeds up.

 

Increased friction coupled with his words and I’m thrashing pleading with him, “Please, now, please, master, oh Gaga, now!”

 

Ripping through me the orgasm blackens my vision and I feel his own start, liquid splashing over my stomach the flood of his hot sticky wetness mingling with my own.

 

Exhausted I relax into the sofa and revel in his closeness and uneven breathing, all the while running my fingers gently through those soft curls I’d once insulted.

 

Getting under control he shifts to one side but pulls me in for a cuddle.  Let all those girls complain their man moves away afterwards, but mine likes to be close.  Oh and he rains tender kisses down on me too, I smugly bask in his loving embrace.

 

“Somebody looks happy,” he murmurs.

 

“I am,” I tell him, “I have the best boyfriend ever.” I smile at him letting my smugness out.

 

Chuckling he says, “Is that right?  And here I thought it was me who had the best boyfriend ever.”

 

Pretending to give it some thought I shrug and concede, “How about we both take joint first in the best boyfriend category?”  And then I sneak a few extra kisses in.

 

Accepting the kisses he grins at me, “For someone who’s supposed to be a sub you are really pushy.”

 

I deadpan back, “But I thought that was why you liked me?”

 

“True, it is what drew my attention, but there is so much more to you,” he teases, “Coz you bake great cookies and brownies too.”

 

Pouting a little I try and hide the worry that he might right, that that might be all I am good for.  Shrugging I keep the joke going, “And salad, I do great salads too.”

 

A mock shudder runs through him, “Oh yeah I forgot, I keep trying to forget but you seem determined to keep the salad.”  He nuzzles my neck, “And then there is that completely sexy thing you have going, the hot babeness, the sweet lovingness, the way you take such good care of me and look after me, and the list goes on and on.”

 

Freezing I say in a quiet voice, “Really?  You think I’m sexy?”

 

Pulling back to look at me he says, “D’uh!” He face clearly saying of course he does.  “For someone who is so damn attractive and fabulous you do have low self esteem Kurt.”

 

Snuggling closer, “You forget I only got friends when I joined Glee and its not like guys used to queue up around the corner for dates with me, you’re pretty much the only guy who finds me attractive,” I smile sadly and brush his hair.  And then I confess, “What happens if you find someone better?”

 

“Kurt, honey, look at me,” he turns my face to make me look at him, “I love you Kurt,” he says earnestly.  “You know the shit life I’ve had up till now, the crappy family I got landed with, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I KNOW it.  You are never getting away from me unless you truly don’t love me, and even then I would prefer to be in your life even if it is only as a friend.”  Gazing into my eyes he tells me, “I have the same fear, what happens when you find someone better?”

 

“I wont,” I try and reassure him, “There is no one better.”

 

He snorts, “Babe I’m not that dumb, when the world discovers you, and it will, you are going to go places, you’ll leave me behind and get to see and do all things you’ve always dreamed of, and there are going to be guys without the baggage I’ve got, who are gonna wine and dine you, sweep you off your feet, and be able to do all the romantic crap I’m shit at.”

 

“Well then the world is just going to have to take you too, because we are a package deal, Mr David Raphael Hummel nee Karofsky,” I declare.

 

Eyes widening he stares at me, “David Raphael Hummel nee Karofsky?”

 

A blush explodes on my face, “Um, yeah.”  Hiding in his neck I whisper into his ear, “You’ve always said you wanted to ditch your surname and never wanted me to take it, so that means you’ll have to take my name instead.”  Nervously I wait for his response.

 

Swallowing loudly he whispers back, “Kurt,” he starts to tremble, “I would be honoured to take the name Hummel.”

 

Euphoric I hug him tightly, “Excellent,” and then just in case he hasn’t noticed what that means I shyly ask, “So that means you’ll marry me, right?”

 

Wrapped in a sudden bear hug I laugh at his exuberance, “Yes, hell yes, fuck yes I’ll marry you.”  More kisses are spilled over my face, shoulders and neck.  Turning serious he says, “You know we have to wait right?”  I nod we have high school to finish for a start.  “Once we’ve graduated and decide college or whatever the fuck else we’ll talk again.”

 

“Okay,” I agree.  It’s strange, other than the first kiss which he initiated, it’s usually me that does the big firsts, I chased him, I asked him out, I knelt and called him master, I came to him to move in, and now I’ve asked him to marry me.  Oh my god I’m getting married, the biggest grin crosses my face.  “David! I’m getting married!”  And I have years to plan the best wedding ever.

 

“Yep you are.”  He grins at me, “Hey, Kurt, guess what?  I’m getting married too!”

 

Rolling on the sofa in celebration we must have landed on the remote because the TV suddenly blares out the ending credits of his program.  Frantically grabbing the remote he turns off the TV, “Well shit, I missed the whole thing,” he glances at me, “Totally worth it.”

 

Removing his jeans completely he picks me up princess style, “Come on babe, shower and bed.  Unfortunately we have work tomorrow.”

 

Steadying myself by holding on I’m on cloud nine, not only am I getting married to the most amazing person ever, I’m better than his sports program, he loves me more than that TV round up.  Hanging onto that happy feeling I vow to myself to work harder at our relationship, to not let it get as bad as it was only a few days ago, to be the partner he needs, even if I am the sub, after all I’m the puppy dog too, and lassie always saves the day.


	18. Chapter 18

Pocketing my wages and buttoning up my coat I wave goodbye to the other employees at the hardware and auto parts shop.  I was lucky to get this job even if it is at minimum wage, the name Hummel carries a lot of weight in the car world of Lima, and the owner happily blabbed I am here on a Saturday, so there is a constant stream of customers asking for my help each weekend.

 

It’s fun trying to diagnose the sounds of their cars, most are simple things others I really don’t know without a more through check.  Once they’ve spoken to me most are happy to buy the spare part and trundle along to my dad’s and have him or one of his guys fit it for them.  I have no idea what my dad thinks of this but I do hope it helps bring in a little more money for him; things were very tight when I left.

 

A few customers have come back and said thanks and what a nice man my dad is.  Which he is, as long as you don’t get on his really bad side, then he can be very scary to other people.

 

Wrapping my scarf around my neck I step out into the chill winter’s day.  So far David and I have been to the library, he was catching up on sports magazines, and I got my hands on vogue, now I don’t get it myself I am running one issue behind, but it’s free to borrow at the library so that’s fine for now.  Then we went to work.  My hours are longer and I get paid less but it all helps towards food.  David left for the waiter job he has at a new posh place in town, he gets more than me an hour plus tips, and he’s very good at getting tips as he is more than capable of being charming when he wants to be.

 

Waiting for him to come get me I idly run over the food we have in the cupboards and start a mental tally of what we need to buy.  Any money left over and I get to spend it on materials for new collars and David can get any art stuff he wants.

 

A heavy hand lands on my shoulder and a deep voices says, “Hey Buddy.”

 

Whirling I smile into a familiar face under a baseball cap, “Uncle Jay!”  It’s been months since I’ve seen dad’s friend.  They used to go to high school together and have been good friends for years since.  Jay helped dad out money wise after mom passed away, and Jay is always teasing me with the story about how when I was a baby and he saw me for the first time I soiled my diaper while he held me, so mom changed it with Jay pulling faces at me and then I peed on him.

 

Giving me a mock serious look he teases me, “So Buddy, you’ve been to the loo recently right?  I’m not sure my wife would understand if I came back with pee on me again.”

 

Blushing I laugh, “Ha ha Uncle Jay, honestly I was three days old at the time, I hadn’t been potty trained.”

 

“Just kidding ya Bud,” he gives me a play punch on my arm, gently like I’m fragile.  “I’ve not seen you in a while, how have ya been?”  His green eyes are friendly.

 

I’m not sure what dad has or hasn’t said so I hesitate for a moment and then shrug, “I’m okay Uncle Jay.  Did you know I’m not living with dad anymore?”  He nods slowly and I hang my head.  “Is he okay?  I try and find out how he’s doing but I get bits and pieces.”

 

Jay sighs and pulls me in for a hug, “He’s doing ok kid, he’s tough,” I nod against his shoulder returning his hug.  I remember falling over and skinning my knees, mom, dad and Uncle Jay were all basket cases fussing over me while I just enjoyed the hugs they all gave me, and the hugs Uncle Jay has continued to give me even after he found out I was gay, because I was still just Kurt to him.

 

“Good,” I say, “I’ve been worried about him.”

 

“You know you can just pick up the phone and call him, that way you can ask him yourself,” he says.

 

Stiffening in his arms I push him away and stare at the ground, “No Uncle Jay I really can’t.”  Tears in my eyes I look up at him, “We argued for two weeks, you know how stubborn he is, how stubborn I am,” he nods and readily agrees, “We said things I’m not sure we can take back.”  Wiping at my face I tell him, “I overheard him talking with Carole, he said some stuff and I just couldn’t stay any longer, but he’d given me an ultimatum, ‘Stay and don’t ever see that boy again, or go, but if you go don’t ever come back because you wont be my son anymore, you’ll be dead to me.’”

 

“Shit, Buddy,” Uncle Jay says, and I’m back in a hug.

 

A cough interrupts us and we turn to see a concerned looking David staring at us, I give him a weak smile, “Kurt, honey, what’s wrong?” my darling asks.

 

“I’m fine David,” I tell him and then motion to the man holding me, “David I would like you to meet my Uncle Jay, Uncle Jay this is David, my fiancé.”  Somehow it is right that the first person I get to tell is someone who has been family to me since before I can remember.

 

They shake hands and eye each other up in that manly way I’ll never understand, they both seem to like what they see and nod.  “Fiancé?” Uncle Jay asks.

 

“Yes sir,” David replies respectfully, “Kurt asked me to marry him last night and I said yes.”  My sweetie beams at me with a goofy look on his face, “We both know we have to wait until graduation before we can seriously start talking dates and stuff,” he shrugs, “I can wait forever for him if I have to.”  He has one hand behind his back and then shyly brings it into view and offers me a small bunch of flowers made up of white and pink carnations, “For you babe.”

 

Taking them from him I smell them and smile at him, “Thank you David.”  Unhooking myself from Uncle Jay I throw myself at David who catches me and gives me a sweet kiss.

 

“Well congratulations,” Uncle Jay says sincerely, “Though David I do have to warn you, if you hurt him I will be forced to hunt you down, until then I have plenty of baby Kurt stories, including when I first met him.”

 

“Uncle Jay!”

 

David laughs and says, “I’d love to hear them sir, and I honestly never want to hurt Kurt, I only want to make him happy.”  He kisses my nose and turns to my Uncle, “I’m very sorry sir but we have to go now, perhaps you and Kurt can catch up another time?” Jay nods, “Cool.  Babe I’ve started the laundry, posted your Ebay stuff, and just swung by to pick you up.”  David holds up a hand, “Yes I got receipts from the post office for each parcel.”

 

“Ebay?” Uncle Jay asks.

 

“Yep,” David says proudly, “Kurt came up with the idea that since it’s on the run up to Christmas, he would go around to various yard sales and pick up kids toys and then post them on Ebay.  It’s a winner and there are a lot of parents out there getting toys in good condition for a low price and Kurt still makes a profit.”

 

I shrug modestly, “I’m hoping it wont just be a seasonal thing and will keep going in the New Year, its been really helpful to bring in a bit more cash we can save for college, or splurge a bit on luxuries.”

 

Jay nods at us approvingly, “Well I’m glad to see you’re both being so grown up about this.  So what name are you going for when you get married?”  My uncle knows all about my various wedding plans and how I got my power rangers married and divorced.  He also knows I am more than happy to take my partners name even though it annoys my dad, who hoped for Hummel or a hyphenated surname.

 

“We’ll be taking Hummel, sir,” David replies and at my uncle’s surprised look explains,  “It’s a damn good name and better than mine could ever be.”

 

“Oh?” Uncle Jay says.

 

“I’ll be more than happy to stop being a Karofsky,” David says gazing adoringly at me, so he misses the smile dropping of Jay’s face to be replaced by disapproval.  “Everything I’ve seen about Hummel’s in general makes me honoured to one day carry that name.”

 

Now my Uncle knows why my dad blew up about my boyfriend, now he knows why the ultimatum, and now he will feel the same way too.  My face must have shown something because David whips his head around to my uncle.

 

Pulling me behind him David sets his jaw and says, “No you do not get to look at Kurt like that.  Me?  I don’t care I’ve had those looks all my life, but not Kurt, he’s too freaking sweet and good, so back the hell off.”

 

Jay’s jaw sets and he says, “Karofsky,” like it’s something rancid in his mouth, “you lay one finger on him like your poor excuse of a father and brothers do to their wives and there is no where you can run that I will not find you and make you wish you’d never been born.”

 

David steps up to him and gets in his face, “Old man if I ever do anything to Kurt like that, he’d better fucking kick me in the balls hard and take me for everything I got.  And you wont have to hunt me down and make me wish I’d never been born because I’ll already be wishing I’d never been born and there wont be a thing you can do to me to that would make my life suck even more.  I’m never screwing up like that.”

 

Posturing back Jay glares, “Good, because while I would enjoy kicking your sorry ass and breaking that jaw of yours I never want Kurt to have to go through anything even remotely close to that.”

 

Stepping back David says, “Good, then we agree.  Come on Kurt we really do have to go, the laundry awaits.”  Giving my uncle a stiff nod he waits for me.

 

“Bye Uncle Jay,” I say quietly wondering if he will hate me too.

 

He gives me a long look; “Are you sure about this Buddy?” he pointedly looks to David.

 

“Yes Uncle Jay,” I tell him earnestly, “he’s different to the other Karofskys, he treats me right.”

 

Sighing Jay hugs me; “Okay Buddy, but you know where I live if you need me, if you need anything at all, just let me know.”  He holds my shoulders and looks me right in the eyes and I nod.  Parting I wave to him and take David’s hand.  Well that went better than I thought it might.

 

Reaching the Laundrette David is still a bit moody but admits he’s glad Jay would stand by me that much.  “Yes,” I agree with him, “but then Jackson Stanford has always been a good man.”

 

“Dude!” Dave exclaims looking pole axed, “that was Jackson Stanford?”

 

“Um, yes David,” I say bewildered.

 

A huge grin crosses his face, “No wonder he hates me.  Gabriel made a few unwanted passes on one of Stanford’s nieces and Stanford broke his jaw with an amazing punch.” David sounds in awe, “I totally owe him for that, it was the quietest month while Gabe’s jaw was wired shut.”

 

Both in good moods we hold hands and watch the washing go around and around.


	19. Chapter 19

Heaving a relieved sigh I put the last of the groceries away and step back, well that is that over for another week.  I love any type of shopping and David made enough in tips that we could both go a little crazy.  There are some luxury foodstuffs hidden away for Christmas, and I was able to buy lots of materials for collars, while David splashed out on paint and some canvases.

 

Warm arms wrap around me from behind and kisses are rained down on my neck.  “Hey babe, finished?”

 

They tickle a little bit and I giggle, “Yes all done darling.”

 

“Good, coz I have a surprise for you,” he puts a hand over my eyes, “now I know this is just a short term stop gap till you can get what you want, but I hope you’ll like them.”  Taking his hand away his other hand is open and on his palm are two rings.

 

Picking them up, I can see they’re both silver, the large one has a solid red band around the middle, the smaller more delicate one has two wavy bands around the middle that twist around each other, and are a beautifully matched blue and green.  There is something on the inside, peering I can make out two inscriptions, on the red one is “DRH nee K beloved of KEH”, on the little blue and green one is “KEH beloved of DRH nee K”.

 

“Oh David,” I gasp, “They’re beautiful.”

 

Blushing he says, “I couldn’t afford gold, so I had to go for silver and they had these enamelled rings, I really liked them, so I really hope you’ll accept them as our interim engagement rings.”

 

Grabbing the red ring from him I go down on one knee and ask, “David, would you do me the supreme and glorious honour of giving me your very masterful hand in marriage?”

 

“Uh, Babe you know I’ve already said yes right?” He looks at me confused.

 

“David,” I whine, “It’s romantic.”  Honestly, boys!

 

“Oh okay, then yes Kurt I accept your marriage proposal.”  He smiles down at me, and I grab his left hand sliding the ring on his finger to find it fits perfectly.

 

Bouncing back to my feet I throw my arms around him and kiss him hard.  Strong arms wrap around me and pull me closer as his mouth opens and the kiss deepens.

 

Pushing me gently away he says, “Right, okay, we’re doing this properly then.”  Getting down on one knee he looks up at me and asks, “Kurt I love you so very much and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?  I can only offer you my heart and promise to do all that I can to protect you and make you happy.”

 

Stifling a sob I nod and say, “Yes David, yes I accept.” He slips the ring onto my finger and it fits perfectly too, oh he is a clever one.  “They really are beautiful rings David, thank you so much.”

 

The blush on his face grows and he gets to his feet to give me a tender hug, “I’m glad you like them honey.”  He looks at me and grins, “Next week I’ve reserved a table at Breadstix for a proper dress up dinner date and celebration, but for now to save cooking, how about take out?”

 

And he calls me transparent.  Giving in as it’s been days since we’ve had junk food I nod, “Yes David you can have take out.”

 

He does a little victory dance and is so damn cute; he rarely lets down his guard like this.  “Yes!  So pizza it is then, do you want the usual?”  We negotiate the pizza and he practically runs to the phone to order.  That boy sure loves his junk food.

 

Pizza on its way he stalks back to me and says, “I know I must have done good with the rings and the proposals you’ve never given in on the food front that easily, thanks Babe.”  He picks me up and plops me on the kitchen counter opening my legs and stepping in between my knees, “Now, how shall we pass the time?”  His smile is both predatory and goofy all at once as he leans in to press his lips to mine.

 

Caught up in the kissing and the roaming of hands I never hear the doorbell but he does, he gives me one last lingering kiss and jogs up the hallway.  Paying for the pizza he is back in an instant carrying the boxes, I’ve barely collected myself and hopped off the counter and he is already in the fridge rummaging for drinks.

 

“Don’t worry about the plates babe we’ll eat out of the boxes, but you can have a knife and fork if you want,” he holds up two drinks so I can pick, which I do as I pull out my cutlery.  Herding me, food and drinks down the hall to the lounge he tells me to get comfy and vanishes.  Jumping back into the room he waves a DVD box around “And last but not least, one more surprise, TA-DA!”

 

It turns out to be Pirates of the Caribbean 1, the one we both think is the best film they made out of all of them.  Settling down we eat pizza, snuggle, and laugh at the outrageous over the top but brilliant swashbuckling film.  I prefer Sparrow’s character but David thinks Will is the best, he says it’s the wholesome sweetness that gets him every time.

 

End credits rolling Dave kisses my ear and says, “Lets tidy up and shower.  Early to bed for you.”

 

Rolling my eyes up to him I’m confused “But I’m not really tired.”

 

A dark look slides over his face and his eyes turn hazel, “But Kurt, tomorrow’s Sunday and you’re gonna need to be well rested.”

 

“Huh?” Is my articulate response.

 

“Sunday?  Ring any bells babe?”  Lifting an eyebrow he waits for me to get it and then I do.  Oh, Sunday is discipline and training day.  “Yep, that’s right my wonderful little puppy dog.  It’s been weeks since we’ve done a proper Sunday, so I may have to be extra tough on you.”  I tremble with anticipation, “I was thinking the works, spanking, chains, blindfold, and maybe earplugs.”

 

His words should have me screaming and running for the door, but I know what he is going to do with all of those things, what he has done in the past and it’s turning me on.  Clinging to him I ask, “Um, am I allowed to talk during training?”  He shakes his head watching me, “Err, then I think it might be a good idea to add gag to the list, I don’t think I can be quiet.”  There is really no way I’ll be able to keep quiet when he starts.

 

If anything his eyes darken more, “Okay Kurt, I’ll gag you to start with too, but I want to use that fabulous mouth of yours.” He whispers in my ear, “I was also thinking that if you are a very good boy during training at the very end I’d suck you off and swallow every drop you give me.”

 

Panting I stare at him and wonder if there is anyway I can get him to start early.  His hands catch hold of my face and hold me still as he kisses me, just as he did in the locker room, but I open my mouth and moan in ecstasy inviting him in.  He tastes of pizza and soda, and that extra something that is all David.  A hand is placed between my legs and rubs my raging hard erection.

 

“Clean up, then shower, then sleep,” my master orders, and I spring to my feet eager to obey.  Cardboard boxes and cans are disposed of, cutlery washed and put away.  The DVD is added to our small collection, and then I hold a shaky hand out to him, which he takes.

 

Finally in the bathroom and naked he picks me up and hauls me into the bathtub and under the shower’s warm spray.  Kissing and washing each other, we slip and slide, grinding and groaning.

 

A big hand wraps around me and my back is pushed against the wall as he pumps me.  Mimicking I wrap a hand around him and being nice and soapy I can glide up and down easily.  Whimpering into his mouth I get deep moans that vibrate through me in return.

 

His other arm wraps around me and then down to clutch my ass, followed by a finger that starts to worm its way inside me.  Finding and rubbing my prostrate it makes me break the kiss as my whimpering turns into groans and my head falls back in bliss.

 

Boldly I run my other hand down his back and clutch at his ass.  “Yes,” is hissed against my neck so I worm my finger carefully in, prodding him and searching, I know I’ve found the right spot when his own groans fall from his mouth and my name is ripped from him.

 

Keeping it slow but intense the pleasure grows heartbeat-by-heartbeat, fuelled by each stroke, each rub, and each sound we make.  All too soon I end up begging him to let me come, “Please!  David!  Master!  Please, need to come!”

 

Harsh uneven breathing, “Soon, just a little longer, nearly there.”

 

Struggling to hold it back I try and last as long as I can, but start to lose the battle as the familiar tight tingling builds.  “David!  Can’t last.”

 

“Come for me Kurt,” he orders and I do, letting my orgasm spill up and through me, all the while his hand is steadily draining me.  I lean against him and try to catch my breath.  Waiting and still hard he watches me and then kisses me tenderly.

 

Smiling at him in thanks I start to move my hand on him and my finger inside him, he pulls me tight to his body and lets himself go, the most glorious deep and dirty noises are moaned against my neck.  “Yes, now Kurt, now!” and then he is coming.  I can feel the tight muscles clench around my finger and in my hand he jerks and spasms as he jets his release across my torso.

 

Gently pulling my finger from him I wrap my arms around him to help keep him steady as his chest heaves panting.  Drizzling kisses over my shoulder he mutters, “Kurt?  I’m gonna have to add cock ring to the list, else you ain’t gonna last tomorrow, and I’ve got big plans for you.”

 

Oh my, he really is going to go all out tomorrow.  My knees shake a little at the thought of being so very much at his mercy, and knowing he is going to push me to the edge and over as many times as he can before finally letting me orgasm properly.

 

Kissing me on the forehead he states, “So Sunday morning is disciple and training time, then a rest until lunch.”  A sweet soft kiss on the lips, “Then I was thinking of snuggling and maybe working up to a make out session, and if we feel up to it, we can do arts and crafts.”  He gives me that smug satisfied grin, “You have collars to make and I got new canvases crying out for some paint.”

 

“Sounds like a perfect Sunday to me,” I tell him agreeing to him plans.  Looking down at our bodies I sigh, “Oh dear David I think we got a little messy, I think we may have to wash again.”  I give him what I hope is a sexy look.

 

Grinning he replies, “Then it’s a good thing we’re already in the shower.”  Filling a palm with shampoo he starts to wash my hair rubbing my scalp just the way I like it.  This time when we wash each other the moans are from deep contentment.

 

Falling into bed we cuddle close and I hope it’s always this way.  In the partial darkness of our room he drifts off to sleep and I watch him as his walls come tumbling down leaving him vulnerable.  My own eyes slowly closing I yawn looking forward to the following day and twisting the new ring on my finger.


	20. Chapter 20

Waiting anxiously in my dog basket I listen out for him in the hallway.  David insisted on a light breakfast then helped me wash up before making me rest in the basket for him, he said he was going to get things ready for us.  I’m already hard and aroused at just the thought of what we are going to be doing the air cool against my heated and naked skin.

 

He’s made me practice slipping the chains on my wrists and ankles this morning, and then made me work the gag out of my mouth.  Once he was satisfied I could escape at any point he left me here gagged and bound, my hands are behind my back my wrists tied together.  I rest on my knees, which are wide open with my ankles bound like my wrists.

 

Slow footfalls get closer and I whine hopefully.  Stepping into the kitchen he is wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, they hug his hips and show off his own impressive bulge and that wonderful chest.  Panting I shift in the basket and gaze longingly at him.  Dark eyes gaze back at me and I submissively drop my eyes to the floor. 

 

Let the games begin.

 

Walking over to me he takes the lead from the hook and then touches the catches on the wrist and ankle cuffs freeing my limbs.  When he tugs on the lead I crawl and follow him willingly and silently down the hall to the bedroom.

 

Inside there is a clean blanket on the bed waiting for us.  It was David’s idea originally.  As we’re both boys we tend to make a mess, semen running everywhere and making big wet patches, so we stocked up on cheap but thick blankets that are easy to wash.  They’re soft and keep the mess to a minimum, and in a pinch if we get cold we can grab one to cuddle in.

 

Walking me to the bed he tugs me up onto it.  The mirrored vanity screen is open, so I know that for some of what we are going to be doing I will not be wearing the blindfold.  I love to watch for as long as possible, David has even threatened to put a mirror on the ceiling over the bed, the thought made me writhe so much its now become a promise once we get to college.

 

Chains run from the top corners of the bed to the middle of the bed and form a loop.  And there are other objects on the bed: a blindfold, our ipod with earplugs, lube, some condoms, the biggest butt plug we own, his belt curled up, and the twin set of cock ring and vibrator which link to a remote control.  Oh Prada, that is going to drive me crazy, the last time he used that set of ring and vibrator on me I screamed in rapture so much I nearly lost my voice for a whole day.

 

Letting me look around he waits for me to move to the middle of the bed near the looped chains and lay down passively waiting for him to decide what we are going to do next.  He says the most powerful weapon he has in his arsenal to drive me wild in bed is my mind, if he tells me some of what we are going to do in advance it makes his job that much easier, and he is right.  I drop my eyes and try to control the shaking and needy whimpers.

 

Sitting on the bed in front of the screen, the back of his knees hits the mattress, he clicks his fingers to get my attention and simply says, “Lap.”  I crawl to him and then over his waiting lap, lying down so my groin is pressed against his and my ass is ready for him.

 

Resting my head on my arms I turn my head to watch in the mirror, the screen gives a fantastic view and his eyes catch mine for a moment as he licks his lips.  “Arms,” he says, so I lift my head back up and move my hands behind my back, where one of his hands holds them by the cuffs, essentially trapping me.  One side of my face is now pressed into the bed, but I still have a good view and I watch his other hand raise up and then fall down onto my helpless buttock making a loud slapping sound, I cry out the noise stopped by the gag and kick with my feet at the sudden pain.

 

It’s the first of twenty, ten for each cheek, as per our earlier negotiations, which I won on the basis of not having had any discipline for weeks.  He waits for me to stop struggling and to relax, and then he spanks me again. Each time I have to surrender before the next one will happen.  Blow after blow falls until we reach the agreed total, I’m sobbing in pain and pleasure, for some reason they get all twisted up in my head, it always starts in pain but ends this way, my ass throbbing and it feels so damn good.

 

Letting go of my hands he says, “Lube.”  This is another part of the game, he tells me the item he wants and I have to go and get it, to hand over the object he will use on me, to help him do this to me.

 

Getting off his lap I crawl over the bed to the pile of items and pick up the lube, then return passing it to him before lying back down on his lap.  I notice the large wet mark from where I’ve already leaked pre-cum onto his sweatpants.

 

Flipping the top of the lube he coats his fingers.  Generously giving me my arms back I end up gripping the blanket as the first finger circles then pushes inside.  Moaning I writhe on his lap as he moves that talented digit, a second is added and he starts to scissor me, stretching me properly for later.  By the time the third one is in my eyes are closed and I’m stuck between wanting it to never end and impatiently wanting him to take me now.

 

When he removes his fingers I have to concentrate to hear him say, “Plug.”  Crawling to retrieve it I collapse back onto his lap.  In the mirror I can see him smothering it in lube.  Placing it at my entrance he slowly pushes it in, letting me grow accustomed to its intrusion.  It’s big and unyielding and cold.  Filling me up and keeping me stretched it causes more ecstatic moans to be muffled in the gag as I claw at the bed and kick with my legs.

 

David’s big hand pats my ass to get my attention and then he says, “Belt.”  When I crawl to retrieve it, the plug moves inside me, it feels amazing and my limbs tremble.  He stands up and moves to the foot of the bed with his hand outstretched.  As I pass it over to him he hesitates and asks, “Are you sure?”  I nod that I am, at this point I really want it.

 

I had to argue long and hard to get this included, he’s been on the receiving end of real beatings, some of them involving belts, so it’s never more than one, and it’s never harder than medium.  It hurts when he does it, but that isn’t what I’m after, it’s what comes moments later, the twin welts that don’t break the skin, that don’t really hurt just ache, and last for about a day.  Which means when I move, when I sit, in fact everything I do for a whole day leaves me feeling completely mastered by him.

 

Turning around I stay on all fours and press my face into the mattress, my ass an easy target for him.  Closing my eyes I breathe and relax muscle by muscle.  A few practice swishes behind me and then, crack, I scream and fall to one side.

 

David kneels by the bed and runs his hand through my hair.  “You okay?”  I nod through my tears, the pain already receding.  Comforting me he stays there until I move, signalling I’m ready to continue.  “Lube and a condom,” he orders me.

 

Striping off the sweatpants he’s hard and ready, and when I bring the objects he wants I hold them out but he points and I have put the condom on him rolling it down his length, and then lube him thoroughly.  I have to get him ready to take me, to fondle him in my hands, to know that he is going to push that inside me soon.

 

“Blindfold and ipod.”

 

He points to the bed and I place them there.  Reaching down he starts to position me how he wants.  I end up kneeling on the floor facing the bed, while resting my upper body up the bed, with my arms extended and the wrist cuffs attached to the looped chains in the middle of the bed.  This position gives me no room to move, and stretches out my back and arms.  I have to grip the blanket to hold myself in place as the chains are doctored to break if I put too much force on them.

 

All the chains are breakable, another part of the game, I can tug on them, I can fight against them, but I have to be careful not to break them, I have to hold back and let them hold me down, to let them tie my in place for David to do these wonderful things to me.

 

Putting the blindfold on me he gives me one last smile as he tugs it down, the earplugs are next and the playlist he picks is just white noise.  The idea is to leave me with only the sense of touch, and it works very well indeed.

 

Unable to see or hear him I have no idea what he is planning to do.  I jump when his foot nudges between my legs, I let him open my legs and I’m left feeling so incredibly vulnerable.

 

A warm body presses up against my punished buttocks and then lies down over my back.  A thick erection juts into my skin, as a hard mouth begins to suck at the point between my shoulder blades, he’s going to give me a very big messy hickey.  Bass vibrations rumble into my back and I know he’s enjoying giving me the love bite and probably groaning, it works groans of my own out of me that are caught by the gag.

 

When he’s satisfied with his handiwork he lifts up and I can feel his hands slide down my back, over my ass, they stop to squeeze briefly, then remove the plug from me.  A shift in his weight and he pushes inside me, it bows my back in need but the chains stop me, leaving me captive.

 

Unable to shift my own body I’m helpless as he starts to rut into my willing body, he slams over my prostrate and pumps his hips to slap into my aching ass cheeks, holding onto my waist he sets up a constant steady rhythm as he pushes and pulls in and out of me.  The potent combination mixes in my head driving thought from me, driving whimpers and moans to fall uselessly into the gag, driving me towards utter surrender, driving me to complete humbling submission to him.

 

The tempo of thrusting increasing my mind fogs and I cling to the blanket, my own erection rubbed back and forth over the soft almost frictionless fabric.  Pressure builds inside me and hangs on a precipice for something to tip it over.  The physical sensation of him coming inside of me triggers my own orgasm and every cell I posses explodes with fireworks from the pleasure and I keen into the gag.

 

Weight hits my back as he collapses onto me and I can feel each laboured breath he takes as I relearn how to breathe too.  Tender kisses are whispered over my neck as he nuzzles me lovingly.

 

All too soon he pulls off and out leaving me echoingly empty.  Nudging me the plug is reinserted so I know he isn’t finished, the cold toy little comfort compared to his heat.  Leaving me there he does whatever it is he is going to do next and I wait patiently, my mind curiously still and passive, it’s almost zen-like and meditative.

 

The bed dips and moves, its like he’s walking around on it, which is weird.  My wrists are unclipped but I don’t move my hands, it’s up to him to choose my next position.

 

Hands urge me up and onto the bed, then all fours, turning me so my face is at the edge of the bed.  His groin touches my face and he slips the gag down enough I can open my mouth, then he makes me take his soft spent member in my mouth.

 

I love it when he is like this, I can fit all of him in, I can push my face to the base of him and press against his underbelly.  His testicles hang by my chin, but even now he is too big to take them at the same time.  A hand rests on my head and strokes my hair lightly.

 

Using gentle licks and sucks because he will be sensitive I carefully bring him back to fully swollen readiness.  Once there he begins thrusting in and out of my mouth letting me suck and lick him, the hand in my hair moves to hold my head steady as he rolls his hips.   I’m swollen and ready now too and when pre-cum begins to flood from him I know he is close and then he is suddenly pulling all the way out.

 

Licking my lips I wait.

 

Hands work the gag back into my mouth and he helps me crawl backwards then softly lays me on my back.  My left wrist and ankle are manoeuvred and then clipped together, drawing my leg right up.  He does the same to the right side.  Hands part my legs and I groan knowing I’m vulnerable again, exposed, that he can see all of me and I can’t see him.

 

The earplugs are removed and then the blindfold, blinking in the light I stare up at his face which fills my vision, “Surprise,” he says softly and moves so I can look up at the ceiling and the mirror that hadn’t been there earlier.

 

It shows me lying there with my legs spread, aroused, panting in need, my ankles and wrists pinned together.  I can even see the end of the plug sitting inside me.  Whimpers try and escape as I writhe powerlessly, shamelessly watching my mirror image do the same wanton movements.

 

A deep chuckle comes from the end of the bed, “Oh you do like that then…” that dark predatory look watches me, “in which case you’re gonna love what happens next…”


	21. Chapter 21

Holding something in his fingers he says, “Oh look Kurt, a little cock ring, once that’s on I can play with you to my heart’s content, I can enjoy you again and again as often as I want.  And there’s you all tied up, all helpless, captive to my every whim and there’s nothing you can do but take it.”  A dark cruel chuckle escapes him and matches the expression on his face.

 

We both know all I have to do it flick my wrists or ankles just so and I can escape.  We both also know I’m not going to, that it’s all part of the game.  The fantasy his words create drives me crazy and I know I’m whimpering, as I lay here trembling and needy, wanting him to do these things to me.

 

Our eyes lock as he begins to crawl slowly up the bed towards me.  Each movement deliberate, and as he enters visual range of the mirror I’m distracted from the shark smile because now I can see that muscled back of his.  Every ripple that runs across his shoulders, the swell of his ass as his legs move, it all hints to the power locked inside him.  Power he is going to use to temporarily turn my brains to mush.

 

Realising where I’m looking he sits up, giving me the perfect view of his chest which tapers down to his waist and hips, and finally his very erect groin.  Locking gazes again he gives me that predatory smile, “Yep, that mirror is the best damn craft project ever.”  Dropping to all fours he says, “This is gonna be so much fun,” and then he moves to sit between my spread legs.

 

Showing me the simple ring he takes me in his other hand, his touch is so good I writhe and groan.  Placing the ring over me he gets it into position and tightens it just enough that it will do it’s job but not hurt me.  “Let’s test it out,” he says and the hand wrapped around me pumps up and down.  Unable to stop myself my hips work up and down in concert, the tight tingling builds until it tries to spill up and out only to be stopped by the ring around me.  Trashing and fighting my hips continue to work, and his hand continues to pump, the full orgasm elusively slipping through my frustrated mental fingers.

 

Collapsing I sob and pant staring up at my reflection who stares back just as the shocked realisation dawns.  Oh sweet heaven he is going to do this to me again and again, he’ll deny me over and over, until I rip apart at the seams and only when he is satisfied will he, perhaps, let me find relief. 

 

I can’t wait, he’s right this is going to be fun.

 

We’ve played this game many times before, the memories rising to the surface of my mind.  A touch, a word, the same helplessness, him relentless and merciless, never giving me time to rest, never allowing me to pause and gather myself, and then I shatter, lost, wanton, not caring only needing him to do it to me again, to offer up to him and let him take what he wants as he denies me, literally ending up living only to satisfy him, unthinking in my lust and then one last final blessed relief.

 

The first time we played this I thought I was going to die from the pleasure, exhausted I’d slept for three hours and then I’d begged him to play that game again.  I love it.  I love him.

 

His hand is now massaging my testicles and that coupled with the memories is enough.  The bastard rubs and squeezes, in normal circumstances it would be helpful letting me drain more semen out, now it just encourages my body to keep going, to try and get past that damn ring, to keep clamping down on the big filling plug inside me, to want him inside so much, to have him take me roughly.  And the bastard denies me relief again.

 

Glaring at him I try and convey my anger and frustration, he just laughs at me, “That’s just the beginning babe,” he taunts me.

 

Running a hand down the inside of my left thigh he kisses my knee then his mouth licks and kisses as he follows his hand.  Resting his face over the love bite he gave me on Thursday he clamps his mouth over the nerves there and starts all over again, biting, sucking, marking me.  Tearing at my flesh he bumps my erection with the side of his face and I attempt to hold back the onslaught of the next orgasm knowing it will fail, my efforts are fruitless and I scream into the gag struggling to come, all the while he deepens his mark on my leg.

 

Panting I lay back and he transfers his attention to the other leg, marking me, showing the world his possession, his mastery of me.  His hand sneaks up and begins to pump me.  Tears run from my eyes leaking as heavily as my erection.  Crying, sobbing, desperate I can feel my will crumbling under the sheer eroding power of the next tidal wave of thwarted pleasure.

 

Sweating and becoming more and more dishevelled I can see the results of this siege in the mirror.  My eyes are wild and wide the pupils dilated.  My skin is flushed and pink no longer just pale and washed out.  The sweat shimmers and has begun to bead.  Hair that is normally so carefully fussed over and styled is damp and sticks up in all directions.  All this is the result of him, only ever him.

 

Every time we play this I seem to forget that it will be easier for him to bring me to orgasm as we progress, each failed attempt fuelling my desire to new heights, driving me to the brink and beyond.

 

Finished with my thighs he sits up holding himself with one hand.  Manoeuvring he rubs the head of his erection over my erection, his own pre-cum mingling with mine.  The sensation of being touched there, of seeing him to do this drives me closer and closer.  Powerless my body gives in and reaches for the elusive release fighting, straining for what is out of reach.

 

Leaning over me he licks a nipple and draws it into this mouth, the electric jolt shoots straight for my groin pooling and building higher and higher but unable to smash the dam holding it back.  My back bows and I thrash hopelessly.

 

The other nipple gets the same treatment and I get the same result.  This time my limbs relax totally as a part of me shatters at his ministrations.  My own needs receding, waning, replaced with wanting to see to his.  I love it when this happens, to let all my walls fall down, to let go, it’s amazing.

 

Above me the reflection still shows a panting, wanton, wild creature, untamed and for once sexy.  Inside I’m on the way to becoming a panting, wanton, domesticated creature, tamed and incredibly sensual and sexy.

 

Sitting up again he pumps me, I stop fighting and let it go, let it batter pointlessly and uselessly against the barrier of the ring, I let him do it to me again.  His hand stops and works the plug out leaving me empty before he rolls a condom on and lubes himself.

 

Yes, finally, now I can please him, let him plunder and ravage me to MY hearts content.

 

Lining up he pushes in, the heat delicious, the sight of him disappearing inside perfect and I hungrily devour the vision.  Lying down on top of me he fills me up, his weight pressing in all the right places on my body.  He undoes the catches on the cuffs and I automatically wrap my arms and legs around him to pull him closer, to angle him for his maximum pleasure.

 

Holding nothing back he rams into my body, he takes me roughly, takes his pleasure out on me.  Caught between our bodies my own thickness is rubbed which each movement, inside me he prods my special spot, his grunts and groans fall into my ear.  Rippling through me the trapped orgasm rolls up and down causing my muscles to spasm in a constant loop.  I welcome it knowing it means my own inner muscles are clamping on him, helping him, giving him pleasure.

 

So good.

 

Nothing else matters, only here and now, only him, only pleasing him.  He is the world and everything in it.  I cling to him and watch his body in the mirror marvelling, dazed, and blown away by him.

 

Faster and faster he moves, my eyes are blurring and my vision is growing black when he screams my name and he comes apart in my arms, I scream with him the held back pleasure soaking into every part of me blanking my mind.

 

I could lie like this forever; he’s spent and still inside of me, he’s collapsed exhausted on top of me, he’s close and part of me.  Cradling him in my arms and in my body I soothe him, I love him.

 

All too soon he moves, leaving me, and I am bereft.  Unable to move I stare at the spread-eagled boy in the mirror, he’s well used and tamed now, passive and submissive.

 

My master comes back to me and I smile a tired smile, I balance between my need and sleep.  He smiles back and I know I have pleased him.

 

“Christ Kurt, we are fucking doing this again, that was awesome,” he frowns, “shit it’s only ten in the morning,” he shrugs, “oh well there is always later.”  He sits between my open legs and his voices lowers, gets husky, “You did really good Kurt, you deserve a reward.”

 

Laying down on the bed he takes me into his mouth, he sucks and licks me.  The pressure builds all to quickly and this time it spills and spills out of me as he drains me, swallowing it all down, all the pent up frustration, and I can’t seem to stop.  Dimly I realise I am screaming my hands gripping the blanket holding on to something solid.  Losing control, losing myself, I let the last part of me go, let him take it, trusting him to catch me, I fall and tumble down, it feels like I am bursting out of my skin, my fragile body too small and weak to contain it all.

 

Boneless I find myself back on the bed held in my master’s arm as he cuddles me and tells me how much he loves me.  The gag and cuffs are all gone, the blanket with them.  Confused I blink at him, “Hey beautiful,” he greets me a lop sided smile on his face, “You’re awake again.” He kisses me, “I can’t believe you fainted again.”

 

Yawning I nuzzle into him happy.  Stroking my hair he asks, “Are you okay now?”  I nod.  “Good.  Do you want to have a nap?”

 

I think it over and shrug still in the dazed afterglow.  And it’s not my decision to make.  Lifting my chin with a finger he gazes into my eyes, “Huh, guess that particular session of training and discipline worked then.”  Giving me another kiss he helps me into bed and spoons me, “Go to sleep Kurt,” he says and I do as I am told.

 

Warm arms hold me safe and sound, and I drift back to sleep only for a persistently annoying sound to drag me back.  It’s my master’s phone.  Deep breathing comes from behind me and I know he’s fast asleep.

 

Wriggling I worm my way out of his embrace and crawl to the discarded pile of clothing.  Searching through it I find the loud piece of technology that is disturbing us at just gone noon.

 

The display reads Coach Beiste, I’m in two minds on whether to answer it or not.  Football is important to my master, but he is tired and asleep.  I hesitate before answering, “Hello David’s phone,” my voice deeper than normally and a little hoarse from earlier.

 

Silence, “Kurt?” she sounds surprised.

 

“Yes Coach,” it is probably just a message to let him know practice is moved.

 

“Err, I need to speak to your boyfriend, it’s urgent,” she says now she sounds flustered.

 

On the bed he is propped up on one of his elbows heavy lidded and half asleep, when I tell him who it is he holds his hand out for the phone, so I take it to him and curl up by his feet.

 

“Hello,” he says.  Listening to one side of a conversation is always irritating, as I like to know what they are all saying.  “Now?” he sounds annoyed.  “Well yeah I kinda had plans.”  He huffs, “No we were asleep.”  Clicking his fingers he motions for me to move closer, and then he pulls me into his body for a hug.  “Gee coz we both work on a Saturday?”  The next few replies are grunts before, “Fuck, it’s just a friendly…” His fist thumps into the bed beside me, “Fine!  I need to get my stuff together first.”

 

Ending the call he grumbles, “Shit!  I don’t fucking believe it!  The last two weeks have been a hell of practice and revision, and now we have to do an emergency football practice on a freaking Sunday for the friendly on Wednesday.”  Heaving a sigh he looks at me, “How’re you feeling now babe?”

 

“Better, thank you David,” I reply, I cuddle in closer also annoyed that he is going to be leaving, I was looking forward to the whole of today.  After that much training and discipline I’d normally get spoilt rotten by him, it’s a win-win situation, not only do I get mind blowing sex but he treats me like I’m the most amazing and wonderful person on the face of the planet who can do no wrong for the rest of the day, I wouldn’t have had to lift a finger because he’d have waited on me hand and foot.

 

“Good, I got a little worried again when you fainted,” a hint of smugness enters his smile.  “I really don’t want to leave you Kurt,” he runs his fingers through my hair.  Sighing, “And it’s Sunday so you’re gonna be on your own again.”

 

“I don’t mind,” I tell him, which is mostly true, I have been used to being on my own most of my life.

 

“Well I do,” he says.  “Hmm, what do you think of inviting Mercedes over?  You can have a nice catch up and she can stay for dinner if you want.”

 

Stunned I just look at him.  When I’d first moved in I’d hoped to be able to invite people over but everything went so wrong so quickly.  That faint seed of hope starts to bloom again, “Really?  I can have ‘Cedes over?”

 

Laughing at me practically bouncing on the spot he says, “Yep, anytime you want,” his eyes darken, “except if we’re having alone time.”

 

Handing me the phone he says it’s up to me and then wanders out of the room to have a shower before he leaves.

 

Holding the phone in my hand I scroll to her number and stare at it, then laying back down and grinning at my reflection on the mirror I hit the call button.


	22. Chapter 22

Dancing down the hallway I answer the door to find my beautiful friend Mercedes standing there grinning, over her arm are slung some of her choice picks from her shopping spree.  She’s going to give me a mini fashion show as I couldn’t be there in person to help her make her selections, this way I get to see some fabulous outfits before anyone else at school.

 

Ushering her inside I take the clothes from her and place them carefully on the bed, back in the hall she’s taken off her giant colourful, but warm, coat and is kicking her boots off.

 

With no more obstacles I can hug my friend, and we give each other a kiss on the cheek.  “How was the drive over?  And did you find it all right?  I hope my directions were okay?”

 

Hugging me back she says, “The drive was fine, and your directions were brilliant I found it first time.”

 

“Good.  Would you like a tour?” I ask a little shyly, she is the first person I’ve had over.  After inviting her I’d wished David luck at practice and thrown myself in the shower, then gone into cleaning mode, everything was dusted, vacuumed, and in the case of the bed the sheets had been changed too, and the room aired.  I had just managed to stop myself from scrubbing the bathroom floor with an old toothbrush, which I think would have been taking things a bit far.  “It won’t take long,” it’s small, but homely.

 

“Hell yes, lead on,” she smiles at me curiosity alive on her face.

 

First the lounge with sofa and TV, and the back which we’ve left empty so I can practice dancing, either on my own or with Dave if I nag him a bit, strangely he has decided he likes the latin dances and happily joins in.  Or if he is feeling romantic he’ll waltz me.

 

Then we move onto the kitchen, airy and well lit with a door that opens into a small private back garden.  Our tiny bungalow is part of the retirement area of Lima, built more for one person than two.  David inherited it from his grandfather on his father’s side.  Apparently the old man had been so ashamed of how Paul treats his wife and kids he’d cut all ties, David bumped into him when he volunteered at a shelter for abuse victims and they’d hit it off, slowly at first but it grew steadily.  Needless to say Paul has no idea of what was left for David, like this house which has a clause to say Dave can live here anytime he wants to and the small trust fund just about covers most expenses except for food.  His grandfather had left it as an escape route for David if he ever needed it, and I bless the man for caring enough to do that.

 

The window at the back looks out across unspoilt fields, at least for now, no doubt as the town continues to grow someone will build there, until then we will be free to frolic as much as we want, the tall fence ensuring us privacy from our elderly neighbours.  David says he’s looking forward to painting out there in summer, and may have mentioned something about getting me to pose naked for him, I’ve agreed as long as I get to wear ridiculously high sunscreen.

 

My friend is nosing around and looking in cupboards.  We don’t have a lot, and most of what we own is simple, functional and often second hand.  The fridge is well stocked from yesterday and I have some beef sitting on the side defrosting for stew later, that way if David is late home it doesn’t matter and if we don’t eat all of it I’ll put it in the fridge for another day.

 

Leading her onwards I show her the spare room, I’m not convinced you could get anything bigger than a double bed in and then that would take all the room up.  It is big enough to hold a few bits of exercise equipment and weights, David’s painting and art stuff, and my craft things.

 

The bathroom is similarly simple, one bath with shower, toilet, sink and a cupboard for storing towels in.  All in white, and the tiles are a mixture of yellow and white.  I think they were trying for a sand effect and failed, its fine but my hands itch to give the whole house a makeover, except we’re not staying and we’ll be renting it out while we are away at college, one more income to help us keep afloat and be able to afford to study fulltime.

 

Last is the bedroom.  The only piece of true original furniture we own is the bed and it is bespoke, a solid metal frame, with beautiful vine scroll work on the headboard, if you look closer you can see its padded in places, so we can sit up and read comfortably, or I can hold onto it without hurting myself as David takes me from behind.  There are holes drilled into it which are for attaching our chains to, and he has said when we are settled he’ll get a metal canopy frame added, I can pretty it up with hanging fabric and he’ll be able to hang me in different fun new positions.

 

Our clothes are kept behind a curtained hanging rail at the end of the bedroom, where there are various cheap drawers to keep our clothes in and at one side are special rails we can hang things on.  The curtains are plain and simple in keeping with the rest of the house, but I’ve managed to sew a few different ones so I can change the room a little whenever I want.  David just gives me his ‘I don’t get why you want this’ look but he always helps me put them up.

 

“Oh,” Mercedes gasps.  Following her gaze I see the mirror still attached to the ceiling.  I have no idea how David managed it, so I didn’t even try and get it down.  She looks at me and I can’t help the blush that burns across my face.

 

Defensively I say, “It wasn’t there this morning,” but that makes it sound worse and the blush deepens.

 

“Really?”  She’s sceptical.

 

“Really.  David put it up a bit later,” babbling I say, “and I don’t know how to take it down, it’s a craft project he’s been working on.”

 

If anything her grin gets bigger and she puts her hands on her hips, “Uh-huh and have you tested his little craft project out yet?”

 

Oh Gaga, there is that much blood flooding my face I think I may faint.  “That is a big fat yes,” she says, and giggles.  “I told you those hickeys you got on your neck weren’t from holding hands baby, now give Aunty Mercedes ALL the juicy details.”

 

“Mercedes!”

 

“Come on Kurt,” she pleads, “My life is empty, I have no boyfriend, how could you leave me out like this, this is the closest to any action I’m gonna get in high school, there is no one out there man enough for me, except you and your gay.”  She does her best to start guilt tripping me.

 

Then she catches sight of the mirrored vanity screen still open and positioned for the bed.  “Oh my!  And was that new today too?”

 

Face palming I hide slightly and shake my head.

 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” she breathes, “Oh my!”  I can’t look at her I’m so embarrassed.  “So David likes to watch?”  I shake my head.  “You?”  I nod.  “Any good?”

 

Opening my fingers I peer at her between them and nod again.  So many emotions flit across her face it’s difficult to catch them all, delight, surprise, shock, amusement, embarrassment, and thoughtfulness to name a few.

 

Her jaw has dropped slightly and she seems to be at a loss of what to say next.  “Um, are you okay Mercedes?” I ask.

 

Mouth opening and closing soundlessly a few times she pulls herself together, “Yeah I think so, wow, just wow Kurt.”  Tilting her head to one side she stares at the ceiling mirror, “So how did he get it to stay up there?”

 

Standing next to her I crane my neck too, “I really don’t know, I wasn’t paying much attention at the time.”

 

“Really?  What were you doing then?”

 

My eyes widen and the blush comes back full force.  How am I supposed to explain to her that I was chained naked and ready for him, with a blindfold on while he was putting a mirror on the ceiling?  “Err…”

 

She giggles at me again.

 

Rubbing my face with my hands, she takes my left one in hers, “Oh Kurt!  Is that what I think it is?”

 

In all the excitement of having her over I’d forgotten.  “Yes.  I’m engaged!”  Expecting her to be as ecstatic as I am about it I’m surprised when she frowns a little at me.  “Mercedes?” I ask worriedly.

 

Biting her bottom lip she looks at me as if she is unsure of what to say, “Kurt,” she says hesitantly, “Are you sure?  You’ve not known him that long, and last year he did bully you really badly.”

 

I knew having a secret relationship with him was a bad idea, but with his family being the way they are they would literally have killed him, or made him wish he was dead.  He’d made me promise to tell no one, and I’d kept it, though it had hurt me to keep it from Mercedes.

 

Confessing I tell her, “We’ve been seeing each other for about a year now, and the bullying was his warped way of saying he like liked me.  If you’re ever unlucky enough to really meet his family you’d understand.  I’ve been teaching him things like flowers and poetry, which it turns out he’s really good at.”  He tries to buy me flowers at least once every two weeks, and he leaves me cute little notes around the place for me to find, he’s much more romantic than he thinks.

 

“You remember I was acting weird a few weeks after he came back from his expulsion?” She nods, “Well he’d started flirting with me, carefully, no locker slams or intimidations,” I smile remembering, “he was really romantic, and kept his distance at all times, never pushing or rushing me, and he told me if I ever said I wanted him to leave me alone he would.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this at the time?” She looks so hurt and wounded.

 

“I’m so sorry Mercedes, he made me promise not to tell any one, I argued that you could be trusted to know he was gay, after all you were the first person I told, and that you wouldn’t tell anyone about us, that you would help us.”  I sigh, “He really doesn’t trust people easily, and after everything I’ve learnt about his family I’m really not surprised, they are evil Mercedes.”  And I don’t say that about a lot of people.

 

“I’ve heard the stories, but Mr Karofsky always seems so nice,” she says.

 

“So are many serial killers, there is something seriously wrong with that man, I thought we was nice when we met him in the Principle’s office, I couldn’t work out how David was the way he was, or why there were so many rumours about the Karofsky’s,” I shake my head at my naivety.  “Paul is very good at hiding that side of him, I’ve met his wife Mary and she is the walking advert for a physical and mental abuse victim, I still don’t understand why she wont leave him, he mistreats her horribly.”

 

Shuddering at the memory of bumping into Paul and Mary I can clearly hear the sound of his hand hitting her echoing through me, I’m still baffled as to why she stays with him, the sheer amount of hospital admissions alone would be evidence she could use against him in court, and then she could be free of him.  David always looks so sad and then gets mad because he can’t protect her or his sister-in-laws, not when they wont let him.  He’s spoken to other victims at the shelter and its like some survival instinct in them breaks so they can’t see that the relationship is so wrong, they truly believe that they deserve that terrible treatment.

 

Narrowing her eyes at me she nods, “Okay baby I’ll accept that you couldn’t tell me at the time, but you can tell me everything now.  I wanna know how you two hooked up, what happened afterwards, everything.”  Giving me a stern look she waits for me to nod then grins, “And I have gots to try me that mirror.”

 

Laughing we move her clothes to the hanging rail and then settle onto our backs on the bed and stare upwards. “Kurt this is truly something, now details boy, give me the deets!”

 

Where to start?


	23. Chapter 23

Staring up at our reflections I can see the expectant look on my friend’s face, but I’m really not sure how to start this, or where to begin.  My relationship dynamics with David are not the usual teenagers going steady and dating ones, but they work and they are consensual.

 

“Mercedes, I need you to keep a really, really, really open mind about this,” I tell her.  “Please don’t misunderstand, if you’re not sure or want me to clarify please just say.”

 

Her eyes widen and she nods, “Okay…”

 

She looks so worried I take her hand in mine, “It really is okay, I just need you to not jump to conclusions.”  Taking a deep breath I try and explain David and I before I tell her how it happened.  “You know David and I are boyfriends,” she nods, “well we are also good friends too, and now we’re engaged,” I wave said hand with ring.  “He is also my master,” her breath catches, “and I belong to him because…” I blush at having to say this out loud to anyone else but David, “because I’m his puppy dog.”

 

“You’re what?” she exclaims.  Shocked she turns her head to look straight at me concerned, I just look back placidly.  “I… I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m David’s obedient, loving, loyal, affectionate puppy dog.  He gets to dominate, control and master me anyway he wants to.  If he commands me I have to obey him.” I try and explain.

 

“So Rachel was right?” Her face is horrified as she interrupts.

 

“No!  Kind of.  It’s really hard to explain.  You have to keep in mind that I can walk away at any point, and he can’t stop me.  I can say no and he has to stop whatever we are doing.  He is not allowed to do anything abusive because I will leave him.  As long as he is a good master and takes care of me and continues to love me as much as he does there is no reason for me end our relationship.”  I plead to her with my eyes.  “I know it’s a little different but I’m not a mindless slave.”

 

“If you say so, but it still sounds like being a slave,” she’s obviously sceptical.

 

I can’t help grinning at her, “You’re taking this much better than I did when David tried to explain what he wanted from me.  But I’m getting ahead of my self.  Right, back to how this all started.”

 

Settling back I try and put it into words.  “Well David was born gay, his family are seriously bigoted and unbelievably religious and he grew up knowing that homosexuality was a one way ticket to hell and it was a life style choice picked by abominations.  Then he wound up having feelings he wasn’t supposed to, especially for a slim effeminate and fashionable boy who pranced through the halls spreading fairy dust.”

 

She raises an eyebrow “Fairy dust?”

 

I roll my eyes, “Its what David said, honestly he’s such a boy about things.”  We giggle and I carry on, “So this cute boy gets a crush on the quarter back and follows him around like a puppy and is as subtle as if he had taken out a commercial and played it 24:7.  David thinks that’s why he picked on Finn so much, he was jealous but didn’t want to acknowledge what he was feeling or why.”

 

Frowning she says, “That makes sense I guess.”

 

“Then junior year and the cute boy has had a growth spurt, toned up and is even more blindingly beautiful, and yes David did say that, don’t you roll your eyes at me Mercedes, I’m apparently irresistible.  Well at least to David.  So David had used the summer to work out he had feelings for me, but didn’t really want to and didn’t know how to act on them, and the bullying turned personal.”

 

Sighing I hug myself, I hated that period in my life, David has said he would do anything to undo it, to make it never happen.  “You remember how I told you about meeting Blaine?”  She nods, “Well he gave me some advice, about standing up to your bullies, so one day after David lockered me I ran after him and into the locker room.”

 

“No,” Mercedes is shocked, “That’s… That’s so… Stupid!”

 

“You have no idea, he could have killed me, the place was empty, and no one would have saved me.”  I tell her about the argument how I was so angry I just sort of exploded and screamed at David, the threats, the fist waved in my face and then, “he kissed me.”

 

“He did what?”

 

Sitting up I demonstrate the hold he used on me, “And then, wham, mouth on mouth.  It was the worst first kiss in history.  Poor David, he was so mixed up inside, I was in his face, he didn’t want to hit me, so he kissed me instead.  Then he relaxed his hold, like this, pulled away and made a whimper noise before trying for another kiss.  I held my hands out to stop him and he did stop, he hit the lockers and fled.”

 

“Oh my God!” She’s back to opening and closing her mouth.

 

Flopping back down onto the bed I admit with hindsight, “I really should have come to you and possibly Rachel for help.  But no I went to my new gay friend and told him.  Together we were going to confront David and let him know that you don’t go around kissing people like that and if he turned out to be gay we’d be there to help him.  We found him outside on the stairs.  He did not like being confronted in public and pushed Blaine into the fence, but when I told him to stop he did and then he ran away again.”

 

“Let me get this straight, you and Blaine, tried to go public with a closeted Karofsky, who you now tell me had deeply ingrained beliefs about being gay and it being bad?”  Blinking a few times she says, “How the hell are you and Blaine not dead?  And remind me to never ask Blaine for any advice, it’s likely to get me killed.”

 

I laugh at her indignation, “David later asked me why I followed him into the locker room and about the stairwell, when I told him he pretty much said the same thing as you, but with more swear words,” I try and keep a straight face, “and he inferred all kinds of things about Blaine’s parentage.”

 

“Good,” she says fiercely.

 

“And then you know the run up to David being expelled and then his dad did a lot of being nice and then David was reinstated.”  I’d been terrified; it was the closest I’d ever gotten to thinking about suicide.  “When he came back I expected all hell to break loose, but he just left it alone, he did nothing.  It was the other jocks that set us up.  They got a note to me and I thought Finn needed something from the locker room, and they got David in the locker room at the same time.”

 

Wide eyed she stares at me as I tell her, “I walked in believing him to be on the other side of the school, and here he was instead.  We stared at each other for a few seconds and before I could do anything he had me pinned up against the same locker my hands out by my head like this.” Laying back I show her what I mean.  My hands held level with my head and out to the sides. I let the fear I’d felt at the time into my eyes and voice.  “I really thought that was it, he was going to beat me to death or rape me, or both, I was so scared ‘Cedes.”

 

“Kurt,” she whimpers.  “Oh baby.”

 

“He was so strong, I couldn’t fight him, and he leaned into me and I could feel his erection pressing against me.  He put his face into my neck and we just stood there.  Then he pulled back and gazed into my eyes and said, ‘God you are so pretty Kurt, and you really are afraid of me,’ he sounded so sad almost heartbroken, then he said, ‘Okay I have a plan, I’ll ignore you, like you’re not even in the room, but you gotta to do the same back.  We’ll both survive junior and senior years and go our separate ways.  No more bullying, no more slushies, nothing.  Do we have a deal?’  It wasn’t like I had a huge choice and it was a great deal so I took it.”

 

“Wow,” she says.

 

I’ve taken the swear words out of it, but essentially that’s what happened and yes wow.  “It could have been a lot worse. I kept waiting for him to go back on his word, but he kept it.  And do you remember the day I got dumpstered, then slushied about six times and that hockey jock lockered me yelling names at me?”  She nods so I smile, “That was a day after the truce began.  And do you remember how he was mysteriously caught on camera giving Jacob Israel a port-a-potty and then got expelled the very next day?”  She nods again, “Well I can’t prove it was David but I know he had a hand in it somewhere.”  Damn he’s good at covering his tracks when he wants to.

 

“And then the week after the locker room truce I had to go in for a legitimate reason and he was there again.  This time he was all sweaty from a work out and was striping down for a shower.  I froze as he took his clothes off, I really thought he didn’t know I was there except he was all hard and erect, and his clothes don’t do him justice.  He’s seriously stud material.  Then he gave me a look out of the corner of his eye and I knew he knew I was there, but he didn’t say anything and just walked into the shower ignoring me.”  Closing my eyes I can remember being almost mesmerised, the fluttery ache inside me, he was so beautiful and I’d gotten a little hard myself, which I am doing now.  Pulling my legs up I hope she hasn’t noticed.

 

“You mean just remembering him naked does that to you?”  Oh, she’s noticed, I try and apologise but she waves it off, “Come on give me details about him.”  So I do and her jaw drops again, “Oh my God!”

 

“You’ve said that already, but it may explain why I found myself following him and just standing in the doorway of the shower room and watching him wash.  He was slow and took his time, looking back he did it on purpose, when he reached his erection he, oh it’s so…” I break off to look at her, “He stroked it ‘Cedes!  I think I may have panted at that point because he looked so smug as he turned to me and said, ‘See something you like Fancy?  I thought I wasn’t your type?  And this is not keeping our deal, so run along, there’s a good boy.’  That time I fled from him.”

 

“Oh!  And Fancy?  What the hell?”

 

“It’s his pet name for me, like I call him Hamhock sometimes.” She rolls her eyes at me amused, “I know, its one of those couples things I never used to get either.”

 

“So what happened next?” She asks me caught up in the tale.

 

“Next I tried to ignore him for another week.  Whenever we passed in the halls he ignored me but he had this smug smile, and you know how I hate to be ignored and he was wandering around and I knew what was under those ugly clothes.  So I sought him out in the locker room again.”

 

“Kurt!”

 

“I know it was stupid!  I just couldn’t help it.  He was getting dressed this time, his hair still damp from the shower.  I stood there and watched him and again he was hard and when he’d finished he turned and lifted an eyebrow at me.  I blurted out ‘Why did you kiss me?’ he looked like I’d asked the most stupid question in the world and said, ‘D’uh, why do you think?’  And then I was back to being pinned against the locker by him and he said, ‘This is not ignoring me like we agreed to Kurt, you’re such a bad boy, if you were mine I’d have to punish you for disobeying me, I bet you’d behave if you were spanked wouldn’t you?’”

 

“Spanked?”  She sounds outraged.

 

“Don’t knock it until you have tried it, its not that bad.” I squirm a little on the bed, my punished buttocks a good reminder of this morning.

 

“He spanks you?” I nod and she starts doing the open mouth thing again.

 

“Anyway I was outraged too at the time and yelled at him, he just grinned at me, and he has a lovely distracting grin, and said ‘I love it when you get all in my face like that, you’re so goddamn strong, so beautiful.’  And he was back to being all erect and pressed against me so I stopped yelling.  He looked me in the eyes and told me, ‘Go back to ignoring me Kurt, but if you wanna perv at me in the shower go ahead, only remember I get to watch you too.’  Then he laughed at my reaction to that idea which was to say the least very negative, ‘It’s alright Kurt,’ he said ‘I know you’re not really interested in me and you wouldn’t want to do for me what I want you to do.’  He let me go and did shooing motions at me.”

 

I glance at her, “You know how curious I can be about things,” she nods confirming.  “Well then I asked him what he wanted me to do for him, and he said ‘I want you to be mine, I want you to be my sweet little puppy dog and do everything I tell you to do and I want to do so much to you Kurt, but above all else I want you to be happy.’  Then he walked out and left me.  The next day I shoved a note in his locker that read, ‘I am not a dog and I am no man’s slave’, then he left one in mine saying ‘Who said anything about being a slave, I want a partner not a puppet.’  That confused me so I left a note saying ‘I don’t understand.’ I got one in return telling me to meet him in one of the empty classrooms a little before Glee started.”

 

“And then…” she prompts.


	24. Chapter 24

“And then I asked Finn to escort me to the classroom and to wait outside for about ten minutes so he could come find me if I took any longer.” I tell Mercedes.

 

At her confused look I elaborate, “There was no way I was going to meet David without some kind of back up plan to rescue me if I needed it, and Finn fell for my excuse of needing a bit of alone time to get ready for Glee.”

 

She shrugs, “That boy is so dumb most of the time and then when you don’t want him to he catches on real quick.  I’m glad you were sensible about meeting David though, but what happened?”

 

“Well he was waiting for me in the classroom and he’d heard me talking to Finn and looked amused.  David stayed at the back of the classroom the whole time he just sat on one of the desks and made me come to him.  So I walked over to him until I was about ten feet away, I thought I’d be able to get a good loud scream out before he could get me, then acting more confident than I felt I crossed my arms and said, ‘Okay Karofsky, I’m here, now explain.’  He just said, ‘David or Dave, and what bit did you need me to explain for you?’”

 

Huffing at the memory I fold my arms, “He can be so annoying sometimes Mercedes, he made me ask him what he meant by being his puppy dog.  He did answer though, he said, “Being my puppy dog means you are my boyfriend, its exclusive you see no one else, you are obedient and obey my every whim and command unless its something really stupid or your not ready for what I want, you have to be loyal to me and never betray me, you have to be affectionate and I know you can be coz I’ve seen you with your friends, you can’t always be a bitch to me sometimes you have to be nice, and maybe, in time you could, you know, learn to love me, a bit, I know it wouldn’t be easy for you or anyone, I just hope you might like me a little.’  Oh ‘Cedes you should have seen him, he looked so vulnerable.”

 

My heart stutters in my chest wanting to comfort him and I turn to my friend who is looking much more sympathetic, “He doesn’t sound like he has a lot of confidence in himself Kurt.”

 

“He doesn’t.  And he has big issues with trust and being in control.  David’s learnt to relax around me but he still backslides now and again.”  I grin at her, “He’s so cute when he gets all flustered and isn’t sure that to do, then he lets me guide him and help him along.”

 

“Oh that I have to see,” she says.  “Go on, or do I have to pull every last detail out of you?”

 

“No sweetie, you don’t.” I comply with her wishes and say, “So then I asked him what his role would be and he told me, ‘I’d be your boyfriend, it’s exclusive I see no one else.  I get to master, dominate you and control you.  I have to protect you and always be good to you, I’m not allowed to hurt you and if I do it’d better be by accident or I expect you to leave me.  I have to love, cherish and adore you.  I have to learn as much as I can about you to so I can make you happy.  I have to earn your trust and keep it.  And other stuff about looking after you but I’m not sure on all of it yet but I’ll keep working on it.’”

 

“Huh, he makes it sounds like he’d do most of the work,” she says thoughtfully.

 

“I must admit his explanation did blindside me too, I wasn’t expecting that at all which threw me at the time, so I may have inadvertently challenged him,” she asks me how, “Well I did say something about how I didn’t think that being body checked counted as being courted and that he’d have to do a lot to get into my good graces enough that I would even consider him an acquaintance let alone a friend and he’d have to work extra hard for me to consider him as possible boyfriend material.  And then I flounced out and went to Glee.” Shrugging I tell her, “I honestly thought that would be that and we’d go back to ignoring each other, because there was no way Kurt Hummel was going to be obedient to anyone.”

 

Playing with my engagement ring I say, “For two days we did ignore each other, then he brushed very gently against me, and the hall was so crowded I thought nothing of it until I got home, and found he’d left me a present in my coat pocket, it was a small charm.”

 

Getting up I rummage in one of our drawers for my charm belt.  It’s made of black strips of leather I’d woven together myself, and from the strands I’ve hung the small charms he’s given me.  Grabbing the belt and fishing my memory box out I take them back to Mercedes.  “Here’s the first charm he ever gave me.”  It’s a small clear plastic bunch of flowers dangling from a black cord I’d added, finding the corresponding piece of paper I hand it to her, “And the accompanying rhyme.”

 

Reading it aloud she says, “Roses are red, Violets are blue, Flowers are pretty, And so are you too.”  Pursing her lips she comments, “I’m not sure if I want to go with ‘aw that’s so damn cute’ or ‘damn that’s cheesy’.”  Motioning to the picture on the paper she asks “Did you draw that?”

 

On every piece of paper that he has written to me he has also drawn something, in the case of the charms he draws the relevant one with painstaking detail.

 

“No that’s all him, he’s a brilliant artist.  And I know how you feel he’s so cheesy and cute and romantic, I love it.”  I smile as she goes through the others in my memory box, matching them up with the right charm.  Some notes are on their own and not linked to a charm they say things like, “You looked like the sun rising today and it made me happy to see you smile,” or “That top looks nice I didn’t think it was possible to make your eyes anymore beautiful.”

 

Occasionally she smiles, laughs, sniffles, goes “Oh!” and she seems to like them as much as I do.  Putting the last one down she says, “Oh Kurt!  I didn’t know he could be like that!”  Hand on her heart she looks wistful, “Why can’t I find me a man to do that for me?”   A mischievous look crosses her face, “Can you imagine how pissed the other girls are going to be when they find out how romantic he is to you?”

 

Oh, I hadn’t thought of that.  Dating is normally dinner and make out session, not cute charms and heartfelt words.  I gloat a bit and smirk, “I can’t help it if my man is too good for words.”  Which sets us off giggling.

 

“Do you want to know what happened next?” I ask her encouraged by the fact David’s notes seem to be seducing her as much as they had me, she nods running her finger over the charms.  “Well I had a bit of a freak out moment when I realised David had taken up my challenge and was going to woo me.  I didn’t know if I wanted him to try or if it would be best to let him down now, his idea of a relationship was not what I was used to daydreaming about, but I kept reading his note and I have to admit to being intrigued by it and I wondered if we might at least be able to become friends.”

 

Sprawling out I continue, “But he was still ignoring me at school, so I wasn’t sure, then I tried cornering him in the locker room again.  I was going to ask for parlay so we could talk, I really didn’t want to be pinned against the locker again.  He was stripping down and he had this giant bruise on his back, it was huge, and all these horrible colours. I knew it couldn’t be from sports, turns out his brothers Cain and Solomon got bored and picked a fight with him, they slammed him into a wall a lot, not that he told me at the time, instead he acted all tough and told me to get lost he wanted to shower, so while he did I raided the medical supplies to help with the bruising.  When he came back out I ambushed him and told him to leave his shirt off so I could doctor his wounds, I had to get all bitchy and grumpy with him before he reluctantly agreed.”

 

Smiling at her I say, “He was such a bear, but he straddled one of the benches so I could sit behind him and I rubbed some of the bruise cream on for him.  When I touched him he flinched, that big strong boy who backs down from no one flinched as if he expected me to hurt him,” I frown unhappily.  “I was as gentle as I could be and when he pulled his shirt on he said thanks, and I asked him to coffee after school so we could get to know each other and maybe be friends, he was surprised at my offer but agreed.”

 

Leaning forward eagerly Mercedes is engrossed so I continue, “We met up, he insisted on paying for coffee and made sure I knew he knew it wasn’t in any way a date, and then we actually talked.  I was convinced he was some idiot Neanderthal but he turned out to be much smarter and sweeter, if foul mouthed, and he slid another charm across the table to me.”  I show her the one of a musical note.

 

Again she reads out the rhyme he’d written for me, “Roses are red, Violets are blue, You’re voice is like an angel’s, And you look like one too.”

 

“I asked why he’d picked those charms and he told me he wanted to buy me the expensive ones, but he didn’t want me to feel obligated in any way to keep them, or worried in case I damaged them, and if I wanted to throw them away I wouldn’t have to feel any kind of guilt about the cost.  David also said he wanted something pretty for me that would also show one of the many amazing things I’m made up of.”

 

“Oh, that boy is smooth,” she’s impressed by his romantic words.

 

“So for the next week we’d ignore each other at school and then we’d meet up for coffee, which he always paid for, and if we weren’t in a booth he’d hold my chair out for me,” she sighs at that charmed at his actions, “and we talked more and more.  He was nothing like I expected and I ended up really liking him and watching him too, I came to realise he was attractive and that his smile is amazing.  I found out some of the bad things about his family and I promised not to tell anyone about him, not even you,” I reach out to her, “I’m still sorry about that I’m glad I can tell you now.”

 

Hugging me she says, “I forgive you already, and you’re telling me before anyone else,” she smiles smugly.  “I have the jump on everyone!”

 

“You are so bad Mercedes,” not that I blame her.  To feed her gossip addiction I tell her more,  “All through our Sectionals practice he was really supportive and wished me luck, when I got back we celebrated the Glee Club’s win with more coffee and he said maybe we could try a piece of cake too because it was a special occasion.  I told him all about that night and if he didn’t understand anything he asked, he laughed at my jokes, and cheered when we won.  It was embarrassing, people turned around and stared at us but he crowed about us stomping the other entrants and he convinced me to high five him, in public, me, high fiving.  He even called me dude.”  I shake my head, “He was so happy for me he was like a little kid at Christmas, he can be so adorable.”

 

Biting my lip I tell her the best bit, “So I thought about it for a while and the next Monday I cornered him the locker room again, and I let him pin me against the locker, he was so careful of me and I could have broken that hold anytime I wanted too.  Then I asked him if he would do me the honour of being my boyfriend.  You should have seen his face, he couldn’t have been more surprised if he’d been abducted by aliens for a makeover and dressed in fashionable clothes.  He got really shy and said yes, and then I kissed him.”

 

Wrapping my arms around me I bask in the memory, “Mercedes it was better than any of my daydreams, I was gentle, and we just touched lips, it was the best first kiss for a fledgling relationship ever.  He liked it too and politely asked me if I could give him kissing lessons.”

 

Hearing sniffing noise I find her holding back tears, “Oh baby, I’m so glad it worked out for you two.  He still better be good to you, and if he isn’t you come to me Kurt and I’ll set all the Glee boys on him to kick his sorry ass.”

 

“Okay,” I promise her.

 

“Now show me the ring, and I’m sorry I was so off about it earlier,” I hand it to her and she inspects it.  I give her the shortened version of how I proposed to him and how he snuck off and bought the rings, the two proposals on bended knees in the kitchen, which sets her off crying again, “I’m so happy,” she sobs.  “Oh my baby boy is getting married!”

 

Squealing and giggling we hug and I ask, “Will you be my maid of honour?”

 

“Yes!” she agrees loudly.  “Oh what am I gonna wear?  What colours are you going with?  I can’t clash with you.”

 

“It’s okay, it won’t be until after graduation, and I think David’s decided to wait until we’ve finished college, then we can get married and not have to worry about studying.”  She looks dejectedly at me so I cheer her up, “But think of all the time we have to plan it!”

 

That sets her off again and she showers me with ideas, this is going to be so much fun to plan, with her help anything is possible.  “And what happened to my private fashion show,” I tease her, “You can give me wedding advice as I critique your new wardrobe Miss Jones.”

 

Bouncing off the bed she swans over to where they hang, “Prepare to be amazed and astounded by my fabulous new clothes Mr Hummel,” she tells me and reaches for the first item.


	25. Chapter 25

Having worked our way through the clothes she’d bought, matched items together and begun linking them with accessorizes, all the while gossiping and giggling, we then tidied up and made our way to the kitchen.

 

“I just loved the purple top, you have to wear it soon,” I tell her as I begin to get the stew together.  “Everything was fabulous, you really have an amazing eye Mercedes.”

 

“Thank you Kurt,” she says.  “I know if you like them I did real good.”

 

“Oh you did dearest, believe me I couldn’t have picked better myself.”  Pulling vegetables out of the fridge I turn to her, “Would you like to stay for dinner?  Its just stew.”

 

Hesitating she says, “I’d really like to Kurt, but I don’t want to intrude.”

 

Even though she’s accepted David and I, I’m fairly sure she’s still nervous of him, he did bully all of us, so it may take a while for her to learn to trust him.  “You won’t be intruding, I would love for you to stay.”

 

“Okay,” she says.  Eying up the vegetables she asks, “And those?  Are they staying for dinner too?”

 

“Honestly they’re not poisonous they’re good for you.  I am a great cook and you wont even know they’re there.  Trust me.”  It’s gone quiet behind me so I turn to find her staring over at my basket.  Gently touching her arm to get her attention I say, “Remember I told you I’m his puppy dog, it’s my basket.”

 

I can see she is a little freaked out by it, I suppose being told about it and seeing it are two different things.  Holding her in my arms I sooth her, “It’s okay Mercedes, really, everything is okay.”  Maybe I shouldn’t have told her, but I’ve hidden so much from her, I really don’t want secrets between us any more.

 

“And the lead?” The question is quiet.

 

“That’s mine too Mercedes,” I fetch it and bring it back, “see these links, here and here, well they’re special, they’re breakable.  I can get away anytime I want to.  It’s always my choice to stay.  I even have a proper collar it attaches to.”

 

Leaving her to examine it I retrieve my collar and show it to her, “It clips on like this, and ta-da one little puppy dog is ready to go.”  Catching her expression I offer, “If it upsets you I wont say anything else, I’ll keep it all from you and you won’t have to worry about it.”

 

“No! No Kurt.  I’m sorry, it’s just, I’m used to listening to the other girls, this,” she waves a hand, “It’s really not that close to what I’m used to hearing about, it’ll take a while that’s all.”  Squaring her shoulders she asks, “I don’t know anything about this stuff, I mean do you two always do it that way?”

 

Shaking my head I go back to making stew, “No, we make love which is always gentle and involves none of that stuff it’s more what you’re used to only the gay version, or we play games which is using that stuff.  We cuddle a lot he likes cuddling.  He loves kissing so we do that a lot too.  The only rules are it has to be consensual, and we both have to enjoy it.”

 

Shoulders relaxing she accepts that and I can tell she wants to ask another question, “Please just ask.”

 

“What about the spanking?”  She blushes and wont quite look at me.

 

“The spanking belongs to the games area of our life, and it stopped being a punishment long ago because,” now I blush, “I like it too much.”  Stew ready I put it on a slow heat and sit down beside her at the table.  “Are you okay?”

 

“I think so,” she replies honestly.  “You really wear this?”  Making the connection she gasps, “That pretty choker you had on, it was really a dog collar!”

 

“Yes, and yes.”  Taking the collar I put it on and let the lead fall down my back.  “Now feel,” carefully I pull her fingers up to it, “there is plenty of room, it really is like wearing a necklace. Just one made of leather.”  Cocking my head to one side, “I wonder if Tina would be jealous if she ever saw it.”

 

“You better not show her, she’d have it off you and around her throat in seconds, damn crazy goth chick,” it breaks the tension and we giggle at the image.

 

“What would you like to do now?” I ask her.  “I was going to spend the afternoon making new collars, and I have enough materials you could make yourself some necklaces.”  Solemnly I hold a hand up scout style, “I promise you do not have to wear a tag saying ‘If lost please return to Dave’.”

 

“When you put it like that how could I refuse Boo?”

 

Going to the spare room I pick up the bits and pieces I bought yesterday and we settle at the kitchen table scattering the things and get to work trying out different combinations of colours and materials.  The radio is playing in the background and we sing along stopping only to bicker over ideas and the odd hot piece of gossip.  It feels so good I’ve missed this.

 

Other than having to turn the kitchen lights on I’ve not really noticed what the time is, so when the front door bangs open and a clearly pissed off David barrels into the house swearing, I jump, and so does Mercedes.

 

“Kurt!  I’m home!” He yells out, and stomps into the kitchen.  “Well that was a total fucking waste of my time,” he throws his kit bag against the wall, “what a shit practice…” Spotting Mercedes he stops in his tracks and blinks, rapidly changing mental gears.

 

Getting off my stool to go and great him I put my hands on his chest and tip my head up waiting.  Keeping an eye on her he leans down and pecks my lips.  A moment later he does a double take and his hand runs along my collar.

 

Ignoring the questioning look I say, “I’m sorry you had a bad practice David.  We have stew tonight and Mercedes has agreed to stay for dinner.  Did you want to shower first?” I hope he takes the hint, he’s all sweaty and muddy and I wonder why he didn’t shower at the school, I’ll have to ask him later.

 

“Err, yeah, sure Kurt,” he says, and then remembers his manners nodding to my friend, “Hey Mercedes.”

 

“David,” she nods back.

 

Gathering himself he points down the hall, “I’m gonna get cleaned up first then I’ll be back for stew.”

 

“Okay,” I tell him, “I’ll just pick you something nice out to wear,” and I follow him down the hall, he steps into the bathroom and I dive into the bedroom to grab him some clothes.  Dithering a bit I decide to show him off a little, yes these will do nicely.  Trotting into the bathroom I leave them in a neat pile and find him stony-eyed and with his arms crossed.  Closing the door he crooks his finger and I go to him.

 

“What the fuck are you wearing your collar and lead for?” he whispers into my ear.  Grabbing the lead he holds me close to him with it.

 

“I told her how we got together David, being your puppy is part of it,” he looks more worried than angry, “we can trust her David,” I whisper back encouragingly.

 

Unsure he frowns thinking, “I really don’t like this Kurt.”

 

“You trust me don’t you?” he nods.  “Well I trust her.  I’ll just ask her to keep some of the details to herself and she will.  You know I hated hiding things from her; I don’t want to do that anymore, not with her.  Everyone else I’m happy to keep our private lives private, it’s ours after all, and I’m not sharing you even a little.”

 

Still not convinced by my words he grumbles a little, I tell him, “She saw the mirror on the ceiling,” his jaw drops.  “I didn’t know how to get it down so I had to leave it up there.”

 

“Shit, I totally forgot before I left,” he growls.

 

“David, stop panicking, she really is fine.  As long as we don’t do anything too over the top in front of her everything will be okay.”  Teasing him a little I sign dejectedly, “I suppose this means you wont be able to ravish me while she’s here.”

 

It gets the reaction I was aiming for, he snorts in amusement and begins to relax.  Kissing me he shoos me out and locks the door behind me.  I know he is going to be freaking out a bit still, but not nearly as much, so I skip into the kitchen.

 

“David wont be long and then we can eat,” I get the plates ready and turn to find Mercedes nearly freaking out too and looking worried.  An angry Dave tends to do that to people.  “It’s okay baby, you’re both going to be fine, I think you surprised him more than he surprised you.”

 

Quirking her lips she straightens and helps me clear the table.  And when David wanders back in, clean and with the clothes I picked out for him on her jaw drops just a little as she checks him out.  The khaki coloured t-shirt fits snugly showing off his shoulders and chest while bringing the greener shades of his eyes out.

 

Unable to hide my grin at her obvious approval and David’s uncertain blush I dish the stew up and carry the plates to the table.  They’re both sitting there in an uncomfortable silence, “There you go, enjoy,” I tell them.

 

“Thanks babe.”

 

“Thank you Kurt.”

 

David says grace, “Thank you for the bounty in front of us and all the good in our lives.  Amen.”  And we tuck into the food.  I have fiendishly chopped the vegetables up fine enough that the pair of them can’t be sure what each lump actually is and they eat all of it.

 

“This is really good Kurt,” Mercedes says.  While David finishes his off and then holds his plate out for more, he always eats a lot when he’s been at practice.

 

Other than the sound of cutlery and plates we eat in silence.  The warm food has relaxed both of them though, and after his second helping Dave pushes his plate away.  “Oh that was great babe,” he says appreciatively.

 

Shifting in her seat Mercedes says, “I hear congratulations are in order, you’re making an honest man of my Boo.”

 

Touching his engagement ring David replies, “Err yeah, and thanks.  I can’t believe he asked me, but I’m not turning an offer like Kurt down.  He’s awesome.”  The food has gotten to him enough that he gives me his happy goofy face.

 

“So what have you two been doing today while I had twilight zone practice?” He asks us as he clears the table down.

 

“I told Mercedes how you and I became a couple, she gave me a mini fashion show of new clothes she bought yesterday, and then I worked on some collars while she made some necklaces.”  Showing him the finished articles he examines them and says they look amazing.

 

“If you two want to keep going, I’ll wash up coz you cooked,” he offers, which I take him up on.

 

Slipping his ring off and putting it safely on the side he doesn’t notice Mercedes sneak it away.  “Oh, it’s beautiful too,” she says.  “David you have excellent taste in engagement rings.”

 

“Thanks,” he says looking a bit embarrassed, “I wanted something nice for Kurt, he deserves it.”  I get another goofy look from him.

 

A look Mercedes has intercepted and clearly approves of, it seems to put her mind at ease and as she puts the ring back on the side she gives him a little pat in passing.  I could get used to this, my friend and my beau getting along.

 

Turning the radio back on David starts filling the sink, and Mercedes and I take over the table again.  A particularly catchy song comes on and we sing along, it’s when David hesitantly joins in and harmonises that I wish I had a camera to capture Mercedes’ dumbfounded expression.

 

Silently laughing at my friend I mouth “And he dances too!” 

 

“Really?” she mouths back.

 

Nodding at her, I giggle quietly at the thumbs up she gives me, while David gets on in the background scrubbing the plates clean.  The whole scene is domesticated, happy and relaxed.


	26. Chapter 26

Once the last dish is safely stored away in the cupboard David joins us at the table.  He’s timed it perfectly and indulgently holds the end of some ribbons I am braiding, trying to weave a pattern into them.

 

Watching us amusedly as we stop to bicker good-naturedly over a colour combination he offers to hold the end of some ribbons for Mercedes so she can tie knots in them.  Displaying the finished necklace to us by draping it around her neck, we both compliment her and David calls her pretty.

 

“That’s so unfair,” she says unhappily, “Why are the good ones always gay!”  And she throws the necklace down onto the table.  “First I find someone with a fashion sense equal to mine but he’s gay.  Then I discover someone who gives really romantic, if cheesy charms and notes and he’s gay.”  Resting her head on the table she says depressed, “I feel like such a hypocrite, saying I’m fine on my own, I’m not, and I just know I’m gonna spend the rest of my life alone.  I’m gonna end up buying hundreds of cats and smelling of pee.  Then the cats are gonna eat me.”

 

Trying to comfort her I take her hands in mine, “That’s not true Mercedes, you are going to find him, and you are going to be happy.  I thought there was something wrong with me but it turns out I was just waiting for David.”

 

Lifting her head slightly she wails, “But that’s my point, he’s romantic, and wooed you, even if he does have some strange dog thing going on,” David blushes at that, “And guess what?  He’s GAY.  I’m left with the Jacob Israels of the world, I’m doomed!”

 

Hurrying around the table I hug her as she builds up to a full on Diva fit when David asks, “Err, what about that new kid?”

 

We both stare at him, “What new kid?” we say together fit forgotten.

 

Caught in the crosshairs he leans back and has a worried look on his face, “Um you know the nerdy looking new kid that’s always watching Mercedes.”

 

Mercedes and I exchange glances and I carefully and non-threatening advance on him, “What nerdy looking new kid that’s always watching Mercedes?”  I hold his hand, “This is really important darling, so I need you to think really hard about this and tell us everything.”

 

“Babe, I don’t know much.  He transferred in for senior year, he dresses like a nerd, he talks like a nerd in math which I share with him, and I don’t think he has any friends yet.” David shrugs, “I only happened to notice him staring at Mercedes out of the corner of my eye, he’s really careful not to get caught and I just happened to recognise the look on his face coz that’s how I felt about you.

 

“There is one other thing,” he adds being helpful, “he doesn’t stare at just her ass, he looks at all of her and when she’s walking towards him he gazes at her face.”

 

“Oh,” Mercedes and I say.  Well that is promising.

 

“What else?” she asks.

 

“I know his name is Lee.”

 

“What does he look like?” I ask curiously.  I want someone who can appreciate my friend and adore her, but I’m shallow enough to want him to be able to stand next to her and not show her up.  I’m sure I’d be able to persuade him into a makeover if need be.

 

David holds his hand out, “About so high, kinda, well he’s, sorta, well built.”  My sweetie has had a hang up about saying fat or tubby ever since the locker room.  I wish I could take those hurtful words back, I know they wounded him deeply.  “He wears glasses, and I thought he was black to start with, but there’s something in the shape of his eyes so he could have Asian in him too, but I dunno I’ve never talked to him.”

 

“Thank you David,” we chorus and go into a planning huddle.

 

“It’ll be easy,” she says, “we’ve done it before and Noah is always up for that kind of thing.”

 

“True,” I agree “but we’ll have to go in black and it can wash me out.  Plus we need to find out the boy’s last name.  And you have to scope him out first before we go in.”

 

Nodding we shake on it, plan now firmly in place.  David interrupts us and stares at us like we’re crazy, “Err what the hell are you two talking about?”

 

Giving him a united front we go for innocent, which I should have realised he would see through in a second.  “Kurt.  What are you two up to?  You have your sneaky look on.”

 

Laughing at his accurate suspicions I say, “Really David, we’re just trying to gather a little more information about Lee.”

 

“Kurt,” he says darkly, “I order you to tell me.”

 

Well damn, that’s cheating, huffing at him I say, “We were just going to look at Lee’s records to see what we could find out about him.”

 

Mercedes gasps and turns betrayed eyes on me, “He ordered me, I had to,” I try and defend myself to her.

 

“How the fuck were you gonna get into the records?”  David asks with narrowed eyes.  Seeing that we’re not going to talk he adds, “Kurt that’s an order.”

 

Glaring at him for using that against me I sulk and say, “We just wait for night fall, and Noah is really handy with lock picks.  It’s no big deal, we’ve done it before”

 

Shocked David stares at us, “No.  There is no freaking way you are doing B&E Kurt, you have a spotless record and you’re keeping it that way.”  He face palms, “You kids are such fucking drama queens.  Why the hell don’t you just talk to Artie?  He’d know about the kid, and I’m sure you can check him out on Facebook or something.”

 

Another good point about David is, the bullying and stalking episode aside, he’s remarkably practical.

 

“That would work,” Mercedes musses and then she panics, “What am I gonna wear tomorrow?  I want to look good for my adoring audience of one but I don’t’ want to come on too strong.”

 

Once more David comes to the rescue, “Just wear whatever you were gonna wear.  If you like the kid you can wear something extra pretty for him on Tuesday.”  He smiles at us, “Though to be honest if he feels anything for you like I do for Kurt, you could walk around in the worst clothes ever and he’d still worship the ground you walk on because to him you are the most beautiful and attractive person to ever walk the face of the planet.”

 

My friend and I exchange another glance and sigh happily.  He really is so unintentionally romantic.  “Kurt, you’re so lucky,” she says wistfully.

 

Nodding I reply, “I know, I try really hard not to take him for granted.”

 

“What?” he asks defensively.

 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” I tell him, and he blushes.  He’s so adorable I make a goofy happy face at him.

 

“Okay my Boos I have to go home and start my facial routine, I’ll see you in the morning and we can start Operation… Hmm what are we gonna call it?”

 

“How about ‘Fox’?” I suggest.

 

“No, we’ve had nine foxes already,” she rejects it with good reason.  We need something more original.

 

“You know you kids really are total whack jobs, why don’t you just call it Operation Scope Out, coz that’s what you’ll be doing.”  He face palms, “Oh my god now you’re infecting me with your crazy too.”

 

The name passes muster and Operation Scope Out is ready to roll, we politely ignore his crazy comment, he just doesn’t understand.

 

Gathering up all of Mercedes’ stuff David volunteers to carry it out to the car and get her car running so it can start heating up, he said that way she wouldn’t get too cold on the way home.  We wait for him in the hallway and I help her on with her coat.

 

“Mercedes? Is it all right if you keep some of the details about Dave and I quiet?  I really don’t think Lima is ready for all of it, they really wouldn’t understand.” I ask her.

 

“You mean the puppy thing?” I nod at her question.  “Okay Kurt, and I assume that you answering him in the kitchen was him being all masterful on you?”  I nod again, relieved she’s not mad at me.  “Hmm well if that’s what he’s like it is kinda hawt!” She giggles.  “But seriously Kurt as long as you are happy and this is what you want.”

 

“It is,” I reassure her.

 

“Then I am happy to hold onto some of the more juicy details, I’ll try not be too smug coz I know more.”  She hugs me goodbye and we kiss.  When David walks back in she hugs him, he looks so startled and hugs her back carefully.  “See you both tomorrow, be good.  I’ll text you to let you know I made it home safe.”

 

Waving her goodbye we watch until her taillights disappear and start locking up the house and getting things ready for the morning.  Sorting through his kit David drags assorted muddy sports paraphernalia out of the bag, which reminds me.  “Why were you still sweaty when you got home?” I ask curiously.

 

His head comes up and he looks thunderous, “Because we have a newly transferred team mate who’s even more of a dick than I used to be.  The practice was crap anyway, mostly running drills, and this new kid kept running his mouth cracking homo jokes.” Oh no, poor David, he’s still really sensitive about that, the other jocks have stopped being overly obvious and backed off picking on him so much, but this could start it all up again.  “By the time we finished and could hit the showers I’d had enough and just came home.”

 

Putting my arms around him I give him a hug, he pulls me in closer, “Babe I am so sorry for all the shit I gave you.  It always seemed like it wasn’t a big deal, after all the crap I put up with at home, it was nice to be able to pass it on.  I’m so fucking sorry, I never realised just how much it hurts,” the last has a hint of pain so I hold him tighter and rub his back.

 

“It’s okay now David, you learnt it was a bad thing and stopped, I’m really proud of how you are turning your life around, I’m really proud to call you mine,” I tell him earnestly.  “And Mercedes likes you too.”

 

“She does?” he’s sceptical.

 

“She called you Boo, so yes she likes you,” I shiver as he nuzzles my neck.  “I told her about everything leading up to me asking you to be my boyfriend, and she really liked the charms you give me.”

 

“Hmm, yeah?  Well I hope she finds someone to be romantic to her, maybe this Lee kid’ll turn out ok.”  He kisses my neck and my breath speeds up.  “So did you tell her about the first time you knelt and called me Master?”  The memory is so clear of that moment, the tiles under my knees, but I shake my head.

 

“N… No, just up to us dating,” I stammer as he nibbles my earlobe.  Even after everything from this morning I want him so much I can feel my brain starting to shut down.

 

Kisses trail back to my mouth and we touch tongues deepening the kiss quickly.  His hands grip my ass and squeeze careful of the punished flesh; the reminder of the spanking makes me groan and he smacks me gently causing my hips to roll as a moan erupts when our jeans covered erections rub against each other, the bolt of arousal travels through me all the way down to my toes which curl.

 

“We need to stop,” he says, still kissing me

 

“NO! No we don’t,” I reply and wrap my arms around his neck wiggling closer.

 

“Yeah we do,” he’s using his reasonable voice.  “You’ll still be sore from this morning, you still have to look after my kit for me, and I’ve decided we’re gonna stop for a little while.”

 

Reluctantly I move away, “Okay master.”  Sulkily I take his kit from him and start cleaning it up.  Most of it can soak overnight, only a few pieces need more attention now.  “I hope your next practice goes better and that the other guys don’t pick on you again.”

 

“That was the weird thing Kurt,” he walks back in from putting my craft things away in the spare room.  “The other guys looked pissed off at the new kid and they didn’t join it.  Seriously it was like being in the Twilight Zone or something, I kept waiting for them to say or do anything homophobic and they just didn’t.  God it was really creepy.  They’d start an insult and you knew they were going with a homo slur and then they’d just stop halfway and leave it.”

 

I’m just as baffled by their behaviour, they should have just joined in and picked on David.  I’m glad they didn’t, but I’m a little worried in case they are saving it up for something big.

 

His phone beeps and it’s a text from Mercedes to say she’s home safe and sound, with a thank you for a great day, and she has supplied a brief summary of what she’s wearing tomorrow, thinking it over I believe I may be able to match nicely, and top it off with a brand new collar from today.

 

Standing behind me he slips his arms around my body and one of his hands moves lower to rub me.  Heat shoots through me and I whimper as I harden at his touch.  His other hand slides under my top and across my stomach, my muscles contract in pleasure at his caress.  Popping the button he then unzips my jeans, pushing both of his hands into my underwear, one hand stokes me the other cups my balls.

 

“Oh babe, you’re so hard for me already,” he breathes into my ear and starts to kiss my neck finding the sensitive areas and licking them.

 

Bracing my knees I stand and let him do what he wants to me, holding onto the counter in front of me I manage to keep my hands to myself, but only just.  He continues to nuzzle me as he stokes me with a strong firm grip, he begins to speed up and I moan his name.

 

“That’s so fucking sexy the way you say that,” he tells me.  “I don’t think I could ever tire of you saying my name that way.”  His other hand massages my testicles and I can feel the tight tingling building under his masterful touches.

 

“Please David, I’m so close,” I beg, my hips thrusting in time with his hand.

 

“No,” he whispers.

 

My eyes fly open, and he withdraws his hands, I whimper at the loss so close to my release.

 

“I’m sure you’re right and we can trust Mercedes, so I’m cool with that, and that’s not a puppy/master thing anyway.  But you put your proper collar on without me telling you to, so consider this your punishment,” and with that he walks off and leaves me panting in the kitchen.  At the door he turns around, “Don’t be too long before you come to bed babe, and I know you’re such a good boy that you wont jerk off, you’ll take your punishment and be all hard and wanting wont you?”

 

I drop to my knees, “Yes master.  I’m sorry master.”  Once we both realised just how much I enjoy being spanked he stopped punishing me that way, he’s had to get inventive to find new punishments for me, and this isn’t the first time he’s left me like this.  It’ll be uncomfortable to shower and then to go to bed this hard, which is the point.

 

“Good, I’ll see you in the bedroom real soon, and if you’re a very good boy tomorrow maybe I’ll be nice to you and let you come.”

 

He walks away and I groan to myself, he’ll have all tomorrow to think about it, to decide how and what he’s going to do me, and so will I.  Groaning again I struggle to my feet my knees wobbly from desire and begin getting ready for bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Holding hands we walk through the school, his big hand is warm and loving in mine.  A backpack is slung carelessly over his other shoulder while my messenger bag is pulled around the front to hide my arousal, the one he’d deliberately caused in the truck on the way here, I’m still being punished until the end of school.

 

I’d hesitated this morning before putting one of my new collars on, double checking with him if it was ok first, he’d told me any of those collars are fine, the only one that was different was the main leather one and my lead, that was up to him and only him when I wore it.

 

Escorting me to my locker he greets Mercedes who is rooting around in her locker, “Morning Mercedes, you look nice today.”

 

Turning she smiles at us both, “Hi Boos, and thank you David,” she preens at his words; apparently she’s decided to trust him a little and just accept that he means it.

 

“Okay I’m off, see you round Jones, and I’ll see you later Kurt,” his voice drops at the end going deep and gravely.  His hand touches the side of my face tipping it gently so he can kiss me, just the barest brush of his lips, but I’m still so turned on and that coupled with the knowledge of what he could potentially do to me when we get home makes me whimper just a little and my knees turn just a little to jelly.  A knowing smile forms all full of dark heated promises and then he strides off leaving me behind aching and needy.

 

Leaning into the locker for support I rest my forehead on the cool metal.  “Kurt?”  Mercedes’ voice is concerned, “Are you all right?”

 

“Um.  Yes Mercedes I’m fine,” I open my eyes to find her standing right next to me, moving closer I whisper into her ear, “He’s punishing me, which means I get to spend the whole school day being driven insane with frustration until we get home.”  I lift trembling hands to my lock and struggle to open it.

 

“Punishing you?” She whispers back, “For what?”

 

“Because I wore my collar and lead without his permission,” I tell her.  “I should have known better and should have taken it off after showing you,” I shrug, “It’s fine,” I pause, “though he may end up making me faint at the end of it tonight.  I’ll never hear the end of it if he does.”

 

Biting her lip she apologies, “I’m so sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to get you into trouble.”

 

Waving it away I reassure her, “Oh you didn’t sweetie, and believe me we both liked you being there.  I can tell David likes you as he mentioned that you can come over anytime you want.”

 

“Really?” she sounds surprised.

 

Grabbing my last book and stowing it away I close up my locker and pull my bag over my bulge.  “Really,” I reply.  “So when does Operation Scope Out start?”

 

“Um, in a few minutes,” she looks away, “I may have told Tina about Lee last night, so she will be joining us.”

 

I clap my hands happily, “Yay, Tina has an excellent eye too, between us we can find him and help you make up your mind whether to ask Artie about him or not.”

 

Mercedes is still looking away, “’Cedes, is there something wrong?”

 

She turns an unhappy look on me, “You’re the one being punished and you ask me if I’m ok?  I feel really bad Kurt, like it’s my fault,” then she blurts out, “I went looking online about the stuff you mentioned and some of the punishments it had on the sites sounded really painful.  They made me feel a little sick.”

 

Holding her I rub her back, “It really is okay Boo,” I tell her, “David doesn’t like hurting me, he hates that side of it, it’s all about the control for him.  So this punishment is about having the power to drive me wild with need for him and then for him to deny me until he decides the when and the where.”  She looks a little happier at that, “At no point will he ever hit me, he’ll spank me, but that’s it,” I skip over the belt as that is something special I have to argue to have.

 

She nods, “Okay, I’m sorry I’m freaking out a little here.”

 

I smile into her neck, “But that just shows how much you love me.  And remember if you’re not sure just ask.”

 

She nods again and pulls back, “I will,” her eyes drop downwards, “and just so you know, you’re showing.”  I rearrange my bag again and she gives me a sympathetic look.  I like this, I like being able to talk to Mercedes, I know I wont be able to tell her everything David and I do, but it feels so good to know she accepts this part of me, she is an amazing friend to me.

 

“Thank you,” I say and then spot Tina walking towards us, “And here is our fellow co-conspirator.  Hello Tina.”

 

“Hi Kurt, Mercedes,” she says joining us.  Examining our new neckwear she tells us, “Ok now I’m jealous, you both get handmade jewellery and I don’t.”

 

“Maybe next time we can hang out at mine,” Mercedes says, “If everyone brings some materials we can share with each other.”  Then she moves on to the plan, “So are we ready to go?”

 

Tina scuffs her foot, “Um, I may have mentioned the plan to Rachel, and she said her locker is near Lee’s so if we hang there we’d have an excuse to check him out without attracting any attention.”

 

My stomach dips at her name, but I remind myself that this is for Mercedes, who growls “She better not start anything.”

 

Hands held up and placating Tina says, “Oh she wont, I told her Kurt would be there and she was looking forward to seeing him again and made me promise to tread on her foot if the drama got to be too much for her.”

 

We all roll our eyes at that one, trust Rachel to blame it on her over developed sense of drama.  And then she appears beside us in the most shockingly uncoordinated top and skirt, I have often remarked that some of her sweaters look like the unpopular colours got together and then vomited on the clothes, but in the spirit of being friendly I keep any and all comments on her wardrobe disaster to myself.

 

Silently we make our way to Rachel’s locker, she opens it and rummages inside pretending to look for something, while the four of us scope out the potential love match on the other side of the hall.

 

He’s about Noah’s height, with dark straight hair, which is cut in an unflattering floppy way, easy enough to remedy.  He’s wearing glasses that don’t suit his face, also very simple to put right.  David was correct he’s black but there is some hint in the skin tone, and the shape of the face that says Asian in there somewhere, he is remarkably cute in a slightly chubby way, though the way his horrible clothes hang on him its hard to be sure how chubby he is.

 

Closing his locker he turns to leave and his eyes flick over to Mercedes and catch, he blinks and walks off quickly but as he passes us his eyes flick to her again and then he is lost in the crowd of pupils.

 

The four of us go into a huddle.  “Well?” Rachel asks.

 

Tina, Rachel and I give our general assessment, we all agree he is cute under the hair, glasses and clothes.  Turning to Mercedes we await her verdict, if she likes him we will move on to Artie, if not we will leave it here.

 

Shyly she shrugs, “He is kinda cute,” she says.  “I’d need to get to know him first though, he has to be nice or I’m not interested.”  And with those words the plan advances a stage.

 

Tina agrees to talk to Artie as they have the next lesson together, he’ll meet us for lunch and we can find out more about Lee.  Then we just need to get Lee and Mercedes together so they can talk, with a bit of luck he’ll turn out to be nice and our matchmaking will be successful.  Of course, this plan being put together by Glee kids is bound to go wrong somewhere but the journey often counts as much if not more as the destination.

 

Plan in place we break the huddle and prepare to go our separate ways until we meet up in the cafeteria.  Something about lunch is niggling at the back of my mind but I can’t think what, I’m sure I’ll remember later.

 

“Woo I’ve not seen an ass that wide since mom made me watch an animal planet special on whales,” an unpleasant voice catcalls.

 

Turning we are hit by a double slushie facial, “Yeah!  What a shot, you fucking freak shows should be grateful I’m taking time out for you.”

 

It had been easy to bury the horrible memory of exactly what a slushy to the face felt like.  The reminder is not pleasant, the cold hitting me, which makes you gasp and your eyes widen, letting the thick stinging syrup into your eyes.  The humiliation and shame, feeling the wet coldness soak into the clothes, which then cling to your body making you even colder.

 

In front of us stands a jock I’ve never seen before, his dark brown hair stands on end gelled in what he must think is a good style but makes him look like he stuck his fingers in a socket.  The sneer and arrogance as he looks down on us is the same as I remember on all their faces.

 

“Ha ha ha, I managed to get the ugly dwarf, a crypt reject, a beached whale, and what do we have here,” he leans in to me, “why I do believe I got a little faggot boy.”  He laughs at us again, “Oh I’m gonna love it here,” he pushes me into a locker and walks off beaming.

 

Picking myself up off the floor I wonder if that is the guy David had to put up with yesterday at practice, if it was it’s a miracle he didn’t hit him.  Hot tears flood my eyes and I hold them back by sheer will power.  A brief glance at the girls and I can see them doing the same.

 

By unspoken agreement we head for the nearest girls toilets and lock the main door before we break down sobbing in each other’s arms.  It turns out I wasn’t the only one who had forgotten just how horrible an experience it was.  The bells calling us to lesson go off but we ignore them and hide in the bathroom crying ourselves out.

 

Emotionally exhausted we start the process of cleaning ourselves us up, and quickly run into the same problem.  “I don’t have a spare set of clothes,” I say to them.

 

With nothing to change into we are forced to strip down to our underwear and wash our clothes in the sinks, drying them under the air dryers.  Our skin is stained by slushy colouring that we attempt to remove to no avail we only fade it slightly.  Faces and hair are easier as we can lean over the small sinks.

 

Tina’s gasp makes me look as she points to my back, “Oh Kurt,” she says.

 

“What?” I ask trying to look myself.

 

Mercedes touches my back up between my shoulder blades, “That is one big hickey Kurt,” she traces the shape.

 

“Oh my!” Is all Rachel says about it, though she seems a little shocked.

 

Blushing I shrug and say, “David likes to leave love bites.”

 

“Eep!”  Rachel is pointing down at my thighs, and now all three of them are aware of the two bites I have there.  “I’m sorry Kurt but I just don’t understand how you can let him touch you, let alone do that to you,” she isn’t being aggressive she seems genuinely confused.

 

“Because I love him,” I tell her.  “He’s really not what you think he is Rachel.”

 

“But what he said the other day…” She trails off unsure.

 

“He was mad at you so he twisted it to hurt you, you know you can be fairly self absorbed, it sometimes takes a lot to get your attention,” I tell her gently.

 

Mercedes steps in, “Rachel, Kurt told me how they got together, David sounds really sweet and romantic, and I’ve seen the notes he wrote to Kurt,” she smiles, “I wish someone would write me one of those one day.”  Holding up my left hand she announces, “And they’re getting married, and I’m the maid of honour.”

 

Tina squeals and examines the ring, “Oh it’s pretty Kurt, when did you pick it out?”

 

“He didn’t, David did, and David has a matching ring.  Kurt take it off and let Tina see the inscription,” Mercedes instructs me.

 

Both Tina and Rachel read it and like the idea of Dave taking my name.  Rachel appears relieved he doesn’t want to be a Karofsky.  Getting dressed Mercedes gives them the shorted version of our courtship skipping over the puppy thing for me.  As predicted the girls are pissed that they never get anything that romantic and grumble the same complaint as Mercedes that the good ones always turn out to be gay.  I smirk and gloat a little but don’t rub my good fortune in, too much.

 

They just want to go straight to class, but I remember the websites David made me read on how to handle bullying, and there are four of us to his one, so I make my mind up and persuade them to go with me to the Principle and report it.  I don’t think it will make any difference but at least we would have tried.

 

To my surprise when we get there Figgins not only takes us seriously he makes sure he writes up a report.  “This is a very serious matter children,” he says.  “We have had almost no bullying for months now, I do not want this antisocial behaviour to start back up, we must nip it in the bud now.”  He knows the boy we describe, apparently Sebastian Hyde transferred in from being expelled for excessive force from his last high school, this information is not good and I have a sinking feeling that this is going to go bad very quickly. 

 

Strangely the Principle does not send us straight to class but to the nurse’s office for a rest until lunch, he sternly wags a finger at us, “But after lunch I want to see you back in your classes.  I will tell the teachers what happened so your attendances will not drop, and your parents will be informed of this terrible incident.  McKinley will no longer accept these kinds of practices.”

 

Personally I don’t think he can stop it, but I’m happy for him to try.

 

In the nurse’s office we settle on the beds and gossip.  The plan to talk to Artie is moved to lunchtime.  Though at the back of my mind I can’t help feeling I’ve forgotten something.


	28. Chapter 28

Standing in line to pay Rachel and I complain about the terrible healthy choices available, as someone who avoids meat she has more trouble than I do at picking out food to eat in the cafeteria.  “I would have thought that the healthier menu would have been cheaper in the long run,” she starts to hit her stride so I end up nodding and saying nothing as I look for an escape route.

 

Across the room we spot Artie already at a table and make our way over there.  In an attempt to avoid Rachel I get there first and sit next to him, then Mercedes sits beside me, then Tina, and then Rachel.  I almost feel sorry for Tina but not enough to swap seats with her.

 

Filling Artie in on the plan we wait as he thoughtfully nibbles on his food.  “Hmm, from what I’ve heard and the few times I’ve spoken to him, Lee seems to be a nice if a bit shy kid, he’s smart but his parents can’t afford much, they moved here for work, and you’re right he doesn’t have any friends yet.”  The Gleek winces, “It must be hard for him we’ve had years to form our little groups and he’s not,” he sighs, “I should have spoken to him more.”

 

“Well we can make it up to him now can’t we,” Tina says, “Even if it turns out Mercedes and Lee don’t hit it off he’ll still have people to talk to at school.”

 

Rachel pulls a face, “Though we’re still the bottom of the heap, he might not appreciate us pulling him down.”

 

“No,” I say, “He’ll talk to us, he’ll be lonely and wont care that we are at the bottom at school, after all he doesn’t have any social standing either.”

 

Looking happier Artie nods, “Okay I’ve got next lesson with him I’ll talk to him then, we can pull him into the group a bit at a time.  I know he likes video games,” always a good subject for Artie, “so we can start there.”

 

Everyone is on board with the plan and we tuck into lunch.  Mercedes’ practically dances in her seat.  “Artie, Kurt has some big news,” at the boy’s puzzled look she says, “he’s engaged!”

 

Artie’s jaw drops and he stares down at my left hand, “Wow, dude, that’s… Congratulations,” he pulls me in for a bro hug.

 

“Thanks Artie, the wedding wont be until after college but you’re all invited,” I eye Rachel up, “I will try and be available for help with picking acceptable clothes out too.”

 

“That’ll be great I’m sure the three of us would love to go,” he grins, “And we can always put Santana at the back if her potty mouth is too loud.”

 

I keep forgetting I’m not the only one in an unusual relationship, “How is that working out for you?” I ask curious.

 

He shrugs, “We seem to be settling down.  Once Santana and I realised we didn’t need to compete for Brittany’s attention we got on a lot better, she’s even slightly nice to me.”  He pauses thoughtfully, “I don’t think she’s used to being in a relationship with a guy who wants to be respectful to her,” he says sadly, “people just use her or abuse her and she seems to think that’s all she’s worth.”

 

Patting his hand I tell him, “Then you and Britt will be very good for her.”

 

“Thanks Kurt,” he replies gratefully.

 

“Tina!” Mike calls from across the canteen, he hurries over and kneels by her side, “Baby! Are you ok?”  His hug engulfs her and we all look at each other baffled.

 

“Hi Mike,” she says, “What’s the matter?”

 

He kisses her tenderly; really the pair of them are so cute when they do PDA.  “I was reading Jacob’s blog on the new kid Sebastian,” Mike’s voice shows how little he thinks of the new boy, “he’s been suspended for bullying, abuse, harassment, racial hatred, and loads of other stuff.  There was a long list of ‘incidents’ this morning posted on the blog and your names were on a slushy attack, oh baby I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to defend you.”

 

Quickly we bring Artie and Mike up to speed on the attack, and the fact I made us go to the Principle.  Mike tells us, “I was in the class next door to that douche bag Seb when Figgins had him suspended, the kid kicked off and the suspension increased from a week to three weeks of school time, with a possibility of being expelled if he doesn’t get some anger management therapy.”

 

Stunned silence falls over the table, I don’t think any of us can believe the school is actually doing something about bullying, that it is taking action to stop it.

 

“Wow,” Mercedes says, “That is worth ruining a top over.”

 

The general feel of the table improves and turns celebratory.  A bully is being punished and not us, life at school wont get worse, in fact it could improve, and because it is this bully I ask Mike and Artie, “Is he the new kid that David said was making gay jokes at practice?”

 

Artie and Mike exchange glances and Artie says, “Yeah that was him, god that was a terrible practice, I noticed Dave didn’t stick around, just took off afterwards.  I wish I had”

 

Mercedes says, “Oh that was why he came home all sweaty,” at the two boy’s startled look she elaborates.  “I was at Kurt and David’s yesterday and stayed for dinner.  David came home in a really grumpy mood and all muddy, Kurt made him take a shower and we had a lovely meal, and don’t think I missed the way you cut the veg up to hide it Boo.”  Damn I really thought I’d managed to get that past her.

 

Giving her an innocent look I’m about to retort when Rachel says, “And talking of David.”

 

Turning we can see him striding over to us frowning.  When he reaches us he asks me, “Kurt why aren’t you in the library?”

 

“Library?”  Was there something I was supposed to do there?  I can’t think of anything.

 

“Yeah babe,” he looks amused and casts a glance to one side, “I take it you forgot all about Puckerman and your project.”

 

“Oh no, Noah!” I did forget all about him, and following David’s gaze I can see my pissed off math partner storming across the cafeteria towards me.  “Oh Noah I am so sorry,” I start apologising, “I completely forgot after this morning, can we start our project tomorrow?”

 

He crosses his muscular arms, “Princess you better have a good excuse to forget me.”

 

Rachel defends me, “He does, the slushy attack we endured this morning was particularly nasty, but it sounds like the boy responsible is being punished and suspended.”

 

“Slushy attack?” David rumbles threateningly.

 

For the second time we recount the attack and how we went to Figgins and Mike pitches in retelling about the suspension.  By now David is kneeling next to me with his arms wrapped comfortingly around me.  “Babe,” he says and kisses the side of my face softly.

 

I turn in his arms and snuggle into his warmth, feeling loved and safe.  I hate the fact that most times I can’t defend myself, but I’m glad he is here now.  “At least you wont have to put up with him at practice either,” I say to David, I’m proud of the fact I may have helped oust the boy causing trouble for us from the school.

 

Nuzzling me he says, “True, but you shouldn’t have had to go through that in the first place.”  He gazes gently into my eyes and rubs his nose slowly against mine.

 

A blinding flash and Tina crows, “Oh that is so adorable,” she’s captured the image on her phone.  Seeing us stare at her she shrugs, “Well it is, I have got to upload this to my files.  Do you think you can do some hot man kisses later that I can catch?”

 

“You’re all fucking crazy,” David mutters.  “I’m gonna get some food, I’ll be back in a second.”  Mike joins him and Noah trails along afterward.  They’re back really quickly and we all scoot our chairs so they can fit in, David between Artie and me, Noah between Mercedes and me, and then Mike between Rachel and Tina.

 

David presses his knee against mine and I smile at him.   
Noah presses his knee against my other one and I jump, turning my head to glare at him I notice Mercedes doing the same thing, apparently Noah’s knee is pressed against hers too.  I watch as she tries to move her knee away but he just follows so I leave mine where it is for now.  I’ll have to talk to him tomorrow at lunch to find out why he is acting so strangely.

 

We’ve all settled down and are eating and chatting relatively amicably, when Sam bursts into the canteen and barrels towards us.  He goes down on his knees and wraps his arms around Mercedes, “Oh god I just heard are you four all okay?”

 

Mercedes chokes on a tot before she says, “We’re fine Sam,” and then a third recounting of the attack happens and Mike has to tell him about the suspension, then Sam hugs Mercedes tighter, “Really we’re okay Blondie,” she says

 

“Hmpf,” he replies, when his stomach gurgles loudly and he blushes.

 

“Did you eat yet?” Mercedes asks him, when he shakes his head she lectures him about nutrition and being healthy, though calling it ‘that green crap’ is a new one to me.

 

David bumps his knee against mine to get my attention and whispers, “Since when have they like liked each other?”  I shake my head indicating they don’t, not that way at least, he just lifts an eyebrow at me.

 

Confused I turn back to watch her nag Sam and David is right again, there is something extra in her voice, and there is something extra about the way he is watching her.

 

Sam gives in and promises to get food, and when he is back with a mostly empty tray, we all scoot out chairs around again so he can sit between Mercedes and Tina.  If I didn’t know Mercedes as well as I do I would have missed the tension between them, frowning slightly I wonder how I can corner her and find out if she knows she likes him.

 

When we are all settled Sam tells us how he found out about the attack.  While he was in the locker room working out, coz his abs were starting to get flabby, that boy really has body issues, the other jocks walked in talking.  They said they’d spoken to various teachers, given Jacob footage and names on the attacks and a few even went to Figgins to act as witnesses.  It seems the jocks turned on one of their own.

 

The shocked expressions on everyone’s faces means they are as stunned as I am about the news.  “What the fuck?” David says summing up our confusion nicely.

 

Tina asks, “Has anyone ever heard of jocks turning like that, normally they stick together.”

 

We all shake our heads, except for Noah who says, “Jocks keep the faith.”  Which is when Dave, Mike and Artie all stiffen.  Then Noah says, “But I’ve not heard of any reason to turn on someone.”

 

The four of them exchange glances and shake their heads too.  David’s frowning thoughtfully, “The footballers were acting weird on Sunday, and at the last party they did beat that other jock up.”

 

Mercedes ventures, “You don’t think their actually getting over their homophobia do you?”  We look blankly at her, “Well Kurt and Dave are an item, and they’ve not rubbed it in people’s noses, maybe the fact David isn’t suddenly flamboyant and mega gay is showing them there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

David snorts at that idea, “Sorry Mercedes but I doubt it, you’d need hypnosis and heavy duty electro shock therapy to get them to change their attitudes towards gays.”

 

“You did,” Sam points out.

 

“True but I am gay, and I still have homophobic freak outs now and again,” he admits.  Which is true but they’ve been getting less as he’s accepting himself more.  He doesn’t know he sometimes talks in his sleep, especially when he has nightmares, I think some of his phobia has stemmed from Gabriel, I think his brother did something to him, it’s another reason he has to be in control when we get physical.

 

We can come up with no reason for the jocks to be acting the way they are so we leave it for now, and start heading off for the next round of lessons.  David takes my hand and walks me to class, I chatter to him about Lee and the fact that Artie has said he’s going to talk to him, and how we can be friends.

 

“That’s nice Kurt,” David says, “It’s not easy being on your own.”

 

I beam at him, and when we reach my classroom I pull him to the side and snuggle close.  “I think the others are starting to like you,” I tell him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.  Even Rachel seemed okay with the idea, though you should be prepared for her to stalk you obsessively for a few weeks,” he gives me a look, “yes I know she can be a bit much.  Remember last year when her and Finn did the stake out on Sam?”  He nods, “Well she might to that,” the horror on his face is cute and I giggle at him.

 

“That’s mean Kurt,” he accuses, “you just wait till I get you home.”

 

I bite my lip and press against his body whispering into his ear, “I’m sorry master, I promise I’ll be good.”

 

He groans into my neck pulling me deeper into his arms, “Oh god Kurt I just want to make love to you tonight,” he looks me in the eyes, “I thought my heart was going to stop when I heard about the slushy, let me pamper you please?”

 

Now it’s my turn to comfort him, “David I would love for you to pamper me, and if you want to make love my schedule is wide open all night.”

 

Chuckling he kisses me, “How the fuck did I get such an awesome boyfriend?”  Stroking my cheek he taps my ass gently, “Go be good and study, I’ll meet you at your locker after school.”  He strolls off and I watch him until he vanishes from sight, and I wonder how I managed to get such an awesome boyfriend.


	29. Chapter 29

Walking up to my locker I can see Mercedes rooting around in hers, this is the perfect moment to corner her and find out how she feels about Sam.  “Hi Mercedes.”

 

“Hi Kurt,” she smiles a greeting at me.

 

I sidle up to her, “So have we heard anything from Artie yet?”

 

Shaking her head she says, “No, I’m not expecting anything till tomorrow anyway, it’ll give him some time to work his mojo on Lee with computer games,” she rolls her eyes, “honestly what is the draw when it comes to boys and killing zombies?”

 

“I have no idea, but they used to use my TV screen to hook up their consoles to when they did, and they’d play for hours,” it baffles me.  I know David has been having zombie killing withdrawals; he refuses to buy a consol, saying he can play later as we need to eat now.  Maybe if things keep going well he can have a guy’s night at Artie’s.

 

Deciding to dig a little I say, “Maybe Sam could help Artie out with Lee,” she stiffens slightly, “Sam’s such a nice guy that I bet Lee would open up to him really quickly.”

 

All I get in reply is, “Hmm.”

 

Mentally rolling my sleeves up to dig further I carry on, “Actually that is an excellent idea.  Sam’s such a nice guy and I bet he’d be really happy to help you get a nice boyfriend,” still nothing, setting myself up to be mean I say, “And maybe we can fix him up with someone nice, who wouldn’t be horrible to him like Quinn and Santana.  I can just picture him now, he’d be such a wonderful boyfriend to a very lucky young lady, I bet he’d hold her hand and walk her to class too.”

 

Her locker slams shut, the metallic clang echoing down the hall.  “I don’t think that’s such a good idea Boo,” she says voice even, “Sam’s a big boy he can get a girlfriend if he wants one.”

 

Gasping I blurt out, “So it’s true you do like like him.”  I do a little dance, “Oh Mercedes this is excellent news, you’d make an beautiful couple.  And the way he was acting at lunch he really like likes you too.”

 

Glaring at me she leans in, “You say a word Kurt and I will blurt out David’s puppy thing to the world!”

 

“Mercedes!”  I’m shocked, “What’s wrong?”  She wont look at me, “Oh no, Mercedes, please, tell me he hasn’t hurt you,” I can feely my own male protective instincts kick in and growl out, “If he’s laid a finger on you I’ll…”

 

“He hasn’t Boo,” she says sadly, “That’s the problem.”

 

Confused I say, “I don’t understand.”

 

Suddenly my arms are full of an upset Mercedes, “Oh Kurt I think I love him, it’s driving me crazy, I can’t do anything without thinking about him and wanting him there with me all the time,” she wails.  “It hurts so much to see him every day at school and know he doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

 

Holding her close I tell her, “But I think he does sweetie, the way he looked at you at lunch time, the way he held you.”

 

She shakes her head, “No he doesn’t, not really.  When we dated briefly over the summer he didn’t do anything, just held my hand and we watched Avatar over and over, he’d whisper that weird blue creature language at me, and he never even kissed me once.”

 

“Wait, you dated?” I’m bewildered, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Giving me a look she says, “I tried to a few times, but you never even noticed.  How many times did you bump into us?  How many times did I hang out at yours and Sam sat next to me?  How many times did he invite himself out with us to go clothes shopping even though it bored him stupid?”

 

“I’m sorry Mercedes,” and I am, I was so hung up on myself, over David, over the Evans’ moving in, I just didn’t notice, and I should have.  “I should have been there for you.”

 

“It’s alright Kurt,” she sighs, “I think I was just rebound material for him anyway, after Quinn and Finn hurt him and Santana had that brief fling using him for her own ends, I guess he just needed a bit of peace.”  A tear slides down her face, “It’s not like guys are beating a path to my door, maybe Lee will turn out to be nice and we’ll hit it off.”

 

“You do know that if I were straight I would be dating you right now,” I tell her gently.  “And as a teenage boy with hormones I’d be doing more than just holding your hand.”  A smile beings to peek up at me, “After all there are only so many shops in Lima we could shop at, and afterwards well we’d need to snuggle, and snuggling leads to kissing at the very least.”

 

“Thank you Kurt,” she says quietly.  Slowly she disentangles herself from me.  “Are you going to be okay tonight with David?”

 

I nod, “Oh yes, I’m going to be fine.  He’s that upset over the slushy attack I’m going to be pampered within an inch of my life, and David does good pampering.”  I’m not sure whether to tell her about the rest but she notices me holding back and prods to know more, “Well he did mention making love, which, as I told you, is the gentle more mainstream stuff.”

 

“I’m glad for you Kurt, and I want to know most of the details tomorrow,” she kisses my cheek, “I gotta live my life through my friends and you’re the one with the most interesting love life at the moment.”

 

“Well Miss Jones I will do my best not to disappoint you,” I kiss her in return, “It you need me just let me know.”

 

“I will baby, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says and we wave goodbye.

 

Unhappily I lean against my locker waiting for David, I wish I knew a way to cheer her up, but I remember how I felt after Finn and that was just a silly little crush.  Maybe I can ask David if we can have the girls round for ice cream and movies.  It won’t take the pain away but she’ll have us there to hold her, and it does help a little in the long run.

 

My mind skips back to lunch, there was something on Sam’s side, he may interfere if he finds out about Lee that has to be stopped, he has to be told to stay away and not get in our way as we play matchmaker.  Or is there a way to use that to our advantage and get Sam to admit to his feelings for Mercedes?

 

“You ready to go babe?” David asks leaning against the locker beside my own, “You okay?” he touches my face gently, “You look lost in thought; actually you look like your scheming.”

 

“It’s Mercedes,” I tell him as he takes my hand and leads me to the truck, “You were right there is something there with Sam.”  I tell him what she told me, “So now I don’t know what to do.  Do I help her with Lee and stop Sam if he tries to get her back?  Or do I tell Sam about Lee and help him win Mercedes back?”

 

“Dude, don’t look at me, I’m shit at this dating stuff, I lucked out with you, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to give advice.  The only thing I’ll say is they are both old enough to decide if they want each other, if they broke up maybe there’s a reason, and if Sam comes to his senses then he’d better mean it.”  The chill of the air hits us as we walk outside and he wraps an arm around me.  “Come on lets get you into the nice soon to be warm truck.”

 

Glaring up at him I ask, “How is it you are always unaffected by this artic chill?”  It just seems to bounce off of him, while it dives into me making me shiver.

 

“Coz I’m tough,” he jokes.  “And don’t forget I’m used to being on the ice, it’s cold on there so you adapt.”

 

Climbing into the truck I wait for him to start her up and turn the heating on, it wont take long to warm up, and we aren’t that far from home anyway.  Seeing a group of jocks wandering nearby reminds me, “David?  At lunch why did you Mike and Artie act so weird when Noah said about keeping the faith?”

 

He’d been backing the truck out gently but slammed on the brakes at my words and looks at me horrified.  A hand is clamped over my mouth and he hisses in my ear, “Not one more word, I want silence until we are in the house.”

 

Stunned at his actions I sit quietly, occasionally glancing over at him, he looks thunderous and I don’t know what I’ve done to upset him.  I think my pampering evening just vanished.

 

When we pull up at the house I meekly follow him inside and take my coat and shoes off.  He looks at me and I drop my eyes submissively, “Go make something quick and easy for dinner Kurt,” he says briskly, “and put the radio on.”

 

Obediently I do as I am told, and as much as I hate to do it I open a tin of soup and get crackers out.  Putting it all on the table I’m in two minds about calling him for food when he storms into the kitchen and pulls the curtains.  Locking the door he looks around a bit wild eyed and motions for me to sit.  He doesn’t even say grace just stirs his soup moodily.

 

Half convinced he’s going to dump me, or make me sleep in my dog basket because I’ve done something seriously wrong, even though I can’t think what I could have done, I jump out of my skin when he clears his throat, “This conversation never happened, and you know nothing, you act stupid, you never, ever mention it.”  He looks so serious and a little scared, “I can not protect you if anyone finds out you know,” he says, “promise me you’ll never say anything.”

 

“O…Okay David,” I say, “I promise,” oh Gaga what could be so bad that he’s afraid, that he’s making me promise not to tell?

 

“I mean it Kurt, they wont just go for you, they’ll go for me and they may even go for Hudson if they suspect he could have been the one to say anything to you,” he says.  I nod again promising not to say anything.  He sighs, “Okay then I’ll tell you.”

 

Taking a deep breath he starts, “Well it all began with my big brother Gabriel, because of him this,” he pauses, “pact I guess you could call it came into being.”  Glancing at me out of the corner of his eye David asks me, “Have you heard the rumours about how new jocks have to go through a special initiation?” I nod, it’s completely made up, nothing like that happened to me, “Well it’s real, and it only happens when a jock is obviously in to stay.”

 

Picking at a cracker he says, “I nearly wasn’t let in, after all I’m a Karofsky, and I’m the only Karofsky ever let in to the Faith.” He grins nastily, “My brothers have been the reason for us to keep Faith up until now, I’m glad I was able to break that tradition.”

 

Squaring his shoulders he continues, “I suppose I should tell it to you how it was told to me.  Once upon a time there was a quarterback who had identical twin sisters, one was head cheerleader, the other was top of the geeks and they ruled the school between the three of them.  Being competitive the quarterback could be a dick some times; the cheerleader could be a cold bitch, but the geek?  She was sweet, delicate, fragile and nice to everyone, she was sunshine and smiles, she cared about others and would stand up to her siblings to protect those with lesser social standing.  And her name was Faith.”

 

I have a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach, and his words add to it, “One day a jock called Gabriel Karofsky asked her out, he had a horrible reputation even then, but she always thought the best of people and so she said yes.”  David pushes his soup away and looks at me sadly, “You know enough about him to guess the rest,” my stomach heaves at the thought of anyone near Gabriel, “slowly Faith changed, lost that spark, walked about with bruises, and on the anniversary of their first date she tried to kill herself, slit her wrists and when the EMTs were there she begged them to stop saving her because she wanted to die.”

 

Pushing my own soup away I let him continue, “I wont bore you with the details of what the jocks think she suffered at my brother’s hands to drive her to that point, they come close sometimes but it was worse, a lot worse.  Anyway Faith got released from hospital, her siblings promised to protect her from Gabriel, but they ultimately failed, because Gabe was a jock, Gabe was high in the social status at school, and he got his hands on that poor girl again.  No one stopped him, no one helped her, no one wanted to believe he was evil, no one wanted to step out of their comfort zone and risk it all for another person.  She lasted another six months and then there was an accident, but people swore she saw the big truck coming and just stood there waiting.”

 

Fiddling with his engagement ring he carries on, “It destroyed her family, they never forgave themselves for not saving her, they moved away but not before the now ex-quarterback ripped into the jocks, for putting bros before a girl who could never be a ho, for covering for a rapist, he was supposed to have looked into all their eyes and said ‘one day it will happen again, and you’re too weak to keep Faith’.  He walked out and left them and Lima forever.” Quirking an eyebrow at me David says, “I’ve looked into him and he has moved on, he’s big in the counselling world and works with abused kids, his sister works with vulnerable children and they are making a hell of a difference in people’s lives.”

 

Reaching out I take his hand in mine, he squeezes it, “The jocks didn’t really do anything until Gabe in senior year came on to a sweet little freshman girl, and then they watched while this beautiful fragile girl began wearing bruises and broke a little and they beat the living shit out of Gabe, they turned on him and they took that girl under their protection they kept Faith.  They paid for her to go to therapy and eventually she grew up and moved away, she’s now a happily married woman with three kids of her own.”  He gets that nasty grin, “Gabe was in hospital over that beating, I wish I could have helped,” he traces my fingers with his own.

 

“The second time the jocks kept Faith was when Cain joined high school, he behaved for a couple of years and then really noticed girls, again he found a delicate sweet little thing, and again she started wearing bruises and the jocks called a meeting decided to protect her and beat the shit out of Cain,” he chuckles, “I wasn’t that old but I remember him grunting in pain as he moved around the house, I loved it, everyone left me alone.” My suspicions that David was beaten as a child grow, not that he’ll ever admit it to me.

 

“The third time was with my brother Solomon, the jocks ganged up instantly when he began dating the head cheerleader, again she was fragile, but she had fire.  They cockblocked him from the start, those two were never alone, it took the jocks a year but they managed to break them up by getting Solomon in a compromising position when he was drunk,” clearly David enjoys the fact his brothers were stopped, not that I blame him, I wish more could be done about them now just like he does.

 

“And the forth time was the same year as Solomon but it wasn’t Karofsky linked, the then current quarterback was injured protecting his sister from his own uncle who was a teacher at the school, the jocks got him sacked for abusing kids and kept an eye on her when her brother graduated.”

 

Sighing he says, “And they keep an eye out looking for another Faith to come along, to protect her just like they didn’t the first one.  When you join, when you step up and swear to keep Faith you also swear to tell no one who isn’t already a jock, you swear to do whatever it takes to protect her no matter what.  When a candidate is found the senior jocks have to decide if she is eligible, no I don’t know what does or doesn’t count, and then they vote, and then all the jocks have to keep her safe.  If a jock fails or tells, you don’t wanna know what they’ll do to him.”

 

Giving me another long look he explains, “That’s why you can never tell anyone Kurt, if they suspect me or Hudson they’ll go for us, hell we can probably take it, but they’d go for you too, and there are too many of them for me to protect you.”

 

“I understand David,” I tell him, “I wont say a word.”  Thinking it over I ask him, “Was Noah asking if anyone had heard of a new Faith being found?”

 

“Yeah,” David nods, “but I haven’t heard anything from the guys and clearly neither have they, so that isn’t what prompted the jocks going for Sebastian.  I knew the guys weren’t happy with him but that was weird.”

 

We sit at the table and stare at the still full bowls of soup, shaking myself I put the soup away, if we get hungry I can always warm it up one more time, but the thought of Gabriel has put me off my food completely.

 

“Sorry babe,” David says as he wraps warm arms around me, “I wanted to pamper you,” he gives me a lopsided smile, “how about a nice bath?  You can soak and splash about, and what about using that funky smelling bath powder stuff you like?”

 

“Hmm, you mean the expensive moisturising bath salts?  The ones that smell amazing and make me feel amazing too?” I tease him trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Yeah, those ones,” he nuzzles me.

 

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” I capitulate instantly.

 

Laughing he says, “Well finish clearing up, then strip down, I’ll get your bath all ready for you.”  He nibbles on my ear, “I’ll even wash your back for you.”

 

Now who could resist an offer like that, and after today I could use a little TLC.


	30. Chapter 30

Knocking on the door I whine, “Seriously David how long does it take to run a bath?”  In an effort to speed the process up I play dirty, “You do know I’m standing here all naked, right?”

 

All I can hear is a muffled chuckle, “That’s mean Kurt, and this thing is taking forever to fill up, I keep thinking I haven’t got the plug in, it’s almost ready babe.”  There is movement in the bathroom but the door remains stubbornly closed.

 

Water shuts off and I perk up.  “Okay it’s ready, now close your eyes,” he sounds a little excited.

 

I close my eyes, “Okay David they’re closed.”  Honestly boys!  I thought girls were bad enough, and though I am a boy they often baffle me.

 

The door opens and the guides me inside and I can smell the scent of the bath salts and something else; he closes the door behind him.  He pushes me forward a little and stands behind me before saying, “Okay you can open them, and I’d like to say ‘Ta-Da!’”

 

Candlelight flickers in the darkness of the bathroom, he’s put them on the shelves I’ve used before, their scent is the other thing I could smell.  Steam curls up from the bath filled with bubbles, inviting me to relax into it.

 

Music starts up; he’s set our ipod and speakers up in the corner, the soft instrumental strains echo on the tiles.  My sweet darling has picked the romantic playlist.

 

It’s perfect and I tell him, even in the dim light I can see the blush spread across his face as he shrugs, “You deserve it babe.”

 

Taking my hand he leads me to the bath and helps me in.  I settle into the hot water, which is at just the right temperature, with a contented sigh.  I bask in the warmth and gloat over the knowledge that I have the best boyfriend ever.

 

A boyfriend that is currently sitting on the floor and resting his chin on the side of the bath smiling at me.  “David?” I tell him, “There is one thing that would make this all better.”

 

“Oh, what’s that Kurt?”  He falls for it.

 

“Well,” I pause and then say, “If you joined me, that is the only thing that could make this better.”  I’ve surprised him and he blinks at me, he protests a few times but I just give him a heartfelt “Please,” and he gives in.

 

Standing up he pulls his t-shirt off throwing it carelessly away.  After everything that’s happened I lost the mood a little, but it’s back with a vengeance.  “Slowly David,” I beg him.

 

Glancing at me he must see something because his own eyes darken, and his hands trail down to his belt teasing it open, then the button on his jeans, then the zip.  Carefully he eases the jeans off of his hips and down those muscular thighs, letting the clothing fall at the last moment so it hits the floor with a thunk.  There is no way to take socks off sexily but he comes close as he toes them off, and then he runs a finger around his boxers.  I watch as he removes them even slower, he’s only slightly hard so they slid off and end up discarded on top of his t-shirt.

 

Left in front of me is a shamelessly naked male specimen of such breathtaking beauty I could stare at him for hours and not tire of the sight.  The wide strong shoulders, that slightly hairy thick chest, the way he narrows at the hips, but only a little, the flare of his legs.  The full length mirror is angled in such a way I can see part of his back trailing down to his sweet buttocks, they have more meat to them than mine and I often have to catch myself before I reach out and fondle them in public.

 

Biting my lip I try not to drool.  “Do you like what you see?” he asks me in that deep voice and I nod.  “Scoot forward then babe.”

 

Scooting forward I watch as he steps into the bath and lowers himself down behind me, his legs work their way either side of me and he pulls me back against him, letting me lay on his torso.  I was right this is better.

 

We soak in the water, and trail our hands up and down each other, he has much more access to me, so I twist around causing the water to surge and splash us.  The angle is off so David is forced to hold me in his arms to keep me there, which is fine by me and I snuggle into his chest.

 

Lazily taking our time we wash each other and the last remnants of today fall away, the slushy, Mercedes and Sam, and lastly the sickness of Gabriel.  In the end there is only David and I in a bath of slowly cooling water with dying candles and the tender music floating in the background.

 

My hair is wet through and slicked back, and David’s curls are just as wet and lay flat against his skull.  Our skin has been rubbed and I know mine will feel amazingly soft for days after this, I’m sure David’s will too, not that I’d tell him he’d sulk at not being manly.

 

Pulling the plug from the bath he helps me stand and then we dry each other patting skin dry gently and lovingly.  When he wraps the towel around my head I sigh happily as he dries my hair for me, he’s roughly ran the towel over his own and it stands up in spikes.

 

Cleaning up the bathroom we make sure the candles are all blown out, the music is put away, and I wipe the towel around the bath to remove any residue from the bath salts.

 

To my surprise he picks me up princess style and carries me into the bedroom, balancing on one leg he manages to drag the covers down so he can deposit me straight into the bed and then he drags the covers over me.  Turning on the nightlight he also turns on the electric candles before joining me in bed, his bath warmed body curling around mine.

 

Resting my head on his chest I can hear the steady beat of his heart and each breath he takes.  Dozing in his arms I am amused to note that the ceiling mirror reflects the rainbows from the nightlight down onto us and I watch them skitter across David’s skin.

 

Unable to resist I trace their path with my finger and draw a chuckle from him, he retaliates by chasing them across my back and I giggle at the ticklish sensation.  It quickly degenerates into a mock fight, each of us trying to follow the most lights on the other one until we are laughing so hard we have to stop.

 

Lying on our sides face to face we grin at each other and then I kiss him.  His mouth is relaxed and soft curved up in a smile.  He kisses me back just as sweetly, and then we are locked in each other’s embrace mouths fused together and our legs tangled.

 

Neither of us is in a hurry so he lets me pick the pace, I hold back for as long as I can then the temptation is too much and I lick his lower lip.  Opening his mouth for me we deepen the kiss, I press my tongue into his mouth and explore, he so rarely lets go enough so I can do this and I revel in finding and tasting as much of him as I can.

 

Playing at being passive he continues to let me rub my tongue against his, while his hand rubs my ass squeezing occasionally.  Since he is so happy to allow me to lead I pull away from the sweetness of his kisses and press my mouth against his neck, licking and nibbling my way downwards to the flat hard disk of his nipple.

 

Kissing and licking at the swiftly peaking nipple I hear the groan that comes from him.  It’s deep and guttural.  I love it when he pays attention to my nipples, but he is so incredibly sensitive there that I love to do this for him, and if I’m being honest for me too, the sounds he makes are so erotic I can feel myself hardening as they vibrate through me.

 

Sucking at it I nip with my teeth and he bucks against me with the most delicious moan.  Deciding his other nipple looks neglected I make my way over there and give it my full attention, while my hand caresses the first nipple.  David writhes slightly and one of his hands is sliding up to hold my head there.  I am more than happy to comply.

 

“Yes! Kurt, yes, there right there babe.  Oh Christ that feels amazing,” he whimpers.  I pull him into my mouth and graze my teeth on him, “Fuck, oh god, yes.  More Kurt, give me more,” he says, and I obey.

 

His hips thrust against me almost frantically as he pants.  I worm my other hand between our bodies and grasp him tightly, giving him the friction he must now crave.  Pumping into my hand his thrusts grow erratic and suddenly his body stiffens and he cries out my name as hot sticky come spurts between us.

 

Giving his nipple one last lick I kiss down his body and push him to roll onto his back, which grants me access to his come covered stomach that I lick clean for him, the taste is of him is so addictive.

 

I’ve not finished my task when he pushes me further down his body to hover over his groin.  Taking him into my mouth I gently bring him back to full hardness greedily sucking him, soon I am able to bob up and down his swollen length lapping at the pre cum he is leaking for me almost as if it were my own special treat.

 

My own erection is hard and I have to use both my hands on him to keep them from my own.  Whimpering and groaning around his thickness the sharp smack against my buttock gets my attention.

 

“Enough,” he says.

 

I whine in protest but another smack lands on my ass and I back off panting in need and waiting for his next order.

 

His dark eyes watch me and I drop my own submissively for him.  One of his big hands slides up my leg and when it dips between my thighs I open then for him, he fondles my hardness, “Kurt, look at how hard your cock is for me,” he says and I turn to look whimpering at the sensation of his hand on me.  “Oh babe you liked pleasuring me didn’t you?” I nod in answer.  “Then come over here and let me return the favour.”

 

Positioned so I’m sitting over his mouth but facing down his body, I can feel those wonderful hands steady me and part my ass cheeks.  That very talented tongue of his licks along the crease and I groan at the sensation.  Paying more and more attention to my entrance he rims me slowly but steadily and then he pushes inside.  I’m left groaning and trying to thrust backwards for more but he holds me in place and works his magic on me.

 

The warm wet flick, the deeper probe, his hands squeezing it all adds up and I ride out the growing need until I’m panting and whimpering, “Oh please, please David, please master.  Need you.”

 

Hands that were supporting me push me away, “On all fours,” he says so I fall forward.  A few adjustments and my groin is on his chest with my legs open, my arms rest on the top of his thighs and my mouth is nicely over his erection.  Encouraging me to suck him I fall to the task with relish. I’m so engrossed with him I barely notice his hands on my ass until his lubricated finger broaches me and finds my prostrate, at that moment my hips buck rubbing me against his chest and pushing his finger deeper inside me as I groan around him in my mouth.

 

Working me open he adds another finger, stretching me and scissoring and all the time he rubs at that spot and I see stars at the edges of my vision.  He’s leaking more and more pre cum that I hungrily swallow and I almost choke myself on him a few times as I am so eager to take as much inside as I can.  The sounds of my own moans and whimpers are loud in my ears and they drown all other noises out.

 

Two sharp smacks and I break off enough to look back at him, I’m trembling and sweaty, and a few whimpers escape me as I try to silence myself enough to hear what he wants from me.  “Put it on me,” he says handing me a condom.  It takes a few goes to open the packet and I fumble a little rolling it down his length.  “Now lube me,” and he hands me the tube, my hands are shaking so much I struggle, it’s not helped that he is continuing to probe me with a finger, and as he brushes my prostate I cry out, it earns me another smack, “concentrate,” he tells me.

 

Finished I turn to look at him and he urges me up on all fours, a few moments later he has me on my knees and holding onto the headboard.  Positioning himself he just pushes in and starts thrusting into me.  Filling me all the way up he drags himself back and then does it again.  The wonder of him surging inside of me is as mind-blowing as ever and I hear myself cry out his name begging him for more.

 

His hands tighten on my hips and he rams into me followed by a deep grunt, forcing a deeper moan from my lips, “Tell me you want this,” he commands me.

 

“Please David,” I beg him, “Please master,” his next push is even harder slamming into me, “Yes, please, please take me. I want this, I want you so much.”

 

A stinging slap lands on my buttock, “But do you deserve it?” he mocks me, “Have you been a good enough puppy to have this?”  His words hint that he could stop at any moment but his hips are still rutting him inside me.

 

“Please master, please tell me what you want from me,” I sob, “I try to be so good,” my own hips are flexing up to meet him, to drive him deeper.  My mind is quickly unravelling and its hard to understand his words.

 

Withdrawing all he way from me I whimper at the loss and literally cry, the tears streaming down my face, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.   I’m so sorry master, I’ll be good,” I don’t even know what I’m apologising for I just want to please him so much, I want him to come back to take his pleasure out on me, even if I’m left wanting.

 

“Shh, you are good,” he soothes me, “I was just getting a towel so you could come and not get your pillow messy.”  Kissing my back he gets back in position, “You’re such a good boy Kurt, I love you so much,” he pushes slowly in, “you make me so happy,” he pumps slowly, gently, angling to hit my prostrate and I buck wildly.  “I want you so much, I need you so much, my beautiful, wonderful Kurt.”

 

Gliding in and out he speeds up the thrusts a little at a time and soon we are back to the hard powerful ride from earlier.  This time I know he wont stop, he will take us both to heaven and back.  Bracing against the padded metal work I hold on as he brings his strength into play, the slap of his body into and against mine ramming me forward and I distantly hear the headboard bang into the wall.

 

Gaining rhythm and tempo his body wrings an almost constant wail from mine, I’m so close, and then his hand is around me pumping me and I all but scream his name as he yells mine.  Losing my grip I fall onto the come covered towel and don’t even care.

 

Pulling out I hear him move around the room and I whine until he says, “Hush Kurt, I’ll be there in a minute,” and he is.  Using a damp washcloth he cleans me up and takes the towel away tucking me up in bed.  He’s soon back and snuggled up with me stroking my hair and pressing kisses against my face.

 

Dozing off in a contented haze I hear him call my name and open exhausted eyes to see him smiling lopsidedly at me, “Hey babe there you are, did you enjoy that?”  I nod and lean into the kiss he gives me.  “Cool, coz I liked it too, and I loved our bath that was great, I can see why you go a little crazy over them.”  Scooping me even closer he looks me right in the eyes and says, “how about tomorrow after school you perform for me?”

 

I’m too addle brained to understand him and my eyes are drooping, he chuckles, “All right, go to sleep Kurt, think about it in the morning when you wake up.  Love you babe,” it’s the last thing I hear.


	31. Chapter 31

My arm linked with Mercedes’ we walk through the hallways gossiping and giggling.  I’ve been telling her a slightly edited version of last night; I’ve not held anything back about the bath and the playing with the rainbows, when it came to the sex I’d tempered it down a little.

 

“Oh I can’t believe he put on romantic music for you Kurt,” she says hugging my arm tighter.  She sighs, “You are so lucky,” she pauses for a moment, “I’m not down with the puppy thing myself though.”

 

I laugh at her, “It’s not for everyone sweetie,” I very firmly put tonight out of my mind, it’ll be embarrassing enough at the time without thinking about it all day.

 

Escorting her to the choir room door I kiss her cheek and mutter that she needs to keep me up to date with any developments, she’s going to lunch with Artie and Tina to discover what she can about Lee.  While I am going to the library with my math partner to work on our project, and said partner is currently strumming his guitar and humming to himself.

 

Brittany is sitting in Artie’s lap and catches sight of me, typical Britt she bounces over to me and engulfs me in a giant hug squealing happily, “Kurt!  I love you.”

 

Considering you can confuse her just by pointing she is the one of the sweetest and most generous people I’ve ever met, you simply can’t hate her, it’s impossible.  “Hey Britt, and I love you too Boo.”

 

Before David I had maintained a big personal space and disliked people crossing into it, a few like Mercedes I felt comfortable to be close to.  Brittany is literally plastered against me, and I should be uncomfortable and trying to peel her off, instead I’m happy to hug her and hold her close.  She nestles her face into my neck and I pat her gently and rub her back for her, she giggles slightly and I can feel her mouth smiling against my skin.

 

Slowly she pulls back, “You give really good hugs now Kurt,” she smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

 

“Thank you Boo, I’ve been practicing,” I tell her, which is technically true; David loves to hug so I’ve had lots of practice.

 

“And singing?  Have you been practicing singing too?” she asks me.

 

“Of course,” I tell her.

 

Jumping up and down and laughing she asks, “Does that mean your coming back to Glee?”

 

The question blindsides me and I feel myself tense up in surprise.  Things are going well with Mercedes, and it seems that Tina, Artie and now Rachel are accepting David and I, but I still have no idea what prompted the slushy attack that drove me out in the first place and I’m too afraid of rocking the boat to ask.

 

I crave Glee club, it has been the source of much of my happiness since high school and the people I hope are still my friends and family are all here, I want to come back.  But I do care for them and if it is going to cause tensions and hurt any of them or me then I don’t want to come back.  I’m torn and unsure what to say.

 

My silence must have gone on too long because Santana struts across the room in her uniform, I didn’t even notice her too distracted by Brittany.  “Come on Britt don’t hassle lady here, he’s gots to make up his own mind.”

 

It breaks whatever spell I’m under and I take Brittany’s hand in mine and say, “To be honest Boo, I’m not sure anymore.”  David didn’t really have a problem with Glee, just his own sexuality, and I’ve always loved singing, so other than the incident nothing else is holding me back.

 

Surprisingly Santana smiles at me, “Well when you are, you know where we are,” she doesn’t even insult me as she walks away her fingers twinned with Britt’s.

 

Noah by now has noticed me and packed his guitar away.  Throwing an arm over my shoulders he greets me, “Hey Princess, you ready for math?”

 

“Of course Noah, are you ready for the library?  And studying?”  I tease him a little.

 

He shudders against me, “Dude that’s cruel.”  Steering me away from the choir room doorway and into the hallway he takes the lead.  Turning I wave to Mercedes, Artie and Tina, who all wave back. 

 

Walking next to Noah is a little like walking with David, except people slide out of his way they don’t jump.  We’re also getting curious looks as his arm is still slung around me.  I’m going to have to talk to him about this level of touching, people are going to get the wrong idea and start spreading rumours.

 

Trying to work out how to phrase it nicely I don’t notice as we turn a corner and Noah greets a jock passing by us, “Hey bro see you later at home.  Don’t eat all the dinner this time.”

 

“Bro I said I was sorry and I was super hungry,” the voice makes me jump and I stare up into the melting chocolate brown eyes of Finn, he’s staring back at me but I’m still so certain he is going to start yelling at me again that I stumble as I look away flinching, only Noah’s arm keeps me from tripping over my own feet and landing flat on my face.

 

Thankfully we don’t stop and it takes Noah squeezing me and asking if I’m okay to realise I’m shaking slightly.  Putting a fake smile on I reassure him and then point out that he has unerring lead us straight to the library so I could have just met him there.

 

A one-shoulder shrug and he says, “Lucky guess Princess, I could have just as easily gotten us lost.”

 

Hiding my true feelings I let him think he’s fooled me.  Considering his reputation as a bad boy and his ongoing ability to get into fights he normally wins he’s remarkably soft hearted and tries to do the right thing usually by doing exactly the worst thing possible.  He probably tried to get me back into Glee or into good graces with Finn and his answer was to throw me at the problem.

 

Finding an out of the way table he beckons me over and we sit down pulling out notebooks and pens.  Sliding his chair right next to mine he presses his leg against mine and slings his arm around me.  This is now officially creeping me out.  Glancing around to see if anyone has noticed I’m alarmed to realise he has picked a table that is out of view of everyone.  Beginning to panic I’m wondering how to get him to back off when his little finger starts to move in a circle on my shoulder and I instantly relax.

 

He’s treating me like he used to treat Sarah.  At first it freaked us all out how much touching the pair of them did but we brainstormed and realised Noah didn’t know how to touch someone outside of sex, he wasn’t coming on to anyone, and he wasn’t trying to do anything to his sister, so Carole and I got Sarah to help us educate him, to learn how to hug her and everyone else.  He started with a small brush up against Carole, then a hand on her shoulder and she coaxed him into hugs and then helped him back off and hug properly like you would a mother.  Carole and I had to do a lot of hugging whenever he was around so he could see, and we got Sarah to do the same, we didn’t say anything to him afraid he would clam up again, we taught him by example and he was more than willing to learn.  By the time I left he was hugging Carole, Sarah, Stacie and Stevie regularly and properly.  He’d also been making a start on my dad and Sam.

 

I remember walking down the stairs to our bedroom in the basement and they were so caught up in watching a dumb cartoon they didn’t notice me.  Noah had moved closer to Finn and made a small movement brushing against the taller boy, Finn unknowing moved away, it was the one and only time I saw Noah try to reach out to Finn.  They were still best friends and moved easily into being brothers but Noah never touched Finn outside of the ascribed bro code, and as far as I know Finn’s never noticed.

 

Creeping away from the boys I’d spoken to Carole and we’d cornered dad and lectured him about how not to push Noah away if he reached out.  So now I’m stuck, Noah has never tried to hug me before I left and I need him to stop plastering himself against me, but I need to not push him away, oh and I’d better speak to David so he doesn’t punch Noah thinking he’s trying to poach me.

 

Confused as to what action to take I try ignoring his closeness for now and concentrate on the project.  Underneath his jock exterior lies the mind of a math geek and we make so much progress this project is going to be completed soon and there is no way that homophobic backward ignoramus of a math teacher can grade us as anything less that an A.

 

As we pack up our things I psych myself up and as casually as I can say, “Noah, thank you for being my math partner, it’s nice to work with someone who knows what they’re doing.”  Softening him up with compliments first is a good move.

 

“S’cool Princess,” he says slinging his things haphazardly into his battered bag.  I resist the urge to rip it out of his hands and repack his things neatly.

 

Careful not to look at him I offer up an offhand remark, “Good, so we can do this again tomorrow?  But this time I’m meeting you in the library since you know where it is now.”

 

Grumbling he agrees to meet me here, “Excellent, we are going to easily get an A on this project.  Oh and Noah as much as I enjoy your hugs, which I do, you may need to scale them back just a little so that Lauren and David don’t get the wrong idea.  I know you aren’t coming on to me, and you know you aren’t coming on to me, but they might not.”

 

At the time I am partly pressed against his body and I can feel him stiffen and pull away.  Damn I’ve overplayed it, panicking I move closer to him and press a kiss to his cheek, “See you tomorrow brother dearest,” and then I realise his face is a blank mask.  Oh gaga I’ve just kissed Noah Puckerman, okay it was platonic but it wasn’t that long ago he was calling me names and throwing me into dumpsters, admittedly he isn’t that homophobic but its still a huge thing to get a kiss from your gay foster brother.  Giving him a vague smile and wave I hightail it out of the library and head quickly to my next lesson.

 

Collapsing into my seat I stare blankly at the wall, I may have accidentally screwed up so brilliantly I will never be able to make things right.  After everything with Finn you would think I would have learnt my lesson about straight boys and personal boundaries.  Yes Finn forgave me for what amounted to harassment, and yes I forgave him for yelling names at me but it still hurt and I have to be so careful not to touch him in case he gets the wrong idea, its made things so awkward between us.

 

Worrying at my lip I watch the clock and make minimal notes, when the bell goes I flee the room and go looking for David.  I have to tell him what’s happened and hope he has some input that can salvage this disaster in the making.  I’m not sure I can go through Noah calling me the names Finn did, even knowing why he might do it, the pain would be too much, he’s not just a silly crush he is someone I do look to as a brother now, he’s family.

 

Hurrying through the corridors I lurk outside the locker room.  Hesitantly I push the door and can hear various boys’ voices.  Damn there are jocks in there.  Gathering my courage I enter the room and try to be as unobtrusive as I can as I make my way over to the sports equipment and weights were David would normally be, and there he is pumping iron as he calls it.

 

Not wanting to interrupt him I freeze.  I really need to talk to him.  He puts down the weights he’s been curling and spots me; jerking his head for me to come to him I do as I am told.

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” he asks casually.

 

“Um, can I talk to you in private?” I ask nervously.

 

Frowning he stands up, “Sure, no ones over here and we can talk in the corner,” I follow him to the far end, “Okay now tell me what the problem is.”

 

Blurting the whole thing out in a whisper I start at the choir room, move to the Finn encounter, the table in the library, my epiphany at Noah acting like a brother if a little inappropriate, trying to help him tone it correctly, and screwing up with the little kiss, “And then I went to my lesson and bolted straight here afterwards, and now Noah is going to hate me forever and I’ve probably scarred him mentally and he’ll never open up to anyone ever again and it’ll be all my fault.  I’m so sorry David,” I hug myself and gaze up at him.

 

Rubbing his face he says, “Okay lets run through that again but slower, start with the choir room.” So I do and he asks a few questions then nods, “Right so you went to the choir room to collect your brother, hugged Brittany, Santana was nice to you and you left.”  I nod he’s picked everything up.

 

“Right then the journey to the library,” again I run through it slower and he has a few questions about Finn.  “You and Noah bumped into Finn and you reacted badly because you think he hates you for disappointing your dad and that Finn might still have a few homophobic tendencies hanging around,” I nod again.

 

“Now the library, and remember nice and slow,” he encourages me.  Finished I look up at him, “Hmm, it might be a case of not realising what you have until it’s gone, he might have wanted to hug you but you can come across as a bit icy and unapproachable, now your there he’s just reaching out to you.”  He frowns, “And you seriously kissed him?”

 

Staring at my shoes I nod, “It was only on his cheek like I do Mercedes and the other girls.”  I suppose it doesn’t matter though Noah will just see that I kissed him and now he’s going to hate me, “He’s going to be really mad isn’t he?  And I kissed another boy so its like I was unfaithful to you too,” which might mean David will hate me too.

 

His hand cups my chin and tips my head back to look at him, his eyes a mix of green and hazel.  “Give him a little while to think it over Kurt,” David says gently, “he may surprise you, and if he tries anything I will protect you babe.”  Fingers stroking my face he says, “And I’m not really that jealous because I know you don’t think of Noah that way, that he really is family to you.”

 

Sniffling slightly to hold off the tears that are threatening I move in to hug him, “You are the best boyfriend in the world David, I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

 

A soft kiss is pressed against my hair and his arms wrap around me cradling me, I’m so glad I gave him a chance last year.  When we pull away we’re smiling, “You gonna be okay now babe?”

 

“Yes David I’ll be fine, I’ll see you at my locker after school?”

 

“Yep,” he kisses me on the lips, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Parting I walk out of the locker room much happier, there is a small chance I haven’t ruined things completely and David says he doesn’t hate me.  I know I have a slightly goofy look on my face a big smile threatening to break through when I bump into Azimo in the door way.

 

Expecting a shove from him I’m surprised when he asks, “Dude what put that smile on your face?”  Even though we did nothing but talk and hug a blush stains my face and the jock chuckles misinterpreting it, which makes the flush even worse.

 

Choosing discretion over valour I flee.


	32. Chapter 32

Sulking at my locker I glare resentfully at the empty space Mercedes is supposed to be at.  How am I expected to keep up with the Lee situation if she doesn’t keep me up to date?  Throwing my books into my bag I wait for David to collect me.

 

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, tomorrow is a friendly football match against a nearby school, though I’m unsure just how friendly a semi violent contact sport can be, and that means David is going to want to go to bed early and not do anything too physical.  Turning it over in my mind I wonder if he has remembered his request about a performance or if he has forgotten.

 

Leaning into the cool metal I try and work out which would be worse, him remembering or forgetting?  Maybe I can push it into a discipline training thing instead, except he has to be hands on for that, while with a performance he can just watch and tell me what he wants me to do to myself next.

 

Embarrassingly I can feel myself starting to swell in my jeans.  Pulling my messenger bag across my front I hide the evidence and just in time as Tina walks past saying goodbye, she’s snuggled up against Mike who waves and they leave.

 

“Hey babe,” David says suddenly standing behind me making me give a girly yip.  It never ceases to astound me how he can manage to sneak so quietly up behind people.  “Ready to go?”  Nodding I hold my hand out to him and search his face, his eyes are a relaxed green so I think he’s forgotten and I squash the surge of disappointment.

 

When we get to the truck I make sure the bag stays in my lap, and we start off for home.  Neither of us says anything and after he parks up he turns to me, “You okay babe?”

 

“I’m fine David,” I tell him.

 

“You’re real quiet,” he says concerned.

 

“I missed Mercedes at her locker, now I wont know anything about Lee until tomorrow,” I tell him part of the reason, the other being I’m still hard and aroused.

 

Giving me an amused look he says, “Well if you miss her at school you can always talk to her after the game tomorrow night.”

 

Frowning in confusion I ask, “Um how?  I’m staying home.  Aren’t I?”

 

Grinning he shakes his head, “Not if you don’t want to.  I thought about what Mr Schue said and I asked Miss P to stay with you during the game.  There’s just gonna be some kinda lame ass party at the school afterwards but I was hoping you’d go with me.”  He gives me his sweet hopeful look.

 

“I’d love too!”  I jump at the chance to get out of the house and socialise.  With Miss Pillsbury to protect me from any attacks at the game I can relax and watch him play, and then afterwards the party will no doubt be chaperoned so no one will try anything, and I might be able to openly snuggle with him in public.

 

Grabbing me he pulls me into a hug, “Cool, I’ve wanted you to go my games for ages.  Just knowing you are in the stands cheering me on its gonna be great.”

 

Hugging him back is wonderful and my mind is already in a whirl planning what we can both wear, but his closeness is making my other problem worse.  Luckily in the truck my hips are far from him and the bag is between us anyway.

 

Walking into the house we put our coats and shoes away, “Hey babe is pasta okay?” He asks, “I’ll cook tonight that way you can get some homework done if you need to or just relax.”

 

“Pasta is fine David,” I reassure him and take his school bag from him.  “I can pick out our clothes for tomorrow night.”

 

Snorting in amusement he says, “Have fun I’ll call you when dinner is ready, just don’t pick out anything too over the top for me.”

 

Brushing past him in the hall I smile up at him, “Okay darling.”

 

His hand latches onto my shirt and yanks me back carefully, startled I look up at him to see his eyes darkening.  “There something you’re not telling me?” He asks.

 

Baffled I shake my head and then his other hand gropes my erection palming me through my clothes.  It feels so good I moan at the contact my hips pressing against his hand.  He pushes me back against the wall and keeps rubbing me, gasping and groaning I close my eyes and spread my legs to give him better access.

 

His mouth covers mine and his tongue pushes inside, while he takes my hands and pins them to the wall.  His hard muscled body is hot against me and he rubs his own growing erection against mine.

 

I sob my need into his mouth; he swallows the sounds hungrily and returns deep bass ones of his own.  Wrapping my legs around his waist we grind wildly and I’m so close I beg him to let me come.

 

Those big hands hold my hips still and he stops, “No,” he says, “I want to know why you didn’t tell me you needed me this way.”

 

“I don’t understand,” I say, he isn’t mad at me but puzzled, which makes two of us.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had an erection?” he asks patiently.  “And how long have you had it and why did you get it?”

 

With most of my blood having rushed elsewhere I mentally kick my brain into gear, “Um I didn’t tell you because it’s not up to me to decide when we do anything.  I’ve had it since I was waiting at my locker for you at school.  And I got it thinking about you and tonight.”

 

Thinking it over he nods, “Okay that’s good that you know I pick when, where and how, but there’s a new part to the rule I’m adding now, you can tell me if you’re interested or have a hard on.  Hmm you think about me at school, and I get you hot,” he kisses me, then he stops and asks, “What about tonight?  I’ve got a game tomorrow we normally go to bed early and sleep.”

 

Oh my, he is giving me much more input, he can ignore it but I might be able ask for him if I need him.  And he has forgotten, “Err, you said last night that you wanted me to …” I trail off embarrassed, I almost hate doing these things but he rewards me with such pleasure that I hunger for them too.

 

Eyes widening he grins, “Oh yeah,” he laughs, “I’d forgotten,” he gives me a dark sensual look and I writhe in his arms.  “So babe you got hard thinking about performing for me, and here I thought you disliked it.”

 

“It’s embarrassing David!” I protest, and it is.

 

“It’s fucking hot is what it is,” he counters.  Hands under my legs he carries me to the bed and throws me onto it.  “Strip,” he commands me.  I hesitate for a moment, both wanting this and still so sure I’m unattractive, “Babe either you strip now or we stop and you’ll have to wait until tomorrow night for anything.”

 

As usual he gives me the option to say no, to choose something else, but I’m so needy right now.  Peeling off my socks I sit up and begin to unbutton my shirt, taking my time and sliding the material down my arms until it makes a puddle behind me.  Running my fingers down my stomach I undo my jeans and lay back down to hook them off my hips, making a snap decision I take my boxer shorts with them leaving me bare to him.  A quick movement and they are off my legs and I’m naked in front of him.

 

Spreading my legs for him I fight the urge to cover up.  I always feel ugly, that there is something wrong with me, too skinny, too fat, too short, too tall, too gay, too girly, too pale, but the way he is staring at me like he could eat me up, like I am the air he needs to keep breathing makes me think I might be a little okay after all.

 

“Touch yourself,” he murmurs.

 

Flushing I tentatively run my fingers down my neck and start down my chest, circling my nipples, which are now peaking, and further down to my groin.  My left hand cups and plays with my testicles, and the fingers of my right hand I trace up and down my hard length.

 

Glancing up at him to see if I’m doing it right I can see his gaze is riveted to my hands, and I can feel myself growing harder as a whimper escapes me.  His hand is rubbing his own bugle, which is tenting the jeans he is wearing.

 

Moving the hand on my balls I trace my entrance even as my other hand begins to pump my erection.  It’s humiliating to do this when someone is watching but it’s exhilarating too and a moan slips out.

 

“Wait,” he says and gets a tube of lube out of a drawer, dropping it on the bed beside me he steps back again, “Get up on all fours and stretch yourself.”

 

Rolling to my stomach I coat my right fingers and then get up on my knees and use my left arm for support as I reach around and rub the entrance before slipping a finger inside.  It feels different when I do it, it’s good but it’s better when David does it.  Pushing my finger in and out I touch my prostrate, again it is good but it’s still better when David does it, it doesn’t stop the moan as I grip the duvet with my left hand.

 

“Two fingers,” he says and I slip another one in twisting them to open me up.  Looking back at him as I pump my fingers in and out I can see the hunger growing on his face.

 

“Three fingers,” he commands and I obey hissing slightly and biting the cloth under me, it’s a little soon but still feels good.  “Harder,” he tells me and I rut back on my hand crying out at how fantastic it feels.

 

My mind is beginning to drown in lust, and I know from past experience that he will start making more and more outrageous demands that I will ecstatically comply with driving us both crazy until he pushes me down and takes me.

 

Just the thought of him inside me has me calling out his name begging him to be inside me, “Soon,” he promises, “now stretch yourself more.”

 

When he’s decided I’m ready he gives me the biggest butt plug we have, “Put it in Kurt, I want you all open and ready for my cock later,” his words make me whimper.

 

Lubricating the plug I go to push it in, “No, not like that.  I want it sticking up in the air and I want you to sit on it, go on impale that pretty ass of yours on it,” he tells me.

 

Turning it in my hand so it sticks up, I position myself over it and ease down slowly.   The tip nudges me and I groan as it slides inside, I leisurely impale myself on it enjoying being filled up with its cold unyielding girth and then it is snugly in to the hilt and I look up at him waiting for his next order.

 

“Do you like that?” He asks me and I nod.  “Do you prefer it to me?” I shake my head.  “Do you want me instead?” I nod eagerly, “Hmm very soon, now put this on and then pump yourself ‘til you come,” he holds the cock ring out and I whine in protest but take it from him.

 

Nestling the ring at the base of my erection I tie it tight enough to stop me from ejaculating but not enough to cause me pain.  Then I take myself firmly in my right hand and start pumping using my left hand to fondle my balls to speed the process up.  The knowledge that I can’t come enflames me, the thickness of the plug excites me and I fall back on the bed writhing in the grip of the orgasm I can’t complete crying out in frustration.

 

Panting I look to him for his next instruction and catch him licking his lips in anticipation.  Clearing his throat he asks me, “We were a little rough last night are you up to resisting me?  If not just suck me instead.”

 

I have to use both hands to grip the bedding as I flash back to the few times we’ve played at me resisting him.  It’s the closest we get to rape fantasy and it only happens when I am well and truly ready for him and clearly want him.  He’s very sparing with it because he says while our physical relationship is so mind blowing he has trouble seeing straight that isn’t all that is between us and he loves me too much to just use me.

 

“Yes,” I whimper my agreement, “Please master, I’m fine to resist you.”

 

Shuddering out a breath he nods, “Okay, you open enough to take me now or do we need to do more prep work?”  He’s moving things along very quickly, normally he makes me do a lot more to myself before he takes me.

 

Checking the plug inside me I experimentally move it in and out, “I’m ready,” I tell him.  I’m not sure how much resistance I’m going to be able to fake for him I really am ready for him now.

 

David puts a blanket on the bed and grabs a condom.  As he undoes his jeans I stop him, “Please David let me do that for you, let me get you ready to take me.”  He nods and I open his jeans carefully pulling him out.  Falling to my knees I take a bit of a liberty and suck him, “I just wanted to make sure you were ready darling,” I innocently bat my eyes up at him and roll the condom on him, slathering him with lube.  To add a little spice I redo the top button and step back.

 

“Beg,” he says, it’s the last step in this game, to show I really want this.

 

Licking my lips I start, “Please David, please master, please I need you so much.  I need you inside of me.  Please I want and need your cock,” I whimper a little.  “Please master, please take me, please fill my ass with your cock.  Please ride me.  Please master me.  Please make me yours, only yours.”

 

And then he grabs me just like he did in the locker room and presses a hard kiss on my mouth.  I momentarily forget to resist and melt into his kiss but a slap on my butt reminds me and I push him away, or at least I try to he’s too strong.  I have to keep remembering to not grip his t-shirt and pull him close but to push instead, it’s not helping that his kiss is fabulous and making my knees tremble.

 

I’m backed up until my legs hit the bed.  A powerful but careful shove and I’m sprawled out on the bed staring up at him as he stares down at me.  He puts a knee on the bed and I’m snapped out of my daze and wiggle backwards making sure I close my legs.

 

Crawling onto the bed he moves towards me and puts his hands on my knees forcing them open until I’m spread for him.  Looming over me he pins my hands down shifting them above me so he can use just one hand and his other is free to open his jeans button and shove his jeans down out of the way.

 

Touching between my legs he withdraws the plug and tosses it away, “You sure Kurt?” he asks me, I nod and he grunts as he pushes inside of me, all the while I’m playing at resisting him and mysteriously my hips are lined up perfectly, he grazes my prostrate and I bite back a groan.

 

When he’s all the way in he lets go of my hands and they automatically go to his shoulders where he’s waiting to grab them again and pin them down on either side of my shoulders.  The t-shirt rubs over my erection as I buck in mock resistance giving me more friction than I need right now and with a low moan the orgasm explodes inside of me and crashes against the cock ring that is still blocking it.

 

Rocking his hips he thrusts in and out even as my muscles spasm, helplessly I’m held down on the bed as he literally drives me out of mind with pleasure, wave upon wave flooding through me.  And I have the greatest view of him in the ceiling mirror as he does it.

 

Sobbing in need I stop playing at resisting him and wrap my legs around him deepening his penetration and changing the angle causing him to hit that spot and triggering another futile attempt by my body at release.

 

I’m vaguely aware that he has let go of a hand which I wrap around his shoulders, then he is tugging at my erection and I can finally orgasm crying out his name even as he yells mine and shudders to completion inside of me as I milk him dry.

 

Harsh breathing and he asks, “You okay?”  I nod.  “So much for my rule of nothing physical before a game,” he kisses me smiling, “you’re just so fucking irresistible.”  And for once I feel it, that I am attractive and desirable, that for once I really am beautiful just the way I am.


	33. Chapter 33

David has to hold me up, as my legs are still wobbly as we shower together, and I have to sit on the floor when he dries my hair.  Walking out of the bathroom he says, “Okay clothes and then I’ll cook us some pasta.”

 

Since he hasn’t exactly ordered me to get dressed I snatch the t-shirt he was wearing yesterday out of the laundry and make a break for the kitchen on my hands and knees.  Crawling is hard on your knees, there is someone we know who can make me knee and hand guards for summer so I can frolic in the garden but while it’s so cold I’m staying indoors where I don’t have to crawl far.

 

At my basket I pull it apart and put it back together.  It’s custom made for me of nice thick fabric and cushioning material.  Made of two parts you can put them together so its smaller and the edges double up, or you can pull it so its much longer, literally my body length, which is what I am doing now.  Climbing into the finished product I stretch out and bury my face in David’s t-shirt it smells of him and I snuggle down for a nap.

 

Apparently David’s brother Cain is also into this kind of thing and David had managed to find the address of a pet store that does “specials” on the side.  I’d insisted on going with him just in case and then we’d proceeded to have a very surreal few hours with the owner and his wife.  I’d never met anyone like us before and to find out his wife was his little kitten was strange, it was also liberating and a little weird that they did treat me like a human puppy dog, but they measured me up for the basket and helped us pick out my collar and cuffs and were a mine of information on chains and looking after them.  They also do mail order so while we are in college we can get things if we need them.

 

“Kurt!” David yells and I give a cross between a whine and an inquisitive bark.  Entering the kitchen he folds his arms over his naked chest, his boxer shorts clinging to his hips and leaving his legs bare, “Kurt, if you stay in the basket you stay as a puppy for the rest of the night,” he warns me.  “What are you doing in there anyway?”

 

Exaggerating my yawn I settle down and smile sleepily at him, “Oh you’re tired babe.  Okay I’ll just go and get your collar for you.”

 

It’s annoying, we do games or make love and its like he’s had a shot of caffeine, but its like I’ve been given a sedative and just want to snuggle and take a short nap.  Occasionally he naps too but normally he just holds me and watches me sleep, unless it is last thing at night then we both fall asleep until morning.

 

Putting my collar on he snaps the lead on and hooks it to the wall above my basket,  “Enjoy your nap babe, I’ll wake you when your dinner is ready.”  Closing my eyes I drift off.

 

“Kurt,” he calls gently and caresses my shoulder, “Dinner.”  He’s now dressed and I can smell the food he has cooked.  Unhooking my lead he walks to the table and I follow him crawling to sit at his feet.  Putting a plate of food and a bowl of water on the floor for me he sits at the table.  I wait for him to say grace and then I eat my food, obviously I can’t use my hands so my face gets a little messy.

 

Licking my plate clean I suck the water up out of my bowl.  We have tried experimenting with proper dog bowls for food but I can’t get all the food out without cheating and using my hands, plates work better for me.

 

Finishing his food he gets a dishcloth and wipes my face for me, “I can’t believe you managed to get some on your forehead,” he tells me.  “You want another nap?” I nod, and then I wiggle and whine.  “Oh you need to go to the toilet first, okay off you go.”

 

Crawling I go to answer my body’s call of nature then I go straight to my basket whining at David to let him know I’m back.  Flopping down on my stomach I bunch his t-shirt under my nose and close my eyes.

 

I dream that David is singing along to “Don’t stop believing,” when the doorbell goes and a very upset Mercedes is crying in the distance, David’s voice is comforting with a touch of panic and they get closer and closer until it sounds like they are in the same room as me.

 

Jerking awake I yawn and stretch out blinking sleepily at a very stunned looking Mercedes and my master hovering behind her unsure of what to do.  Muzzy headed I sit up and go to crawl over there to greet her when my lead pulls me up short before I’ve even left my basket.  Confused I realise David has hooked my lead back up, not even thinking I sit up on my knees then drop my gaze submissively.

 

“Huh,” my master says, “That’s interesting.”

 

“What!”  Mercedes sounds as shocked as she looks, “Why the hell is he in there naked?  And what’s interesting?”

 

“He was taking a nap, and its interesting that he’s submitted to you, he must really trust you,” David answers.  “Go on over he wants to greet you.”

 

To encourage her I whine and lower my body.  “Oh yeah he really wants you to go over,” David says.

 

“Hey!” She says loudly, “Don’t push.”  I wonder what he is doing but keep my eyes down.

 

“Move then woman, yeah that’s right one foot then the other,” he tends to get grumpy when he’s flustered.

 

Finally they are at the edge of my basket because I can see their feet, David’s are bare and Mercedes is still wearing her shoes.  Looking up at them I bounce slightly.

 

David pats the tops of his legs and says, “Come on then Kurt,” so I stay on my knees but stretch up and wrap my arms around him as I bury my face in his waist, “Good boy Kurt,” he strokes my hair and then pushes me down again.  Turning to Mercedes he asks, “Aren’t you going to let him greet you?”

 

Whipping her head back and forth between us she doesn’t say anything, thinking she doesn’t want me I curl up and drop my gaze.  “Great now you’ve hurt his feelings,” he tells her.

 

“Err, hey Kurt,” she says uncertainly, she beckons with her hands and I stretch up to greet her wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her stomach.  When her fingers run through my hair I give a contented sigh and tighten my arms.

 

Brain beginning to catch up with events I gaze up at her and can see the tell tale signs of crying.  “Oh Mercedes,” I whisper and give her a sympathetic look.

 

Unhooking my lead David tugs on it, “Can you stand yet Kurt?”  I let go of my friend and attempt the feat of standing upright on my legs and wobble enough that Mercedes has to catch me.  “That’s a no then,” he smiles at me, “at least you’re talking so you’re almost back to normal.  Mercedes if you go through to the living room I’ll get some clothes on him and you two can talk while I get you some ice cream,” Ice cream is David’s answer to most crying incidents, that and cuddling.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Mercedes asks worried.

 

“Nothing,” David tells her she gives him a ‘you better tell me or else look’.  Breaking under the glare he blurts out, “Um, we got a little frisky when we got home and sometimes this happens, Kurt’s brain goes AWOL for a few hours and he generally sleeps for a bit,” David is actually blushing.

 

Resting my head on her shoulder I tell her, “He’s that amazing in bed my mind turns to mush and my body has the strength of jelly when he’s finished.”  Her eyes widen and his blush deepens to the same colour as his Letterman.  “It really is okay my brain is re-booting even now.”

 

“Oh, okay I’ll just go wait in the living room,” she looks caught between being shocked, scandalised and wanting to giggle.  David just looks mortified and she’s noticed enough that its amusing her.

 

Picking me up princess style David carries me to our bedroom and drops me on the bed while he digs out some clothes.  Sprawled out where he’s left me I watch Mercedes enter the living room and sit on the sofa and then David is back.  With only a little help from me he puts boxer shorts and sweatpants on me, then wrestles a roomy t-shirt on.  Checking the results he sweeps his fingers through my hair patting it down, “That’ll have to do until you’re ready to do it yourself.”

 

Tugging on my lead to get me to stand he tugs me slowly into the living room helping me walk and then pushes me down onto the sofa next to my friend.  “Right two bowls of ice cream coming up,” and he leaves for the kitchen.

 

Waiting until he is gone Mercedes swings around to me and whispers, “Are you really alright?”  She’s the one who’s been crying and she is concerned enough to ask after me.

 

“Yes ‘Cedes,” I whisper back, “I really am okay,” smiling at her I ask, “how much detail do you want?”  She hesitates and then says all of it so I tell her, “We got home after school and David noticed I was interested, as he has a match tomorrow we weren’t going to do anything and then things got out of hand and the result of far too much intense pleasure is my mind tends to shut down for a while,” I shrug, “it really is all his fault for being too damn good.”  Then I complain to her about him acting like he’s had caffeine and me acting like I’ve had a sedative, “It’s so unfair, I have to take naps while I come round again.”

 

“And the basket?” she asks.

 

Oh poor ‘Cedes I’ve throw so much at her, “It’s really comfortable and I can be in the same room as him, plus he takes excellent care of me.”  Taking one of her hands in mine I tell her honestly, “I’m sorry this is freaking you out Boo, but I like being his puppy, I know it’s a little weird for you, it just feels right for me and I’m so comfortable around him, he even makes me feel beautiful when I’m naked, and you know how I feel about my thighs and please don’t get me started on my pear hips.”

 

“True sweetie you do have a hang up about them,” she agrees.  Giving me a strange look she asks, “Um Kurt?  Why did David say you must trust me?”

 

“Because I submitted to you,” I try and explain it to her.  “I couldn’t submit to him at first because I had to learn to trust him, to really believe that he would never hurt me intentionally, that by letting him be in control he wouldn’t abuse the power I allow him to have over me.  So by dropping my eyes I was telling you both that I trust both of you that much.”

 

Relaxing beside me she smiles back at me, “Okay, that’s good that you trust me Kurt, but I’m not sure I’m up to the naked hugging all the time, that was a bit of a shock.  And I’m stunned you didn’t bitch at me about touching your hair.”

 

“But I trust you Mercedes and,” I lean in, “I love my hair being touched, just not in public when I’ve styled it.”

 

“Oh you do, do you?” she reaches out and ruffles it and I let her, it makes us both giggle breaking the tension.  Then her lip trembles.

 

Gathering her into my arms I murmur, “Oh Mercedes, what’s wrong?”

 

Whatever it is bursts like a damn inside of her and she starts crying on my shoulder, “Oh Kurt it hurt so much, and I love him I really do, I’m trying to be interested in Lee but Sam drags me back every time and he’s not even interested in me.”

 

David chooses that moment to enter the room with the ice cream; taking one look at the sobbing girl he gratefully flees the room to fetch the tissues I ask him for.  Creeping back in he hands them to me and then being brave he sits behind Mercedes and helps give her a cuddle and she learns first hand the amazing hugs that he gives.

 

Between us we comfort her and when the crying abates enough I coax the story from her, when she resists at a few places David’s sad sorrowful yet sympathetic eyes helps me crack her and she spills everything.

 

She’d gone home for dinner but had been called to an emergency Glee meeting as there was a rumour Jessie was back but was consulting with Vocal Adrenaline, so of course she rushed straight there.  Damn that Jessie.  After the high drama of Rachel and Finn almost breaking up, things quietened down again and her, Tina and Artie had been discussing Lee when Sam had overheard.

 

Since the assignment for the week is duets, Mr Schue once more falling back on tried and tested means of motivating the kids, and a few of the people were still pairing up Sam marched straight over to Quinn and asked her loudly to be his partner, he then proceeded to sit next to her for the rest of the session, “And then he kept shooting dark looks at me like it was my fault, and there he was with Quinn ripping my heart out so I said I wasn’t feeling well and left.”

 

“Huh,” David interrupts, “and you say he did that after he overhead about Lee?”

 

We both turn to him and I notice her snuggling into his arms, I have a momentary twinge of jealously but I know I can trust them both, that he is only comforting her, though it gives me an insight into understanding the crazy things people do when they are jealous.

 

“Yes,” she says sniffing a little.

 

“Guess he isn’t over you any more than you are over him,” David tells her.  “I know I did some stupid stuff when I was trying to put up a front and acting like Kurt didn’t matter to me as much as he did.”

 

“But he’s not interested,” she protests.

 

“If you say so,” my master shrugs, “but if that’s the case why was he glaring at you and using Quinn as a shield?”

 

Quirking my eyebrow at David I ask, “I thought you said you weren’t good at this relationship advice stuff?  Because you’re making far too much sense darling.”

 

I get another blush from him, “Kurt I’m only good at spotting the denial stuff coz that was me.  I can’t believe I was so freaking dumb with you, if I’d just reached out sooner, but I was just so scared.”

 

Still holding Mercedes I shift so I can hold his hand too, “Well you did reach out to me, and I’m here now.”  Glancing at my friend I ask her, “So what do you want to do?  Take another chance with Sam, or move on and discover if Lee is the one for you?”

 

She doesn’t even have to think about it, “Sam,” she says.  “But what am I gonna do?  He’s picked Quinn as a singing partner and he’s popular so she’ll be interested in him again and she’s so much prettier than me.”

 

Wild schemes dance through my head and I quash them favouring a simple easy plan, “That’s easy Boo, you’re going to ask him on a date to the party happening after tomorrow’s match.”

 

“What?” She’s horrified.

 

“If I’ve learnt anything in my relationship with David its that I wish we hadn’t danced around each other for so long.  Ask him Mercedes, if he turns you down then at least you will know there is nothing there and you can move on, even if you don’t find anyone in high school your heart will be whole for college.  And if he says yes well when he only holds your hand you can ask him for kisses and see what he does then.”  Earnestly I say, “Please don’t miss out on this chance, I will be here for you whatever happens.”

 

“We will be here for you,” David corrects.  Picking up the bowls, “Now that’s settled eat your ice cream, and if Sam is mean to you tell me and I’ll beat the shit out of him for you.”

 

Mercedes and I exchange glances and roll our eyes silently mouthing “boys” as we dig into our ice cream.  Her hand curls around mine and holds on tight.


	34. Chapter 34

Waking up bright and early I stretch out, David is snuggled up against me and doesn’t even stir.  Glancing at the clock I can see it’s at least an hour until the alarm goes off.  Wriggling out of his embrace I trot to the bathroom and pee.

 

Not feeling like going back to sleep I enter the spare room to find something quiet to do to keep myself occupied.  And there I see the Christmas presents for my family.  They are only small things like baseball caps of the guys’ favourite teams, hair combs for the ladies, some scarves and gloves, but they are wrapped up in paper that David made, he sat and drew different Christmas scenes for each of them.  I had to be so careful when I wrapped the presents and they are pinned with a paperclip so they can keep the paper.  He even drew labels on them so we could write their names and put ‘love from Kurt and David xxx’, that was a fun evening.

 

All on it’s own is an anniversary present for my dad and Carole, it has special paper too, but with wedding images on it and I’d put ‘To Dad and Carole (Mom), have the best first year anniversary ever they can only keep getting better, love from Kurt and David xxx’, I’d sung the song Finn had picked out for us the whole time I’d wrapped it.  Inside is a simple glass picture frame with their names on it and two fabric roses the same colour as Carole’s bouquet had been.

 

Even though we’d been in the middle of a difficult patch David had still helped me with the presents, he knows how much my family means to me.  He has promised to help me to deliver them too, but I’m so full of happiness and hope I want to do it now.  Surely with Christmas just around the corner everything will be fine, and it will turn out okay in the end.  It seems David’s optimism is catching.

 

Knowing he wont approve I sneak into the bedroom and dress warmly, then I load the truck with the presents and stick a note to the fridge in case he wakes before I get back.  Starting up the truck I ease her onto the road and set off for my family’s house grinning like an idiot.  This is going to be fun.

 

Mischievously I stop just down the road from their house and carry the presents the rest of the way.  Piling them carefully to the side of the door I peek though the window and can see my dad wandering around.  Perfect.  He is normally the first one up as he tends to leave early for work, taking a second look I can see he really does appear to be fine, and I think he’s lost a little weight, Carole is taking such good care of him.

 

Creeping over to the doorbell I press it and hold it, when I hear the familiar squeak of a floorboard I bolt for the side of the garden and crash through the undergrowth to hide and watch.  I’m still too cowardly to face him yet.

 

Working my way to a good vantage point I turn back to find the front door opening and my puzzled dad standing there with the birthday mug I’d bought him a few years ago.  Maybe David was right, maybe dad just needed a little time to let his temper calm down; he is a Hummel after all.

 

It’s almost comical the way he goes to turn and walk back inside, he’s standing outside in the cold in his boxers, t-shirt, socks, not even Carole has been able to wean him off the socks in bed, and his dressing gown slung around his shoulders.  Doing a double take he stares at the presents on the porch and I giggle quietly at his dropped stubble covered jaw.

 

Putting the coffee cup down he leans down and picks one of the gifts up, it’s the anniversary gift.  Holding my breath I wait and I have to muffle a shocked sob when he drops it onto the porch, his face expressionless.  Even over here the sound of the glass shattering in the box carries clearly.

 

Whirling I flee not wanting to see anymore, David was wrong he hasn’t forgiven me, and inside me my heart shatters as completely as the picture frame.  Why do I always set myself up for these things?  Why do I always want to believe things can go my way?

 

Eyes blurring I have to wipe them before I start the truck up, creeping home I park the truck and wrap my arms around myself.  I wonder if there is still time to sneak back into the house, and keep this from David, I don’t want to bring another problem home, another drama he has to help me through.

 

Locking the truck I open the front door and step inside.  Listening I can’t hear anything I might just be able to pull this off, now if I can just pull myself together.

 

Hanging up my coat I put my shoes away and turn to find a furious David inches from me.  “Kurt where the fuck have you been?  I’ve been worried sick!  And you leave me a freaking note saying, ‘out being santa’, what the hell!”  Advancing on me he continues yelling, “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ve just landed yourself in?”

 

It’s no use I can’t hold the tears in anymore.  My dad still hates me, and now my boyfriend and master is mad at me.  This day is now officially a horrible day and I want to have a do over.

 

“Kurt, what happened?  Why are you crying?”  Arms hold me and I cry harder.  He tells me he loves me, he tells me he is here, and he cradles me.  Sobbing into his shoulder I try and tell him what happened.

 

In the end he tells me to hush and just cry, picking me up he carries me to the sofa and soothes me.  When I calm down a little I tell him about my bright idea and how I wanted to surprise them, that is was almost a game, it was fun.  Then dad just dropped the gift and I realised it was too soon, that he was still mad at me.

 

“Oh Kurt, babe, I’m so sorry,” David is so sympathetic.  “I know they all mean so much to you. God, what I wouldn’t give to have a family who gave a damn about me.”

 

He gives me love and understanding, and then he gives me a mini lecture about not sneaking off without letting him know where I am going, “Seriously Kurt I thought my heart was going to stop when I couldn’t find you, don’t you ever do that to me again.  If you need space just let me know, or you want some independence to do your own thing, but don’t cut me out like that.”  In the end I am crying again and he says he forgives me he was just so scared.

 

Standing in the bathroom I try and erase the signs of crying, my nose is still blotchy and my eyes a little swollen.  I can’t even muster the enthusiasm to put together an outfit but I try, because I will be seeing Mercedes soon and I don’t want her to worry, we have the Sam situation to sort out first.

 

David is grumpy from earlier and I can’t blame him I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world.  As the game is tonight he has to leave to go and get his stuff ready, Coach Beiste is really tough and wants everything set in advance so they can fix problems early.

 

Going to my locker I can’t see Mercedes, but I do spot a worried Artie.  “Hey Artie,” I greet him.

 

“Oh hey Kurt,” he says adjusting his glasses not really paying me any attention.

 

“Is something wrong?” I ask him he looks really down.

 

“No, it’s just Mercedes had to go home sick,” he tells me, “She was fine one moment and then she went a really funny colour and said she was going home she didn’t feel very well.”  He looks up at me, “It was weird, she did the same yesterday at the emergency meeting we had because Jessie might me back, and that dude is seriously bad news.”

 

I faintly agree with him, and wonder what drove Mercedes to go home.   Then I see Sam and Quinn and I know what it was, he’s carrying the blonde girl’s bag for her, and while they are not holding hands there is something there that says they are together, it might be the way they are staring at each other and smiling.

 

“And you know the other weird thing Mercedes did, she told everyone to leave her alone that she didn’t want to see anyone at all today and would probably not be going to the game tonight and was gonna pass on the party.  Hey I know it’s going to be a lame party but still.” Artie sighs, “And we were all looking forward to it, as it’s against Dalton Blaine said the Warblers are all turning up to cheer their team on and then we can have a friendly sing a long afterwards.”  The boy keeps smiling, “Well see you round Kurt.”

 

“Bye,” I say and try and process.  Sam is back with Quinn.  Mercedes is heartbroken and doesn’t want to see me.  David is still mad at me.  And David is going to be madder when he finds out Blaine is going to be there.  What else could possibly go wrong today?

 

As if to mock me the lessons fly past and at lunch I strut up to the library trying to pretend Noah might want to beat me up.  I had no reason to worry because he doesn’t even turn up.  In some ways that is worse as it says I’m not worth it, that he can’t even be bothered to put in the effort to hurt me in person.  Thinking about it maybe dad told them about the gifts so dad and Finn got upset and yelled, which would remind Noah that he is supposed to be mad at me or hate me or both.

 

Half heartedly I work on our project anyway, it doesn’t bother me to do it, I’ll just say Noah helped with all of it when I hand it in, it wont be the first time I’ve had to do a project for a jock.  Packing away I walk down the corridor and for some reason I imagine I can hear Noah calling my name but that it is just wishful thinking so I don’t even turn around and I hurry to my next lesson.

 

When the day is finally over I make my way to Miss Pillsbury’s office and knock.  Inside she is obsessively cleaning her desk the fumes of the cleaning solutions fill the small room and I can feel a headache coming on.  Luckily she is almost finished and she walks me to the girls changing room, where we both change for tonight.

 

Chatting in that bright cheerful way she takes over the conversation and I fake a smile nodding now and again in the right places.  Her divorce to Carl the dentist is finalised, and she is once more a single gal out on the market.  I almost ask her why she doesn’t just ask Mr Schue out but the way things are going I don’t want to jinx it for them.

 

A few of the younger Cheerio’s get upset about a boy being there but the older ones put them right, and then Coach Sylvester is there, “Hey Porcelain, looking good, have you lost weight?  I see those pear hips are slimmer.”  Then the girls around us get the Sue treatment and they flee the locker room with her yelling at them to show some energy and life.  Anyone caught slacking at the half time show is off the team.

 

“I am still shocked they let that woman anywhere near children,” Miss Pillsbury says under her breath.  “Right Kurt are you ready?  I brought us some food.”

 

Following her she leads me to the Spanish room and there is Mr Schue already polishing some of her fruit for her.  “Hi Kurt,” he greets me and makes eyes at the woman next to me.

 

Trying not to gag too much I spend a very awkward and embarrassing hour as they dance around the attraction they have for each other, though the eyesex they keep having is surprisingly hot.  We all survive the experience intact and I manage to restrain myself from destroying the horrible vest he is wearing, I have got to give this man a makeover and burn his vest collection while I am at it.

 

Pulling on our coats we make our way out to the stands and find a seat.  I’m wedged between the two teachers.  On the field the teams assemble and the melee begins.  I cannot fathom why grown men are so enthusiastic about this, it is only a brawl with rules.  I cheer at the appropriate moments, and then David stops lumbering on the field and does a dance move I taught him to get around an opponent trying to block him and flattens the Dalton quarterback and I am suddenly on my feet yelling and jumping up and down.

 

Swept along I get lost in the game and when Mr Schue asks me a question I have to ask him to repeat it, “I asked you how long you’ve been teaching David to dance.”

 

Surprised I look at him; I suppose he would notice, he did teach the move to me first, “Since before Christmas last year,” I tell him, “David is really quick at picking up dance steps.”  I’m proud of how good a dancer he is and he keeps on improving.

 

“Huh, he did get zombie camp fast,” Mr Schue says.

 

I laugh, “He asked me for extra lessons, it was fun being zombies.”  We snuck into the auditorium and practiced, though it did degenerate into a kissing session at one point.

 

“Hmm,” Mr Schue replies, “So why didn’t he want to do the half time number?”

 

I sigh unhappily, “Because if his family found out he was gay they’d have hurt him, but they found out anyway, luckily he was smart and he took Coach Beiste with him when he went to get his stuff, and he already had a back plan in case he needed somewhere to live.”

 

“Is that where you are both living now?” Miss Pillsbury joins in the conversation.

 

Nodding I say, “Yes, it’s tiny but it’s nice, and it took a while but it feels like home now.”

 

On the field of battle the Titans defeat Dalton soundly and we are cheering along with everyone else.  The crowd begins to disperse and I follow my two bodyguards inside and to the hall to wait for my triumphant warrior.

 

“Hello Kurt,” a familiar voice says and I turn to find Blaine standing there smiling.  Stepping forward he pulls me into a hug, and my heart stutters in my chest, I remember having a little crush on him once upon a time, and he is very crush worthy indeed.

 

“Blaine!”  Squeezing I let go and try and move back, he lets me go reluctantly.  “You’re looking good,” and he does, perfectly put together as normal.

 

“Kurt,” a deep voice says behind me, David is standing there and glowering at us.


	35. Chapter 35

“David,” I greet my boyfriend and hold his hand.  “You were amazing tonight, I’m really glad I got a chance to see you play.”  I gaze adoringly up at him and his mouth quirks very slightly.  Going up on tiptoe I press a tiny kiss on to his jaw.

 

“Thanks babe, it was a good game,” he rumbles.  He’s wearing the green top I picked out for him but as usual has insisted on wearing his letterman.

 

“Yes,” Blaine says, “You do play a good game, I was impressed with your team’s tactics, and you’re really lucky you have such a good coach and not one but two quarterbacks.  Kurt’s brothers make excellent leaders.”  While there is nothing but calm friendliness from the boy I can’t help tensing up waiting.

 

They start discussing national teams and recent games, since it doesn’t interest me I keep quiet, which is when I notice Blaine keeps smiling at me.  Not his normal friend smile but a warmer one, and once I notice my stomach flutters in response, I must be wrong, Blaine has never been interested in me that way.  Beside me David is tensing and glancing between us, does that mean he has noticed too so there is something?

 

Large groups of people keep entering the hall, family members and other pupils all here to cheer on their team and mingle after the game.  Finn is easy to spot even in this crowd, as he tends to stick up out of it, around him are Noah and Sam, and the little kids hanging onto them and laughing happily.  My dad and Carole bring up the rear looking so proud of their brood my heart constricts painfully, I suppose I should be happy for them too; they have sons and daughters they can be proud of.

 

Dragging my attention back I find David is getting flustered and Blaine is still calm and collected.  Again there is nothing but friendliness from Blaine except he is still smiling at me, and it is getting to my master.  Faking a smile I step in, “Well it has been nice to see you again Blaine, we must do this again another time.  If you’ll excuse us we do have to go.”

 

Picking up my hint David says goodbye too and we move off, his hand is a little sweaty in mine, he really doesn’t like Blaine, he says the preppy boy makes him feel like a brain dead ox.

 

Once we are away from Blaine, David takes charge again and I am escorted over to the drinks where he gets me us some lemonade, “Thank you David,” I say smiling up at him.

 

“You’re welcome honey,” he grins at me.  “You look real pretty in that top, your eyes are really green,” he compliments me and I preen at his words.

 

“I’m glad you noticed because I wore it for you,” I bite my lip and look up him through my lashes, his smile widens and his eyes lighten a little.

 

Principle Figgins appears, “Ah there you are David, if you and the rest of the team could go over there we can present a few awards and get this party started!”  As usual the Principle is off in his own little world.  David winks at me and does as he’s told.

 

Across the room I spy Mercedes.  Yes.  My friend has made it, gathering myself to go and greet her I can see all the other members of New Directions and mingled in with them are the Warblers, Blaine included.  Aborting I hover over to one side on my own instead.

 

When I do make eye contact with Mercedes she looks away and my smile dies.  Is she really that upset?  I know it was my idea for her to ask Sam out, have I done something else wrong?  My dad and Carole join the group and I think I know why she looked away, I have really messed up today, now she is just doing what I asked her too, choosing Glee over me.   She needs the scholarship, and she’s worked too hard to just walk away, I want her to be happy so I turn away too.

 

I had been so blinded with going out that I had forgotten I hate most parties, no one ever talks to me, at least with David’s protection no one tries to beat me up either.  Principle Figgins interrupts the whole party and the award ceremony begins.  The normal congratulations are given out, and tonight’s MVP is once again Finn, I clap and cheer, my brother is a goof ball but he takes being a leader very seriously, as long as you help with the difficult things like tying his shoelaces.  Being humble he says it belongs to all the guys, that it is always a team effort, he even thanks the Dalton team for travelling all that way just to get beat, the crowd laughs and cheers the losing team.

 

Coach Beiste steps in afterwards and grabs a few jocks to help her with a few things, including David, so I spend the next few hours dodging around the hall, flitting about, I do my best to keep away from my family, Blaine and any of the Glee club members, I don’t want to get them into trouble.

 

It had to end at some point and Blaine finally corners me, “I’d almost think you’re trying to avoid me Kurt,” he says.

 

“Me?  Why would I do that?” I ask him and wonder how I can ditch him without being too obvious.

 

“I have no idea but you’re always on the other side of the hall to me,” he says and those beautiful brown eyes turn reproachful.

 

His eyes are truly breathtaking, its like you could drown in them forever and never care, “That’s silly, I’m standing right here and so are you.”

 

Sidling closer he says, “Oh you are now, but I’ve been trying to get close enough to talk to you all night,” my heart skips, “And here we are.”

 

“Yes, here we are,” I’m not sure if I’m panicking or excited or both, my stomach has exploded with butterflies.  I have a boyfriend I am really happy with, but having boys look at me like this is a new experience, only David ever does and I think I like being admired, perhaps that is why I stand there and talk to him.

 

“We haven’t spoken for so long,” he says, “you just dropped out of sight I was really worried about you and I ended up contacting Finn I thought you’d had an accident.”  Oh I bet that conversation was explosive.  “He told me that you’d left home, just abandoned your family and your dad,” I flinch at his words, “but I know that’s not you Kurt, you would never do that,” he smiles understandingly at me.

 

“I didn’t abandon them,” I say sadly, trying to get him to understand I tell him, “It was horrible Blaine, when everyone found out about David, I was so worried about him, his family are just plain evil.”

 

Nodding he says, “I’ve heard some stories about them, they sound very abusive and bigoted.”

 

When did he get so close?  Blaine’s hand reaches out and touches mine, my fingers tingle pleasantly.  “Oh you have no idea, I really think they would have killed him for being an abomination in the eyes of the Lord, they are very religious but seem to have only embraced the hateful side.”  His fingers squeeze mine, “And while I was worried about him and feeling helpless everyone around me couldn’t understand why I was with him, why I chose to be his boyfriend.”

 

“They do have a point,” Blaine points out reasonably, “You came to me remember when he forced that kiss on you in the locker room, and no one should ever do that.  It’s not such a hard step to take to more serious things, and he was expelled for excessive bullying, which in this school says something.”  His eyes turn sad, “I ran from my old school, they were the same as here, sweep it under the carpet, don’t look too hard in case you can’t look away.”

 

“David is different from your bullies Blaine,” I tell him, “he was so confused over his sexuality, he’d been taught to hate homosexuality.  I was lucky that he is able to change and to better himself, that he is willing to challenge and question his beliefs.”

 

Blaine is now so close our faces are inches away, I tell myself that it is just so our conversation can stay private but I know it for the lie it is the moment his eyes dip to my lips.  Breaking away suddenly I make some remark about needing to get a drink and flee.

 

Getting myself under control I ladle punch into a cup and take a sip, then I spit it back out.  Some idiot has spiked it.  Spotting Coach Sylvester I tell her about the punch and she swings into action getting rid of it and putting a new batch out, which tastes much better.  The incident with April’s flask has stuck with me; no getting drunk the hangovers are a bitch.

 

Over on one side there are some tech guys installing a big projector and a bigger white screen.  Around the room there are various speakers going up too.  I wonder what they are going to do next; no one has mentioned anything about a show.  Oh no not Principle Figgins’ holiday pictures again, or worse a motivational speech by Coach Sylvester.

 

Blaine tries to talk to me but I bow out and then go into serious avoidance manoeuvres, I stop being subtle about it as it becomes clear he is hunting me down.  I’m proud of being able to dodge him and keep looking for David so I can latch onto him and fake a headache, though at the rate today is going I wont have to fake it as a real one is starting.

 

Distracted by Blaine it takes me a while to realise all of the Glee club have vanished from the room, but as the Warblers are here it can’t be for a sing along, perhaps they are preparing in the auditorium.  I smile thinking of how they will blow the Dalton guys away, New Directions’ versatility and passion is a knockout combination.

 

Since I’m not paying attention I nearly run into my Dad then discover he seems to have accidentally created a pincer move with Blaine so when I avoid dad I run straight into Blaine.

 

“Ow Kurt, that was my foot,” he winces and exaggerates limping.  “Now tell me the truth you really are avoiding me.”

 

“Oh I am now Blaine,” I tell him, “I have a boyfriend and you are giving off some very confusing signals, I needed the space.”  I make sure there is an obvious distance between us.

 

“I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but you are just so beautiful I couldn’t help myself.”  He doesn’t seem to be fevered or ill and my heart beats faster.  “So perfect.  Why did I never see it before, you are what I have been looking for all this time.”  My heart seems to stop in my chest.

 

Taking a shuddering breath I say firmly, “Blaine I already have a boyfriend, I’m sorry but I can’t be what you want me to be, I’m your friend and only your friend.”  But deep inside a part of me wonders ‘What if?’  I once fantasised about this boy, about this moment with him, I pined over him, I flirted, I danced attendance to him, but I do have David now and I choose him not Blaine.

 

“Leave him,” Blaine says, “Be with me instead, come to Dalton, they’ve started giving out scholarships for worthy students, as a Warbler you’d qualify.  Join a school that could help catapult you to a great future, you’ve walked the halls there you know what it’s like.  No bullying, no harassment, you’d be safe, you’d have subjects that would actually challenge you,” he pleads so earnestly, and those eyes pull at me.  He’s dangling a dream at me, tempting me and I am very tempted, what that school could do for me, the influential people I could meet.

 

Shaking my head I tell him, “No.  No Blaine, I’m where I belong.  I’m staying in Lima until graduation and then I’m going onto college, and I’ll do it with David by my side.”  Even if I have to go back to ghosting through the halls, even if I have to be alone, I will stay, I will be faithful, and I am going onto college and I will make it out of Lima and into a bright future.

 

“Kurt…” his hands reach out to me but I step back.

 

The room’s main door smashes open with a crashing sound and a small-framed girl runs in, “Oh you have to stop them!”

 

“Sunshine?” I say in the ensuing silence.

 

Spotting me she staggers over, panting and out of breath she says urgently, “Kurt!  It’s Jessie he’s gathered a few of the other show choirs and has staged a massive sing off to destroy your show choir.  He says he has to get revenge for having something precious stolen from him and he’ll get that person banned from the competition for life,” she looks confused, “I don’t understand who he’s targeting, so I ran here to get a teacher.”

 

The room is surprisingly empty of them, and the projector springs into life showing a giant picture of Jessie, “Hello McKinnely, I know how much you hate your Glee club so I’m going to do you a little favour, after tonight you wont have to worry about them ever again,” he smirks.  “Just do what you always do and look the other way.”  Giving a deep bow he steps to one side, “Behold the awesome might of the number one team Vocal Adrenaline, and there’s Aural Intensity oh and the Jane Addams girls too.  Just for added kicks this is being recorded and streamed so the inevitable defeat of New Directions can be shared across the Internet.”

 

The fiend!  It finally clicks who he’s targeting, “Finn!  He’s going after Finn,” I cry.  They have battled over Rachel in the past and Jessie seems as smitten with her as Finn is.  Jessie is also one of the very few people I’ve ever seen able to get Finn to lose his temper, and when that happens Finn tends to get violent, admittedly he attacks random inanimate objects but if Jessie is filming this he could use it to get Finn banned and a big piece of the Glee club’s heart will be gone.

 

“Sunshine, stay here and try and get any teachers you can to break it up and get the other teams to leave,” I tell her and I turn to run.

 

“Wait!  Kurt what are you going to do?”  She asks me.

 

“I’m going to join them, they need my voice I’m the second best singer and I have a massive repertoire of show tunes to fall back on.  If New Directions is going down we’ll fight to the bitter end,” she hugs me and whispers her good luck in my ear.

 

Blaine grabs my arm, “Kurt, you can’t go out there, it could be a trap, and with three teams to go up against its show choir suicide, one of them is the National champions more than five times in a row.”

 

Yanking my arm out of his grip I back away from him, “I don’t care Blaine, they’re my friends, my family, and I’m not going to let Jessie to destroy any of them.  If he wants Finn he’s going to have to go through me to get to my brother.”

 

The hall is still silent and everyone is staring at us.  Spinning on my heel I run for the open door, on the big screen I can hear Aural Intensity issuing the first challenge.

 

Racing through the empty darkened hallways I hope I’m in time.  Hurtling forward I burst out into the quad as Rachel takes centre stage and says, “That’s easy Jessie, I’ll sing ‘Defying Gravity.’”

 

Noah and Sam have taken a hold of Finn’s arms and are keeping him back trying to calm him down.

 

Jessie smiles at Rachel, “Then by all means begin, but remember the rules of this sing off, once you start you have to finish or you forfeit,” he’s up to something, he’s rigging it in his favour.

 

I’ve always been small, delicate, I’ve never been able to back up what I feel physically, its one reason I get bullied, I’m just unable to back down, to let someone win without throwing my all at it.  My fighting spirit is clamouring loudly at me and I stride forward, still unseen by the other singers.

 

Glaring at Jessie I think ‘Bring. IT. ON!’


	36. Chapter 36

Music starts up in the background and the melody of Rachel’s chosen song fills the night sky.  Stepping forward into a spotlight set up in the quad she takes a deep breath to begin, and Jessie strikes.  Wrapping his arm around a beautiful girl he kisses her cheek, to me it seems fairly platonic, but to Rachel’s eyes it’s staged to look like so much more and the words freeze in her throat.

 

Not thinking I begin to sing in her stead and walk out into the light.

 

Memories swamp me of when I last sang this in front of people, but at that time I chose to take a dive, this time there is nothing to hold me back.  Standing next to Rachel I gather her into my arms and comfort her, she trembles in my arms.  Jessie glares at me for ruining his plan.

 

When we reach the point of the high F I reach for the note and hit it perfectly making Rachel’s eyes widen in surprise.  I can’t resist winking at her and she gasps.

 

Finishing the song I smirk at Jessie and lift an eyebrow at him.  He continues to glare but says in a conversational tone, “Hello Kurt, I’d forgotten you have such a high range, and I’m sure the last time you tried to sing that you couldn’t reach the high F, congratulations on hitting it this time.”

 

“Oh I could always hit it Jessie,” I tell him, “I threw the Diva off and let Rachel win, some things are more important than winning.”

 

“More important?”  He looks shocked, “What could be more important than winning?  I know how much you want to be the one singing the solos and you could have sung in front of the judges.”

 

Acting as if I’m talking to a child I tell him, “My dad is worth much more to me than that Jessie, I threw the Diva off for him, he was already putting up with so much harassment because I’m gay I refused to put him through worse.”  Turning my back on the young man I lead Rachel away to our team.

 

“Nothing is more important than winning,” he says still not getting it.

 

Running a hand down Rachel’s back I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, “Nothing?” I challenge him back.

 

Rage and jealousy crosses his face, even though he knows I’m gay it still stings and he drags a girl forward, “The next challenge is a duet,” and then they sing.

 

Any residual respect I had for him is now gone, he is singing ‘Hello’, the song he used to woo Rachel the first time they met, when he was sent to infiltrate us.  The girl he is singing with is good but she is not up to Rachel’s standard and their voices don’t blend very well.  The over all effect is adequate.

 

It does however hit its intended targets.  Rachel clings to me and Finn looks ready to do some serious damage to Jessie.  At this moment I am contemplating violence too, my hands itch to make him pay for hurting them.

 

With Rachel and Finn out of action for now the others brainstorm on what to sing, it is Mercedes who comes up with the suggestion, “Sam and Quinn should sing ‘I’ve had the time of my life,’ they look good together and their voices match.”

 

Agreeing the team begin helping Sam and Quinn get ready, the expression on Mercedes’ face when she looks at them breaks my heart, it cost her to suggest it, and it will cost her to watch them sing a love song.  I wipe the tear that trails down my face away; at the very least I can be strong for her.

 

Jessie finishes and smiles nastily at us and Mike speaks up, “I thought you had to be a member of a show choir, and you left Vocal Adrenaline when you graduated.”  Could Mike have hit a weak point, could Jessie have knocked his old team out of the sing off already?

 

“Sorry but you’re wrong.  I was a member of this team so it still counts, even if I had only joined for an hour it would still count.” He crosses his arms and taunts us, “Does this mean you give up?  I would have thought you’d at least try to fight back, no matter how pathetically doomed you are.”

 

Stepping forward the two blondes take up the gauntlet and just as they did at the competition they nail the song and dance their routine wonderfully together.  They really do look like a match made in heaven, I can only hope Quinn treats him better this time around, my brother is a very gentle person and he has a deep and kind heart that is easily bruised.

 

Their effort is more than adequate and so the sing off continues.  This time the Jane Addam’s girls step forward.  They perform the energetic ‘Bootylicious’ that sent Mr Schue into such a panic our first year, they have improved but they still fall back on flash and dazzle rather than a more solid base of singing with blended voices.

 

Going into a huddle we hit a blank on what to do next, when Finn shakes off the funk he is in and says, “They are doing a hairology number so we need to top that, I say we do Gaga.  We can do ‘Born this way’, its an easy win.”  Brilliant!  Quickly agreeing we wait for our turn.  So far no one has said anything about me being there and as I’m in the opening I stand by Tina and Mercedes, both of them have that stubborn determined air about them, Jessie has more of a fight on his hands than he thinks.  We might squabble among ourselves but we do tend to pull together when we need to and we’ve flown by the seat of our pants on too many competitions to count, we can do this.

 

We take centre stage and Jessie stops us in our tracks, “Oh I’m sorry but the guys can’t perform, only the girls.  It is an all girl high school, it would be unfair to let the guys in.”  The young singer acts as if he knows what fair means, “I’m sure you understand and agree too.”

 

Damn, he’s trapped us, going back into a quick huddle Finn again takes charge, he’s good at coming up with inspiring ideas at the last moment and he doesn’t disappoint, “Girls, and Kurt, you’re still doing Gaga but do the ‘Bad Romance’ one.”

 

I step out with the girls and Jessie again tries to stop us because of me but Rachel argues, “Kurt has a high enough range that he can sing this with us, so there is no unfair advantage, not that we need the boys to win this one anyway,” turning to the girls school she asks them if they mind me singing and since they’ve heard me sing earlier they wave us on and tell us we’ll really need to bring to take them.

 

“Oh we’ll bring it,” Santana says confidently.

 

Almost magically the music starts and I take the lead, as the beat spreads I let my body go and move to the music, we easily fall into the dance moves, each taking our turn singing lead and in some cases calling out.  Just as we did for our lesson in Theatricality we go all out and our inner monsters come out to play.

 

At one point Lauren and I are pressed back to back, I had forgotten that she had understudied on this and joined in on the actual performance.  Bouncing around the ‘stage’ I know how much I’ve missed this, I feel completely alive and it ups my game which in turn makes the girls work harder.  It’s an amazing moment, one I don’t want to be over, as the song comes to the end I can’t help laughing, whooping, and pumping the air with my fist, I’m dragged into a mass group hug by the ladies and someone ruffles my hair which I submit to.

 

To our surprise the Jane Addam’s girls bow out, they say we were incredible and they look forward to seeing us at Reginals.  Riding high we go back to the boys.  The girls school stick around to watch the rest of the sing off.

 

Aural Intensity waste no time and bring out the combo ‘You raise me up/magic’ that they placed with at Regionals when they beat us.  They’re good but we are better I’m sure of it.

 

“’Somebody to love’,” Noah throws the idea into the ring and we circle around on before agreeing, it lets us showcase Rachel and Finn, but the rest of us can back them up and keep them rested for whatever Vocal Adrenaline are going to hit us with.

 

Looking around the quad I spot where the music is coming from, there is a small booth, which is hooked up to the cameras and sound system.  I’d forgotten about the live streaming, turning to the others I fill them in with what Jessie had said in the hall.  It just makes everyone even more ready to fight on, we’ve faced so much in such a short space of time that nothing is going to stop us, we’ll give it everything we’ve got and more.

 

Aural Intensity are up to their usual standard and strut off the centre stage.  Finn and Rachel move forward and we fan out like a well-oiled machine behind them.  Finn nods up at the booth and the music starts.

 

Bubbling up inside me is so much energy I go into what David calls my ‘Demented squirrel hyped up on coffee’ mode, its like I could sing and dance forever and never stop.  I’m not the only one I can see it in the others, and my grin gets bigger, the stakes are high but this is so much fun too.

 

We all hit the notes, dance the right moves, even Finn, we spin and pass each other.  Then Mercedes is the centre of attention and she belts out with that beautiful voice of hers and brings her ‘thunder’ in to blow them all away.  And Sam is gazing at her like she is the wonder I know her to be, but if he is interested in her why is he dating Quinn?  Joining back in we bring it to a triumphant finale, and I know we have beaten Aural Intensity.

 

Scattered applause breaks out around us, looking up into the darkness I can vaguely see people that have filtered out to watch it in person.  I should have realised the prospect of a fight would draw a crowd.  The beaten team slinks away tails between their legs and leaves, they have no interest in who wins, they only care that they lost.  The girls school even cats calls after them about being losers.

 

Glancing around I spot Blaine surrounded by the Warblers they are clapping us, and give us a cheer too.  It’s nice to have some support out here.

 

Seemingly shaken Jessie and Vocal Adrenaline launch into ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’, and whatever I think of him personally, which isn’t much, he can sing and dance well, but he lacks a certain something, its just rote to him, there’s no spark.

 

“They beat us at Regionals with this number,” Quinn says, “We have to do something big enough to knock them down.”  I remember being in the hospital when she gave birth and I can see her hand fall to her flat stomach and rub it.  Mercedes reaches out to her and they hold hands.  Noah goes to reach out but touches Lauren instead, the larger girl strangely sympathetic hugs him, she’s so rarely nice to him I’m a little surprised, pleasantly so.

 

“How about,” Tina asks, “’Don’t stop believing’?”  She says, “I know it’s a Journey song and we didn’t win with it, but it’s the song that kept us together as a club the first year.”  When Mr Schue bailed on us we sang it, just six of us, and it seemed to kick start our slow but steady rise, because last year we made it all the way to Nationals in New York.

 

Apparently we all think the same and decided we turn to face Jessie and Vocal Adrenaline.

 

Blaine gestures to me and I pretend to miss it, but Brittany points it out and I reluctantly wander over to him, “Hi Blaine,” I say unenthusiastically.

 

“Kurt,” he says, “You guys are magnificent,” the Warblers all agree with him, they’re impressed with us.  “We just had to come out and support you in person,” he smiles at me, “Good luck on the next song, not that you’ll need it.”

 

“Thanks Blaine, guys,” I tell them, “We’ll give it our best shot.”

 

Applause rings out for Vocal Adrenaline and I turn to rejoin my team to find Jessie still near the stage area, everything about him screams mischief.

 

Our song starts up and I begin to hurry across to join them, when Jessie throws something at Finn and Rachel’s feet, a cloud of dark powder explodes outwards and the whole team is engulfed by it and they start sneezing.  The cheater!  But his smirk says he knows we’ll have to forfeit because we can’t finish the song.

 

To buy them time I start the backing vocals on my own, Lauren is far enough away to join in with me but when we get to the point where Finn is supposed to take lead we falter as he is still sneezing.

 

A new voice rings out taking up Finn’s role, it’s a voice I never thought to hear sing openly, David steps forward into the quad still wearing his Letterman and looking a little nervous as he’s hasn’t sung in public, let alone in a sing off.

 

Rachel and most of the other girls are still out of it and Lauren points at me to sing Rachel’s part.  A deep breath later and I’m the other lead voice on the song.

 

One by one the Glee club members get the pepper out of their systems and start backing David and I up.  Coming back together slowly the song gathers strength as each voice swells and adds to it.

 

Behind us the routine falls into place, but David doesn’t know the dance moves and gives me a panicked look, I motion for him to improvise and follow me.  I keep it to simple things he mastered last year and he settles into it.  His voice is better suited to crooning so I have to work at not over powering it the way Rachel does with Finn, and I think we blend very well indeed.

 

Dancing around each other we move in time and as he gains confidence we get bolder, we’ve been dancing together for over a year, we dip and weave without hesitation, when he grabs me and pulls me back against him I melt into his frame, and then for the big finish he lifts me effortlessly over his head with one hand and I hold the perfect pose.

 

Cheers and clapping come from all around us, which is a big surprise as two openly gay guys just did a duet together.  David lowers me carefully sliding me down his body, and lets his hands linger on my waist.  Wrapping my arms around his neck I hug him, “Thank you,” I tell him earnestly, “thank you so much.”

 

Blushing he shrugs at my thanks, “Babe I know they mean a lot to you, and that kid cheated.”  He gazes into my eyes he smiles at me, “It was kinda cool, like that half time thing we did.”

 

Mercedes hugs us from the side, “We’ve won!”

 

Pulled back to the here and now I blink and realise she’s right, we just beat Vocal Adrenaline!  Jessie set all this up to get to Rachel and destroy Finn and we not only foiled his plans we beat them at a sing off.  The crowd like us more than they do them.

 

“That doesn’t count you lose,” Jessie says.  He points at David, “He’s not a member of your Glee club so you forfeit.”

 

“Dude,” David says, “I was a member of the Gleek squad for a week and I was in the half time show so it totally counts.  If you can sing for your old team I can sing for this one.”  Smirking he gloats, “So we beat you losers and McKinnely wins, again, go Titans and New Directions.”

 

Apocalyptic in his anger Jessie spits out, “You haven’t won yet!  There’s another team here you have to beat.”  He points at the Warblers, “And you can’t back down Dalton because if you do you’re out of the Regionals, it’s all part of the rules, you have to compete in the sing off.”

 

Aghast both New Directions and the Warblers protest but Jessie wins and the Dalton choir reluctantly agrees.  Blaine holds his hand out to Finn, “Good luck, McKinnley.”

 

Finn shakes it firmly, “You too Dalton,” he gives that spaniel grin, “But we’re so gonna win.”

 

Laughing Blaine steps back, “Sure Hudson, in your dreams.”  And taking the stage the Warblers go into a mini huddle to pick their song.  One of them takes an ipod up to the booth so they can have their music played and then they are ready.

 

As normal Blaine is the soloist and the rest harmonize for him, the strains of ‘Teenage dream’ begin and they launch into the song.  This sing off is different from the others.  It’s still a sing off but a friendly one, a fun one.  Finn is the first to start dancing, we give him space, my feet are jumping on their own so I join in and hold my hand out to David who takes it and lets me pull him into the music.  Around us the rest soon start up, Mike and Britt showing off in that amazing way they do.  How does he make his body do that, and Britt is even more flexible and bendy than me.

 

Suddenly there are Jane Addam’s girls mixed in with us and we’re all dancing to the beautiful voice of Blaine.  Jessie and his old choir stick out as they are off on their own motionless.

 

I remember being bedazzled by this performance once, staring open eyed at this beautiful boy with a voice like an angel and grinning like a loon.  I’m still grinning like a loon but it’s turned to the larger muscular boy bopping away to the groove a carefree look in his face and my heart constricts.  I love Blaine and I do, but as a friend.  I love David in a very different way and I leap wholeheartedly into it.

 

We all clap and cheer and yell when they finish and they bow humbly to us.  Blaine smiles his dreamy smile and sighs from the girls not in Glee echo in the quad, oh dear are they in for a disappointment.

 

Breaking into the celebration Jessie tells us, “And just like it was all girls against girls, this time is has to be all boys against boys.”

 

Damn him, he’s putting as many obstacles in our way as he can.  “Dude not a prob,” Azimo of all people says standing there surrounded by the football players from last year, “We got this one covered, let’s do the zombie camp thing.”  And like that the next number is ready to go.  “It’s gonna be weird doing it without the zombie make up though.”

 

Blaine and Finn fist bump when they pass and the guys get ready to start.  I’m standing with the girls and get ready to cheer them on.  I wasn’t a football player then so I didn’t get to do the original performance with them.

 

Finn is lead, and the jocks haven’t forgotten any of the moves they are just creepy and have gotten the zombie thing down perfectly.  Their letterman’s act like the uniform they are and they all stand out nicely.  My brothers all sing, and I watch David dancing, he still tends to look around himself to keep on track, not that he really needs to.

 

Again the urge to dance along is great enough that we do, the Warblers joining in with us and a few of the Jane Addam’s girls latch onto them, I wonder if the boys will check their pockets before they leave, or if I should warn them, no I’m sure they’ll be fine.

 

It’s only a short song but we all yell and scream at the end, and the jocks all smirk at a job well done.  Finn turns to Blaine who holds up his hands and admits defeat.  We did it we won, and there is nothing Jessie can do about it.  He’s so mad and storms off, and the whole thing was streamed live on the internet, oops, there goes his show choir consultancy business, guess he’ll just have to go back to college and actually study.

 

Dashing forward we congratulate the boys, I jump at David who braces to catch me in his arms and I kiss him.  “You were wonderful,” I tell him.  Blushing he holds me up and off the ground so I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him again.

 

A chant starts up and I can’t make it out, then it becomes obvious “Thriller!  Thriller!  Thriller!”  They want us to do the half time number.

 

Finn and Sam hold their hands up and the quad goes silent, turning to Azimo Finn says, “Dude you up for that?”  The jock nods and the quad echoes with cheers.

 

Scrambling down from David I take my place and blow him a kiss, for luck of course.

 

Considering we had to deal with the jocks, this was a great mash up.  It really showcases Artie and Santana’s talents.  We throw ourselves into it and after the opening moment the strong arms of a footballer pick me and drags me back as I do zombie hands.

 

Flying through it we are spurred on by the crowd, the Dalton boys both singers and footballers, and the Jane Addam’s girls, they join in and sing along at certain points.  Finn is creepy in the middle and we slay the whole thing.  The only things missing are the band and fake fog, it still works though.

 

And just as he had after the half time show Azimo grabs David in a one armed bro hug as the jocks congratulate each other, but this time they also congratulate the rest of us, Strando even slings an arm around my shoulders for a moment before lumbering off.  It’s a good thing he didn’t look back as my jaw has dropped in disbelief.

 

Now that the sing off is over the teachers all appear and break it up ordering us back inside.  Fingers tangled with David’s we amble towards the hall in as celebratory mood as everyone else around us.  Keeping our pace slower than the other kids we are soon left behind and as we pass the locker room door David tugs on my hand and beckons me to enter with a wicked smile.

 

Kissing me hungrily he presses my back into our locker and pins my hands, I moan into his mouth and rub my tongue wantonly against his when it sneaks into my open mouth.  Rubbing his erection along mine he makes us both groan in need, “Oh god Kurt you were amazing out there,” he tells me as he sucks on my neck, aiming for the love bites he’d made last week.  “You’re fucking fantastic, you deserve a reward,” he goes back to kissing me and grinding.

 

Gripping my hands he pulls them above my head and transfers them from his two hands to just one, the free hand he runs down my body and yanks my shirt up and out of my jeans, working on the buttons he undoes it and bares my chest.

 

Leaving me breathless he kisses down my torso and sucks on a nipple before licking it thoroughly, writhing against the cold metal I’m glad it’s there to help keep me standing as my legs are turning to jelly.  Switching to the other nipple he does the same and I gasp his name pleadingly.

 

Touching my stomach he pops the button on my jeans and unzips them, with better access he pushes his hand down the back of my pants and underwear and squeezes my ass.  Thrusting my hips against his I grunt as we connect just as his finger graze over my entrance.

 

“Shit,” he mutters, “I didn’t bring anything with me, we’ll have to stop soon,” his hand pinning mine shifts pushing up and forcing me onto my tiptoes, “soon, but not just yet, then maybe we’ll go home and celebrate privately” he kisses me harder, demanding more and grinding us closer and closer to an orgasm as he grips my ass and encourages me to move.

 

Off balance I end up slinging my left leg around him to steady myself and give me a better vantage to rock my hips.  I know I am whimpering and I can feel my brain drowning in lust, David’s groans vibrate through me and straight down to my groin.

 

“Wait till I get you home Kurt, the things I’m gonna do to you,” he moans into our kiss and I cry out wanting him to do those things to me now.

 

“Whoa!”  Someone says loudly disturbing our moment.  We turn our heads to find the entire football team staring at us in shock as Coach Beiste steps around them wanting to know what the hold up is.

 

Spotting us she crosses her arms, “Guys!  I appreciate you had a great win out there but that is no reason for inappropriate behaviour in the locker room.  Break it up now!”

 

Breaking it up David lets go of my hands and pulls his hand out of my underwear, its obvious where he just had his hand and I’m expecting a big gay freak out. He steps protectively in front of me clearly excepting the same thing; he doesn’t bother to hide the bulge that’s still tenting his pants.

 

Doing my jeans up I struggle with the shirt buttons as my hands are shaking a little, the comment Azimo makes takes me by surprise, “Hummel, dude, you are seriously pale, no wonder Santana nicknamed you snowflake.”  He saunters by us unfazed and gives David a thumb’s up, “The locker room bro?  Now that takes balls to have a make out session here,” chuckling he goes to his locker and starts getting his stuff ready.

 

This seems to shatter the spell over the room and the other jocks go to their lockers, David herds me to his and hands me a comb muttering, “Hair.”

 

Accepting his offering I put on a brave front and march over to the sinks and mirrors.  My hair looks seriously mussed.  After the sweat it picked up from all the dancing and now our impromptu necking it is sticking up all over the place.  Wrestling it into a semblance of order I splash water on my flushed face, at least I am no longer panting from David’s touch.  I wonder how soon we can make our excuses and leave for home, I shiver at what David might do to me and can feel myself swelling again.

 

Sternly telling myself to behave I slink back to him to find him and Azimo talking about sports.  Putting the comb away he gently holds my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles, it seems he is as freaked out by how calm the guys are being as I am, even having the Coach there they should have tried something.

 

“Is everyone’s gear packed and ready to go?” Coach Beiste asks, “Okay leave your stuff here and get back to the hall, you’ll stay to the end,” the jocks groan, “and see everyone else off, as the winning team tonight, twice,” she acknowledges the sing off, “you can wait and show your appreciation of people coming to see you.”  Sparing David and I a long look she says, “And I will be keeping an eye on you all so there will be no sneaking off into random dark corners,” a blush floods my face and several of the jocks snigger.

 

Escorted back to the hall I keep my hand in his and spend a very surreal hour surrounded by boisterous friendly jocks.  David’s right they do talk a lot of testosterone fuelled rubbish mostly about girls and fights they’ve gotten into.  Not once do they make a gay slur or make any threatening moves towards me, glancing up at David he’s as puzzled by them as I am.

 

Bit by bit the hall empties of people until it is half full, all of the other school’s pupils and families have gone.  Hopefully this means we can go home soon.  David’s stomach rumbles loudly and the guys make fun of him, I offer to get him something and they make bad innuendos, which I ignore and sail off for the food table.

 

Picking out nice little bits and pieces I cover a plate and grab a drink for him, not the punch in case it’s been spiked again.  Submissively returning to him I balance the plate for him and he gratefully eats, “Thanks Kurt, I was starving.”

 

“Yeah but what were you starving for?” Strando laughs and I blush and it sets the rest of the idiots off, David just rolls his eyes and ignores them.  When he’s finished I volunteer to take the plate back, “Oh dude he’s seriously domesticated, bet he looks after you real well,” it makes them laugh again, so I swan off and leave them, honestly boys.

 

Putting the empty plate and cup away I go back to David and halfway there I glance up and to the side to see my dad across the room, up until now I’d only noticed him enough to dodge him, but standing next to him is Carole and she has a hair comb in, a hair comb that I’d picked out and had wrapped up in a Christmas present and left on the porch this morning.

 

I stop dead in astonishment and scan the room for Sarah and Stacie and find them predictably near their brothers who are hanging out with the other Glee kids.  In the girl’s hair are two more combs, the same combs I’d put in their presents.  But I thought my dad would have destroyed them.

 

Automatically I look back at him and he’s replacing the ever-faithful baseball cap, and it’s a new one, the one I’d left for him.  I know I’m staring but I’m now confused, why would he destroy one present and keep the rest?  Or did he lose his temper and then realise what he’d done and regretted it? 

 

Carole catches my eyes and she smiles at me, dad looks up and a tentative smile crosses his face too.  Unsure I take a step towards them as I feel my own mouth curve up a little.

 

A big hand lands on my shoulder and I am spun around to see Paul Karofsky standing there, his face a deceptively calm mask.  Behind him are Gabriel, Solomon and Cain.

 

I hear David yell my name and curse loudly as a wave of silence ripples out from where I stand.

 

Staring up into the eyes of my beloved’s father I can only think ‘Oh shit’.


	37. Chapter 37

Those kind eyes gaze into mine and I manage not to scream by sheer force of will.  David inherited most of his physical attributes from this man and also that quick flexible mind; they are the most alike of all the Karofskys.

 

Gabriel smirks at me, his angelic blonde blue-eyed combination hides the monster he truly is.  Built like his dad he towers over me happy to intimidate anyone he can, he’s not that smart but he is vicious and willing to do or take anything he wants from anyone weaker than him, which is nearly everybody.

 

Solomon has dark hair and eyes but is slender, unable to use his body to the same terrifying degree as his older brother he has turned to using his mind to destroy people around him, he’s apparently very good at mental abuse, his wife may wear less bruises but she is just as broken as the rest of them.

 

Cain is another blonde but has dark eyes, he’s even more well built than Gabriel or David, and he’d be as dangerous as Gabriel but he’s dumber than an old sock and easily distracted.

 

If I had the choice of who to face I’d pick Cain, I could confuse him and maybe get away, but I’m facing all of them, luckily we are in public so they probably wont try anything, it doesn’t stop my heart hammering in my chest.

 

Paul’s eyes flick away from mine to look behind me, “Boys,” he says softly, “It looks like the abomination that is your brother wants to greet you, why don’t you go and say hi.”

 

They laugh cruelly and head out at their father’s order.  I watch helplessly as they head towards David who is barrelling towards me, they intercept him stopping him, Gabriel standing in front of him, Solomon and Cain each to one side flanking him.  My stomach drops, surely they wont fight here, will they?

 

“It really is a pity you’re a boy,” Paul says conversationally, his eyes seem unfocused and when he leans in I swear I can smell alcohol, but I know from David he never drinks.  “You’re so pretty, so fragile, such a sweet temptation put there for my son,” shaking his head he continues, “a temptation he has fallen completely for.  You would have made him the perfect little wife, I’ve heard all the stories about how you took care of your father, even found him a new bride and a more acceptable son.  Why do you have to be an abomination?”

 

I’ve had people scream abuse at me, I’ve been bullied, harassed, tormented, but none of that is as scary as the quiet, calm hate this man holds for me.  He lifts his right hand and I watch trembling as the realisation dawns that he is going to hit me.

 

As his hand lashes out palm open the world seems to slow down, I can hear David cry my name in the hushed silence of the hall, and I have just enough time to choose to duck out of the way or stand there.  We’re in a crowded hall, filled with parents, teachers, and pupils with video recording on their phones, all of which would make excellent witnesses of Paul’s abusive behaviour and actions.

 

The crack of his hand smacking into me is loud in the hall, the power of the blow is enough I am lifted slightly off of my feet and I collapse to my right as I fall heavily to the floor.  Momentarily stunned I lay there, the left side of my face strangely numb.

 

I can see David out of the corner of my eye as he bellows in rage and charges forward even as Solomon and Cain grab his arms and Gabriel swings his fist at his newly trapped brother.  Twisting in their grip David uses them to steady himself as he launches his feet up to catch Gabriel in the chest, the blonde reels back and David breaks free of Solomon and takes advantage of his momentum to trip Cain onto his smaller brother taking them both out of the fight for a short while.

 

“Get up,” Paul tells me.  I briefly consider running, but then Paul would be free to enter the fray and David would have difficulty hitting his own father, I have to keep the man distracted.

 

David cherishes my spirit and fire, he encourages me to think for myself and he revels in the fact I willing submit to him, that I obey him because I want to.  The other Karofskys break their wives, they smash and destroy that which makes their loves unique and bend them to their wills.

 

My first instinct is to throw the order back into the man’s face, I don’t bow down easily, none of the Neanderthals at this school ever got it, no one makes me do what I don’t want to.  And that is exactly what he will be expecting.  He thinks David is weak because he’s gay and he refused to beat his own mother up, he believes David to be unmanly because David doesn’t use his fists to get his own way.

 

Knowing all this how can I keep Paul occupied?  A plan starts to form, all I have to do is put on the best Oscar Nomination act of my life.  Channelling my need to protect David into my plan I slowly get to my feet, carefully I force my body into a submissive pose and clasp my hands in front of me with my head bowed.  I have to work at hiding my true feelings and my eyes will give me away I just need a few more minutes to bring them under control.

 

Apparently my plan works as Paul seems unsure for a moment and when he says, “Look at me,” I have my face and eyes ready to present a calm submissive and above all effeminate and delicate appearance to him.

 

Startled the man studies me for any hint or sign that I am not truly submissive.  When he leans back I stifle my sigh of relief.  For now Paul is too busy with me to bother with David, and I can only hope the sounds behind me of flesh hitting flesh means David is putting up such a ferocious fight the others will give up.  He told me he had never really let rip on them before, he’d always held back, even if it meant he got a beating, he didn’t want them to know how good he really was, he wanted it to be a total surprise in case he desperately needed an edge one day.

 

“It’s been a few months since we last met Kurt,” Paul says watching me like a hawk.

 

“Yes sir,” I reply respectfully.

 

Narrowing his eyes he asks, “So I hear you left your father’s household and you are now living with David, how is that working out for you both?”

 

“It took a little time to adjust to sir, but we seem to have settled down nicely,” I tell him, “Thank you for asking.”

 

“Hmm, so that means you are living in sin then,” he pounces.

 

Damn, then I know how to get out of the trap he’s sprung, “We are currently engaged sir, and David plans for us to get married when we have finished college.  We are both a little young to jump into something so serious and important as marriage.”  His eyes automatically drop to my left hand, lifting it slightly so he can see it I say, “David picked the ring out, it really is beautiful, I’m very lucky to have him in my life and I hope to make him a good life partner.”

 

Off balance he hesitates and then it seems curiosity wins out, “And David?  How is he doing?”

 

“Very well sir,” I tell him, “His grades are nearly all A’s, he’s on both the Hockey and Football teams, which you probably saw tonight is firmly on the path to winning the Championship again.  This should mean he will be offered a good scholarship to play for a college.” I am careful not to volunteer anything more.

 

Strangely Paul looks pleased at that information, considering he called David an abomination he’s acting proud of him.  Reaching out with a hand he cups my chin with very gentle fingers and tilts my face so he can see me at different angles.  “I’ve always heard how strong willed you are Kurt,” he says, “and David always did follow orders well.”

 

The trap he’s laid out is so obvious it makes me wonder if I’m missing something but I answer him, “Does he?  He does give orders well, and he is very,” I deliberately pause, “particular about how things should be.”

 

A ghost of a smile flitters across the man’s face, he’s fallen for my inference that David beats me or at least dominates me with fear.  “That’s not something I thought my son would ever have the balls for,” he mutters.  “I’m hungry go and get me something to eat and drink,” he orders.

 

Caught in my own plan I turn and walk slowly to the food table and just as I had for David I pick some bits and pieces out for Paul.  Grabbing a cup of lemonade I bring it all back to the man and take a sneaky peek at David.

 

My sweet darling is holding his own and slips out of the flanking manoeuvre they try on him, a fist here and kick there and Gabriel goes down for a few moments freeing David to launch himself at Solomon with a flurry of blows.  Cain looks confused and then lumbers forward as David drops the slimmer brother and begins to tackle Cain.  The sheer level of unleashed violence is staggering and I struggle to keep my act up, wanting instead to throw up.

 

Everyone else is frozen shocked by the explosive events that have unfolded so fast in front of them; though I notice Jacob is filming everything.  Here’s hoping he caught Paul hitting me unprovoked and setting the three brothers on David.  I know David has been trying to gather evidence to get his family locked up, it’s hard to get admissible evidence as any witnesses are understandably terrified of the Karofskys.

 

Returning I offer up the lemonade and hold onto the plate so he has a hand free to eat.  “Why none of the punch?” He asks me, not bothering to say thank you.

 

“Because it was spiked earlier, I know Coach Sylvester changed it but someone may have managed to get to it again,” I tell him.  He advocates no drinking or drugs, which makes the fact Gabriel is his favourite even more hypocritical as the son indulges regularly.

 

“Spiked?”  He looks shocked, “But I’ve been drinking that,” he says aghast.

 

Well that explains the alcohol on his breath and why he is acting more on his natural character defects.  A slightly drunk Paul is going to make mistakes he wouldn’t normally make, like hitting his son’s boyfriend in public and letting the boys duke it out in school.

 

“Boys!” He yells out, “Cut it out and get over here, that includes you too David,” he orders them.  “I mean it, do not make me go over there.”

 

Heavy footsteps, out of breath panting and I am surrounded by the brothers.  David stands on my right and Cain on my left.  Solomon is next to David followed by Gabriel, and I am grateful I am nowhere near him.

 

Their father is still using me as a plate holder and he makes a show of finishing and putting the empty cup on the plate.  “Would you like anything else sir?” I politely enquire.

 

“What the fuck?” Gabriel says, “There’s no way that little queer knows proper manners.”

 

“Gabriel,” Paul says in his dangerously quiet voice, “Hush, and watch your language.  It seems your brother is far more of a man than we knew and Kurt has begun learning his proper place.”  It seems to impress Solomon and Cain, while Gabriel glares disbelievingly at me and I fake as much sereneness as I can.

 

David’s face is carefully grumpy and has the scowl he uses to hide behind on, as I gaze up at him he lifts an eyebrow.  Uh-oh I’m staring right at him, they might think I’m challenging him or something, bowing my head and dropping my gaze I give the most submissive body pose I can.

 

“Bro,” Cain says awed, “I knew you had it in you somewhere you just had to find it.”  David just grunts noncommittally.

 

“It’s just a pity it had to be a boy,” Paul sighs.  “Are you sure you’re gay David?  Kurt is very attractive and sweet but this could just be a phase you are going through.  Have you tried not being gay?”

 

“Dad,” David replies, “Believe me I tried not being gay, I don’t know why I was born this way, it just the way I am.”

 

“Well congratulations son on the engagement, I’m glad things are working out in your life, but you understand I can’t announce this in church you are an abomination and headed for hell,” Paul is so matter of fact about it, how can someone so intelligent be so dumb?

 

“Dudes congrats,” Cain sounds happy and he even ruffles my hair, “I’m sure Kurt will make you a very good wife, I’ve heard stories about his cooking, is it as good as they say?”

 

“Err, yeah,” David replies, “he cooks good.  He likes looking after me and takes care of the house and stuff.  He made stew at the weekend, and at Christmas he says he’s gonna bake me cookies and brownies.”

 

“What kind of cookies?” Solomon asks.

 

I can’t believe I am standing here staring at my feet while they discuss the finer points of cookies.  At least they have stopped fighting.  David mentions the various types of cookies and Solomon groans at one point, “Seriously he can cook those ones?  They’re my favourites.”

 

My desperate plan worked better than I could have hoped for, I just wanted to keep Paul away from David, and then he went and broke the fight up.  If things can just stay peaceful I think they may leave and I can get some medical attention for David.  We might make it out of here in one piece with only a few bruises, and people will have been able to see Paul and his other sons for what they really are.

 

Gabriel’s left hand shoots out and grabs the top of my right arm painfully, he digs his fingers in hard and yanks me forward he says, “I can’t believe you are even talking to this creature, welcoming a faggot into our family coz Davie’s too fucking weak to resist a nice piece of ass,” I can’t help the pained cry as he drags me away from them.  “Bro if you love anal that much grab a girl and train the bitch right, you seem to have the balls to make the Hummel kid obey you or maybe he just needed the right bit of cock to fuck his little whore…”

 

Yelling, “Get your fucking hands off my property you ignorant piece of shit,” David thankfully interrupts the insult and marches towards us looking thunderous.

 

Using my arm to shake me back and forth Gabriel mocks, “This slut here?  Oh I’m sorry Davie-Wavie I wouldn’t want to damage your stuff,” dropping my arm the man then backhands me across the face.  His blow is harder than his father’s and I am thrown off of my feet to land even more heavily on my right side.

 

Dazed I try and clear my head when a gentle hand touches my shoulder, “Don’t try to move yet,” Cain mummers quietly, completely drowned out by the screaming match going on between David and Gabriel.  A hand appears in front of my face, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

“Three,” I say clearly but quietly.

 

Kneeling beside me the larger man watches me with eyes as penetrating as his father and I go cold inside, this isn’t the look of an idiot, it’s the calculating look I’ve seen on David’s face when he lets his dumb jock mask drop.  Stomach frozen in fear I stare up at him stunned at how good an actor he is to have hidden it for so long and so well, we’ve all seriously underestimated Cain.

 

He’s noticed me noticing him and he says quietly, “Smart little thing aren’t you,” his finger runs along the new green collar I’m wearing and flicks the tag, “Property of David, now just how did my brother talk you into that, because there is no way in hell he’d beat you into submission, he’s far too nice to do it that way.”

 

Fearful and feeling like a deer caught in a hunter’s sights I try and bluff, “I don’t’ know what you mean, David hasn’t talked me into anything.”

 

Dark eyes move closer, “Don’t fucking lie to me, I’m really not stupid at all.”

 

Heart beating so fast I think it’s going to burst out of my chest at any moment I wonder how I’m going to get out of this one alive.


	38. Chapter 38

“So what gave me away,” Cain asks me conversationally, he’s still very quiet so nothing will carry, so no one will hear us.

 

Swallowing I stammer, “D...David uses the same mask to hide himself.”

 

“Hmm, makes sense,” the man says, “We’re not going to be a problem to each other are we?” He asks me as if it is the most normal thing in the world.  “I’m not going to tell the others you played them, and you’re not going to tell them I’m not dumb.” He pauses, “I know you’re going to tell Dave, but that’s okay, he wont tell them, he’ll keep silent to protect you.  So we’re cool?”

 

“Um, yes,” I say happy to agree to almost anything that will get me away from him.

 

“I’ll have to work on keeping my face blank,” he says, “the few times it’s failed in the past I got lucky, people always see what they want to, Cain couldn’t possibly be that smart, coz everyone knows he’s stupid.”  Giving me a long look he says, “I’d suggest getting up and acting in pain, as though Gabe did more damage than he has, they’re all used to delicate little dolls they’ll fall for it.”

 

Those big hands reach out and gently help me stand, I exaggerate a little and he gives me a quick smile, when I’m up I cling like a helpless damsel and let him support me suppressing my instinct to flinch from him.  Gabriel’s blow landed on top of Paul’s slap so my face really aches, it doesn’t take much to push myself to act even more hurt than I am.

 

Paul’s separated David and Gabriel and as I watch he throws a punch at his eldest son, “By God you will damn well respect me boy,” the blonde falls to the floor, “Get up and behave, we will be having words,” the threat implicit is frightening.

 

With his father manhandling his brother David is free to turn back to me, seeing me with Cain he storms over, “What the fuck have you done to him?” He demands.

 

“Relax bro,” Cain is back to being dumb and loud, he voice is carrying to the whole room, “He’s just delicate, he probably needs a bit of medical and he’ll be back to baking you cookies in no time.”

 

David’s face is an absolute picture; he clearly thinks Cain is the biggest idiot ever born, “Err right, well just give him back then and I’ll see he gets some medical.”

 

With due care and attention I am handed over to David like I’m a fragile piece of glass about to explode.  Clinging to David I lean into him and shake, it’s not all an act, I breathe easier when Cain lets me go.

 

Wandering over to his father Cain asks his fallen brother, “Dude seriously why do you always have to do things like that?  You used to break our stuff all the time when we were kids and then lied to dad saying it was us. Just the other year you broke Solomon’s Katie when she was like pregnant and now she can’t have kids no more.  And dad wonders why I wont bring my pretty little Nancy round, I don’t want you putting her in hospital like you do your broken bitch Zoe, and you’d probably just try forcing yourself on my Nancy like you did that pretty filly dad set up over town,” I can’t believe Cain is openly airing their family business like this, surely there is no way they’ll fall for his stupid act.

 

Or then again they will, Gabriel goes white while Paul tells Cain to be quiet, Solomon looks unsurprised and David is grinning slightly, I elbow him and he snaps a scowl on just in time as his dad looks across at us.  “We’re leaving now, while I am glad you seem to have found Kurt and I do wish you both happiness in your future life, you are not and will never be welcome in my home and you are still banned from our church.  I’m very disappointed in you David, I thought you were a better Christian than that.”

 

Meanwhile Gabriel is picking on his brother and issuing threats for spilling his misdeeds.  Cain just lashes out with one punch and his brother is down for the count.  “No Gabe you will not fuck me and my wife over, I don’t have to put up with your shit any longer.”

 

“Dammit Cain!” Paul yells at him, “Pick your brother up, leave him at mine tonight I need to have a long talk with him in the morning.”  Rounding them up he herds them out of the hall.  Just before he leaves Cain looks back once and our eyes meet, they seem vague and empty but I know a threat when I see one.

 

When the door clicks closed David instantly turns to me, “Kurt?  Honey?  Talk to me, how bad are you hurt?”

 

“I really don’t feel very well,” I admit, “I want to go home and hide.”  And never ever come out again.

 

Frantically looking around David calls for the nurse, she came to watch the game tonight and agreed to be on hand for any simple accidents that might have occurred.  Brisk and no nonsense she begins to usher us both to her office for a check up before she decides to call an ambulance or not.

 

Around us the room springs back into life and people’s voices start getting louder.  I don’t blame them for not interfering I wouldn’t want to go up against any of the Karofskys either, but when we reach the other door Azimio is suddenly there and he looks a little ashamed, as we walk through he falls in behind and mutters, “Dude I got your back.”  It’s only a small comfort because if Gabriel comes charging down the hall I don’t think the jock is up to taking him on, he would be a convenient meat shield though.

 

In the nurse’s office she shoos the other boy out and so Azimio lounges outside against the door like he’s guarding it.  Pulling the curtains across she directs us to the now private area.  “Alright boys if you can, I’d like you to strip down so I can see your injuries better, if it hurts too much or you start to feel ill tell me straight away.  Kurt we’ll start with you, David you can help him.”

 

Deep inside I know she is a nurse so she’s trained to see naked flesh, but it’s still humiliating to stand there in my boxers while she examines me.  I could have told her I’m essentially fine, mostly shaken and bruised, with no sign of a concussion.

 

The door bangs open and I can hear Azimio arguing, “And why the hell should I let you in?”

 

“Coz he’s a doctor!” It sounds a bit like Scott Cooper.

 

A male voice says something I can’t make out and then says, “Scotty can you wait outside please.”

 

“Scotty?” Azimio has a tone that says Cooper’s never going to live that nickname down.

 

“Shut up!” is the eloquent reply and the door shuts cutting off more of their witty exchanges.

 

Swishing the curtain to one side a man appears and he pulls it back into place.  He looks a bit like Scott Cooper, more refined and much kinder.  Edging behind David I try to cover my more salient parts, I’m not normally keen on people I know looking at me without clothes on, strangers are another matter entirely.

 

“Good evening, I’m Doctor Cooper, I work at the local ER,” he introduces himself.  “I’m volunteering my services to check you both out, please feel free to accept or decline.”

 

David eyes him up and down, “Dude you sure you’re related to Scott?  Coz he don’t talk that fancy.”

 

Dr Cooper smiles slightly, “We had a special term dedicated to teaching us ‘Doctor talk’.”

 

Turning to me David asks, “Babe, do you want Doctor Cooper to give you a check up with the nurse?”

 

Noticing him sliding out of the examination for himself I say, “Yes David, it’s very nice of him to volunteer like that for BOTH of us,” my master winces and sighs.  “Thank you Doctor Cooper, we’d like to take you up on that kind and generous offer.”

 

“Fine, since you’re already undressed we’ll start with you, Mr Karofsky if you could leave the room for a moment we’ll start.”  That begins an argument that the doctor only just wins and David stomps out of the room slamming the door behind him.

 

Instead of starting the examination the doctor sits on one of the beds, “Okay Kurt he’s not here, how about you and I have a little chat first.”  At my confused look he elaborates, “I work the ER graveyard shift.  It’s amazing the number of times certain wives end up there, and they always just tripped or were clumsy.  Plus I was a freshman when Gabriel was a senior so I know the family a little too well.”

 

Clicking into place I realise what he is talking about, “David doesn’t abuse me!”

 

“Of course he doesn’t,” Dr Cooper agrees reasonably, “I’ve heard that so many times before I tend to disregard it, he didn’t mean to hit me, it was my fault.”

 

Interrupting him I tell him, “He doesn’t hit me, ever.  He doesn’t mistreat me in any way; he is kind and patient and puts up with way too much drama from me.  I am really lucky to have found him especially in Lima Homophobic capital of the universe.”  The doctor just watches me passively and disbelievingly so I bitch at him sweetly, “I mean David did use to bully me and he was expelled for it at some point, but then again so did little Scotty, all the dumpster tossing, slushies in the face, locker slams, and oh all those nice words he’d yell at me.  Except he doesn’t do that anymore since David stepped in to protect me.”

 

That gets the man’s attention, “My little brother did all that? Oh he and I are going to have a long chat with our parents later on tonight.”  Switching back on track he says, “But that doesn’t excuse David’s behaviour, being expelled for bullying you is not a good basis to build a relationship.”

 

“He’s changed,” I stubbornly argue wishing I’d not brought that up, “He’s protective and sweet, and he continues to encourage me to be independent, to think for myself.”

 

The nurse steps in, “I have to agree with Kurt here, at first I was worried especially in the state Kurt ended up in, but how he was looked after and fussed over,” she shakes her head, “I’ve seen a lot in my career but I’d stake a huge bet on David not being an abusive partner.”  She shrugs, “I know I could be wrong you just can’t tell, but the signs aren’t there.

 

Curious the man asks about the state I was in, I flush in embarrassment but the nurse fills him in after asking my permission.  “Well it was after the whole David being gay revelation, Coach Beiste escorted David home at his insistence and helped him clear his school stuff out, Shannon said the tension in the house was that high she could have cut it with a knife, she didn’t dare leave the boy for a second the way the family were watching him like he was a walking dead man.”

 

Sitting in a chair she continues, “David found a place to stay, don’t ask me where,” I know it was where we are living now.  “This one here started going down hill, two weeks later I hear the rumours he’s been kicked out and then Kurt collapsed in class.”  They go into medical jargon, but I know at that point I’d been running on empty, so worried about David I’d barely slept for more than a few hours each night, I wasn’t keeping food down, it was just a matter of time before something gave, the argument with dad and fleeing the house his words that I wasn’t his son echoing in my head I’d fallen into David’s arms in a terrible state.

 

“Kurt’s still a bit subdued but he’s bounced back real good,” she tells the man, “I’ve been keeping an eye out on him, I know the Karofsky reputation and I know what to look for, and I’m telling you it ain’t there.”

 

“Hmm I’ll take your word for it,” he says, and the examination finally happens.  He’s as gentle as he can be but I’m tender and sore.  “Well other than bruising and you’re slightly in shock I can’t find anything majority wrong.  As the evening and night go on if anything changes you may need a re-evaluation, in which case go straight to the hospital, you’ve had two blows to the head and seem to be concussion free but I stress again go to the ER if you feel any worse, don’t wait and see.  If you need to you can use my name there.”

 

Asking the nurse to call David in I hear the door open and loud voices in the hall then it closes and it’s quiet again.  David limps a little when he comes over to me, “How is he Doc?” and then he hovers while he listens to the man, the relief on his face when he hears I’m fine is staggering, “Okay so he can go home?  That’s cool I’ll keep an eye on him tonight, let’s get you dressed babe and then you can go have a nap.”

 

I let him help me get dressed and then put my foot down, I know what he is doing and its not going to happen, “All done David, now it’s your turn,” he tries to dodge out of it, “Oh no darling if I have an examination, you have an examination.  Now strip for the nice doctor,” I use emotional blackmail in the end, “But David you don’t want me to worry too much or I wont sleep.” Grumbling he sheds his clothes and lets the doctor examine him and clean his face up where his nose was bleeding, all while I perch on a chair and drool over the battered eye candy sulkily standing in the room.

 

“Well,” the doctor says, “I have the same diagnosis,” to which David gives me a significant look of I told you so.  While David gets dressed the Doctor gives us a lecture about taking it easy for a few days and the warning signs we have to keep an eye out for.

 

“Tomorrow,” the nurse says, “I want you both in my office just in case.”

 

The door bangs open and shut and a man’s voice calls out, “We heard there was an incident,” David’s face falls and a thunderous expression crosses his face for a moment.

 

“We’re through here Uncle Ralph,” David’s voice is carefully neutral which makes me stiffen in surprise, I can see both the nurse and doctor stand up a bit straighter but they look confused.

 

Two police officers walk through, the older one in the lead saunters and doesn’t seem too bothered, the other one stands in the background and watches everything.  “Well, well little Davie got himself in some trouble, they said your brothers beat some kids up all unprovoked,” the older man says.  He spots me sitting there quietly, “Huh two lady boys got what was coming to them, dunno why we were called.” Turning to the doctor he says, “Hey there Doctor Cooper, patching up some more losers I see.  Gonna try and make something of this?  Seriously I don’t understand why you keep putting those reports forward, those women are just so clumsy, they deserve it.”

 

Waving goodbye he claps the silent man on the shoulder, “Come on Hughes, nothing to worry about here, just some queers.”

 

“How’s Abigail?”  David asks.

 

The older police officer stops in his tracks and asks, “What the hell?”

 

“I just asked how your daughter was Uncle Ralph,” David says, “After all she’s almost thirteen, small, dainty, pretty little thing like her getting real grown up now.”

 

“You threatening her faggot?” Ralph snarls.

 

“Me?” David acts shocked.  “No, girls ain’t my thing.  Now Gabe?  He likes ‘em young, innocent, you know the type, I’m sure you must have noticed over the years you’ve known him.”  The man pales dramatically.  Tilting his head David asks again, “So how is Abigail?  Still happy?  Still smiling?”

 

Ralph swallows loudly showing the fear in his face, “Gonna be sending her off to boarding school, she doesn’t wanna go, but in the long run it’ll do her good.”

 

“Yeah, them fancy pants schools got a good education going on,” David agrees, “But we both know the real reason you’re sending her,” unspoken is the spectre of Gabriel.  “Karma’s a real bitch.”

 

Hustling out the police officer calls his partner to hurry up, the man waits until Ralph is gone and then says, “Doctor Cooper, I’ll be in touch, out of hours, I know the hospital tends to keep copies of reports, because I know they went missing in the police records.”  And then he was gone too.

 

“What reports?” I murmur.

 

Dr Cooper rouses, “Ones that document the abuse various women and some men have suffered, reports that are ignored and never followed up on.”  His eyes are narrowed, “So does this mean he’ll do something, or is he like the others?”

 

David answers, “I’ve never seen him before or heard of him, he must be new.”  Frowning he says, “If he does try to follow up on your reports he’s in for a fight, Uncle Ralph, my dad and a few others including a judge are all golf buddies and go to the same church.  Good luck to him though.”  It’s one of the stumbling blocks David’s trying to work around to find the right person who can pursue evidence and prosecute the Karofskys.

 

“Hmm,” the doctor turns back to us, “Okay boys, lets get you home, I assume you drove do you feel up to driving?  If not we’ll work something out,” David says he’s fine to drive.  Handing me an ice pack to put on my face the doctor says, “I’ll walk you to your car,” and he pulls the curtain back and goes to get the door for us.


	39. Chapter 39

Azimio was still by the door and on the other side was Scott Cooper, they straightened and turned when Dr Cooper opened the door and ushered us out.  “Now remember, if there is any change, anything at all, you are straight to the ER.”

 

“Yes Doc,” David says and slips his arm carefully around me putting no pressure on either of our bodies.  “Thanks for seeing us.”

 

“You’re both welcome,” the doctor smiles at us, “Don’t take this the wrong way but I’d rather not see either of you in a professional capacity.  Drive safely.”

 

“I know what you mean,” David replies, “And I will.  Come on babe lets get your stuff and then swing by for mine.”  He winces a little, “Home is sounding really good right now.”

 

“Already got both your stuff man,” Azimio says and points to the ground where our bags are residing. He gives me a strange look, “So Hummel, your dad…”

 

Worried I look at the jock, “Is he okay?”  All the stress of tonight could have made him ill again.

 

“Oh he’s fine,” the boy says with an awed tone, “Principle Figgins just got the lecture of a life time, in high volume, in his face.” He swallows, “That dude is seriously scary.”

 

Chuckling David says, “Oh I know, you try having him pin you up against a wall, good thing I’d already been to pee,” helping me reposition the icepack so it covers more of my bruised face he says, “No wonder Hudson used to go white when Burt was mentioned.”

 

“Well now Figgy’s getting it at length.  Didn’t help when that ass of a cop said there wouldn’t be a report coz it was just queers,” and Azimio sounds disgusted.  “Hudson’s mom managed to stop Hummel senior punching the cop and dragged him off to calm down.”

 

“Yeah but then the Principle launched into the cop and threatened to complain,” Stando comes round the corner.  He looks excited, “And Coach Sylvester is making noises about her TV career and discussing the incident of police not taking violence in schools seriously, so the other cop now has to come in tomorrow and do a report.”

 

David laughs, “Oh I’d have loved to have seen Uncle Ralph’s face when that happened.”  Patting me slightly he says, “Your dad is seriously badass babe, wanna go check on him before we go home?”

 

Nodding I say, “Yes please David, he sounds like he’s fine, but I just want to be sure.”  There was too much excitement tonight; he’s supposed to stay calm.

 

Ducking Stando grabs our bags and stands there waiting, no one else bats an eyelid about it, except David who exchanges a glance with me.  Walking off in a group with the jocks and Dr Cooper in tow we go towards the Principle’s office.  Outside are Carole, Finn, Noah, Sam and the little kids.

 

Sarah is clinging to Noah who is holding her and comforting her as she sobs, while Stacie is attached to Sam, and Stevie to Finn.  All three of the kids have been crying at some point and now look exhausted.  I’d forgotten that no matter how frightening it had been for me it must have been worse for them, especially Sarah, the memories and nightmares it probably brought up.  I want to run over there and join in the hugging to whisper that everything is going to be okay.

 

Spotting us Carole says my name and moves towards me, David pushes me forward a little and then I’m enveloped in her arms.  She squeezes a bit too much and I wince in pain, “Oh Kurt honey,” she kisses my unbruised cheek.  “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” I tell her, “Doctor Cooper was kind enough to give David and I a quick examination, we’re fine, but we promised if anything changed we’d go to ER,” at her worried look I reassure her, “We’ll be fine, it’s just in case.  How’s everyone else?”

 

She sighs, “Well as you can see the kids are upset, your brothers want to go pound the Karofskys into the ground, and your dad, after yelling at Principle Figgins and nearly hitting a cop, is now in with most of the other parents and teachers.  They’re trying to come up with ways to stop this horrible thing happening again.”  Stroking her fingers through my hair she says, “They wont be much longer now, they’re fixing dates for a bigger longer meeting with updates on what they’ve come up with now.  I don’t believe they are ever going to forget tonight, it’s shaken many of them out of their complacencies, and about time too, I just wish you hadn’t been involved.”

 

“I wish I hadn’t been involved,” I tell her truthfully.  My hands tighten around her, I’ve missed her so much, hooking her and dad up was one of the best things I ever did, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

 

“Kurt!” Stacie calls out and I go over to give her a hug and a kiss.  I fuss over her and Stevie, both of them so happy to see me that I end up grinning so much it hurts my bruises and I don’t care.

 

“Kurtie,” Sarah says quietly, she is the only person to get away with calling me that, I give her a hug and a kiss as she continues to cling to Noah.  “Are you coming home with us?” she asks in that child way of hitting you right where it hurts.

 

“No Sarah,” I let her down gently, “I’m going home with David.”

 

Pouting she wheedles, “But Kurtie, we miss you, don’t you miss us?”

 

“Of course I miss you,” I stroke her hair the same way as Carole just did with mine.  “I miss you so much every single day.”

 

Pouncing on that she tells me, “So come home then and than you wont miss us,” ah kid logic at its best.

 

“It’s not that easy sweetie,” How do you explain to a child all the complexities of being an adult?  “Besides I don’t want David to be all on his own and lonely, he doesn’t have anyone else.”

 

Wiggling to be let down she waits for Noah to let her go and then she takes my hand and gazes up at me, in an exaggerated whisper she says, “It’s okay Kurtie, our knights will protect you from the bad monster man that stole you away from us.  You can come home and live with us again and we can be a family and play dress up and have tea parties.  The bad man wont ever hurt you again and you’d be safe.”

 

Oh my she means David!  Risking a peek at him he’s heard every word and is standing there scowling at the wall, oh my poor sweet sensitive darling, I attempt to put Sarah right, “Now Sarah I know you can’t mean David, he’s not a monster and he is not a bad man.  My boyfriend is a very wonderful loving person and I’m lucky to have him.”

 

Glaring at him she says, “No he’s a bad man, just like those other bad men in the hall,” turning back to me she says, “It’s a spell, we have to break the evil spell and you’ll be free, no one could ever love a monster like him.”

 

“Sarah!” I say upset, “That’s mean to say things like that, you don’t know David, trust me when I tell you is a nice man, and good man.  I like being with him.”

 

Crossing her arms and jutting her jaw out she says clearly, “No, and if you like him that much then you’re the meanie.  I HATE YOU, I never want to see you again, I hope you die!” She screams the last at me and spins on her heels running off down the corridor away from us.  Its like a sharp stabbing pain in my heart.

 

Calling out her name Noah sprints after her vanishing around the same corner she took.  Stacie starts crying again and Sam tries to sooth her, Stevie and Finn lean in to help.

 

“She doesn’t mean it honey,” Carole says, “she’s just upset, she’ll probably forget she even said it in a few minutes.”  Giving me a last kiss on the forehead she squeezes my shoulder slightly, “I’ll go and help Noah calm her down; let me know if you need anything.”

 

Nodding I watch her hurry away, struggling to hold back my tears I go to David and scrub gently at my face.  His big hands carefully wipe the tears I refuse to admit are running down my face.  Taking my hand he leads me away, I glance back once to find Stevie watching me with a too serious look on his face, the others are too busy comforting Stacie to notice us.

 

I feel like some kind of natural disaster that happens to other people.  First my parents, with my mom dying, and my dad having to put up with a gay son.  Then Finn and his mom, Finn having to put up with my unwanted advances, and Carole inheriting me.  Then my new brothers and sisters.  They’re better off without me.  Probably David would be too but I’m too selfish to give him up, even if has ended up without family, getting kicked out and was outed before he was ready, I’m staying until he throws me out.

 

Choking back my tears I stumble along beside David my eyes blurring so badly I can’t see anymore.  Strong arms wrap around me, and pick me up princess style, giving in I cling and sob. He’s holding me weirdly, his arms steady and safe but different.  Wanting to bury my face in his neck I can’t because of my face aching so badly so instead I close my eyes and rest against his jacket touching my nose to his throat.

 

A cold wind whistles around me and I cuddle into David, he jumps and shifts away from me, I must have hit some of his bruises.  When he slows to a stop I open my eyes and find the skin at his neck is not pale but dark.  A girly yip escapes me as I push him away in shock, and nearly topple out his arms.  Azimio gives me an annoyed look and the others laugh at my little freak out.

 

David has a strange look on his face as Azimio lets me down gently, “Thank you,” I mutter to the jock and flee to David holding his hand in a death grip.

 

Strando puts our stuff in the truck, Dr Cooper gives us one last quick check, and then we are free to go.  Putting the truck into gear David drives us home, I start breathing more easily when we pull up outside.

 

In the house we hurry to get ready for bed, we’re already stiffening up and it’s getting harder to do things.  Sitting on the bed David pulls a pair of sweats on and has gone really quiet.  Touch his shoulder carefully he still wont look at me, so I part crouch to find him crying.

 

“David?  What’s wrong?” I ask him concerned.

 

“What’s wrong?” He echoes, “Everything!  Oh fuck babe my family have to fucking ruin everything!  You were so happy, and I then they charged in and I couldn’t protect you from them,” big racking sobs shake his body.

 

Gingerly I hold him and he presses his face against my neck, luckily it’s on the left side so it doesn’t hurt.  “But David I felt terrible I couldn’t protect you either I’m just not the kind to fight the way you do,” stroking his hair I rock him in my arms and drop stray kisses on his head.

 

“Babe, I never want to see you hurt, ever,” he clings to me, “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.”

 

“And I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you,” I tell him, my own tears falling, the fear of him being beaten and hurt by his family emerges from where I’d pushed it.  The thought of David gone makes me shake.

 

Regaining control he pulls away wincing, “I’m sorry things are so bad with your family, I thought for a moment things were getting better, I saw your step mom had the comb we got her, and your dad was wearing the baseball cap.  I didn’t mean for your little sister to scream at you.”

 

Fresh tears spill down but I tenderly caress him, “Carole is right when Sarah calms down she probably wont remember it, she’s a true diva in the making, doesn’t stop it hurting at the time, but she will get over it.”

 

We blow noses and wipe the traces of our crying bout away, then we navigate getting into bed, now an interesting feat to surmount.  David swears a few times and I hiss when we catch our bruised muscles.  Sprawled out on our backs we’re too sore to even cuddle properly, inching my hand out I worm my fingers under his so at least we are holding hands.

 

Gazing up into the very handy ceiling mirror he smiles at me saying, “I love you so much Kurt, I’m sorry things are so screwed up at the moment, one day we’ll be able to get out of this shitty town and find a place that we’ll fit in.  I know you’re gonna reconcile with your folks, there is no way they’ll be able to resist you forever, you’re too loveable.”

 

His is so sweet to me, “And one day you wont have to worry about your family ever again, you can be free of them,” which reminds me of Cain.  “Um David, about Cain…”

 

“What about that idiot?  Did he threaten you?”  David scowls.

 

“I’m not sure how to tell you this, but um he’s smart,” David laughs at me then winces complaining that I shouldn’t make him laugh when he’s hurt.  “David I’m serious, he’s hiding it, he said he knew I’d tell you but that you’d keep quiet too to protect me.”

 

The smile falls off of David’s face to be replaced by a more fearful expression, “You’re really not kidding me are you,” he states, “Shit, a smart Cain is a bad thing.  He can beat Gabriel in fight, I can’t win against him, the only chance I’ve ever had is to out think him and distract him, usually with food, it’s one of the reasons I learnt to cook.”

 

“So what are we going to do?”  If we work together maybe we can figure a way out.

 

“Tell me everything,” David says and I do.  Puzzling it over he says, “I think we can just leave it alone,” at my surprised expression he explains, “If he’s hidden it this long we don’t have to rock the boat and we’ve got something to hold over him if we need to, he wasn’t aggressive towards you and he seemed to accept you.  We’ll just stay out of his way, and treat him like we think he’s stupid, like there’s nothing different.”

 

Shifting on the bed he says, “I think dad and Solomon will leave us alone too, it’s just Gabriel, if we can just avoid that piece of shit,” he sighs.

 

A thought occurs to him, “Kurt?  Did you say Cain touched your collar and wanted to know why you submitted to me?” I nod, “Hmm, well I know he’s not gay, but, um, I kinda borrowed his porn when I was at home, before he moved out, it’s what got me interested in this kinda thing,” David’s blushing.  “I may also have been round his apartment when he got married and Nancy was in chains when I walked in, she got dressed and no one said anything, but I was careful to call ahead after that.”  Thinking he looks at me, “Nancy is also the only wife not in ER on a regular basis, I think she’s only been twice and each of those was Gabe’s fault.”

 

Digesting that information I ask him, “So do you think we can trust Cain?”

 

“Hell no,” David answers, “I’ll never trust any of them with you, but I think we can call a truce and keep our distance.”  His fingers rub over mine, “Er Kurt?  When Az picked you up, you didn’t stop him and you kinda cuddled…”

 

“I thought he was you,” I’m still mortified I tried to cuddle Azimio of all people.  “Do you think he’ll beat me up tomorrow?”  He might get revenge on me, can’t have the gay kid cuddle you, next thing you know he’ll try and do more.

 

“No,” David says confidently, “I think he’ll let that one slide, this once, and there’ll be no need to do it again,” there’s a tone in his voice that makes me look over at him, he’s jealous.

 

“David! I don’t like him that way, he’s scary, and I have you, you’re much better than him in everyway.”

 

“Hmm,” he grumbles, “just remember that.”

 

“Every moment of every day,” I reassure him.  He gives me a goofy look at that, “Now go to sleep darling, we have to get to school and make it to the nurse in the morning.”  Squeezing his hand I tell him, “I love you David.”

 

“I love you too Kurt,” he says and yawns closing his eyes he drifts off while I watch him.  My own eyes start closing and I drift off too.


	40. Chapter 40

Tiredly I watch as the nurse pulls David around for his examination.  I’m sprawled back on the uncomfy bed in her office trying to gather the energy to get dressed.  Yawning I sit up and reach slowly for my clothes.

 

David has bruises sporadically over his body, mine are a Technicolor splash down the right side of my body, with a lovely hand print on the left side of my face.  Being so pale they stand out in sharp contrast, and as I’m tired I’m even more washed out than normal.

 

We didn’t get a huge amount of sleep last night, I kept catching my bruises and the pain would wake me up and then David kept having nightmares.  He woke me up as he thrashed yelling for Gabriel, Solomon and his dad to just stop, he was sorry, he’d be good.  I ended up singing him back to sleep and trying to soothe him, it seemed to work for a little while and then the next nightmare would start.

 

Muscles stiff and tight when we finally got up, we’d shuffled about like zombies and stumbled to school.  David was trying to act less hurt so we wouldn’t get picked on, but we’d gone straight to the nurse’s office and other than shocked looks from people no one had stopped us.

 

My bruises were being unforgiving so I had no choice but to dress down today, no tight clothes, this coupled with my general bad appearance is depressing me.  Kurt Hummel is less than fabulous today it’s a travesty of epic proportions.

 

The nurse is pleased with how we are doing and sends us off to the Principle who ushers us into his office.  “Children we have the nice police officer here today, he will be interviewing you both and I will be sitting in with you the whole time.”  Clasping his hands he looks at us seriously, “Now David I couldn’t help but overhear about you lacking a church to go to, and I have spoken to my pastor, as such you are both invited to this Sunday’s big family gathering, I am aware that you Kurt are not religious but I am hoping that you will accompany David.”

 

Smiling at us he goes on to say, “My new pastor has a rather relaxed attitude to other religions and has been organising little get together parties between family members of various faiths, he says the more we understand each other the harder it is to be intolerant, and just because one member of a family is Christian doesn’t mean the others should be left out.  This Sunday is our church’s monthly gathering and all family and friends are welcome, there will be no preaching but there will be cake.”

 

Leaning forward on his desk, “Now will I be seeing you both there?  And David if you like it there you are welcome to join us full time, we meet every Sunday and you can get all the other details this weekend.”

 

“Um,” David starts, “they are aware we’re gay?” as many religious groups wont tolerate us it would be pointless to turn up to be told you’re going to hell but Figgins nods, could they really be that accepting?

 

Visions of sitting in hard backed pews in a cold and drafty church while singing hymns about balloons dance through my head, David is very religious and is missing being able to go to church, he’s been trying to practice but his last church taught only hate and he’s having difficulty finding his way on his own.

 

There is such guarded hope on David’s face that I say, “We’d love to go sir, when and where and do we need to bring anything?”  Figgins writes down the address and time telling us that if we could bring a few sandwiches or cakes that would be great.  David looks so grateful that I promise myself I will smile the whole time we are there, even if it kills me.

 

Beaming happily the Principle leads us to where officer Hughes is waiting for us.  It’s the same man that was with Ralph last night, I’m not holding out a lot of hope that this is going to go anywhere.  We’ll probably go through the motions of giving statements and being interviewed, except this cop is very focused on our past interactions with the Karofsky family and how it lead up to last night’s confrontation.

 

He’s got to be the most unmemorable person I’ve ever met, he’s plain, his hair is plain brown, his eyes plain brown, mid height, mid weight.  Nothing about this man sticks out in anyway.  He then guides us through last night and he is curious as to why I acted the way I did, he seems to understand my explanation of acting submissive and meek to put Paul off, and he takes it in his stride that they would naturally expect David to hit me, though at one point Hughes gives me a measuring look, before continuing.

 

It takes until just after lunch to finish, the guy chases down every detail that he can, and we learn he’s already gotten the footage off of Jacob, including the unprovoked attack by Paul.  This afternoon he’s going to be interviewing the teachers one by one.

 

Principle Figgins looks surprisingly happy that his school is being disrupted this way, “It’s nice to see someone on the police force taking this so seriously, the safety of the children is not something to be overlooked.”  He walks out humming and off in his own world as usual.

 

“You are taking a lot of interest,” David says to Hughes.  “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

The cop shrugs, “My cousins used to live in Lima a long time ago, and I found working in the city to be exhausting, it’s nice to be able to keep my attention on one case, to make sure I gather all the evidence.”

 

One case?  Surely there are more that need investigating?  My curiosity is roused and I begin to wonder about this man.

 

“Yeah?  Who’re your cousins?” David asks him, echoing my thoughts.

 

“I doubt you know them, one of them died, an unfortunate accident, her name was Faith,” he’s got his back to us so he doesn’t see us exchange glances or the excited look on David’s face.

 

“You know if you do go see Doc Cooper you should mention your cousin to him, I was just a baby at the time but I bet you could learn a lot,” David tells him, Hughes swings around and stares at him.  “Seriously dude I’m sure there are hospital records on her somewhere if you know where to look.  Oh and good luck, you’re gonna need it, if I can help just let me know.”

 

They do that annoying male bonding stare thing, the kind I don’t understand.  Two women and I’d be there no problem and nodding along with them.

 

Hughes nods hesitatingly, “I just might take you up on that offer,” he says.

 

Holding hands David and I leave Hughes to ponder and then my beau drags me into the nearest toilet and tries to do a little victory dance, “Ow, fuck that hurts, damn it, ow.”  He’s still grinning, “I can’t believe it Kurt, I think we just caught a big break!  A cop that will tell all those other idiots including Uncle Ralph where to shove it.  Who wont just sweep things under the carpet.”

 

“As you said David he’s going to need a lot of luck,” I try to keep his feet on the ground, “But it is a big thing he’ll be in the perfect place to help people like us, and other victims of Gabriel, who knows your brother may even have to pay for his crimes.”

 

“I have got to go tell the guys about this,” he says and kisses me gently, “Go to class babe, I’m gonna let the jocks in on the news, they’ll talk to the older jocks who graduated already and then there are a lot of doors that are gonna open for Hughes.”

 

Limping off he’s all but dancing down the empty corridor, smiling at his exuberance I head off for my class and slip in quietly making my excuses that the teacher accepts and who waves me to my seat.

 

The rest of the day, limited though it is, is uneventful and I make my slow way to my locker.  Going to bed nice and early is an appealing thought.  I do miss cuddling David and my body stirs at the thought of being that close to him, sternly telling my body to behave I keep walking.

 

“Porcelain,” Coach Sylvester intercepts me and she’s smiling.  “So I saw and heard you’re little singing competition and it reminded me of a few years ago when I gracefully let you into me Cheerios.”  She’s being all friendly and nice to me, so I know she’s up to something, this year she has given up destroying Glee club and the Football team, it makes me speculate what her new hobby is.  “So I’ll see you at cheerleader practice on Monday.”

 

“Um,” I say stunned.  I’m tired and I want to go home and I’m not up to taking her on.  I loved being a cheerio it was fun and I got to sing in front of appreciative audiences but putting up with Sue Sylvester and her aggressive attitude of wearing us down with exhaustive practices all while yelling at us about how useless we were was hard to take.  I did help win nationals and that was a big high point.

 

“Excellent I’ll have your personalised diet sheet and exercise regime all worked out, we’ll get you back into peak condition in no time and I’ll have my singing cheerio back,” she just steamrollers right over me.

 

Mentally flailing about I tell her, “You’ll have to ask David first if I can join.”  Anything to make her back off and to keep her distracted so I can take time to seriously consider her offer.

 

That stops her in her tracks and she leans into me, “No body gets in the way of what I want, you have been warned,” then she storms off.  I may have just made a big mistake.

 

I’d better tell David to expect her.  Continuing on to my locker I find him waiting for me, he looks tired too.  Getting what I need I’m surprised when he just hands the keys over, his limp is more pronounced, pushing everything else aside I lead him outside and drive us home, he naps in the truck and then dozes on the sofa while I make something simple for dinner.

 

Settled in bed early we hold hands again, the food has revived me and David looks better now that he’s had those little catnaps.  “I love you Kurt,” he says smiling at me.

 

“I love you too David,” I tell him smiling back.

 

Tugging me closer he manoeuvres me until I’m sprawled on top of him, “Are you sure that I’m not hurting you?” I ask him concerned.

 

“I’m fine,” he kisses me and then freezes when he looks up.  “Wow that mirror is seriously distracting,” he kisses me absentmindedly.  Shifting under me he moves so his legs slide wide open and mine are between them, he’s getting hard against my groin, which stirs in response.  “Now that is hot, no wonder you liked it so much on Sunday.”

 

His kisses are still tender but there is a deeper hint of more there and his eyes are darkening, “Make love to me Kurt,” he whispers in my ear, “Take me, make me yours,” he rumbles.

 

Startled I pull back to look at him, “David, I thought I was the bottom?”

 

Stroking my back he looks amused, “Well yeah you are, but it won’t stop me being curious now will it?  You’ve touched my prostrate enough and I like that, it feels fucking amazing, and I’ve blown you twice now and that was good for me too,” nuzzling the side of my bruise free neck he says, “I want you inside of me babe, I want to know what you feel like,” his hips rock a little under me.  “I trust you Kurt.”

 

Uncertain I stare down at him, I want him but I have to say, “We’re both hurt and I don’t want to do anything wrong that will hurt you more David.”

 

“You wont,” he says confidently, “and even if you did you’d stop immediately.  Please Kurt, I understand if you’re too tired or sore, but I want to be with you so much.”

 

“O…Okay,” I say, “But we can stop at any time, right?”  He nods and we kiss a little more.  I can’t open my mouth too far so deeper kissing is awkward and David isn’t taking the lead he’s laying there letting me be in charge.

 

When we get to the point of grinding against each other David takes charge again.  “Hell babe if we keep this up I’m gonna come too soon,” another frisson of pleasure runs through me as our erections rub together.

 

Grinning at me he directs me to the drawer and there beside the normal condoms is another packet, “I kinda skipped school for supplies,” looking smug he heaves himself off the bed and gives me a hungry look, “I was hoping you’d say yes.”

 

Putting a blanket on the bed we end up with David on his knees and leaning over the bed on his stomach using it for support.  I kneel to one side and press kisses down his back towards his ass.  Caressing those beautiful swells I take my time and kiss and lick to my hearts content.  Using everything I know from when he touches me there I trace my fingers over him trying to guess from his movements if he likes it or not.  This being in charge is harder than I thought.

 

Gripping the pillow I’d given him he moans softly, “Kurt will you stop screwing around already.”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be in charge,” I say, not at all upset.

 

“You are, so long as you do what I tell you,” he jokes.  We’ve angled the mirrored vanity unit so we can see each other.  “Babe I’ve been thinking about you and my prostrate for hours,” his hips buck under me, “come on, don’t be mean.”

 

Doing as I’m told I coat the fingers of my right hand, slipping one inside of him I feel the tight muscles grip me.  I wait and let him get used to the intrusion, slowly he relaxes.  He’s breathing deeply but steadily so I move my finger and when I push it back in I quest for that part of him, I know I’ve found it from the deep guttural groan that he gives.

 

The sound travels through me and hits my groin as I shudder in pleasure.  I like it when David starts out leisurely so I do that.  Each rub of his prostrate makes him moan and I whimper slightly, its so erotic when he does that, and there is a heady sensual power in knowing that I’m making him feel like this.

 

My finger can move freely so I carefully insert the second one, he hisses slightly and again I wait for him to relax.  Going as slowly as I can I can feel the tightness around my fingers begin to ease as his groans get louder.  Glancing in the mirror his eyes are closed and he’s holding onto the pillow like it’s some kind of anchor.  I know that feeling and I’m awed I can do it to him.

 

Scissoring my fingers makes him buck and I take extreme delight in wringing even deeper pleasure filled gasps from him, “Oh god Kurt that feels amazing,” he grunts.  He’s panting now and his hands are rhythmically gripping and releasing the blanket.  It’s so hot and I struggle to contain my own desperate moans and control my breathing.  I want to take him now and have to rein myself in, to wait and make sure he’s as ready as possible.

 

The third finger joins in and he starts swearing, freezing in place I’m horrified I’ve hurt him, “Christ, Kurt for god’s sake don’t fucking stop now!”  Oh, he likes it.  Working at stretching him as much as possible I watch in fascination as my master literally falls apart into a sweaty, trembling wanton mess.

 

I have to keep my free hand on one of his ass cheeks otherwise I’d be fondling myself and I’m so close I’d come quickly.  Panting behind him I give up keeping my whimpers to myself and let them out, they mingle with his own ones, and when he begs me to take him I almost orgasm on  
the spot.

 

Testing his entrance I try and gauge if he’s stretched enough, his girth is bigger than mine so he should be fine.  Hands shaking I roll the condom on and it’s a weird tight, cold, sensation.  Overdoing the lube to be on the safe side I kneel between his legs and line myself up.

 

“Are you sure?” I ask him, I don’t want to pressure him into anything, it has to be right for him.

 

“Yes!  Kurt, please!  I need you,” he pleads and his eyes open to watch me in the mirror.

 

Nudging him I push inside him past that thick ring of muscle into his hot tight ass, its similar to when his mouth was on me and I have to grip the base of my erection to stop myself coming.

 

Breathing through it and doing math in my head I calm down enough to find him shuddering beneath me, he groans in pleasure and I know I’ve done the preparation work right, that he’s enjoying this.

 

Pulling back I try and remember where the spot is so when I push inside I run my length over it.  I must have hit it perfectly because his head jerks off the pillow and he keens this animalistic noise that vibrates through him and to the base of me.  Frantically I have to grip myself again, how the hell does he do this?

 

Focusing on a point of the wall I think of everything and anything unsexy that I can, Finn’s sweaty socks, Rachel’s wardrobe, mud, fashion disasters, and pimples.  He’s so tight, so hot, and the groans are so unbelievably amazing that as I rock in and out of him I know I’m not going to last.

 

My hands grab and hold his hips, I try and miss his bruises and I use those fantastic hips to steady myself as he cries out, “Harder, Kurt babe I need more, harder!”

 

Battling off my impending release I snap my own hips forward at his command, part of me wonders how he’s still dominant to me when I’m topping him but I really don’t care, I obey and slam into him only vaguely aware of the ache on my right side.  “YES!  Kurt, more, so close!”

 

Thrusting faster and harder I stave off the inevitable for as long as I can, he bucks back to meet me and I begin to lose control, “David please, I won’t last, please master, please!”

 

Muscles spasm around me as he yells my name and he writhes beneath me, it’s too much and the tightness in my stomach and groin explodes as I call his name in mind blowing ecstasy and let it all out even as that heat milks me, draining me of everything.

 

Pitching forward bonelessly I catch myself on my arms at the last moment and gently lower myself onto his back.  Fighting to breath my mind is blissfully numb as I lay there, his breaths causing me to rise and fall with him.

 

As I’m the one who is supposed to be in charge I make the decision to move, and pull out of him completely, he groans but doesn’t move.  Cleaning up I bring a washcloth and struggle to get him where I need him.  It takes some encouragement but he’s soon sprawled on his back and tucked up in bed.

 

Wiped out I crawl in after him and lay flat on my back holding his hand, he stirs enough to say, “Love you.”

 

“Love you too David,” I tell him.  “Was I gentle enough?”

 

“You were fucking awesome,” he mumbles sleepily, I smile happily.  “Tomorrow if we’re both up to I’m doing that to you.”

 

“Oh, okay David,” now how am I supposed to concentrate at school tomorrow knowing what he is going to do?

 

“Oh and Kurt?” he says, “We’re totally doing that again, I don’t know what I’ve been so scared of,” he yawns and drifts off to sleep immediately.

 

I’m left grinning at the ceiling like a loon with a goofy look on my face, I did really good tonight and my master is very pleased with me.


End file.
